Yugioh: The City Island Tournament
by Dueler King
Summary: Can Miranda win her first duel in the finals? Find out in: Protector of the Sanctuary
1. Dark Crusader

Welcome to another Yugioh Project of mine called Yugioh: The City Island Tournament. This story takes place 60 years after the Fortune cup had finally ended. This story will be rated T and will probably be smaller then my other stories. I'll run this story with Yugioh 5Ds: World of Distortion and Total Drama Chronicles This story will follow the TCG rules, meaning most to all duels will start out with eight thousand (8000) Life Points apiece, and monsters cannot be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. Although this story will also follow the Forbidden/Limited lists for September 1st, 2012, some of the Forbidden cards may be used, like Pot of Greed. The Destiny Heroes and the Deformer (Morphtronic) monsters will go by their Japanese names, because I cannot stand their American names. Other cards will go by their American names, but if their Japanese names are cooler, then I'll have them go by the latter names. Xyz Monsters will be seen in this strory, but no Number monsters will be seen at all. This story starts in Chicago, Illionis and goes more on on a special island that is near where the very old Duelist Kingdom tournament took place. Also, this story is dedicated to my co-worker and friend that died on Tuesday, October 16th, 2012. I dedicate to make this story in her honor. Also, Updates for this story will not come as frequent as I make them for World of Distortion, but I will not give up on this story or that one.

-ooo-

Yugioh: The Duel Island Tournamenet

Chapter 1: Dark Crusader

-ooo-

Welcome to Chicago, Illonis in the future. It has been 50 years since the Fortune Cup ended and the whole world has changed alot, including some stuff in the Windy City. The major stadiums remain the same and many dueling arenas have popped up around the big city. The big city also doubled in size as well. We go to a 4 floor apartment in the middle of the city near Wrigley Field and we found a young teenaged girl with blonde hair sleeping in her bed while wearing a grey shirt and blue pajama bottoms. Her name was Fallon Taylor and she lived at the house with her parents and her little brother Ricky. She was close to dueling in the United States Dueling championship being held in Wrigley Field. She was excited and a great duelist and she in the final round against a duelist from Phoenix, Arizona. She promised her little brother Ricky that she would teach him to duel on his next birthday that was about 5 months away.

She yawned and replied, "Time for another great day."

A tall tan-skinned woman came in and she replied, "Morning, Fallon."

She smiled back and replied, "Hi mom."

Her mom then replied, "Your father made breakfast for all of us. He made his famous bacon & sausage gravy over biscuits."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Sounds good, mom."

Her mom then replied, "Nervous about tonight, Fallon?"

She sighed and replied, "Yea. I'm dueling in the United States Championship and I may have a chance of entering the World Championships Next year in New Delhi, India. Its a odd place to host, but Its was their choice, I guess."

Her mom then replied, "You should prepare your deck after breakfast first, honey. It'll be a great idea to do so."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good idea, mom."

She then replied, "Come down when you're ready, honey."

She slowly closed her door.

Fallon sighed and replied, "I hope I'm ready for this duel."

-ooo-

A few hours later, Fallon was in the park having a small lunch with her best friend Miranda in a park near their high school. They've been friends since they were in 6th grade and they just compeleted 10th grade in the same high school too. Fallon wore a white shirt and blue jeans with a brown belt through them and Miranda wore a black shirt and black jeans with a black belt through them and glasses that covered her beautiful hazel eyes. It was summer break at the moment and the school year was about

Miranda then replied, "You ready for the tournament tonight, girl?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sure am. My deck is ready to kick some butt!"

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy with muscular arms came in and he wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a red shoes and he had a duel disk on his arm as well.

Fallon groaned and replied, "What do you want, Corey?"

Corey then replied, "You humilated me in a duel 2 days ago and I want a rematch with you, Fallon!"

Fallon sighed and replied, "I'm getting ready for a tough duel tonight. Beat it."

Corey growled and replied, "I'm not leaving without a damn duel!"

Suddenly, another teenaged girl came in and she wore blue shorts and a red shirt (That showed some cleavage and her red bra straps) and she had a duel disk on her arm as well and she replied, "I'll handle this creep!"

Corey looked at her and replied, "Buzz off, Lynn! I want to duel the princess here, not you!"

Fallon then replied "If you want a rematch with me, you'll gotta beat her first."

She looked at Lynn and replied, "If you don't mind, of course."

Lynn smiled and replied, "Beating this guy will be no problem!"

Corey then replied, "Yea, right!"

-ooo-

A half hour later, the duel was still going on. Corey had a Opticlops (ATK: 1,800, Gil Garth (ATK: 1,800) and a Earl of Demise (ATK: 2,000) on the field and no cards facedown and Lynn had 2 facedown monsters and 1 facedown card. Corey tributed his Skull Knight #2 to summon his Earl of Demise, but Lynn stopped him from attacking with her Threatning Roar trap card.

(Corey LP: 3,000LP - Lynn: 6,200LP)

Corey growled and replied, "Damn your monsters! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I flip my 2 facedown monsters up!"

As she flipped the cards up, a Cactus Fighter (ATK: 1,900) and a Copy Plant appeared (ATK: 0).

Corey then replied, "You know your fighter has more ATK then my 2 weaker fiends."

Lynn sighed and replied, "Stuff it, meathead. I activate Copy Plants ability and I change its level to 4 to match my Cactus Fighters ATK!"

the plant creature began to glow (LV: 1 - 4).

"With that, I overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both plant monsters turned into green orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Fairy King Albverdich!"

As he sat the card down, A noble elf-like warrior appeared (ATK: 2,300) and the two orbs were floating around him.

Miranda then replied, "Sweet, its A Xyz monster!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Nice addition to her monsters, I suppose."

Lynn then replied, "You'll love this! By getting rid of one Xyz Material monster, all non-earth monsters lose 500 ATK!"

As she discarded the Copy Plant, the three 3 fiends began to glow (GG ATK: 1,800 - 1,300) - (OTC ATK: 1,800 - 1,300) (EOD ATK: 2,000 - 1,500).

"Now, I summon my Seed of Flames!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery plant appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now return it to my hand to summon my Fallen Angel of Rose!"

As the fiery plant vanishe, a mighty plant-like warrior with a whip of thorns appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Corey gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Lynn then replied, "Time to fight. Fallen Angel of Roses, take care of that Gil Garth!"

The plant creature swung her whip and it struck the metal fired and it shattered into pieces of broken metal and then its katana fell to the ground and shattered into pixels.

"Albverdich, your turn!"

The fairy glowed and a huge wave of leaves came out they plowed into the ogre, blowing it to shards (Corey LP: 3,000 - 1,000).

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Corey drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Earl of Demise for my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the evil nobleman vanished, the evil of the underworld appeared with a laugh (ATK: 2,450).

"Attack!"

The fiend opened its hand and fired a blast of green flame and the Xyz monster was incinerated (Lynn LP: 6,200 - 5,950).

"Take that! ! end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "This ends now. I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, The fairy king reappeared (ATK: 2,200).

Corey gulped and replied, "Ouch."

As she discarded the trap card, Ha Des let out a moan (ATK: 2,450 - 1,950).

"Time to end this. Fairy King, attack!"

The fairy fired a barrage of leaves and the evil ruler let out a moan of pain as the leaves sliced into him and then he exploded into a cloud of green smoke.

"Fallen Angel of Roses, end this!"

The plant swung her whip and struck Corey, ending the duel (Corey LP: 1,000 - 0).

Miranda the replied, "Yea!"

Fallon then replied, "Good dueling."

Lynn then replied, "Now, leave Fallon alone or I'll use my plant army to tear your monsters to pieces!"

He turned around and ran away from the girls.

Lynn then replied, "He may be a jock, but he such a sore loser."

Fallon looked at her watch and she replied, "I need to head home! My ride to the stadium will be here in a couple of hours."

Lynn then replied, "Thats cool. Me and Miranda need to get ready as well. Our families were invited as VIPs to the special lounge near the stadium. We can't wait to watch the exciting duel!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Thanks, girls."

-ooo-

A half-hour later, Fallon was ready to go. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and she had a classic Battle City Duel Disk on her arm and she sighed and replied, "Can't wait to suprise everybody with my new deck. They loved my Amazoness Deck, but will be better then my old one!"

Suddenly, her mom opened the door and she smiled and replied, "You look beautiful in that dress, sweetie."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, mom. I'm ready to shock the US in the biggest duel of my life."

She smiled as she closed the door.

Fallon smiled and replied, "Its time for a great duel."

-ooo-

Later that night, the stadium was filled to the max, waiting for the one of the best shows in a long time.

A tall female announce ran to the middle of the arena and she replied, "I'm Melody Jackson and I'll be your announcer for this wonderful duel tonight. We have the Champion of our fair State against the champion of Arizona. Lets let them in!"

The crowd cheered.

Melody continued: "First, we have a rock-hard guy from Phoenix and he's won all of his battle due to his tough battling power and awesome dueling abilites! He's..Rick Sanderson!"

The crowd cheered as a tall male with a white shirt and a blue jeans came in with a duel disk on his arm.

Melody then replied, "He won his first few duels by believing in his deck and respecting them as well."

She pointed to the other side and she replied, "His opponet is the amazon girl with a heart of gold and also has great dueling power! Here is...Fallon Taylor!"

The crowd cheered even louder as she came in and walked into the stadium and stood across from her opponet.

Melody resumed, "Remember, the winner of this duel will win 2 really rare cards, a check for 100,000 dollars and will be America's duelist in the World Tournament next year."

Rick then replied, "You're the girl that's been creaming duelists all over the US in the tournament? You're cute."

Fallon sighed and replied, "Cut with the cute names and lets begin our duel."

Rick nodded as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Lets Begin...NOW!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Rick: 8,000LP / Fallon: 8,000LP)

"Fallon shall get the first move."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos!"

As he sat the card down, a hero with a fan on its back appeared (ATK: 1,800) and he took a card added it to his hand.

Melody then replied, "He's still using his Elemental Hero Deck! Its a great deck to use in a duel and can be very powerful."

"Lets see what you're hiding. Stratos, attack!"

The airborne hero flew in and a wolf with dark fur appeared (DEF: 800) and with hard punch, the wolf was blown into shards.

Fallon then replied, "When Dark Silver Fang is destroyed in battle, I can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard."

She took a card from her deck and discarded it.

"It looks like Fallon may have a brand new deck to show us today!", Melody announced.

Rick then replied, "Okay then. I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Armageddon Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I discard a dark monster now!"

She discarded a dark monster from her deck to her graveyard.

"Attack his Stratos!"

The warrior went in..

"I boost him with Ego Boost!"

The warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 2,400) and the warrior struck the air hero with his sword and Stratos exploded into shards (Rick LP: 8000 - 7200).

"Our Chicago Champion has took first blood!", Melody announced.

Fallon then replied, "I'll set thse 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, 2 facedown cards appeared and then vanished.

Rick drew a card and replied, "Sweetness! I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with my Elemental Hero Clayman!"

As the two merged together, a mighty hero of fire appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Lynn then replied, "Quite a powerful monster, I think."

Miranda then replied, "Our gal can handle it."

Rick then replied, "Burn her Knight to a crisp!"

The mighty hero pointed his arm towards the hero.

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Dark Shield! I discard a dark monster first."

She did so."

"Now, my dark monster isn't destroyed and I take half damage and then I get to draw a card."

The knight took a shield as the hero fired a huge blast of fire and he blocked the attack and then Fallon drew a card (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7400).

Rick then replied, "This isn't your Amazoness Deck!"

Fallon then replied, "Bingo! After my last duel, I ordered and looked around for some cards that made a dark deck. I've always liked the dark monsters and now I'm using them."

Rick nodded and replied, "Your funeral, I guess. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Armegeddon Knight for my Dark Seiyaryu!"

As the knight vanished into dark particles, a corrupted version of Seiyaryu with pitch-black wings and dark grey skin appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Miranda then replied, "She made this dark deck quite well so far."

Lynn nodded and replied, "This new deck will be much better then her old one."

Fallon then replied, "I now activate my Dark Invigoration spell card!"

The card flipped up.

"I banish a dark monster to give my Dark monster on the field 1,000 more attack points!"

As she took her Dark Silver Fang and banished it, The dragon let out a scary roar (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"Attack now!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of dark flames and they struck the fiery and he exploded into fiery embers (Rick LP: 7200 - 6300).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll also set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade."

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Dark Seiyaryu, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of dark flames and a 2nd Elemental Hero Clayman appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the flames blasted the bulky to pieces.

Rick quickly replied, "I activate Hero Signal!"

Suddenly, a small icy warrior appeared (DEF: 900).

"This is the Elemental Hero Ice Edge!"

"Attack his warrior!"

The warrior went in..

Rick quickly replied, "I activate Hero Barrier!"

A barrier of light blocked Fallon's warrior from attacking.

"Lucky you, I guess. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate my 2nd Polymerization to fuse the Ice Edge on my side of the field with the Sparkman in my hand!"

As the two heroes merged together, a mighty hero made of ice appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"This is my Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"

Fallon then replied, "Good monster."

Lynn then replied, "When Fallon destroys it, she'll have a problem."

Miranda then replied, "She'll be fine, Lynn. This new deck can handle anything."

"Now, attack her Dark Blade!"

The hero began to glow and a blast of ice and frost shot out, striking the dark warrior and blowing him into pixels (Fallon LP: 7400 - 6700).

"Thats that. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Absolute Zero began to shrink (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of black flames and the icy hero melted into a steamy puddle of water (Rick LP: 6300 - 5050).

"Now, your monster is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the dragon froze up and shattered into pieces.

Fallon nodded and replied, "At least I didn't make a normal summoned yet. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial."

He took a monster and discarded it to his graveyard and then he reshuffled his deck.

"I now normal summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge without a tribute due to my Necroshade being in my graveyard!"

As he sat the card down, the golden Elemental Hero covered in blades appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Mechanicalchaser appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the hero cleaved the many-armed machine in two with its blades. The two pieces shattered (Fallon LP: 6700 - 4900).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Soul Release and I'll banish my Mechanicalchaser and my Armageddon Knight and my Dark Mimic LV3, the monster I discarded with my Dark Shield Trap card!"

She took the two monsters and banished them.

Rick gulped and replied, "Does that mean you have 3 dark monsters in your graveyard?"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Sure do!"

As she sat the card down, the mighty and infamous dark counterpart monster, Dark Armed Dragon, appeared with a huge roar (ATK: 2,800).

"She just summoned the most popular dark monster out there! Its a very powerful card if used right!", Melody announced.

Fallon then replied, "I now banish two monsters to destroy two of your cards!"

As she took her Dark Blade and Dark Seiyaryu and banished it, the dragon fired a barrage of knives that impaled RIcks facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and both shattered into shards.

RIck then replied, "Since my facedown Dummy Marker was destroyed while it was set, I can draw a card."

He drew a card.

"Okay then. Attack!"

The dragon fired another barrage of knives and they struck Rick (Rick LP: 5050 - 2200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I summon my Elemental Hero Avain!"

ASs he sat the card down, the winged hero appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now activate Miracle Fusion to banish my Avain and my Bladedge thats in my graveyard to summon another one of my monsters!"

Bladedge appeared and as Rick banished the two monsters, a tall hero with a tattered cape appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Great Tornado!"

Lynn then replied, "Not good."

Suddenly, the hero launched a gust of wind and the large dragon weakened (ATK: 2,600 - 1,300).

"Attack!"

The hero launched another wave of wind and the huge dragon roared before it exploded into dark globules (Fallon LP: 4900 - 3700).

"Too easy! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension."

He took his two banished heroes and returned them to his graveyard.

"I'll set another monster and I'll attack!"

The hero shot another gust of wind and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the wind reduced the jar to powder and then both drew 5 cards.

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Double Coston!"

As she sat the card the two connected ghosts appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I play Double Summon to offer it for my Dark Horus!"

As the ghosts vanished into particles, the dark version of Horus the Black Flame Dragon's level 8 form appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Another powerful monster! This girl knows has to make a great show for all us!", Melody said with a laugh.

Fallon then replied, "Roast his Great Tornado!"

The huge dragon let out a burst of dark flames and the mighty fusion was burnt to a crisp (Rick LP: 2200 - 1800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the beast-warrior used by Seto Kaiba appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Dark Horus, attack his facedown on the left!"

The dragon fired a blast of dark flames and a Wroughweiler appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) before the hot flames melted the robotic dog into molten metal and then he took a Polymerization and another card from his graveyard and placed both in his hand.

"Vorse Raider, your turn!"

The beast-warrior swung his axe and a Elemental Hero Wildheart appeared (DEF: 1,600) and the axe struck him, blowing the hero into pixels.

"I end my turn now."

RIck drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Necroshade and the Bubbleman in my hand!"

As the two heroes appeared and merged, a large black-suited hero appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Elemental Hero Escuridao!"

Fallon then replied, "Since you activated a spell card, I can special summon a Dark monster from my graveyard!"

As he sat the card down, Double Coston appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"Whatever. My fusion gains 100 ATK for each hero in my graveyard!"

The warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,900).

"I now activate my facedown card, Heroic Rush!"

The trap revealed itsself.

"Now, I can attack all of your monsters with my Escuridao! Attack!"

The warrior began to glow as he fired 3 balls of dark energy and they each struck its targets, blowing all of Fallons monsters into particles (Fallon LP: 3700 - 1700 - 800).

"That was tough! Usually in a duel, These two cards are Rick's finishers! He's won his first two matches with these two powerful monsters!", Melody announced.

Rick laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Double Coston appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute it for my Darklord Zerato!"

As the ghosts vanished, the dark version of Archlord Zerato appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Fallon resumed, "Now, I discard my Dark Grepher to destroy your monster!"

The evil fairy pointed his sword towards the monster and fired a blast of lightning and energy and the mighty fusion burst into a explosion of black shards.

Rick sighed and then he smiled and replied, "You win this duel. Good luck in the future, Fallon."

Fallon smiled and replied, "It was a honor dueling you, Rick. Zerato, end this duel!"

The fairy flew in and struck Rick down with his sword, finishing the duel (Rick LP: 1800 - 0).

Melody laughed and replied, "The winner of the United State Dueling Tournament..Fallon Taylor!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

Lynn laughed and replied, "Yea, babyt"

Miranda then replied, "This new deck of hers is twenty times better then her old amazoness deck!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile in the top floor of a building in downtown Chicago that was about a half-hour away from the stadium, a man in a fancy italian suit finished watching the duel on a large screen. the man had a small goatee and a wedding ring on his right hand and there were two other people watching the duel with him. One was a tall male wearing a grey italian suit and the other one was a short older female wearing a beautiful red dress.

"So, you want us to invite him to the tournament, sir?", the female assistant asked.

The man at the desk nodded to her.

"Will do, sir. What about her friends? She won't go without them."

The man nodded again.

"It will be done, Mr. Jerako."

As the female turned the screen off, the man only smiled.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Dummy Marker / Normal Trap Card

Image: An explorer placing a fake marker in a cave.

When this set card you control is destroyed, draw 1 card. If it is destroyed by the effect of your opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 additional card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "Unleashing the Dragon (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Dark Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: Doom Shaman conjuring a shield around several Dark monsters.

Activate only during the Battle Phase of this turn. Send one DARK monster in your deck to the graveyard. Once during this turn, One DARK monster you control isn't destroyed in battle. Battle Damage you take this turn from battle with the selected monster is reduced by half. At the end of the damage step, draw one card.

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 for his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story. All creative credit goes to him._

Dark Invigoration / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: Doom Shaman casting a spell, and ghostly phantoms flying towards him.

Banish 1 DARK Monster in your Graveyard from play and target one face-up DARK Monster on the field. Increase the ATK of the targeted Monster by 1,000 until the End Phase of the current turn.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander For his "YuGiOh! Soul of Silicon" story. All creative credit goes to him._

Dark Silver Fang

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,2800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Dark Seiyaryu

DARK/Dragon - Effect/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

You can Normal Summon this card by Tributing 1 DARK monster. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to draw 1 card.

Heroic Rush / Normal Trap Card

Image; Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Wildedge rushing into towards a group of fiends.

Select 1 Level 5 or higher "Elemental Hero" monster on your side of the field. That monster can attack all monsters on the field once apiece. You cannot attack with any other monsters you control the turn you activate this card.

-ooo-

**Fallon wins the tournament! In the next chapter, the mysterious man sends invitations to a dueling tournament and also invites Fallon and her friends. They get everything together and head to the island where it will take place. What is the tournament and who is this man? FInd out in the next chapter I'm calling "Commencement Dance", and it will be coming soon.**


	2. Commencement Dance

This'll be a short and sweet chapter.

Chapter 2: Commencement Dance

-ooo-

Back at the stadium, everyone there was still going crazy about how good the duel went. Fallon's friends and family went to the stadium grounds.

Lynn laughed and replied, 'You kick butt, girl! That was a awesome duel!"

Miranda then replied, "Yea, that was one of the best duels ever! Your new deck is ten times better then your old one."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Thats true. I'm so proud of this powerful deck right now. I'm ready to use in any duel."

Suddenly, Melody came out to her and she replied, "Congrats, Fallon! You are indeed the true champion of this tournament!"

Fallon then replied, "Thank you, Melody. It was a honor to win for our great state of Illonis!"

Melody smiled and replied, "Someone else wants to say so as well!"

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a black italian suit came in with two other men that were wearing black sunglasses and they each had a gun in their pockets.

Lynn gulped and replied, "No..way."

"You can't be serious.", Miranda commented as well.

Melody then replied, "May I introduce you all to Tobias Thomason, the President of the United States!"

Fallon then replied, "Honor to meet you, sir."

The president then replied, "Its a true honor to meet, Fallon. I watched your duel from a private watching area and i was impressed witn your dueling skills."

Fallon then replied, "Thank you, sir."

President Thomason then replied, "No problem at all, young lady. You made our country proud with your impressive dueling skills. I understand you used to use a Amazoness style deck, young lady?"

Fallon nodded to him.

Lynn then replied, "It was a good deck, but needed something special to make a better deck."

President Thomason then replied, "You did a great job with your old deck, but you did need something more with it. Do you have it with you?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. But, why you ask?"

President Thomason then replied, "Can I have it?"

"Why, sir?", Fallon asked.

President Thomason then replied, "I've always liked the Amazoness monsters and I want to keep a deck of them."

Fallon then repleid, "Fine with me, sir."

He took the deck and handed it to him and he replied, "I have to leave now, but it was a true honor meeting you, Fallon."

She smiled and replied, "Likewise, Mr. President."

The crowd cheered as he and his secret service agents left.

Melody then replied, "That was cool."

Suddenly, a tall man came in with a backpack covered in all sorts of jewels and he replied, "I'm Roger Smith and one of the hosts of this United States Tournament and I'm showing you what you won!"

He opened the backpack and went into it and took out two plastic cases with a card in each of them. One had a Synchro in it and a Xyz monster was iin the other and he replied, "We made these cards that would be great with your new deck! There are no other copies of either card!"

He put them back into the pack and he took a envolope out and he replied, "This has your VIP passes and round-trip plane tickets to New Delhi and back to the US. to the World Tournament being held next year plus the check for 100,000 dollars!"

He slid the envolope back into the backpack and he took a trophy and he replied, "This is also the trophy you won as well!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Roger laughed and replied, "One more suprise for you, Fallon!"

He snapped his fingers and another suited man came out and and he had a golden duel disk covered in jewels and Roger replied, "THis is my co-worker Arthur LaGaven and you also wonthis beautiful duel disk as well!"

Arthur took the duel disk off his arm and handed it to Fallon and she replied, "Its beautiful."

She placed it on her arm and Roger then replied, "Use this duel beautiful disk in the World Championship with honors, young lady."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Will do."

Roger then replied, "After a exciting tournament, I declare this tournament...over! For one more suprise..enjoy the show in the sky!"

The lights went out and everyone looked into the sky and fireworks started to shoot into the night sky.

-ooo-

Back at the company, The bosses two assistants were reading off the invite list to their boss.

The female then replied, "Thats the last of them, sir."

The man then replied, "I want this tournanment to go without trouble."

The female the replied, "I know, sir. We'll make sure that the list can never get hacked."

The man then replied, "Jasmine, you do such good work. I'll be proud if you and Calvin would come with me to the island to help me run the tournament."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, sir."

Calvin then replied, "I'll be gladly to help you out too, sir."

The boss then replied, "Good to hear. We'll leave for the island in a couple of days."

She then replied, "Sounds good, sir."

-ooo-

That next morning, Fallon was having breakfast with her parents and little brother.

"That was cool you got to meet the president, sis!", Ricky said with a smile.

Fallon then replied, "I know, bro. IT was one of those once in a lifetime moments for me, bro."

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door.

"I'll get it.", Fallons dad replied as he got up and walked to the door and opened and a delivery man was there and he replied, "Package for Fallon Taylor!"

Her dad replied,"I'll take it for her."

He handed him the package an sat it down and he took a 10 dollar bill from his pocket and he replied, "THis is for you, sir."

The delivery guy smiled and replied, "Thank you. All postage has been paid and you don't have to sign for anything either. You have a good day, sir."

He walked away and her father closed the soor and here mom cane in and replied, "Where's it from, Greg?"

Greg sighed and replied, "Don't know, Debbie. I can't find a address and its for Fallon."

Fallon walked in and she looked at the box and replied, "Lets opened it."

She began to open it and inside was a letter, somesort of dueling glove, 2 small golden stars and a card with her name and picture on it.

Greg then replied, "That looks like the glove they used in the first Duel Monsters tournament ever hosted."

Fallon then replied, "Those are star Chips!"

She took the note and began to read it:

Congratulations, duelist! You're to the City Island Duel Monsters Tournament being held from July 5h until July 15th on City Island, which is right next to the old Duelist Kingdom island that hosted the very first Duel Monsters tournament ever! You are part of 200 duelists from around the world that will be in there. You must report to O'Hare Airport on July 6th at 11:00 in the morning and that flight will take you to the airport in Miami and then you'll get on a cruise ship that'll take you to City Island Tournament. Pack items that will last you through the week of the tournament. I look forward to seeing you duel!

Sincerely,

Charles LaMatson,

Presiden ot LaMaston Industries

Greg smiled and replied, "Cool."

Fallon then replied, "I want to duel in this tournament."

Debbie sighed and replied, "My baby girl is growing up so fast. I'll give you permission if you do me and your father one thing, Fallon."

"Whats that mom?", Fallon asked.

"You try your best to keep all boys away from you. You can handle them, but do the best you can to keep them away from you."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Deal."

Ricky then replied, "Can you teach me how to duel when you get back, big sis?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Not a problem, squirt."

They heard more knocking at the door and Fallon walked to the door and she opened it up and saw her friends were there.

Lynn then replied, 'Did you get the invited too?"

Fallon then replied, "Yes, girl."

"Me and Miranda are in the tournament too! We're the dueling girls."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Cool."

Miranda then replied, "I need to get some more stuff together. At least we have until Friday to be ready to go."

-ooo-

At the airport the next day, the parents of the kids were saying goodbye to their kids.

Greg then replied, "Have fun and kick butt, Fallon!"

"Show them what your plant deck can do!", Lynn's dad said.

Lynn smiled and replied, "I'll do my best, daddy."

Mirandas dad replied, "Stay as a group and you'll be just fine!"

Miranda nodded and replied, "Sure, dad."

"ATTENTION!", a loudspeaker began to speak "NOW BOARDING FOR MIAMI AT GATE 100!"

Fallon then replied, "Thats us, ladies!"

the girls left.

Debbie smiled and replied, "Good luck, ladies."

-ooo-  
About 6 hours later, they arrived at the airport and then a limo take them to the seaport.

Lynn sighed and replied, "Beautiful. Its about 82 degrees right now."

Two men in black suits came to them and replied, "You with the tournamenet?"

They both nodded to them.

The man then replied, "The other 297 contestants are on the boat and we refused to leave without you three."

Fallon then repleid, "Cook."

One of the men replied, "You three have a special VIP rooms on the ship! It'll take until tomorrow afternoon to get there. You all ready to go?"

The girls nodded.

"Let me lead the way them."

-ooo-

Charles LaMatson spared no expense about the ship they were going to be using to get to City Island. He ordered one of the largest cruise ships in the world to do so. A hour later, the girls arrived in a special lounge that was only for them to use.

Lynn laughed and replied, "Man, this boat is the da bomb!"

Fallon sat down on a nearby couch and she replied, "This feels good."

Miranda then replied, "What a gorgeous ship this."

Suddenly, they heard knocking and Miranda got up and walked to the door and opened it and a young girl that was only about 13 years old and was crying and she replied, "Can you help me?"

Miranda nodded and replied, "Whats wrong?"

The girl sighed sadly and replied, "Somone went into my cabin and stole my whole dueling deck. The cards that are in were used by my grandpa before he passed on last month!"

Fallon then replied, "Lets get to the ship security!"

-ooo-

18 minutes later, they were in the dining area of the ship.

One of guards then replied, "This is where she'll be?"

The young girl then replied, "Yes, sir."

Fallon then replied, "We'll get him...what is your name."

The girl then replied, "I'm Melody Lucason."

"I'm Fallon Taylor."

Melody then replied, "I know who you are. You won the US tournament."

Suddenly, a tall man came in the area and he wore a black jacket and sunglasses and he had a duel disk on his arm.

"Thats the man!"

The two guards nodded as they ran and grabbed him and one of them replied, "Give her back the deck!"

The man replied, "I have no ones deck!"

Melody ran and replied, "You do to!"

The man groaned and replied, "Not you again, squirt!"

The guard and replied, "You weren't even invited to the tournament!"

The man then replied, "I won't leave without a duel!"

Melody then replied, "I'll duel you to shut you up! You give me back my deck and I'll cream you!"

The man laughed and replied, "This'll be fun. I accept your sill challenge, little girl."

He gave her back the deck.

"Now!", Melody screamed.

As they did so, the guards grabbed him and the man replied, "You tricked me, you rotten kid!"

Melody smiled anmd replied, "Oldest trick in the book!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sneaky move, kid."

As the guards took the thief away, Melody looked at Fallon and replied, "THanks. Look me up in the tournament later on and maybe We'll have a duel."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Will do."

THe girl walked over to the buffet lines.

Miranda then replied, "Clever kid."

Lynn then replied, "Cool too. We have almost a half a day until we get there. Lets have some fun, ladies!"

The girls left the dining area and towards the ladies area of the ship.

-ooo-

**That was a neato chapter. In the next chapter: The duels begin and Fallon is first to duel and she duels a fan of hers from the US Championship tournament and has a deck of unique and funny-looking monsters. Can our hero win? Find out in "Rare Metalmorph", which will be coming soon.**


	3. Rare Metalmorph

Chapter 3: Rare Metalmorph

-ooo-

Later that night on the top deck, The girls were looking in the ocean water. They were about 38 miles away from the seaport of their destanation. It was a beautiful morning to stand on the top deck and enjoy the air.

Fallon sighed and replied, "This air feels great."

Miranda then replied, "They said we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. Its smooth sailing from here."

Lynn then replied, "I'm so excited for this tournament. I accept nothing, but hard duels and tough matches."

Fallon then replied, "I'll be ready for anything."

Suddenly, one of the crew members (Which was a female) walked onto the deck and saw the kids and she walked up them and replied, "I'm Crewmate Mari Terklin. How have things been so far on this wonderful ship, ladies?"

Miranda smiled and replied, "Very nice. Our rooms are lovely and the food at the buffet is really good."

Fallon then replied, "Charles certainly got a terrific ship for it."

Mari then replied, "We're doing a shutdown of everything, but our nightclub and comedy club is still open and until the morning, no dueling is allowed."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sounds good."

Mari smiled and replied, "You three are so polite and nice."

"Thanks.", the 3 girls said at once.

Mari smiled and replied, "If you need anything, call me up and let me know."

The 3 girls nodded to her as Mari left.

Fallon then replied, "Want to get a late snack and then head to bed, girls?"

Miranda then replied, "Lets do it!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile on City Island in a small building near the seaport, Charles and his two workers were making sure that everything was ready to go."

Charles then replied, "I Can't believe I turned my private family island into a paradise for duelers from all over the world. This is one of the best ideas me and my company ever wanted."

Jasmine then replied, "One of the best ideas you've ever had, sir."

Charles looked at Calvin and repleid, "When will the ship be here?"

Jasmine then replied, "At about 10:00 tomorrow morning, sir."

Charles nodded and replied, "During the tournament, You two will be right-hand team. You'll be in charge of security and everything else."

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Charles took a metal case that was next to his feet and placed on the desk and opened it and he replied, "These are Cellphones. They have a direct line to my office and my phone will always be on."

His two workers took the phones and Calvin replied, "Nice, boss."

Charles then replied, "Make sure nothing goes bad in the tournament, you two. I want this to go without any trouble, like the tournaments in the past."

Jasmine then replied, "Yes, sir!"

"We'll do our best, sir!", Calvin replied.

Charles nodded and replied, "I know you both will do the best you can to help me out."

"Thats for sure, sir."

-ooo-

The next morning, they arrived at the seaport and were waiting in Fallons room to leave."

Lynn laughed and then replied, "We're here!"

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", a voice was heard. "WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED ON CITY ISLAND! PLEASE LEAVE THE SHIP IN A RIGHT FASHION AND REPORT TO THE MAIN DESK TO GET YOUR MAP, MONEY CARD AND HOTEL ROOM KEYCARD AND THEN HEAD TOWARDS THE GATE THAT LEADS TO THE DUELIST KINGDOM ISLAND! THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!"

"Money card?", A curious Lynn asked.

Fallon then replied, "We all got a money card to use in the tournamenet and if it runs low, we have to use our own money."

"Lucky guess?", Miranda asked.

Fallon nodded and replied, "More or less. At least our Luggage was delivered."

Suddenly, the door opened and Mari replied, "You are the only ones left on the boat. Time to go."

The girls nodded as they left with her.

-ooo-

When outside, The girls went to the stand and Jasmine was at the desk, giving people what they need and Fallon walked to her and replied, "Fallon Taylor."

Jasmine then replied, "Hello, US champ."

She gave her the map, money card and her keycard and she replied, "You are at The Royal Ruby Hotel and also in the best room and hotel on Island. Good luck wirh your journey."

Fallon nodded and walked away and Miranda walked to the desk and replied, "Miranda Johnson."

She checked her list and she replied, "You are at the Silver Star Hotel which is about 3 miles south of the Royal Ruby Hotel. Good luck in the tournement, young lady."

She handed her the keycard, map and money card as well and Miranda sighed as she walked over to Fallon and then Lynn walked to her and she replied, "Lynn Peterson."

Jasmine checked her list again and replied, "Silver Star Hotel in a room next to your friend Mirandas. Good luck in the tournament, young lady."

Lynn nodded and she walked to her friends and Fallon replied, "You two next to each other in the hotel as well?"

Miranda then replied, "Too bad we can't stay in the same hotel."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!", The loudspeaker began. "PLEASE REPORT TO THE GATE THAT LEADS TO DUELIST KINGDOM!"

The girls headed towards the gate.

-ooo-

About 15 minutes later, everyone was at the gate. It was a large golden gate that had 8 plats that had a star shape in the middle of each of them. On the other side of the gate was a very long bridge that lead to a small island that was about 15 miles away from the gate.

Fallon then replied, "Where is Charles?"

Suddenly, the gate opened up and Charles walked out with Jasmine and Calvin by his side and then the gate closed behind him and Charles replied, "Welcome all to the City Island Tournament!"

Everyone began to cheer and then everyone became silent a few minutes later.

Charles then repleid,"You are a group of 200 talented duelists I've gathered from around the world excluding me and my staff. Every duelist has a five hundred dollar money card so I'm spending $1,000,000 to get you all through the tournamenet. Here are the rules. You all have 2 star chips and a dueling glove. You must keep the star chips in your glove at all times for security reasons. When you issue a duel, you can only wager 1 to 3 chips and when you have your glove full of 10 star chips, return to a Dueling Station and there are 10 locations throughtout the island and then you go to a star machine and when you insert all 10 of your chips, you'll get a special keycard that'll lead you to a secret lair somewhere on the island that you must duel one of my 8 Eliminators. If you lose, you're out of the tournament and if you win a match, you'll get a statue of a golden star."

He pointed to the gate and replied, "You'll place the star in the gate and the doors will open for yourself and no one else. Once all 8 stars are placed in the gate, the remaining duels will end and you can still challenge duelists until you get 10 star chips and then you turn the 10 chips into the station to get recieve a bag of random cards and will have 2 rare cards in it. I'll be announcing each time a Golden Star has been won and the finals will take place at the Castle thats on Duelist Kingdom's old island. The finals are far away from now and we won't worry about them until the 8 stars have been won. This tournamenet will be starting at 12:00 this afternoon. The duel disks will not activate until noon. Me and my staff will be watching all duels from a secret room on the island. Until then, good luck and god bless!"

He and his assistants left.

Fallon then replied, "This will be a intresting tournament to say at least."

-ooo-

Back in a secret communications room in the castle, Charles was checking with his staff to make sure that everything was ready to go.

Charles then replied, "Leroy, is everything ready?"

The head of the tech workers nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. All duel disks are ready to go! Start up at any time, sir!"

Charles nodded and replied, "Thank you."

-ooo-

All the duelists were all waiting to start.

Miranda then replied, "Since you won the US Championships, won't everyone be afraid to due you, Fallon?"

She smiled and replied, "We'll see."

"IT IS NOW 12:00 AND ITS TIME TO DUEL!", Charles voice said as the crowds began to cheer.

Fallon then replied, "Time to duel!"

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy walked to her and replied, "I want to duel you, Miss Tournament Winner!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sure, lets duel. One Chip good enough?"

The boy nodded and replied, "Fine with me."

Miranda then replied, "The first duel and it goes to Fallon? Saw that coming."

Lynn then replied, "This kid is done for!"

The boy then replied, "I'm Mikey Richardson and I won a tournament to win the New York State Championship!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Cool."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Wow, a duel has started!", one onlooker said.

"Fallon is dueling! We need to see this!", another onlooker said as well.

"Game on!", both duelists yelled out.

-ooo-

Back at the Communications room, Charles watching the screen.

He smiled and replied, "Should of seen that coming a mile away. I knew she would have the first match of my tournament."

-ooo-

A few minuts after it started, a large group of people was watching a duel.

(Mikey: 8,000LP - Fallon: 8,000LP)

Mikey smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I start by activating Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck and discarded it and then she reshuffled her deck and slid it back into her deck slot.

"Now, I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tankroid!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank with two eyes appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Attack her facedown monster!"

The machine fired a shell and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the blast blew it to pieces and then Fallon took a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I banish a dark monster in my hand to summon my Dark Raider!"

As she took a Doomsday Horror and banished it, a dark version of Axe Raider appeared and it had a shaper axe and its skin was dark black as well (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Vorse Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Vorse Raider, attack!"

The beast-warrior swung its axe and it struck the cartoon tank, blowing it to scrap (Mikey LP: 8000 - 7600).

Mikey quickly replied, "When Tankroid is destroyed, I draw 1 card and I now activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more of the cartoon tanks appeared (DEF: 1,900 x2).

"Okay then. I'll set a card facedown and its your move,."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I send a tank away to summon my Satelliteroid!"

As one of the tanks vanished, a large Satellite appeared while floating in mid-air appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Once per turn, I can discard a card to destroy a spell or trap card on your field!"

As he discarded a monster, the satellite laser and Fallons facedown Dark Shield trap card was vaporized.

"Time to fight. Vaporize her Dark Raider!"

The satellite began to glow and it fired a light-blue laser that shot out and atomized the dark warrior in a instant (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Vorse Raider to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "Battleshiproid, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a large battleship with two large eyes and many cannons appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I'll switch my Tank to attack mode as well!"

Suddenly, the tank rose to attack postion.

"Lets do it. Battleshiproid, Take out her Vorse Raider!"

The battleship fired a blasts of shells and the beast-warrior was blown to pieces.

"Satelliteroid, attack!"

The floating machine fired its laser and a Dark Grepher appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the laser struck, blowing the evil warrior into particles.

"Tankroid, direct attack!"

The tank aimed at Fallon and fired...

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

The attack struck her and then she drew a card (Fallon LP: 7300 - 6550).

Mikey then replied, "Show me a real battle already! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Since I have more then 3 dark monsters in my graveyard, I banish 2 of them to send a Dark monster from my hand to the graveyard!"

She took her Dark Grepher and Dark Raider and banished them and then she discarded a monster.

"Next, I play Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tribute it for my Dark General Freed!"

as the token vanished, the evil and dark form of Freed the Matchless General appeared appeared and he had a clawed hand that held a dark blade (ATK: 2,300).

"I now attack your tank!"

The general went in and smashed the tank to pieces with his sword (Mikey LP: 7600 - 6800) and then Mikey drew a card.

"I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I switch my other two monsters to defense mode and then I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I now special summon my Dark Nephthys!"

As she sat the card down, the dark and twisted form of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys appeared with a loud screech (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, one of your spell or trap cards is destroyed!"

The evil phoniex fired a burst of flames and Mikey's facedown Supercharge trap card was burnt to a crisp.

"There you go. Freed, attack his battleship!"

The evil general went and struck the huge water machine in the front and sparks flew from the cannon before it exploded into scrap.

"Nephthys, attack!"

The evil phoenix fired a blast of dark flames and the flame shot towards the machine..

Mikey quickly replied, "I activate Emergency Repairs! By send 1 roid monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can protect my machine from being destroyed!"

She took a monster and quickly discarded it and then flames died down before it reached the machine.

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate my own Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it. and discarded it from his graveyard.

"I now banish Stealthroid, Turboroid and my Strikeroid to summon one of my best monsters!"

As he took the 3 machines and banished them, a huge airborne machine that liked a huge robot from a japanese anime appeared and it thick armor (ATK: 2,500). Some of the people watching looked at the machine.

Mikey smiled and replied, "This is the mighty Solidroid Beta!"

Miranda then replied, "She's in trouble! I battled a roid duelist before and those Solidroid monsters are bad news."

Lynn then replied, "She can handle it."

"When Solidroid Beta is Fusion summoned, one of your monsters is wiped out!"

The machine opened its chest and a cannon was there and it fired a blast of energy and it struck the dark phoenix and it screeched in pain before it exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Fires of Doomsday!"

Suddenly, two creatures made of dark flames appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"Whatever. Solidroid Beta, attack!"

Suddenly, two large missles appeared on the machines wings and they fired and the evil general exploded into black globules (Fallon LP: 6550 - 6350).

"Satelliteroid, attack!"

the machine fired a laser and one of the tokens was vaporized.

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She took her Doomsday Horror, Vorse Raider and Dark Grepher and placed them back into her graveyard.

"I now have exactly 5 Dark monsters in my graveyard, So I Can special summon this monster since I control no other monsters!"

Suddenly, a dark evil version of The Creator appeared and its whole body was pitch black in color (DEF: 2,300).

"Meet The Dark Creator!"

Mikey then replied, "Another dark ripoff!"

Lynn then replied, "Very powerful monster."

Fallon then replied, "Thanks, ladies. I now banish a dark monster to summon a Dark monster from my graveyard!"

As she banished her Doomsday Horror once again, Dark General Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I summon my Dusk Commander Now!"

As she sat the card down, a dark version of Command Knight appeared and this copy had black and red armor and she had long black hair as well (ATK: 1,200).

"She gives all of my monster 400 ATK!"

The dark monsters were covered in a black glow (ATK: 2,300 x2 - 2,700 x2) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

Miranda then replied, "Oh, yea, baby!"

Lynn smiled and replied, "Yo go, girl!"

"Lets fight now! Dark Creator, smash his Solidroid Beta!"

The huge evil monster producd a ball of dark energy covered in lightning and it shot it out and smashed into the front of the machine. Seconds later, it crashed into the ground and exploding into fiery metal as it struck the ground.

"Dark General Freed, ground his Satelliteroid!"

The evil general aimed his sword and swung it and it struck the airborne machine and it exploded into scrap as the sword fell and before it hit the ground, he grabbed the sword.

"Nice. Dusk Commander, attack her directly!"

The Knight went in and struck Mikey with her sword (Mikey LP: 6800 - 4500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll also set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon then replied, "Instead of my Draw Phase, I'll use Dark General Freeds ability and add a level four or lower dark monster from my deck to my hand."

She took a monster and added it and then she sat it facedown on the field.

"Must be a flip effect.", Lynn commented.

"Now, its time to battle! Dark Creator, attack!"

The huge evil thunder monster fired its attack and a Gyroid appeared (DEF: 1,000) and the titan fired it and it did no damage to the helicopter.

"Dusk Commander, finish the job!"

The evil knight went towards the machine..

Mikey quickly replied, "I activate Cyber Repairer!"

As Fallon drew a card, Dusk Commander struck it with its sword and it did no damage to it.

"I guess I'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now play my own Burial from a Different Dimension!"

He took his only 3 banished monsters and slid them back into his graveyard.

"I now play Roid Reinforcements!"

He took 3 cards from his hand (Which were Expressroid, a 2nd Satelliteroid and a Jetroid) and discarded them and then he took his Stealthroid, Strikeroid and Turboroid and added the cards to his hand.

"Now, I discard the 3 searched monsters to summon another one of my Solidroid monsters!"

As he discarded the 3 monster cards, the 3 monsters appeared and as they flew into the sky and vanished, a large robot like Solidroid Beta appeared and it was the same robot, but with less armor (ATK: 2,600).

"Meet my Solidroid Alpha!"

Lynn hen replied, "Its one of the most dangerous of them Solidroid monsters!"

"When I fusion it, I select 1 one of your monster and my machine gains attack equal to the attack of the selected monster!"

the huge machine began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 5,400).

"Damn, thats whole lot of points!"

"Attack her Dark Creator!"

Two large missles appeared on its wings and they fired and the evil thunder creature exploded into black pieces as the missles struck it (Fallon LP: 6350 - 4250).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Commander and my General to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I First play Soul Release!

He took Stealthroid, Strikeroid and Turboroid and banished them once again.

"Now I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Tankroid appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I tribute it for my Bulldozerroid!"

As the vehicroid vanished, a large bulldozer with two large eyes appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Since I used a Vehicroid to summon it, you can't use card effects on it! Its time to battle! Attack his General, Solidroid!"

The huge machine fired its missles again and they both exploded near the general, blowing him to particles.

"Bulldozerroid, attack!"

The huge machine went in and crushed the evil knight with ease.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, a Dark Blade appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now summon my Shadowpriestess of Ohm!"

As she sat the card down, a evil priest appeared with black hair (ATK: 1,700).

"I Now overlay my two monsters!"

Both dark monsters turned into black orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Dark Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, a dark-haired counterpart of Genetic Warwolf appeared and it had red blood-shot eyes and black claws (ATK: 2,000) and two black orbs were circling around its body.

Miranda then replied, "Thats one of the cards she won!"

Lynn then replied, "You're right!"

"I activate its abilty, by discarding a Xyz material monster, I Can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard and then banish 1 from my graveyard!"

She discarded Shadowpriestess of Ohm and banished her Dark General Freed.

"Now, all monsters on your side field lose attack power equal to their level times 300 until your next end phase!"

Suddenly, Bulldozerroid began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 600) and then the huge Fusion monster began to glow (ATK: 2,600 - 500).

"Much better. Attack his Solidroid!"

The beast-warrior lept into the air and struck the front of the machine with its claws and then it crashed into the ground like the first one did and then it exploded into flaming metal as it crashed into the ground (Mikey LP: 4500 - 3000).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "You are a great duelist, But I'm even better! I'll switch Bulldozerroid to defense postion and then I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown card, Escape from the Dark Dimension!"

Suddenly, Dark General Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets battle it out. Dark General Freed, attack!"

The dark general went and struck the huge machine with its sword and then the huge machine exploded into scrap.

"Dark Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and a large construction shovel appeared (DEF: 1,500) and the dark monster struck it with its sharp claws, blowing it to scrap.

Mikey then replied, "When Shovelroid is destroyed in battle, I can discard 1 card to add 1 Spell card from my deck to my hand."

He discarded a 2nd Shovelroid and added a spell card from his deck to his hand.

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, Dark General Freed vanished and was placed by a facedown card and then the Escape From The Dark Dimenison trap card shattered to pieces.

"I now activate Perpetual Motion Machine!"

Suddenly, Turboroid (ATK: 1,400, Strikeroid (ATK: 1,600 and Stealthroid (ATK: 1,200) appeared on the field.

"Very powerful spell card.", Lynn commented.

Mikey smiled and replied, "Thank you! I now banish them to summon another member of Solidroid fleet!"

As the 3 machines flew into the air and vanished, a larger robot with jet-black armor, cannons for arms and turbine-like cannons on its arms appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"When Solidroid Gamma is Fusion Summoned, you lose all of your facedown cards!"

Suddenly, Dark General Freeds facedown card and her facedown Mirror Force exploded into pixels.

"Better. Attack her Dark Warwolf!"

The machine aimed its arms and fired two blasts of pure energy and the Xyz beast-warrior was blown to atoms (Fallon LP: 4250 - 3550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "Battleshiproid, your up!"

As he sat the card down, the many-cannon seaship appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets fight! Solidroid Gamma, attack!"

The huge machine fired a laser and a Obsidian Dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and the attack reduced the dark dragon-like statue to dust and Batteshiproid aimed its cannons and fired a barrage of shells and Fallon was engulfed in a explosion (Fallon LP: 3550 - 1750).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon Double Coston!"

As he sat the card down, the dark ghosts appared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play my Double Summon and I offer my ghosts for my Darklord Zerato!"

As the ghotsts vanished, the mighty dark fairy appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Attack his fusion!"

The fairy flew in and impaled the machine with his sword as he pulled the sword out, the huge machine exploded into burning metal (Mikey LP: 3000 - 2900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate Extra Addition! I select 3 Fusion, Xyz or Synchro monsters and place them back into my extra deck."

He took took his 3 Solidroid monsters and slid them into his Extra Deck.

"And Now, I get to draw 2 cards."

He drew 2 cards from his deck.

"Now, I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat he card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Time to battle! Attack!"

the machine went in and a Submarineroid appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and the many-armed machine struck with its many arms, blasting it to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

Zerato flew in and struck Mikey with his sword (Mikey LP: 2900 - 100).

Mikey moaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 2 cards.

"I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I won't give up! I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Tankroid, Bulldozerroid and Shovelroid and shuffled the monsters into his deck and then drew 2 new cards.

"I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Battleshiproid appeared (DEF: 1,800) And knelt.

"Next, Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (DEF: 0).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute my two monsters to summon my Armoroid!"

As the 2 monsters vanished, a large robot that like a spaceshuttle appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Attack her Mechanichaser!"

The machine swung his fist and struck the machine, smashing it to pieces (Fallon LP: 3550 - 2700).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I reveal my facedown card!"

Suddenly, the card flipped up and it was a Machine Coversion Factory and then the machine began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

"Attack!"

The machine swung its fist and it slammed into the evil fairy and it exploded into black shards (Fallon LP: 2700 - 2500).

"That'll do for now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, Morphing Jar appeared (ATK: 700) and both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted the equip card to pieces (ATK: 3,000 - 2,700).

"I now offer my token and my Morphing Jar for my Dark Horus!"

As the other token and Morphing Jar vanished into dark particles, the dark dragon appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Mikey gulped and replied, "I should destroyed that other token!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Should of, would of, could of! Dark Horus, end this!"

The huge dragon fired a huge blast of black flames and they shot out and struck the huge machine and then it exploded into burning scrap and slag (Mikey LP: 100 - 0).

The crowd cheered as the huge dragon vanished.

Mikey walked to her and he took a star chip and handed it to Fallon and he replied, "Good win and it was a honor to duel a champion like yourself, Fallon."

She smiled back and replied,"Likewise, Mikey. Good luck to you in the tournament."

Mikey nodded as he and the crowd walked away and she took her new star chip and placed in one of the remaining 8 slots on her glove and Miranda laughed and replied, "Great win, girl!"

Lynn then replied, "That was a awesome duel!"

-ooo-

Back at the comm room, Charles was watching the girls walk away.

He smiled and replied, "That was impressive, Fallon."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Offensive Guard / Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior with a shield and sword deflecting a spell cast from a wizard.

Activate only when you are attacked directly. Reduce the battle damage by half, and then draw one card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Atticus in a 4th Season Yugioh GX episode. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Treasure Cards from Heaven / Normal Spell Card

Image: Same as on the image of Card of Sanctity

Both players draw until both have 6 cards in their hands

_**Note**: This is the anime version of Card of Sanctity (using its japanese name) and it was used many times in the Yugion anime, but used first by Yami Marik in the Yugioh Episode "Showdown in the Shadows (Part 1)". creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Shock Draw / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist being struck down by lightning

Draw one card for every 1000 points of damage you took this turn.

_**Note:** This card was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga and all creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Tankroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Draw 1 card.

Shovelroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If this card is destroyed by battle: you can discard 1 card from your hand to add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Satelliteroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,200/5 Stars

Once per turn: you can discard 1 card from your hand to select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls and destroy it.

Turboroid

Machine/Wind/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

A Vehicroid with the power of flight. It has untapped potential

Strikeroid

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 400/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may pay 800 Life Points to return it to your hand.

Solidroid Alpha

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

Strikeroid + Stealthroid + Turboroid

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your Fusion Deck by sending the above-named Monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can only control 1 "Solidroid" Monster. On the turn this card is successfully Summoned, select 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. Increase the ATK of this card by the ATK of the selected Monster until the end phase of the turn.

Solidroid Beta

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,900/7 Stars

Strikeroid + Stealthroid + Turboroid

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your Fusion Deck by banishing the above-named Monsters in your Graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can only control 1 "Solidroid" Monster. On the turn this card is successfully Summoned, destroy 1 opposing Monster.

Solidroid Gamma

Machine/Fusion/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Strikeroid + Stealthroid + Turboroid

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your Fusion Deck by banishing the above-named Monsters from your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can only control 1 "Solidroid" Monster. On the turn this card is successfully Summoned, destroy all of your opponent's facedown cards.

Emergency Repairs / Normal Trap Card

Image: 3 Mechanics working on a damaged Strikeroid

Activate only when a "roid" monster you control would be destroyed. Send 1 "roid" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, instead.

Roid Reinforcements / Normal Trap Card

Image: A soldier going over a clipboard with a businessman and many Vehicroid monsters are in the background

Discard any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard, then select a number of "roid" monsters from your Graveyard equal to the number of cards you discarded and add them to your hand.

_**Note:** The following 11 cards were used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Cyber Repairer / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many mechanical arms

Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

_**Note:** This card was used by Syrus in the Yugioh GX episode "Tough Love". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Perpetual Motion Machine / Normal Spell Card

Image: A crazy-looking machine without any apparent use.

Special Summon up to three of your Machine-Type Monsters that have been banished whose base ATK does not exceed 2000 apiece and have the same level in face-up Attack Mode. Monsters special summoned with this effect lose their effects.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Thousand Year Door" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Dusk Knight

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

While there is another DARK monster on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters on your side of the field by 400 points.

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 and all creative credit goes to him._

Dark Raider

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,150/4 Stars

You banish 1 DARK monster in your hand to special summon this card from your hand. You can only control 1 "Dark Raider" and this card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster if was special summoned with its own effect.

Battleshiproid

Machine/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

A Vehicroid thats used in Naval Battles. It protects its allies and destroys its enemies with its many cannons.

Bulldozerroid

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

If this card is tributed summoned with a "roid" machine monster, it gains the following effect: This card cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects.

Dark Warwolf

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 100/4 Stars

2 Level 4 DARK monsters

Once per turn: you can remove one this cards Xyz material monsters to send 1 DARK monster from your deck to the graveyard and banish 1 DARK monster from your graveyard (Except for the one sent to the graveyard with this cards ability) and then decrease the ATK of all monsters on your opponets side equal to the level of the monster x 300 until the end phase of your opponets turn.

Extra Addition / Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Warrior, Junk Archer and Junk Destroyer walking towards a city while walking on a dirt road

Select up to 3 Fusion, Xyz monster, or Synchro monsters in your graveyard and return them to your Extra Deck and then draw 2 cards.

-ooo-

**And Fallon wins her first match. In the next chapter, Its Miranda's turn to duel and she uses her deck to battle a spoiled brat. Can she win her first as well? FInd out in "Vampire Lady", which will be coming soon.**


	4. Vampire Lady

Chapter 4: Vampire Lady

-ooo-

After getting her victory, Fallon and her friends decided to celebrate at a pizza place called Jolly Mamas near the area.

Fallon then replied, "We ordered a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza. Where could it be? Its been nearly a hour already."

Miranda smiled and replied, "I forget that pizza is her favorite thing to eat."

"Actually, I like fried chicken and chinese food more then Pizza, Miranda.", Fallon commented.

Lynn then replied, "She did finish that bucket of 10 BBQ wings a week before we came to this island."

"I was hungry, okay?", Fallon pouted.

Suddenly, a waiter came in and with large pizza and he replied, "He you go. Do you need anything else?"

Fallon then replied, "Can I get a Root Beer?"

The waiter nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

He want back towards the kitchen.

Falln smiled and replied, "Time for chow."

-ooo-

A mile away, Rick was trying to get his first win and he mad a punky boy named Ray. Rick had no cards on the field and his opponet had a Gogiga Gagagigo (ATK: 2,950) and a Rabbidragon (ATK: 2,900) and a facedown monster and no other cards. He tried to attack directly, but Rick stopped him with a Defense Draw. Ray had 4 star chips already and Rick bet his only two star Chips he had for two of his, which Ray accepted.

(Ray: 4,000LP / Rick: 3,000LP)

Ray laughed and replied, "You can't win! I'lll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I activate Miracle Fusion!"

He took his Avain and Lady Heat and banished them and then Great Tornado appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"You know what that means!"

The two monsters weakened (ATK: 2,950 - 1,425) - (2900 - 1,450).

_Attack me, you fool! You'll get a faceful of Just-Break if you do!,_ Ray thought to himself as he stared down the powerful monster.

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his facedown card was blown apart.

"Attack his Rabbidragon!"

The hero shot a huge gust of wind and the huge dragon exploded into shards of light (Ray LP: 4,000 - 2,950).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and tha'tll end my turn."

Ray drew a card and replied, "Sweet draw I activate the ritual card and its called Emblem of the Awakening!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my Gogiga Gagagigo for the offering!"

As the huge ritual appeared and vanished into particles, a handsome young male warrior with fancy armor appeared with its sword (ATK: 500).

"Meet the mighty C Chulainn the Awakened!"

Rick then replied, "Okay.."

"Mighty, my foot! It has only 500 attack points!", a teenager warching the duel said.

Ray looked at him and replied, "You're next on my dueling list!"

He turned back to the duel and replied, "I now banish Gogiga Gagagigo to give my monster the same attack!"

As the he took the card and banished it, the warriors weapon began to glow (ATK: 500 - 3,450).

"There we go! Attack!"

The warrior charged in and slashed the hero with his sword and he burst into pixels (Rick LP: 3000 - 2150).

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

As he sat the card down, the wild hero appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Now, I play Creature Swap!"

Suddenly, Wildheart and the ritual changed spots.

Ray gulped and replied, "What are you planning?"

Rick smiled and replied, "This, you fool! I activate My Polymerization to fuse your Ritual monster with the Clayman in my hand!"

As the two merged legendary, the mighty Elemental Hero Gaia appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I activate his ability!"

Wildheart let out a moan (ATK: 1,500 - 750) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,950).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Bladedge appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Lets battle. Gaia, attack!"

The rocky swung his hero and Wildheart nodded before the fist slammed into him, blowing him to pieces.

"Bladedge, end this duel!"

The warrior charged in and slashed Ray with its blades (Ray LP: 2950 - 0) and then the crowd cheered as the warriors vanished.

Ray moaned and replied, "That smart."

He took two star chips out and he handed them to Rick and he replied, "Sorry if I was a douche in our duel. I really get into these duels."

Rick then repleid, "No, sweats."

Ray nodded as he walked away and then Rick slid the two star chips into his glove and he replied, "I need only 6 more for the finals!"

His stomach began to growl and he replied, "I wonder of that seafood place is open for lunch."

-ooo-

After the duel ended, the girls had just finished their pizza. Fallon had 3 slices and her friends each had 2.

Fallon sighed and replied, "Great pie."

A server came out and replied, "That'll be $14.50."

Fallon took her dollar card and the server swiped through a small black order system and he replied, "You have about $484.50 remaning and have a great day."

The girls nodded as he walked away.

Miranda then replied, "Lets let our food rest and then find a duelist to beat!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

A half hour later, the girls were ready to duel again and were going down the main street that housed all of the cafes and gift shops.

Miranda then replied, "Beautiful day."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Yes, it is."

"Harpie Queen, finish him off!", a female's voice was heard.

They quickly saw a Harpie Queen slashed at a younger boy and knocked him on his back.

The girl was a short teenger with black shoes, blue jean shorts with a black belt through them and a white t-shirt (That showed a good deal of cleavage) and she had a duel disk on arm and a necklace as well and she laughed as as she slid two more star chips into her glove and she replied, "I win two more Star Chips! I need only 4 more and I reach the finals!"

Miranda then replied, "Hey, you!"

The girl looked at her and she replied, "What is it?"

Miranda then replied, "I want a duel with you!"

The girl then replied, "I'm Serena Chapman and I accept all duels!"

Fallon then replied, "Do you know Raymond Chapman?"

Serena laughed and replied, "Sure do! He's my father!"

"Who's Raymond Chapman?", Lynn asked.

Fallon then replied, "He's a very successful lawyer for a great law firm in Downtown Los Angeles."

Serena smiled and replied, "He's a great daddy! He help me get alot of rare cards for my deck!"

Miranda then replied, "I'll bet two star chips for two of yours!"

Serena nodded and replied, "I accept!"

"Careful or you're out of the tournament.", Lynn reminded her.

Miranda then replied, "I can handle her."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Serena: 8,000LP - Miranda: 8,000LP)

-ooo-

A mile away, Rick saw the duel begin and he replied, "I now know that Fallon can duel, lets see her friend Miranda do the same."

He sat down at a cafe table and a waiter came and replied, "Need anything?"

Rick then replied, "I'll have your famous Duck & Bacon sandwich with a bottle of water, please."

The waiter smiled and replied, "You made a good choice, sir."

Rock nodded as the waiter left and he continued to watch the duel.

-ooo-

About a minute after the duel had started, many people came to watch the duel themselves.

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set by setting a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Serena drew a card and replied,"I'll set a monster and that'll end MY turn."

Miranda drew ac ard and replied, "Boring. I fip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, A female vampire appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"Meet my Vampire Lady and now I summon my Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, the pale-skinned zombie appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets battle. Vampire Lady, attack!"

The vampire went in and a Flying Kamakari #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with slash of her claw, the large bug shattered to pieces and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Zombie Master, you're turn!"

The zombie opened its hands and fired a blast of lightning bolts and the 2nd mantis was blown to shards (Serena LP: 8000 - 7600).

"I now special summon my Harpie Lady 1!"

As she sat the card down, one of Mai Valentine's main monsters appeared and this harpie had red hair (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

"Should of guessed you'd use those monsters. I End my turn now."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Lady 2!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd harpie with short, red hair appeared (ATK: 1,300 - 1,600).

She opened her field slot and replied, "I now activate the field spell card Castle in the Clouds!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it shut, the streets turned into a large cloud and a large castle appeared behind Serena.

Fallon then replied, "Neat field spell."

Serena smiled and replied, "THis field spell gives all wind monster 300 ATK and a piercing damage abiltiy!"

The harpies began to glow (ATK: 1,600 x2 - 1,900 x2).

"Lets do it. My Harpies, attack her Zombie freaks!"

The harpies flew and slashed with her claws and both of Mirandas zombie monsters shattered into shards (Miranda LP: 8000 - 7550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and, I'll attack!"

Harpie Lady 1 flew in and a Pyramid Turtle on the card (DEF: 1,400) And with a slash of her claw, the undead turtle was blown into shards (Miranda LP: 7550 - 7000).

"I special summon...Vampire Lord!"

As he sat the card down, the leader of the vampires appeared (ATK: 2,000).

Serena then replied," Whatever. I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the castle crumbled into a pile of debris and the area was returned to the streets (ATK: 1,900 x3 - 1,600).

"I now activate Book of Life!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lady appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"Now, banish your one of your Kamakari's!"

She took the card and banished it.

"I now summon my Vampire Bat!"

As she sat the card down, A Large bat appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,000).

"This bat gives all of my zombie monsters 200 attack points!"

All 3 zombies began to glow (ATK: 1,550 - 1,750) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).

"Lets battle. Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire shot out a wave of small bats from his cape and they plowed into Harpie Lady 1, blowing her to pieces and that weakened her sister (ATK: 1,600 - 1,300).

"Vampire Lady, attacK!"

The vampire flew in and the harpie shrieked before she was struck by the vampire's claw, blowing her into shards.

"Vampire Bat, attack her directly!"

The bat turned into a wave of smaller bats and they shot out and bit and slashed Serena (Serena LP: 7600 - 5550).

"With my Vampires...Discard two Trap Cards!"

She growled as she took a Waboku and a Hysteric Party and discarded them and then she reshuffled and slid her deck back into her graveyard.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 Wind monster to summon my Silpheed!"

As she took a Flying Kamakari #1 and banished it, a windy fairy appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute him for my Swift Birdman Joe!"

As the fairy vanished, the birdman with mulicolored feathers appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Smash her Vampire Lord!"

The birdman went and Vampire Lord let out a moan before he was struck in the stomach by Joe's talons and blown into pixels (Miranda LP: 7000 - 6900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my weaker monsters to defense and that'll end my turn."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Harpie Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the armored harpie appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do this. Joe, smash her Vampire Lady!"

The birdman flew in and struck the vampire with his talons, blasting her to pieces.

"Cyber Harpie, take care of her Vampire Bat!"

The harpie flew and struck the Bat and then it burst into pixels.

"I send another Bat from my deck to resummon it again!"

Suddenly, the pixels merged together and the Bat reappeared.

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Bat for Lich Lord, King of the Underworld!"

As the bat vanished, a robed skeleton with a staff appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Blast her Harpie!"

The zombie chanted and fired a blast of energy and the Harpie exploded into feathers as the attack struck her (Serena LP: 5550 - 4950).

Serena quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Cyber Harpie Lady reappeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Take that! I'll activate Hammer Shot and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, a large hammer and smashed Joe in the head and he exploded into pixels.

Serena drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Harpie Queen!"

As she sat the card down, a harpie with a black bikini appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I now activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

Suddenly, the harpies vanished and a huge phoenix made of blue flames appeared and it flew in and the zombie exploded into a pile of burning bones which dissolved into grains of light (Miranda LP: 6900 - 4500).

"Lucky, I don't get a battle phase now. I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Mummy!"

The spell appeared.

"I use it to special summon my 2nd Vampire Lord!"

As she sat the card down, the 2nd Vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now banish it for my Vampire Genesis!"

As the lord vanshed, a more fiendish vampire appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Fallon nodded and repleid, "Good monster."

-ooo-

Back at the cafe, Rick just finished his lunch and the waiter came and replied, "That'll be 10 dollars piease."

He took his dollar card and the waiter swiped it in a box he held and replied, "You have $490 left on it and have a good day."

Rick nodded as the waiter took the dirty plate away and then he walked awa.

-ooo-

"Now, attack her Cyber Harpie Lady!"

The creature turned into red mist and it slammed into the harpie, blowing it to shards (Serena LP: 4950 - 3850).

""I end my turn now."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Queen to defense postion and then I'll also set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll discard a Dark Dust Spirit to special summon my Vampire Lord!"

As she discarded the card, Vampire Lord appeared with a hiss (ATK: 2,000).

"I now summon my 2nd Zombie Master!"

As she sat the card down, the second vampire appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zombie Master, attack!"

The vampire fired a barrage of lightning bolts and the queen was blown to pieces.

"Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire fired its army of bats and a odd winged beast with a helmet and sharp claws appeared (DEF: 100) and it was blasted to pieces when the bats struck it.

"So much for your Battlestorm! Genesis, Direct attack!"

The vampire transformed into mist and it flew in and slammed into Serena (Serena LP: 3850 - 850).

She smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards.

"I now banish a wind and dark monster to summon one of my best cards!"

As she took her 2nd Flying Kamakari and Battlestorm and banished it, a dark and twisted form of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"Meet the mighty Dark Simorgh!"

Fallon sighed and replied, "Its the only dark monster I don't have for my army."

Serena smiled and replied, "In that case, I have a deal for you, Miranda."

"I'm listening.", Miranda replied.

"I'll ante a copy of this card for the rarest card you have and don't worry, I use 2 copies of this card.", Serena said.

Miranda nodded and replied, "For my best friend, I accept your silly wager!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Great to have friends like her."

Selena then replied, "I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Swift Birdman Joe appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Simorgh, attack her Zombie Master with Vile Hurricane!"

The huge bird cawed in anger as it flapped its wings and a wave of dark wind shot out and the zombie tried to stand his ground, but the wind got to much for him and was blasted into triangles.

"Joe, crush her Vampire Lord!"

The birdman went in and slashed the vampire with its talons and the mighty vampire was blown into pixels (Miranda LP: 4500 - 3300).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I use my cards ability to bring out Blood Sucker in defense postion."

As she sat the card, the red-skinned zombie appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"I'll end my turn now."

Serena drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll activate my facedown Rush Recklessly! Simorgh, attack!"

The dark bird fired another vile gust of dark wind and the dark vampire exploded into globules of darkness (Miranda LP: 3300 - 2900).

"Joe, attack!"

Joe flew in and smashed the remaning zombie to pieces with its talons.

"I'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

The ritual card appeared.

"I offer my 2nd Vampire Genesis!"

As the fiendish vampire vanished, a tall pale-skinned vampire with a very long sword appeared (ATK: 3,300).

"This is my rarest monster! Meet the mighty Count Vampiris!"

Serena then repleid, "Damn.."

Fallon then replied, "One of the rarest zombie monsters out right now."

Lynn then replied, "End it, girl!"

Miranda then replied, "This duel ends now! Vampiris, attack her Dark Simorgh!"

The vampire flew in and struck the huge dark winged-beast monster with her sword and it let out a painful screech before it exploded into black feathers (Serena LP: 200 - 0).

Miranda then replied, "That'll do it for me."

Serena walked to her and she repleid, "Take your prizes!"

She gave her the star chips and the Dark Simorgh card from her deck and as Miranda grabbed the tiems, Serena turned the other way and ran off.

"Damn, what a brat!", Miranda said.

She slid the two stars into her glove and her friends walked to her and she replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Miranda handed Fallon the card and she replied, "For you, girl."

Fallon took the card and she replied, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem."

Lynn then replied, "I'm dueling whoever is next!"

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Vampire Bat

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 800/3 Stars

All face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control gain 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can send 1 "Vampire Bat" from your Deck to the Graveyard instead.

_**Note:** This card was used by Camula in the Yugioh GX Episode "Field of Screams (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation / Normal Spell Card

Image: fiery blue bird inside a rune-covered circle.

Activate only if you control a face-up "Harpie Lady". Destroy monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of "Harpie Lady" monsters you control. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s). You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" per turn.

_**Note:** This card was used by Mai in the Yugioh episode "My Freaky Valentine (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Castle In the Clouds / Field Spell Card

Image: A majestic castle of blue gems on a sea of clouds.

WIND Monsters gain 300 ATK and inflict piercing damage.

_**Note: **This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "Yu Gi Oh! The Thousand Year Door: Redux" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Vampiric Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A massive portal opening up amongst a horde of fiends

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Count Vampiris". You must offer monsters on your side of the field or in your hand who equal 8 stars or higher. If you control no other monsters: You can banish this card to special summon a Level 4 Zombie monster from your graveyard, but its effects are negated.

Count Vampiris

Zombie/RItual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,300/DEF: 3,000/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Vampiric Ritual".

-ooo-

**Miranda gets her first win. In the next chapter, Lynn has her first duel against a duelist that uses a decent bunch of monsters. What are these monsters and can she get her first win as well? Find out in "Botonical Girl", which will be coming soon.**


	5. Botanical Girl

Chapter 5: Botonical GIrl

-ooo-

The girls were in the park, relaxing after a rough duel. The beautiful park had all sorts of trees, flowers and many picnic benches. Duelists could rent blanket and picnic baskets if they wanted to and they were stands that sold Hot Dogs, burgers and fried chicken and vegetarian options as well.

Miranda sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel."

Fallon nodded and repleid, "Can't believe how much of a stubborn girl she is."

Miranda then replied, "She was only pouting because her deck wasen't a good one to be used."

Lynn then replied, "I heard about 15 duelists have been defeated and are eliminated fron the tournament."

Fallon sighed and replied, "THis is a tough tournament, girl. We have to keep it up and duel our best to get into the finals."

Lynn then rewplied, "I'm ready for a duel."

-ooo-

On the other side of the island in a small coffee house, Serena was still moping about her lost.

She moaned and replied, "That was a hard duel to lose. Even with my Harpie Deck, it just was not good enough to beat her."

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy with blue jeans and red shirt came in with a duel disk on his arm and 5 star chips in his glove and he replied, "Hey, babe."

Serena looked at him and she smiled and replied, "Hey, Leon."

Leon then replied, "Lost a tough due, baby girl?"

Serena then replied, "Sure did. I Lost to this vampire duelist."

"Want me to get a duel with her, baby?"

She nodded and replied, "Get her friend Lynn. She has only 2 chips of her own."

He nodded and replied, "Good plan."

She then replied, "Lets worry about it tomorrow. Lets enjoy the remainder of the night with a small date at the Tallhorn Steakhouse."

Leon then replied, "Sounds good to me."

She got up and they both left, holding hands.

-ooo-

Later that night outside of the Hotel, Fallon and her friends were outside.

Lynn sighed and replied, "Enjoy your night in the fancy hotel."

Fallon then replied, "I wish we were in the same hotel."

Miranda then replied, "What can you do? Its okay with us."

Fallon then replied, "I'll be talking to Charles about this."

"If you want to, go ahead.", Lynn said.

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good night, ladies."

The 2 girls nodded as they walked away and she sighed and replied, "I wish you two were with me."

She went into her hotel.

-ooo-

A couple of hours after the girls went to sleep behind Fallon's hotel, a masked man was about to finish off a young duelist with a huge muscular warrior and the young body had nothing to protect himself with and only 1,200 lifepoints left and the masked man had 8,000 lifepoints.

"End this..now."

The huge warrior struck the young man with his fist (LP: 1200 - 0).

The man then replied, "3 Star chips please."

He took 3 of the 4 he had in his glove and tossed them at his feet and then the young boy ran away and the man took the 3 stars and he replied, "Only 3 to go. I'm getting good at this. I might as well stop dueling until the finalists start popping up."

He slid them into her glove and he turned around and walked into the dark alley.

-ooo-

The next day at about 5:30 in the morning, The girls were enjoying some coffee and a box of donuts in the park. It was still early, but they wanted to get a early start on dueling.

"How was the sleep last night?", Fallon asked.

Lynn then replied, "It felt really nice."

"How was it in

your special place" , Miranda asked.

Fallon then replied, "felt nice. Watched a move until I fell asleep."

Lynn then replied, "Which one?".

"Jason X. I love that movie.", Fallon answered.

Suddenly, Leon walked in drinking a coffee drink as well and replied, "Good morning, ladies."

The girls nodded and Leon replied, "Great morning."

Miranda then replied, "Sure is. Want a donut?"

Leon nodded as he grabbed a chocolate donut covered in chocolate chips and he replied, "has any of you won a duel yet?"

Fallon then replied, "I have 3 chips."

"I have 4 of my own.", Miranda said.

Lynn then replied, "I haven't had a duel yet."

Leon then replied, "I have 7 chips and I'll bet three. 2 for Lynn and one for your friend Fallon."

Lynn smiled and replied, "Deal! I only have to bet two?"

Leon nodded and replied, "Yep."

Lynn finished her coffee drink as she stood up and then both actiated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Leon: 8,000LP - Lynn: 8,000LP)

Fallon yawned and replied, "This 'll be a good duel."

"Ladies first."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I activate Fusion Sage!"

He took a Polymerization card and added to his hand and then he reshuffled

"I'll now activate Polymerization to fuse my Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts with my Berfomet!"

The two monsters appeared and merged and a might beast with two heads and wings appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"Meet Chimera, The Flying Mythical Beast!"

"That was one of Yugi Muto's cards!", Miranda commented.

Fallon then replied, "This'll be a great duel."

"Chimera, attack with Pummeling Pounce!"

The beast lept into the air and a female and teenged plant monster appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the huge beast crushed the plant girl with its body.

"When Botonical Girl is destroyed, I can add a plant monster with a weak defense from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jerry Beans Man!"

As she sat the card down, the cute smiling jelly bean warrior appeared (ATK: 1,750).

"I now play Shrink!"

The beast began to shrink down (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050).

"Attack!"

The Jellybean warrior went in and stabbed his sword into the beasts back and it roared in pain before exploding into triangles (Leon LP: 8000 - 7300).

"I special summon Befomet with Chimeras ability!"

As she sat the card down, Befomet appeared (DEF: 1,800).

"I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I"ll activate my Foolish Burial!"

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it.

"I switch Beformet to attack postion!"

The horned fiend rose to attack postion.

"I summon my Phatom Beast Wild Horn!"

As he sat the card down, a beast-warrior with a head of a moose appeared with a sword that was shaped like antlers (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"It gains 300 attack points for each Phanton Cross-Wing in my graveyard and I Discarded one with my Foolish Burial! Attack her jellybean!"

The beast-warrior charged and stabbed with its weapon, blowing the jellybean into pixels.

"Berfomet, attack!"

The fiend went in and clawed Lynn (Lynn LP: 8000 - 6250).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Princess of Thorns!"

As she sat the card down, a young teenaged plant creature with many thorns all over her body appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Leon then replied, "Its weaker."

Lynn nodded and replied, "Duh. I play Rush Recklessly!"

As she activated the card, the monster began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,500).

"Attack!"

The plant princess opend her hands and launched a wave of thorns that impaled the moose warrior and the beast-warrior collapsed and exploded into pixels (Leon LP: 7300 - 6800).

Lynn smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and first I play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, The horned fiend exploded into pixels.

"I now summon my Soldier of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, a plant soldier with armor, shield and a sword made of red roses appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Lets just say she's the Command Knight of Plant monsters!"

The plants began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200) - (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"Lets do it. Princess of Thorns, attack!"

The princes shot it its thorns and a large beast appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) and the thorns stabbed into it, blowing the thunder-like creature to shards.

Leon quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker for 2 more Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus monsters!"

Suddenly, two more of the electric beasts appeared (DEF: 2,000 x2) and then the princess fired some thorns and they struck Leon in the arm (Leon LP: 7300 - 6300).

"Okay then. I End my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I Tribute one of my monsters for my Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard!"

As the beast vanished, a larger beast covered in rocks appeared (ATK: 2,300 - 2,600) and then the plant monster strucl Leon with more thorns (ATK: 6,300 - 5,800).

"Worth her princess!"

The huge beast flew in and punched the plant monster with its fists, blowing the plant princess to pieces (Lynn LP: 6250 - 5850 - 5350).

"You also take 500 damage when Rock Lizard destroys a monster as well. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Soldier of Roses to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Leon drew a card and replied, "Genetic Warwolf, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Lets smash them weeds! Warwolf, attack!"

The beast-warrior went in with many slashes of its claws, the plant soldier burst into rose petals.

"Attack!"

Rock Lizard went in and a Lord Poison appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and with one hard punch, the plant exploded into globs of slime (Lynn LP: 5350 - 4850) and then a Soldier of Roses appeared once more and she had a angry look (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I first activate my facedown The Transmigration Prophesy! Return your two Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus monsters!"

He growled as he took the cards and reshuffled them into her graveyard.

"I now activate Gravedigger's Ghoul! I banish your Wild-Horn and your Cross-Wing!"

He took the monsters and banished them (ATK: 2,700 - 2,300).

"You can't bring them back either due to my spell card! I now banish a Plant monster to bring My Princess of Thorns back!"

Suddenly, the princess return (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"I now summon my Copy Plant!"

As she sat the card down, the odd plant appeared (ATK: 0).

"I change its level to 4!"

"The plant began to glow (LV1 - LV4).

"I now overlay my Copy Plant and my Princess of Thorns!"

Both plant monsters turned into green orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Mulch Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a bizarre creature appeared. it was a golem-like creature made of leaves, grass and branches (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).

Miranda nodded and replied, "I remember that card. It was the best secret rare in the last set and she paid 50 bucks to get it for her deck."

Lynn then repleid, "I remove one of its Material monsters so now your monsters loses 100 ATK for each Plant monster in my graveyard!"

As she discarded the Copy Plant, the beast-warrior monsters began to let out growls of anger (ATK: 2,000 - 1,600 (2,300 - 1,900)

"Lets do it. Soldier of Roses, attack!"

The plant soldier swung her blades and a wave of sharp rose petals stabbed into the Warwolf and it groaned before bursting into pixels.

"Attack his Rock-Lizard with Mulch Bomb!"

Suddenly, a huge ball of grass and leaves appeared in the golems left hand and and it threw the ball and the struck the beast-warrior, covering the rocky beast in leaves and grass before it blew into shards (Leon LP: 4850 - 3950).

Lynn smiled and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "Much Golem, attack!"

The huge plant fired a ball of mulch and it smashed the final Thunder-Pegasus into pieces.

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The rose soldier rushed in and large hawk covered in red armor appeared (DEF: 1,000).

"I banish Thunder-Pegasus to save my monster!"

As he took the card and banished, The soldier sighed and return to Lynns side of the field.

Leon drew a card and replied, "I activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Genetic Warwolf appeared and knelt (DEF: 100).

"Since Wild-Hawk is a tuner, I tune them both!"

The hawk split apart into 2 white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the beast-warrior, that turned into 4 green stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Phantom Beast Savage-Grizzly!"

As he sat the card down, a large grizzly bear with brown and red armor covering its body appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now banish my Wild Hawk to give it 1,000 ATK!"

As he took the monster and banished it, the huge grizzly let out a huge roar (ATK: 2,200 - 3,200).

"Attack!"

The huge beast went in and slashed with its claws and then the plant golem collapsed into a huge pile of branches leaves which dissolved into grains of light (Lynn LP: 5350 - 4850).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The grizzly went back to its normal 2,200 ATK.

Lynn drew a card.

Leon quickly replied, "I activate Raigeki Break!"

As he discarded a 2nd Wild-Horn to his graveyard, lightning bolts came out of the sky and the plant soldier scramed before she was struck by the lightning and blown into shards.

"Damn you. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Rock-Lizard appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now summon my Malius Radiant!"

As he sat the card down, a small cat-like beast appeared (ATK: 300 - 800) and the monsters grew in power as well (PBRL ATK 2,200 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Radiant, attack!"

The small beast went in and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and the small beast headbutted the smallar fiend, blowing it into pixels and then She added a card from her deck to her hand.

"Both of my beasts, direct attack!"

The beasts started to head towards her..

Lynn quickly replied, "I activate Hyper Re-Fresh!"

She began to glow (LP: 4850 - 9700) as the beasts struck her (Lynn LP: 9700 - 4300).

"Damn, you're lucky. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

"I summon my Lonefire Blossom!"

As she sat the car ddown, the small plant with a large bulb appeared (ATK: 500).

"I tribute it to summon one of my best monsters!"

As the small plant vanished into particles, a mighty plant woman made of flowers appeared. Everybody knew this monster was the legendary and the most powerful plant monster in the game and her name was Tytannial, Princess of Camellias (ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).

Fallon nodded and replied, "Thats her best card."

Miranda laughed and replied, "The rarest card she owns as well."

"Lets battle! Blast his kitty into next week!"

The plant women fired a barrage of sharp rose petals and they struck the small beast, blasting it to pieces (Leon LP: 3950 - 1450).

Lynn smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Leon drew a card and replied, "I play Gift of the Martyr!"

As the huge bear vanished into particles, the rocky beast let out a roar (ATK: 2,300 - 4,500).

"Now I summon my 2nd Warwolf!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-handed beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Attack!"

The beast went in and punched her and she burst into a explosion of rose petals (Lynn LP: 4850 - 2,650) and then the Warwolf struck her with the claws (Lynn LP: 2,650 - 650).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "Hmm, I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards from their hands.

"I summon my Seed of Flames!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery plant appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I return it to my hand to speclal summon my Fallen Angel of Roses!"

As the plant vanished, the plant appeared again (ATK: 2,400).

"I activate Raging Mad Plants!"

The plant creature began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 5,100).

"Damn, I was so close."

"This ends now. Fallen Angel, end this!"

The plant fairy swung her thorny whip and it struck the rocky beast and it exploded into shards of rock (Leon LP: 1450 - 0).

Fallon smiled, "We each have a win!"

Miranda laughed and replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Leon walked to her and replied, "Here is 2 chips for you."

Miranda grabbed and slid them into her glove."

He looked at Fallon and replied, "Here's is your chip, Fallon."

Fallon took it and slid it into his glove.

Leon then replied, "Until we meet again, later!"

He turned around and left.

Lynn yawned and replie, "Lets get some rest and have a great dinner tonight."

Fallon nodded nad replied, "Good plan."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Princess of Thorns

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long this card remains on the field: Inflict 400 damage every time your opponet summons a non-Plant monster.

Soldier of Roses

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long this card remains on the field: Increase the ATK of all Plant monsters on your side of the field by 400 points. If you control another Plant monster. this card cannot be be targeted in battle. You can only control 1 "Soldier of Roses" at a time.

Mulch Golem

Plant/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/Rank 4

2 level 4 Plant Monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this monsters Xyz Material monsters: Reduce the ATK of all non-plant monsters on the field by 100 for each Plant monster in your graveyard until the end phase of your opponets next turn.

Phantom Beast Savage-Grizzly

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

Beast or Beast-Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast or Beast-Warrior monsters

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle while you control a "Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts" or a "Phantom Beast" monster: Select 1 card on your opponets side of the field and return it to their hand.

Phantom Beast Wild-Hawk

Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

While this card is in your graveyard: You can banish this card to increase the ATK of 1 "Phantom Beast" or "Gazelle, The King of Mythical Beasts" on your side of the field by 1,000 until the end phase of the current turn. The effect "Phanton Beast Wild-Hawk" can only be used once per turn.

-ooo-

**The dream team wins their matches! In the next chapter, Fallon asks Charles to move her friends to the same hotel where she is and then..I can't tell what happens next and you'll have to wait to later to find out the next chapter's name.**


	6. Limitor Removal

Chapter 6: Limitor Removal

-ooo-

At the Greasers Diner near near the cafe Rick watched Miranda's first duel, Leon and Serena were waiting for their breakfast to come.

Leon groaned and replied, "That was a hard duel. Those girls are great duelists."

Serena then replied, "I know. Miranda's zombie army deck is a top-notch one."

"Her friend Lynn's Plant army deck isn't any easier to beat.", Leon commented.

Serena nodded and replied, "I know, I know. We need better cards. I have some Mist Valley and other Winged-Beast monsters I can add to my deck to make it better then before."

"Good plan, toots.", Leon commented.

Suddenly, a waiter holding a tray walked to them and he replied, "Chicken and Waffles?"

Leon nodded and the waiter placed the plate infont of him and then the waiter replied, "Banana Walnut stuffed French Toast with a bacon-stuffed biscuit?"

Serena nodded as he placed the plate infront of her and the waiter replied, "Do you both need anything else?"

Leon nodded and replied, "Can I get another Cherry Sprite please?"

"Me too.", Serena said.

The waiter smiled and replied, "I'll get that right now."

He want back to to the kitchen.

Leon then replied, "Lets eat then take a walk around the island, babe."

She nodded as they started to eat.

-ooo-

In her hotel room, Fallon couldn't get to sleep and alot a things were going through her head.

She sighed and replied, "I wish there was a way to get my girls to this hotel."

Then she smiled and replied, "I have a good idea!"

She got some shorts and a shirt and ran into her bathroom and locked the door.

-ooo-

A hour later after showering and getting more comfy clothes on, Fallon found the location of Charles's main building and she walked in and she walked to the desk and Calvin was there and he smiled and replied, "What can I help you with, Miss Johnson?"

Fallon then replied, "I want to talk about something important to me with Charles."

He nodded and replied, "Yea and every duelist on this island does as well. Have a good day."

Fallon then replied, "This ain't a joke! I need to talk to him soon!"

Calvin sighed and replied, "You're not getting out of there that easily, aren't you?"

"You got that right!"

Calvin then replied, "Let me phone him up and see what he has to say."

He took a cellphone out and he dialed his number and he rang and he pushed the speaker button and he placed on the desk.

"What is it, Calvin?", Charles's voice said from the phone.

Calvin then replied, "Fallon Johnson needs to talk to you about something important and she won't leave until she does so!"

"Okay. Tell her to give me about 8 minutes and then I'll allow her to come up to my office.", Charles's voice said.

"Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone and replied, "You okay with 8 minutes, Fallon?"

She nodded and replied, "You're darn right I am."

-ooo-

In his office, Charles was talking with Jasmine about the tournamenet.

Charles then replied, "There are only 162 duelists left?"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Thats right, sir. 3 duelists are tied right now with 8 chips apiece.

Charles nodded and replied, "Cool. No one has 10 yet?"

"Not even close to so, sir." Jasmine answered.

Charles pushed a button on his phone and replied, "Send Fallon up here, Calvin."

Jasmine then replied, "I only wonder what she wants."

Charles then replied, "We'll soon see, Jasmine."

The door infront of him opened up and Fallon entered and closed the door and Charles then replied, "Take a seat."

Fallon sat down and Charles smiled and replied, "What troubles you, Fallon?"

Fallon then replied, "Is it possible to send my friends Miranda and Lynn to my hotel?"

Jasmine sighed and replied, "Sorry, we have no chance of any changes, Fallon. We decided on these hotels a long time ago and we can't change them now."

"But, I want to be with my girls in the same hotel!"

Charles the replied," Like Jasmine said, we can't change it now."

Fallon now looked like she was about to cry.

Jasmine then replied, "Here we go."

Charles looked his assistant and then replied, "Jasmine, you remember that small red hotel book that you and Calvin wrote?"

"Yea..so what about it?", Jasmine asked.

"Go find it and bring it to me."

She got up from her desk and walked to the bookshelf and she took that book and placed on his desk and she replied, "Why you need that for, sir?"

Charles then replied, "I need to read something."

Fallon started to cry a little bit.

Charles looked at her and replied, "Don't please."

He continued to read and he smiled and replied, "There we go."

"What is ir, sir?", Jasmine asked.

Charles placed the book on his desk and replied, "There is a chance for your friends to come with you, Fallon."

Fallon then replied, "Tell me more, sir."

Charles then replied, "I'll arrange a duel with a special duelist that is not a Star Guardian at about 11:00 tomorrow afternoon. If you win, you'll win a star chip and I'll let your friends came to your hotel for the remainder of the tournamnet. If you lose, you don't lose or gain a star chip and they'll stay where they are and you can never ask this question to me for the remainder of the tournament, Fallon."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Deal, sir."

Charles nodded and replied, "Good. We'll have the duel outside of the gate to Duelist Kingdom. If there is bad weather that day, we'll postpone the duel until the storm clears up.

Fallon then replied, "Yes, sir."

She got up and left her office.

Jasmine then replied, "How many times can we do this during a tournament, sir?"

"Only twice, Jasmine. Only twice."

-ooo-

A couple of hours later, She waiting at a coffee house for her friends to show up.

Fallon then replied, "They can't sleep in all day."

Suddenly, Lynn and Miranda walked into the shop and they found Fallon and walked to her table and Lynn yawned and replied, "Hey, girl."

Fallon smiled and replied, "I have a suprise for you both."

"Which is what?", A curious Lynn asked.

Fallon smiled and replied, "I got a chance to get you two with me in my hotel!"

"How so?", Miranda asked.

"I have to duel some special duelist and if I can beat her, I Can add you both to my hotel as well for the rest of the tournament!"

"No kidding?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Honest. I'll do anything to help you two out."

Lynn nodded and replied, "Wow."

Miranda then replied, "Awesome."

-ooo-

Later that night, Rick was looking at his deck in his hotel room.

"My Hero deck is the best ever.", He said with a smile.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking at his door and walked to it and saw a teenaged boy with glasses, brown hair, black velcro shoes and a red shirt and grey sweatpants and he replied, "Hey, dad."

Rick smiled and replied, "Hey, Corey. Come on in."

He went inside and closed the door behind him and Rick replied, "How've you been doing, bro?"

Corey then replied, "Good, dad. I've won 5 star chips already."

"I have 5 of my own."

Corey then replied, "You think mom would of been proud of us?"

Rick sighed sadly and replied, "Probably so, bro."

What happened to her was tragic. When RIck was 12 and Corey was 8, She was driving down a busy road in Chicago and then another drunk driver that was in the wrong lane came and crashed into her car headon. She was killed instantley and the other driver survived with only a broken arm. After he got better, he went on trial and about a week afterwards, He got a 30 year sentence. Their father Benson was at the trial.

Rick then replied, "Lets head to the arcade. We can play games all night if we wanted to for 10 bucks apiece and that includes half-priced drinks and snacks too!"

Corey smiled and replied, "Lets do it, bro!"

-ooo-

The next day, outside of the golden star gate, a small crowd gathered to see a great duel.

Lynn then replied, "This is going to be one hell of a duel!"

Miranda nodded and replied, "Can't for it to start."

Suddenly, Charles came in and replied, "Can Fallon win her friends a trip to tbe best hotel on the island! We're about to find out! Cynthia Edwards, came now!"

Suddenly, a teenaged girl wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls (That was covered in grease and oil stains) came in and with a duel disk.

Charles then replied, "If Fallon wins, she gains 1 star chip and her friends will join her at the hotel as well! But if she does loses the duel, She doesn't look a chip or get one, but her friends can't enter the hotel and Fallon can't ask for this favor ever again! Activate your disks, ladies!"

Cynthia then replied, "I'll cream your deck, girl!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "We'll see about that!"

Both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

Charles then replied, "Begin...Now!"

"Game On!", both screamed.

(Cynthia: 8,000LP - Fallon LP: 8,000LP)

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I discard a dark monster to summon my Dark Grepher!"

As she discarded her Metal Guardian to the graveyard, the dark and twisted form of Warrior Dai Grepher appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I use his ability!"

As she discarded a Dark Raider to the graveyard, she took a monster (A Doomsday Horror) and discarded it as well.

"I now tribute him for my Darknight Parshath!"

As the monster vanished, the dark fairy appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,300).

Lynn laughed and replied, "Great start!"

Miranda nodded and replied, "You got that right, girl."

Charles sighed and replied, "I see her dark deck hasen't changed much. Its a very powerful deck to use."

"Lets fight. Direct attack!"

The dark knight went towards Cynthia..

Cynthia laughed and replied, "Not that easy! I Destroy my facedown cards to special summon my Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

As her 2 facedown cards shattered into pieces, a train with a snow plow as a locomotive (ATK: 2,500).

"Now, you take damage equal to the number of facedown cards destroye times 200!"

Fallon just stared at the mechanic (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7600).

"Since one my facedown cards was Dummy Marker and it was destroyed facedown as well, I Can draw a card."

She did so.

Fallon nodded and replied, "OKay then. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and blasted Fallons facedown Dark Shield card to pieces.

"I'll set a monster now and now my might machine, Crush her monster!"

The huge train went in and crushed the dark fairy with ease (Fallon LP: 7600 - 7400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Dark Blade!"

As she sat the card down, a dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I activate Blustering Winds!"

The wariror began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,800).

"Derail his train!"

The warrior charged and struck the huge machine with its sword and small explosions happened all over the large train before it finally exploded into scrap metal (Cynthia LP: 8000 - 7700).

"You're move."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and that'll do it for me."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Vorse Raider, your up!"

As she sat the card down, the axe-wielding beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets fight this. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and a Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared (DEF: 1,200) and with one struck of its sword, it was blown to scrap and Cynthia drew a card.

"Vorse Raider, your turn!"

The raider swung his axe and it struck the mechanic in the chest (Cynthia LP: 7700 - 5900).

Cynthia then replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, Dekoichi appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Bokoichi the Freightening Car!"

as she sat the card down, a small train car appeared (ATK: 500).

"SInce it has only 500 ATK, I activate Machine Duplication!"

Suddenly, two more of the small train cars appeared (ATK: 500 x2).

"What is she up to with those machines?", Miranda asked.

Charles then replied, "Intresting."

Cynthia smiled and replied, "I now play Polymerization to fuse my 4 machines together!"

As a portal opened and the 4 machines were sucked into it, a large train with 4 boxcars connected it appeared with a fiendish face with dark red eyes and it also had two machine guns on the sides of the boxcars (ATK: 800).

Cynthia smiled and replied, "Meet my Krazy Train!"

Charles then replied, "Quite a rare card. Only 18 copies exist right now."

"My train gains 800 ATK for each Bokoichi the Freightening Car I used in its Fusion Summoning!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 800 - 3,200).

"Damn, what a powerhouse!", Lynn commented.

"You better believe it. Attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and Armoed knight was blown into shards (Fallon LP: 7400 - 5900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I equip my machine with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The machine began to glow.

"Demolish her Vorse Raider!"

The machine fired a barrage of bullets and the beast-warrior exploded into triangles (Fallon LP: 5900 - 4600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Dark Mimic LV1 appeared (ATK: 100) and she drew a card.

"I now tribute it to summon my Dark General Freed!"

As the monster vanished, the evil general appeared with a laugh (ATK: 2,300).

"I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

The machine began to rust (ATK: 3,200 - 1,200).

"Attack!"

The general went and struck the huge train with his sword and then the train exploded into burning scrap metal (Cynthia LP: 5900 - 4800).

Cynthia quickly replied, "When Krazy Train is smashed, I can banish it to special summon as many Bokoichi's from my graveyard!"

As she banished the fusion monster, the 3 smallar train cars appeared (DEF: 500 x3).

Fallon nodded and replied, "There you go. I'll end my turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I activate Thunder Crash!"

Suddenly, the 3 train cards shattered to pieces and they flew in and stabbed Fallon (Fallon LP: 4600 - 3700).

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon then replied, "I skip my draw phase for my General's ability!"

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I now summon the searched Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. General, attack!"

the evil general rushed and a Gear Golem The Iron Fortress appeared on the card (DEF: 2,200) and with one hard smash of its dark sword, the bulky machine was blown to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

the machine went in..

Cynthia smiled and repleid, "Direct attack? I don''t think so!"

As she sat the card down, a red railway buffer appeared with two mechanical arms appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Now, you have to attack it!"

Fallon nodded and repleid, "Fine with me!"

the machine rushed in..

"Really now? I activate Rising Energy!"

As she discarded a 2nd Snow Plow Hustle Rustle to his graveyard, the machine began to glow and it waited until the dark machine was close and with one hard punch, it was blasted into pieces (Fallon LP: 3700 - 3050).

"Damn. I end my turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I offer Red for my Sokoichi the Armored Cannon Car!"

As the railway machine vanished, a large train car covered in thick armor appeared with two large cannon on its sides and it had a large demonic face that looked more disturbing that Dekoichi's face (ATK: 1,000).

"It gains 500 ATK for every Bokoichi in my graveyard!"

The huge machine began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 2,500).

"Attack!"

The machine fired two lasers of blue energy that shot out and blasted the evil general into particles (Fallon LP: 3050 - 2850).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate my Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now play Soul Release! Banish your 3 Bokoichi and I'll banish my Dark General Freed and my Mechanicalchaser!"

Both duelists took the correct cards and banished them (ATK: 2,500 - 1,000).

"I now play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, a beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute my token for my Inferno Hammer!"

As the token vanished into particles, a large red-armored fiend with a skull for a head appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Smash her monster up!"

The fiend slammed his hammer onto the ground and a huge shockwave slammed into the huge machine and it exploded into fiaming debris (Cynthia LP: 4800 - 3400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dusk Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the evil Command Knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets fight. Dusk Knight, attack!"

The evil warrior charged in and a 2nd Dekoichi appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the evil knight cleaved it in two. The two pieces sparked and then exploded and then Cynthia drew a card and then the dark fiend prdouced another shockwave and it struck Cyntrhia (Cynthia LP: 3400 - 1000).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Krazy Train appeared (DEF: 1,000).

Lynn looked puzzled and replied, "What is he up to?"

Miranda then replied, "No clue."

"Next, I summon my Strong-arm Limited Express Trolley Rolley!"

As she sat the card down, a large locomotive appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"Now, I play the Spell Card, Star Light, Star Bright!"

The spell appeared on the field.

Miranda sighed and replied, "Our girl may be in trouble now."

"Since my Krazy Train is a level 8 and my Trolley Rolley is only level 4 and they also have the same DEF, I'm able to change my other machines level to 8 as well!"

The other machine began to glow (LV4 - LV8).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both machines turned into red orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I Xyz summon...Megatron Space Cannon!"

As she sat the card down, a large machine with a large cannon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Lynn then replied, "It looks just like that old and outdated card Space Megatron!"

Cynthia nodded and replied, "It sure is. Since I used Trolley Rolley in a Xyz summon, my cannon gains 800 ATK until the end phase!"

The cannon began to glow (ATK: 2,800 - 3,600).

"Attack her fiend!"

The machine fired a blue laser and the attack blasted the skull-headed fiend into atoms.

"Since it destroyed a monster, I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to give you 1,200 damage!"

As she discarded the Krazy Train card, the cannon fired another laser and it struck her (Fallon LP: 2850 - 650).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda then replied, "This isn't good at all!"

Lynn sighed and replied, "We better get use to staying where we are, girl!"

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Mystical Wok!"

The dark knight vanished into particles (Fallon LP: 650 - 2,250).

"I'll now set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the dark machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do this! Megatron, attack!"

The machine fired a laser and a 2nd Dark Mimic LV1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the laser atomized the small fiend and then she drew a card and then she discarded the final Xyz Material monster and the huge machine fired a laser and it struck her (Fallon LP: 2250 - 1050)

"Mechanicalchaser, finish her off!"

The machine charged in..

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw!"

Suddenly, the attack struck her (Fallon LP: 1050 - 85) and then she drew a card.

Miranda then replied, "Man, only 85 lifepoints left!"

Lynn then replied, "If she doesn't get a lucky draw, this duel is over for her!"

_You better get a miracle draw, Fallon. If you don't, people will start to doubt your dueling abilites and your fiends will stay put in their current hotel rooms._, Charles thought to himself as he watched the duel.

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Lekunga!"

As she sat the card down, a darker version of Lekunga appeared and thorns were growing thoughout its body and its lone eye was bright-red (ATK: 1,700).

"I now banish 4 dark monsters for 2 Dark Lekunga tokens!"

As she took her Dusk Commander, Dark Mimic LV1, Inferno Hammer and Darknight Parshath and banished then, two smaller forms of Dark Lekunga appeared (ATK: 500 x2).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute all 3 of my Dark monsters to summon another great dark monster I own!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into dark particles, a evil form of Gilford the Lightning appeared and it had dark armor and a large dark sword (ATK: 2,800)

"Meet the mighty Dark Gilford!"

"Wow, wow, wow!", Lynn commented.

Charles nodded and replied, "Good move."

"For each Dark monster I used to tribute summon him, you lose one card! Dark Gilford, unleash your Dark Hell Blast!""

Suddenly, the evil imposters sword began to glow and then it shot 3 blasts of dark lightning blasts and they struck her 3 cards. First her facedown Xyz Reborn was blown apart and then Mechanicalchaser was blasted into pieces and then the blasts struck the Xyz Machine and then small explosions happened all over the large airborne machine before before it exploded into flaming debris.

Cynthia sighed and replied, "You win. End it."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Thanks for a great duel, Cynthia! End this duel!"

The warrior charged in and struck Cynthia with his dark sword, finishing her off (Cynthia LP: 1000 - 0) and then the crowd began to cheer as the dark monster vanished from sight.

Charles sighed and replied, "I admit it, this girl is a special duelist."

Miranda ran to her and replied, "Great dueling, girl! You were the da bomb!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "I dueled my best and won."

Lynn then replied, "Yea, baby! We're all together now!"

Fallon nodded to her friends.

-ooo-  
Dummy Marker / Normal Trap Card

Image: An explorer placing a fake marker in a cave.

When this set card you control is destroyed: draw 1 card and If it's destroyed by the effect of your opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 additional card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX episode "Unleashing the Dragon (Part 2)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Snow Plow Hustle Rustle

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; Special Summon this card from your hand, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed this way.

Strong-arm Limited Express Trolley Rolley

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is used for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster: the Xyz Summoned Monster gains 800 Attack Points until the end phase of the current turn.

Construction Train Signal Red

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When your opponent declares a direct attack: you may Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position and the Monster that declared the attack must then battle this card.

_**Note:** these 3 cards were used by Anna Kaboom in the Yugioh Zexel Anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Dark Gilford

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,400/8 Stars

You may Special Summon this card from your hand by offering any number of DARK Monsters you control as a Tribute. If this card is Special Summoned in this manner, you may destroy 1 card your opponent controls for every Monster Tributed.

_**Note:** This card was created by Metal Overlord 2.0 in his "Shadowchasers: Dance Macabre" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Krazy Train

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

"Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" + 1 or more "Bokoichi the Freightening Car"

This card gains 800 ATK for each "Bokoichi The Freightening Car" used as a Fusion Material monster. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: You banish this card and if there any "Bokoichi the Freightening Car" in your graveyard; you can special summon them from your graveyard in faceup defense postion.

Sokoichi the Armored Cannon Car

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

For each "Bokoichi The Freightening Car" in your graveyard: This card gains 500 ATK.

Megatron Space Cannon

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 1,000/Rank 8

2 Level 8 Machine Monsters

As long this card has a Xyz Material monster underneath it: It cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects. When this card destroys a monster in battle: You can remove 1 Xyz Mateiral monster to inflict 1200 damage to your opponet

Dark Lekunga

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 700/4 Stars

Up to twice per turn: You can banish up to 4 DARK monsters and for every 2 DARK monsters banished with this effect, Special summon 1 Dark Lekunga token (Plant/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars) To your side of the field. The tokens can only be used to Synchro or Tribute Summon a DARK monster.

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a close and the girls are reunited in the same hotel. In the next chapter, Miranda has her next duel against a duelist with a hard attitufe and a dangerous deck. Can our vampire duelist win again? Find out in "Vampire's Curse", Which will be coming soon.**


	7. Vampire's Curse

Chapter 7: Vampire's Curse

-ooo-

Still outside the gate, Charles was still taling with Fallon and Cynthia.

Charles smiled and replied, "I'm proud of the both of your right now. You both used your decks really well."

Cynthia then replied, "I have some kick-ass machines to use and I believe in every monster I use in my deck."

Fallon then replied, "I may use a whole deck of dark counterparts, but I believe in my deck."

Charles then replied, "No matter what anyone says, you have the right to use any deck and card you want."

He sighed and replied, "We only have 162 duelists remaining now and I have added something new. If you beat a Star Guardian, You'll get the Golden Star and 2 Rare cards for your deck for your deck. I'll have a computer in each lair and when the guardian is defeated, you go to it and pushed what kind of deck you use and they'll make 2 rare cards for it."

This announcement intrested the crowd.

Charles resumed, "I'm very proud of you all of you duelists in my tournament. I'm glad I invited the best duelists. All duelists that have been drained of all of their star chips, you can stay and enjoy the sites and duels if you want to. If not, we'll have a ship heading out 12:00, 3:00 and 6:00 everyday until the tournamenet ends. I hope you all do well."

He took out two keycards from his pocket and he walked to Miranda and Lynn and he smield and replied, "A deal is a deal. Here are your keycards, ladies. We delivered your stuff already and you're rooms are right across from Fallons."

The girls grabbed the cards and Lynn smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Charles then replied, "Thank Fallon. SHe wouldn't give up until we've made a deal."

He looked at the crowd and replied, "Thats all the news I Have for now, so enjoy dueling!"

The crowd cheered as he left with his employees.

MIranda then replied, "Lets head to our crib!"

Her friends nodded as they left.

-ooo-

A hour after the speech, the girls were enjoying the seafood and steak buffet at the hotel. It was $15 for outsiders and $5 dollars for hotel guests.

Miranda sighed and replied, "This buffet is great. the Lobster-stuffed steaks were delicious!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "That Spicy Crab Soup was really good. A little bit of cayenne pepper really did the trick with not being overpowering and adding the right amout of taste and flavor."

Lynn then replied, "Thank you again for getting us here with you, Fallon!."

Fallon smiled and replied, "You're both my girls. I gotta help you both out as much as I can."

MIranda then replied, "So true and we'll always be a great team."

Fallon then replied, "I have a idea."

"Whats that?", Lynn asked.

Fallon then replied, "If we make it to the finals, we don't tell each other about our deck contents. Its a great idea so its fair for all of us."

Miranda then replied, "Not a bad problem. I like the idea."

Lynn then replied, "I love the idea."

Fallon nodded and replied, "So that way no one has a unfair advantege if we have to duel one another in the tournament."

Miranda then replied, "Lets get some more food and head to that arcade that has those duel terminals."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good plan, girl."

-ooo-

A couple of miles away from the hotel, Rick's little brother was watching having a duel. He was dueling a young woman that used a amazoness deck and her name was Chelsea. She had a Amazoness Paladin ATK: 1,700 - 1,900), a Amazoness Swordswoman (ATK: 1,500) and a Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1,100 - 1,900) in attack mode and no other facedown cards and Corey had a Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1,800) and a Throwstone Unit (DEF: 2,000) in defense postion and no other facedown cards. Corey prevent her from attacking after she summoned her Amazoness Tiger and he used a Threatning Roar trap card. He had a Toolbox Warrior deck, but he respected all the cards he had in it. Corey had 5 star chips and she had five as well and they both betted 2 of them.

(Chelsea: 3,600LP - Corey LP: 4,000).

Chelsea smiled and replied, "You're dueling pretty good, boy. I end my turn now."

Rick drew a card and replied, "I offer my Throwstone Unit for my Freed the Matchless General!"

As the catapult vanished from sight, The legendary leader of the Warrior army had appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Gilford the Lightning appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Lets battle. Freed, smash her tiger!"

The warrior went and with strike of his mighty, blasted the tiger into pixels (Chelsea LP: 3600 - 3200).

"Gilford, attack!"

The warrior fired a blast of lightning and it shot out and blasted the Paladin into atoms (Chelsea LP: 3200 - 2200).

"Thats all for me."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Swordswomen for my Amazoness Queen!"

As the warrior vanished, the mighty leader of the amazoness tribute appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I play my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Paladin appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 1,900).

"I now equip her with Fusion Murasame Blade!"

The warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,200).

"Attack!"

The Queen charged in struck Gilford and he exploded into shards of light (Corey LP: 4000 - 3400) and then the Paladin struck with her sword, smashing the iron knight to pieces (Corey LP: 3400 - 3300).

"Your turn now."

Corey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my General to defense postion and I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I now equip my Queen with United We Stand!"

The warriors sword began to glow (ATK: 3,200 - 4,800).

"I now equp her with Big Bang Shot!"

The warriors sword changed again (ATK: 4,800 - 5,200).

"Attack!"

The warrior went in and a Rocket Warrior appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the queen cleaved the rocket-shaped warrior in two with her sword (Corey LP: 3400 - 0).

Rick sighed and replied, "Ouch."

Chelsea walked to him and she replied, "My prize please."

Corey sighed as he two star chips and handed both to him and Rick replied, "What is your last name, Chelsea?"

Chelsea smiled and replied, "Thomason."

Corey gulped and replied, "No..damn way. You're Tobias Thomason's daughter!"

She giggled and replied, "Sure am. Please don't reveal my secret to anyone. I don't want the attention."

Rick nodded and replied, "Sure, no problem at all."

Chelsea nodded and replied, "Thanks. If you want a rematch with me, talk to me later."

Corey nodded as she left and Rick then replied, "3 left."

Corey nodded and replied, "I'll get them back. Lets get a pizza."

Rick nodded as he and his younger brother headed towards the middle of the island.

-ooo-

A couple of hours had passed and the girls left and each of them get at least 2 new cards for their decks.

Fallon then replied, "decent cards for us."

Miranda nodded and replied, "Yes, I know."

Suddenly, a tall muscularl teen walked out of the shop and nearly knocked Lynn over and Fallon replied, "Look out, already!"

The boy turned them and replied, "Buzz off! I'm in a hurry!"

Miranda then replied, "You need a attiude adjustment. Lets have a duel!"

The boy trhen replied, "You sure. I Have 7 star chips already.

Miranda then replied, "Don't care! I'll bet 2 of my own!"

The boy then replied, "Whatever you say and my name is Rocky."

Miranda nodded as they both activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Rocky LP: 8,000LP - Miranda LP: 8,000LP)

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Boring so far. I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Vampire Bat appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,000).

"I now summon my Zombie Master!"

As she sat the card down, the undead sorcerer appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 2,000).

"Lets do this. Attack his facedown monster!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of lightning bolts and a large rocky green statue appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the attack did nothing to it.

"Sorry, toots, but my Stone Statue of The Aztecs has 2,000 defense points!"

She sighed and replied, "Don't call me toots! I end my turn now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "Whatever, doll. I Summon my Fossil Tusker!"

As he sat the car ddown, a large rocky creeature appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Shrink!"

Zombie Master began to shrink down (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"There we go. Attack!"

The rocky creature fired a large stone and it struck the zombie in the chest, blowing the zombie to pieces (Miranda LP: 8000 - 7200).

"Now, you take 300 more damage due to my Fossil Tusker's abiltiy!"

Suddenly, a small stone flew from the creature and stabbed Miranda (Miranda LP: 7200 - 6900).

"I end my turn now."

Chelsea drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute it for my Vampire Lord!"

As the monster vanished, the mighty vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,200).

"Smash her rock to pieces! Attack with Children of the Night!"

The vampire opened his cape and wave of small bats flew and scratched and clawed at the rocky creature before it shattered into pieces (Rocky LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Discard..a Spell card!"

Rocky took a Terraforming spell card and discarded it and then he reshuffled and slid his deck back into place.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and Rocky's facedown D2 Shield car lifted and shattered to pieces.

"Knew it. I Summon my Vampire Lady!"

As she sat the card, the female vampire appeared (ATK: 1,550 - 1,750).

"I'll play Book of Life!"

Suddenly, Zombie Master reappeared and he took his Fossil Tusker and banished it.

"Time to battle! Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire shot out a wave of bats and the green statue was smashed to pieces.

"Zombie Master, attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of lightning and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and was blasted to pieces as the attack struck the fiend and he took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Direct attack!"

The vampire flew in and struck him with her claws (Rocky LP: 7800 - 6050)

"Trap card this time!"

He sneered as he took a copy of Widespread Dud and discarded it and then he reshuffled.

"I end my turn now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "i activate Karma Cut!"

As he discarded a card called Great Spirit to his graveyard, the large bat vanished into nothing.

Fallon then replied, "Why the bat?"

"My decision, girl. I'll banish 1 Earth monster to summon my Gigantes!"

As he took his Stone Statue of the Aztecs and banished it, a rocky ogre appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"I tribute it for my Hieracosphinx!"

As the creature vanished, the hawk-head sphinx appeared with a screech (ATK: 2,400).

"I now tribute it to summon my Exodd, The Master of the Guard!"

As the huge sphinx vanished, a large golden statue that looked like Exodia appeared (ATK: 0).

Lynn gulped and replied, "That thing is trouble!"

Fallon then replied, "Lets see if her deck can handle it!"

"I activate Shield & Sword!"

The rocky statues stats changed (ATK: 0 - 4,000) and so did the zombie monsters (ATK: 1,800 - ATK: 0) - (ATK: 2,000 - ATK: 1,500) and Vampire Lady's stats didn't change since both were the same

Lynn gulped and replied, "If that thing attacks Zombie Master, she'll take 4,000 points of damage!"

Miranda quickly replied, "I better activate my Mystic Wok then!"

Suddenly, the zombie vanished into granules of light and they flew into Miranda's body (Miranda LP: 6900 - 8700).

"Lucky you. Attack dollface's Vampire Lord!"

The huge statue opened its hands and fired a blast of energy and the vampire was blasted into pixels (Miranda LP: 8700 - 6200).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Vampire Lady to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll do for now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Hieracosphinx appeared (ATK: 2,400)

"I'll now summon my Rock Goblin!"

As he sat the card down, a small goblin made of rocks and dirt appeared (ATK: 800).

I activate Star Changer on my Rock Goblin!"

The small goblin began to glow (LV 2 - 1).

"I now tune my Rock Goblin with my Hieracosphinx!"

The tiny goblin split apart into one white star, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Hieracosphinx, who transformed into 7 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Infernal Scissorfist Golem!"

As he sat the card down, As he sat the card down, a large golem with a ugly face and sharp, pointed stalactites for hands appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Since I used Stone Goblin in a Synchro Summoned, you take 700 damage!"

Suddenly, a large appeared and struck Miranda in the chest (Miranda LP: 6200 - 5500).

Lynn then replied, "Never heard of these golems!"

Fallon sighed and replied, "I have and they're are not pleasant to battle with. I never had, but I watched a duelist got its monsters pulverized by those golems and I think there's one for each attribute..except Light...I think."

Rocky then replied, "I activate its ability, By discarding 1 card, all monsters on the field change postions!"

As he discarded a Golem Sentry to his graveyard, Exodd knelt (DEF: 4,000) and then Vampire Lady rose to attack postion as well.

"I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

As the trap flipped up, Hieracosphinx appeared for the 2nd time (ATK: 2,400)

"Lets battle it out! Infenral Scissorshand Golem, attack!"

The huge rocky creature went in and impaled the vampire in the chest, blowing the female vampire into pixels (Miranda LP: 5500 - 5050).

"Hieracosphinx, attack!"

The huge rock lifted its legs and slammed them on the ground hard and a Pyramid Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and the zombie turtle exploded into a cloud of dust and then a small young boy of a vampire appeared and it looked about 10 years older then Red Moon Baby (ATK: 850).

"When Vampire Offspring is summoned due to the effect of a Zombie-type monster, I get to draw a card."

She did so.

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I summon my Plaguespeader Zombie!"

As she sat the card down, the ugly bloated zombie appeared with a sad moan (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my monsters together!"

The bloated zombie let out a moan as it split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Vampire Offspring, who transformed into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Thundead Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, a decaying, blue-skinned unicorn appeare and it had a broken horn (ATK: 2200; LV: 5).

"Damn, that thing is creepy.", Lynn said.

Miranda smiled and replied, "But powerful! I banish 1 zombie from my graveyard and all monsters on the field lose 300 ATK times the monsters level!"

As she took the Vampire Lord and banished it, the rocky golem began to chip (ATK: 2,200 - 700) and so did the sphinx (ATK: 2,400 - 900).

"Lucky, you can only attack one of them!"

Miranda then replied, "I activate Double Attack and discard my Level Six Ryu Kokki!"

She quickly discarded the card.

"Attack his rock monsters!"

The undead beast fired two beams of light and both rocky creatures exploded into rocky pieces (Rocky LP: 6050 - 3250).

Lynn laughed and replied, "You took that jerk's lifepoints down a tad!"

Miranda smiled and replied, "Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now.'

Rocky drew a card and replied, "No girl beats Rocky Madison in a duel! I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll activate Micro Ray!"

The huge statue began to chip (DEF: 4,000 - 0).

"Attack!"

The undead unicorn fired another beam of unholy light and it struck the statue. Cracks began to happen all over the huge statue before it collapsed into a pile of rubble.

"I'll set a card and its You're move now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "I'll flip my facedown monster up!"

As he flipped the card up, the tiny rocky goblin reappeared again (ATK: 700).

"Now, I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew unitl both had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now banish 1 earth monster to summon The Rock Spirit!"

As he took his first Stone Goblin and banished it, the rocky spartan warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play Star Changer again!"

The tiny goblin began to glow (LV2 - LV3).

"I now tune my monsters together!"

The tiny goblin split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through The Rock Spirit, who transformed into 4 white stars.

"I synchro summon...Infernal Fluton Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a golem like Infernal Scissorfist Golem appeared and this one had glowing red eyes and arm that looked a fiery opal that glowed with evil light (ATK: 2,400).

Fallon nodded and replied, "This is the fire golem of the set."

Rocky laughed and repleid, "It sure is! I discard a card to destroy a monster weaker then my golem!"

As he discarded a Criosphinx to his graveyard, the huge golem aimed his gemstone arm and fired a burst of hot-flames that shot out and burnt the undead to beast to a crisp.

"Now, roast her facedown monster!"

The golem fired another burst of flames and a undead werwolf of somesorts appeared (DEF: 1,200) before it was burnt to a cinder.

I Special summon another from my deck!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Werwolf appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the icky mummy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Werwolf, attack!"

The werewolf jumped into the air and the golem pointed his arm and fired red-hot flames and it roasted the werwolf to a crisp (Miranda LP: 5850 - 5150) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,200).

"I now play Rush Recklessly! Finish it off!"

The 3rd werewolf lepted into the air and slashed the golem down the front and cracks happened all over before burst into a cloud of fiery smoke and fiery pieces of rock.

"Direct attack!"

"The master fired its lightning attack and it struck him (Rocky LP: 3250 - 950).

Miranda laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "I activate my Powerful Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Stone Goblin appeared (LV 2 - 3).

"I now banish 2 rock monsters to summon my Golem Blocker!"

As she took the Criosphix and the The Rock Spirit and banished them, Suddenly, a large rocky golem with a large shield made of rocks appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,900).

"I Tune them again!"

The tiny goblin split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through The Rock Spirit, who transformed into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Infernal Necro Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a huge green-orbed eyed dark-stone golem appeared (ATK: 1,000) and another rock shot out and struck Miranda LP (5150 - 4750).

"It gains attack equal to the attack power of the strongest attack power Rock Synchro monster in my graveyard!"

The golem began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 3,400).

Lynn then replied, "Its supposed to be one of the most powerful of the Infernal Golems."

"Yes it is! Smash her Mummy!"

The huge rock began to glow and it fired a huge blast of shadowy energy and the mummy was blown to pieces (Miranda LP: 4750 - 2850).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my werwolf to defense postion and I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn."

Rocky drew a card and replied, "This way too easy and I now equip my Golem with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The rocky creature began to glow.

"I summon my Koa'ki Meiru Koa'ki Meiru Sandman!"

As he sat the card down, a sandy creature with 6 small eyes appeared and the Koa'ki Meiru symbol was on its chest (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets battle. Attack his Zombie Werwolf!"

The sandy creatures eyes began to glow and a dust storm began and the Werewolf howled in pain before it exploded into triangles.

"Golem, attack!"

The huge rocky creature fired a huge blast of energy and a 2nd Vampire Lady appeared on the card (DEF: 1,550) and was blasted into atoms as the attack struck her (Miranda LP: 2850 - 1050).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and I'll reveal a Rock monster to protect my Sandman and that'll end my turn."

He showed her a Giant Soldier of Stone and turned it back around.

Miranda drew a card.

Rocky quickly replied, "I activate Cloak and Dagger! I'm targeting your Count Vampiris!"

The trap appeared and Count Vampiris's picture appeared on the card.

Lynn sighed and replied, "That leaves her out without a decent monster to use to destroy that golem!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Is there anything she can use?"

Miranda looked at her hand and she looked at one card with amazement.

"What could the card be?", Lynn asked.

Fallon then replied, "I don't know, girl."

_This is the rarest card I have. Its a one-of-kind monster and I never used him until now. Its time to show off this guy._, Miranda thought to herself as she looked at the card.

Rocky the replied, "Finally figuring out you're doomed?"

Miranda then replied, "Not a chance. I activate Call of the Mummy and I use it to summon my rarest card I ever own."

As the spell card appeared, a tall male vampire appeared and he wore sparkling silver armor and a shield (ATK: 1,400).

"May Introduce you all to the one and only **_Kelshin the Noble Vampire_**."

Lynn then replied, "You ever heard of this monster, girl?"

Fallon then replied, "No, I haven't."

Rocky then replied, "Doesn't look that powerful."

Miranda then replied, "Its a one of a kind card and Its the only copy. When he's special summoned, I can select 1 card on the field and destroy it."

Suddenly, the huge dark golem exploded into a cloud of black dust.

"He gains 300 attack for each Zombie in my graveyard."

Many zombies that were in the graveyard appeared and flew into Kelshin (ATK: 1,400 - 5,000).

"Damn..thats powerful." , A surpised Lynn said.

Rocky gulped and replied, "Oh..man.'

Miranda then replied, "You're done for. Attack his Koa'ki Meiru with Holy light blast!"

He began to glow as he opened his hand and fired a ball of light from and it shot out and struck the sandy creature and it exploded into a burst of sand, finishing Rocky off (Rocky LP: 950 - 0).

Lynn laughed and replied, "Great dueling, girl!"

Fallont hen replied, "That was a awesome duel!"

Miranda walked up to him and replied, "You owe me 2 star chips!"

Rocky then replied,"No damn..wayt!"

Miranda then replied, "Give me them! We had a deal, you sleaze!"

Rocky stood up and replied, "Who's going to stop me?"

"I am!", Charles voice was heard.

They turned around and Saw Charles standing between 2 officers and Charles then replied, "I've been getting complaints about you, Rocky. Annoying other girls and just being a being a girl bully!"

Rocky then replied, "Sorry?"

Charles then replied, "Not going to work with me, punk! Give her the star chips!"

Rocky took 2 star chips and threw them at MIranda and she caught both of them and then Charles replied, "I don't care that you have star chips left, but you're now eliminated for all the stuff you did!"

One of the guards walked behind him and handcuffed him and Charles replied, "Take him away and make sure you take his glove and chips too."

The guard nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

The two guards walked away with him and Charles looked at MIranda then replied, "Sorry about that, Miranda. I promise he won't bother you anymore in this touranment."

Miranda smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Charles nodded as he walked away.

Fallon yawned and replied, "After a long duel, lets all get to bed before it gets any later."

The girls nodded as they walked away.

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Zombie Werwolf

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Special summon 1 "Zombie Werwolf" from your deck and increase the special summoned monsters ATK By 500.

_**Note:** this card was used by Camula in the Yugioh GX episode "Field of Screams (Part 2)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Powerful Rebirth / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A Dark King of the Abyss floating from the depths of a cemetery

Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. It gains 100 ATK and DEF, and its Level is increased by 1. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases, take 1000 damage.

_**Note:** this card was used by Jack in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "Fortune Cup Finale (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Infernal Scissorfist Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Rock-Type Monsters

This card is also considered a Fiend-Type Monster. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to switch the battle positions of all face-up Monsters on the field except this card. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position Monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

Infernal Fluton Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Rock-Type Monsters

This card is also considered a Fiend-Type Monster. Once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand to destroy 1 face-up Monster with an Attack Score lower than the Attack Score of this card.

Infernal Necro Golem

Rock/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Rock-Type Monsters

This card is also considered a Fiend-Type Monster. This card gains Attack Points equal to the ATK of the Rock-Type Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with the highest ATK.

_**Note:** These 3 cards were used by Cyber Commander in his "Shadowchasers: Torment" story and all creative credit goes to hm._

Stone Goblin

Rock/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 1,300/2 Stars

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: inflict 700 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Rock-Type monster.

Vampire Offspring

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 850/DEF: 850/3 Stars

When this card is special summoned from the effect of a Zombie-type monster: Draw 1 card.

Thundead Unicorn

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 0/5 Stars

"Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 Non-tuner Zombie monster

Once per turn: you can remove from play 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard to have all face-up non-Zombie-Type monsters on the field lose ATK equal to the Level of the removed monster x 300 until the end phase of the current turn.

Golem Blocker

Rock/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,900/5 Stars

Cannot be normal summoned or set and can only be special summoned by banishing 2 rock monsters from your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Golem Blocker at a time.

Kelshin the Noble Vampire

Zombie/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/8 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card is special summoned: Select 1 card on the field and destroy it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Zombie monster in your graveyard. You can only control 1 "Kelshin the Noble Vampire".

-ooo-

**Another duel ends in a victory for Miranda. In the next chapter, the girls head to the arcade and serious gamer freak challenges Lynn to a duel. Can our Plant girl win the duel? Find out in "Boss Rush", which will be coming soon.**


	8. Boss Rush

Chapter 8: Boss Rush

-oooooo-

At the detention center near the main building, Rocky was in his cell and Charles and a guard were talking to a guard.

Charles the replied, "Man, It was on the biggest mistakes ever of letting come to this tournament! You're a disgrace."

Rocky then replied, "Mind yourself, old man."

The guard then replied, "Watch what you say, you muscular brute! He has friends in high places!"

"Yea, just like every millionaire in the world right now.", Rocky said.

Charles then replied, "You need to learn respect."

Rocky then replied, "When do I get to head to the seaport to get home?"

Charles then replied, "You're remaining in this cell until the finals are over, son! You deserve it!"

Rocky then replied, "What? I thought all defeated duelists head home right away after losing all their chips!"

Charles then replied, "Let me put it this way. If we send you home right now, it'll be with about 15 different cops from around the world!"

Rocky then replied, "Fine, I'll stay then."

Charles nodded and replied, "Good. Your deck is being stored at our Warehouse somewhere on the island and you'll get it back when the tournament ends."

Rocky then replied, "Whatever."

Charles then replied, "I'm allowing you watch the finals from your cell. When they start, they're moving you to a detention area on that island."

"Oh, goodie for me!", Rocky replied with sarcasm."

Charles then replied, "Enjoying rotting."

He and the guard turned around and left.

Rocky then replied, "Still can't be believe that girl beat me!"

-ooo-

At about 1:00 on the island comm room, Charles was still a little bit awake while his assistants already went to bed.

Charles then replied, "Teru, whats the progress on the arcade that opens in a few days?"

The worker looked at him and replied, "It should be ready in a day from now, sir. We need to install the last of the video games, skill ticket games and all that kind of garabage."

"Is the staff trained and ready to go as well?", Charles asked.

Teru nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. We've trained them well and they know what to do and who to look out for."

"Is there a list of prizes for items?".

Teru then replied, "I'll have that printed up and will be ready when you arrive tomorrow morning, sir."

Charles nodded and replied "Good. You and Christi handle everything and I'll be back at about 10:00 to check in."

Teru nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He got up and left the room.

The worker sighed and replied, "Proud to be a employee of his."

-ooo-

At about 9:30 morning at a coffee house near their hotel, Fallon and her friends were sipping on some coffee and feasting on donuts and all sorts of other pasteries.

Fallon sighed and replied, "What a beautiful morning."

"When was the last time we called our folk?.", Miranda asked.

Lynn then replied, "I don't think we've called them once since we arrived to the island."

Fallon nodded and replied, "After this small breakfast, we'll head out and call them up."

Miranda then replied, "I heard that some huge 3-floor arcade is opening up tomorrow at about noon. We should head there to check it out."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good plan. We'll meet here at about 5:00 when they open for a small breakfast and we'll go the opening and then go from there for the rest of our day."

Lynn then replied, "Damn good plan."

-ooo-

At about 10:00 in the comm room, Charles was sharing a few donuts and coffee with Jasmine and Calvin. He knew how to treat his employees good.

Calvin then replied, "with 20 more gone from the tournament, we have only 142 duelists left."

"Any of them near the 10 star chip zone?", Charles asked.

Calvin then replied, "We have about 3 duelists with 9, 18 with 7 and the rest have 6 or less."

Charles then replied, "This tournament was a great idea of ours."

He looked at Teru and replied, "Print the prize list and bring it to us right away, Teru."

Teru nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

He pushed a few buttons and then a second later, the printer nearby printed one copy of what he wanted and Jasmine got up and he grabbed and handed it to Charles and their boss took and looekd at it and replied, "Damn good list of goodies."

Teru nodded and replied, "Sure is, sir."

Calvin then replied, "They'll do their best to get the prizes, sir."

Charles nodded and replied, "So true."

He looked at Teru and replied, "Are my finalists disks ready to go?"

The tech guy nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

"Finalist disks?", Jasmine asked.

Charles then replied, "Yep, finalists disks. I'm adding a new rule once the finals start!"

"Thats what now?", Calvin asked.

Charles then replied, "Remember from Yugi Mutos biography he discussed about being stranded in some large computered area before he got to Kaiba Corp island before it blew up?"

"Oh, THOSE rules.", Calvin said with a laugh.

Charles nodded and replied, "This will make the finals ever more fun then before."

-ooo-

At the detention center, Rocky was still moping about being there.

He moaned and replied, "Get the me the hell out of this place! I WANT OUT!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and as they quickly went back on, a tall person in a black trenchcoat was there and he replied, "Hello."

Rocky gulped and replied, "Who..or what the hell are you?"

He took his hood off and it was head of white hair...plus two blood-red eyes and very tan skin and he replied, "I'm Terkylo and I'm a master of diguises."

"Yea right!"

He chuckled as he vanished and turned into a copy of Rocky and he smiled and replied, "Hi!"

"All right, you're made your point."

He turned back into himself and he replied, "Were you invited?"

The man chuckled and replied, "Of course. I'm disguised as a human until I'm ready to strike."

Rocky took a step back and replioed, "You're not a human?"

Terkylo smiled with a black-toothed grin and he replied, "Nope. I'm kinda of ancient spirit thats lived on this island for centuries and Charles woke me up."

"Damn alarm clocks.", Rocky said with a laugh.

Terkylo then replied, "You're a comedian, kid. I can get out a decent place to live on a island thats about 30 miles away from the old duelist kingdom island...or you can rot in here."

"Will they know I'm gone though?", the teen asked.

Terkylo then replied, "Not a problem. If you leave with me, I'll change it myself to show them you were never here. You'll still be out of the tournament, but You'll be able to leave this rats nest."

Rocky smiled and replied, "If thats the case then, Then I'm in."

Terkylo then replied, "Good to hear, Rocky."

Rocky then replied, "What is the name you're using?"

"I'm using the name Aristole LaChance of Paris, France. Its a name I've gone to like the name since I was alllowed to enter this silly tournament."

"Neat. Now, lets get the hell out of here.'

"My thoughts exactly, my young friend."

Suddenly, he and the spirit vanished from the center.

-ooo-

Later that afternoon, the girls stopped talking to the folks and turned off the screen.

Fallon then replied, "They're proud of us."

Lynn then replied, "So true."

MIranda then replied, "We need to keep doing our best to make them ever more happy then before."

Lynn nodded and replied, "We'll win it all and go from there."

Fallon then replied, "At the least we can do."

Miranda then replied, "At least we've had one day of peace and no dueling."

Fallon sighed and replied, "Its good to have a small break from dueling."

Lynn then replied, "Lets get a pizza and then head back to the hotel's cinema and watch a classic movie."

Fallon then replied, "I like that idea."

iIranda then replied, "I'm in too."

-ooo-

Later that night again, Rocky was watching Aristole (Terkylo) dueling a young man. The young man had a Great Angus (ATK: 1,800), Darkfire Soldier #1 (ATK; 1,700) and a faceup Charcoal Inpachi (DEF: 2,100) and no other facedown cards and Aristole had a Vorse Raider (ATK: 1,900) and a Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1,900) faceup on the field and 2 facedowns card and it was the boys turn (Who name was Andy). Rocky figured out early he was using a Twilight Choas Deck (That focused mostly on dark and light monsters) and Andy had 7 star chips and Aristole had 3 of his own and he bet all 3 for 3 of his and Andy accepted the wager right away.

(Andy LP: 4500 - Aristole LP: 6000).

Andy drew a card and replied, "Sweet! I tribute my Soldier and my Great Angus for my Infernal Flame Emperor!"

As the the 2 normal fire monsters vanished into burning embers, the large demon-looking Pyro appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I now banish my Stray Asmodian and my 1st Abaki to destroy your facedown cards!"

As he took the two fire monsters and banished them, Aristole's facedown Draining Shield and Dark Shield cards burst into flames.

"Better. Burn his Airknight!"

The huge pyro fired a breath of flames from its mouth and the fairy was burnt to a crisp (Aristole LP: 6000 - 5200).

"One more hard hit and you're done! I end my turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "You think you're so clever of a duelist, eh? I activate Allure of Darkness!"

He drew 2 cards and then he banished a Dark Mimic LV3.

"Next, I activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the charcoal monster shattered to pieces.

"Next, I banish my Airknight Parshath and my Summoned Skull from my graveyard to special summon my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

As he took the monsters and banished them, one of the most imfamous Choas monsters appeared and it had the longest name of any card in the game (ATK: 3,000).

Rocky nodded and replied, "Damn."

Andy gulped and replied, "Oh..my."

"This ends now. Soldier, Attack his monster!"

The mighty soldier rushed and struck the huge pyro with his sword and it exploded into a fiery cloud of ash.

"Direct attack!"

The soldier went and struck Andy.

"Vorse Raider, end this!"

The savage beast-warrior charged in and struck Andy, finishing him off (Andy LP: 4500 - 0).

"3 Star chips please."

Andy sighed as he walked up to him and he handed him the chips and he turned around and walked away and Aristole slid the 3 chips into 3 empty slots and he replied, "4 to go."

Rocky then replied, "Damn good deck."

Aristole nodded and replied, "Thanks, kid. Lets head to my island now."

As soon as Andy was nowhere in sight, they both left the area.

-ooo-

The next morning, the arcade was now open. It 2 floors of classic arcade, plus some rare game that weren't even realeased in the United States. Charles did all he could to make such a great place. The top floor was reserved for a Bowling Alley, Diner and area that only had dancing arcade games in them.

Fallon nodded and replied, "Great place."

Lynn laughed and replied, "This place is...AWESOME!"

Suddenly, they saw a huge crowd gathering around a classic Gradius game that had all versions of the game in and a player was playing it like crazy.

Fallon then replied, "I've heard of this guy. He's Clive Matthews. He is one of the biggest video games champion in the United States. He's from Honolulu where his older brother Ched is trying to be the best surfer. He's training for a competitions all over the world. I guess Charles invited because of his gaming and dueling skills."

Lynn then replied, "I wonder if he wants a duel."

They walked over to him and Lynn then replied, "He has about 2 million points already in that game! He's good."

The boy (He had blonde hair, glasses, a white t-shirt that had the Gradius logo and it said WORLD CHAMPION 3 YEARS RUNNING below the logo was still winning at the game.

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

Miranda nodded and replied, "Wow, just wow."

Suddenly, the boys last ship was destroyed and he sighed and replied, "Time to duel!"

Lynn then replied, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Clive laughed and replied, "I accept your challenge. Whats the bet?"

"I have 4, so I want to bet 3!"

Clive nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me. I have 7 of my own and If i win, I'm heading to the first guardian!"

Lynn then replied, "Lets go for a duel already!"

Clive nodded and replied, "Okay!"

They all went outside and the crowd followed them from behind.

-ooo-

Outside the arcade, the duelists were in the middle of a large crowd.

Lynn shuffled her deck and replied, "Ready, kid?"

Clive quickly shuffled his deck and slid it into place and he replied, "Sure am!"

They activated their disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Clive LP: 8000 - Lynn LP: 8000).

Lynn then replied, "Start us off."

Clive drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon Soldier of Roses!"

As he sat the card down, the rose soldier appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"I'm attacking your facedown monster!"

The Soldier charged in and a silvery white and emerald space jet appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and then the soldier retreated.

Clive then replied, "My Jade Knight's defense score matches your monsters offensive power!"

Lynn then replied," Guess so. I end my turn with 1 facedown card of my own."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and her Wall of Thorns shattered to pieces.

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate Metalion Galaxy!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into outerspace and everyong watching and dueling was standing a medium-sized piece of space rock!

"Dang, what a neat field spell!", a person watching the duel had said.

Miranda then replied, "I've heard of being spaced out, but this is crazy!"

Clive then replied, "I now summon my Blue Thunder T-45 in Attack Mode!"

As he sat a card down A platinum spaceship with a blue-tinted glass cockpit appeared (ATK: 1,700 2,100).

"Lets do it. Blast her Soldier of Roses into next week!"

The machine fired a light-blue laser and it blew the plant monster into atoms (Lynn LP: 8000 - 7700).

"Blue Thunder's ability now activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, I get one Thunder Option Token!"

Suddenly, a copy of the machine appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,900).

"Direct attack!"

The token aimed and fired a laster and then a plant warrior with a shield made of roses appeared (DEF: 1,800) And the laser vaporized the plant soldier.

"if I have a empty field and about to be attacked directy, I Can special summon my Rose Shielder to protect me."

Clive then replied, "Decent move. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Botonical Lion!"

As he sat the card down, a flowery lion appeared (ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).

"I now play Double Summon to summon another Soldier of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, the soldier reappeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800) and he looked at the wooden lion and it growled at him (ATK: 1,900 - 2,600).

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon To destroy this field spell!"

The storm began and the field turned back to the normal (ATK: 2,100 - 1,700) - (ATK: 1,900 - 1,500).

"There we go. Botonical Lion, bring down his Blue Thunder T-45!"

The huge lion went in and slashed the spaceship with its claws and then sparks flew from the machine and then it crashed into the ground, exploding into flames as it did so.

"Solider, go for the token!"

The soldier charged and cleaved the token in two with his sword (Clive LP: 8000 - 6800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I summon my Lord Britsh Space Fighter!"

As he sat the card down, a red and white spacecraft appeared and he had a cannon under each of its wings (ATK: 1,200).

"My Lion will destroy it!"

Clive then replied, "I Equip Lord British Space Fighter with LEV Transformation!"

Suddenly, more cannons appeared around the ship (ATK: 1,200 - 2,400).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I activate a 2nd Metaion Galaxy!"

Suddenly, the field spell took over and it went back to outer space once again (ATK: 2,400 - 2,900).

Lynn gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Clive laughed and replied, "Time to battle. Attack her Lion!"

The machine fired a barrage of laser and the plant lion exploded particles as they struck it (Lynn LP: 7700 - 7400)

"I'll use its ability to attack with it again!"

The spacecraft fired another blast of laser and Soldier Of Roses was blown to shards (Lynn LP: 7400 - 6300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I switch Jade Knight to attack postion!"

Suddenly, the machines cannons came of its wings (ATK: 1,000 - 1,400).

"Lets do it. Lord Britsh, attack!"

The machine fired a barrage of lasers and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the laser struck it and it burst into globs of tomato sauce and then a 2nd one appeared and the ship fired its weapons and the 2nd one exploded into red shards (Lynn LP: 6300 - 4800) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"'Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the field spell and equip card were blown to pieces. Suddenly, sparks flew from the spaceship before it exploded into scrap.

"Didn't see that coming. I return my 3rd Tomato to my hand to special summon my Fallen Angel of Roses!"

As the tomato vanished from sight, the the black-thorn whip plant female appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Smash his Jade Knight!"

The plant women swung her whip and it struck the spacecraft, blowing it to scrap (Clive LP: 7700 - 6300).

"I add a level 4 or lower machine of light from my deck."

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Bird of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, a large bird made of grass, leaves and flowers appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Fallen Angel of Roses, attack!"

The plant devil swung her whip and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the whip struck the angel, blowing the Fairy into pixels and then a 2nd one appeared and the bird opened its beak fired a wave of pollen & leaves and Shining Angel grunted before dissolving into particles of light (Clive LP: 6300 - 5900).

"I bring out..a true classic of my deck!"

As he sat the card down, the classic star of the Gradius series appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I equip my machine with United We Stand!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 1,200 - 2,000).

"I Now summon my Victory Viper VX033!"

As he sat the card another famillar spacecraft appeared (ATK: 1,200 and then Gradius began to glow as well (ATK: 2,000 - 2,800).

"I now activate 2 Spell cards and the first one is Photon Blast! With Gradius on the field, one monster is destroyed!"

Suddenly, Fallen Angel of Roses exploded into shards.

"I now play Power Capsule and I'm going to give him 400 ATK!"

The machine powered up (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600).

"Yes! Lets do this. Attack!"

Gradius fired a laser of pure light and then the plant-like bird burst into pixels as the attack struck it (Lynn LP: 6300 - 5300).

"I use its ability to special summon 2 Plant tuners from my deck faceup"

She took two monsters and 2 Nettles appeared (DEF: 500 x2).

"Whatever you say. Victory Viper, attack!"

The machine fired a laser and one of the tuner monsters was vaporized.

"I special summon a token!"

Suddenly, a token appeared on the card (ATK: 1,600) and it fired a laser that incinerated the final Nettles.

"You're move now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards From heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands.

"Just what I needed. I Summon Lonfire Blossom!"

As she sat the card down, the dark plant appeare (ATK: 400).

"I tribute it to summon my Tytannial!"

As the plant vanished, the mighty Tytannial appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now play Spell Shattering Arrow!"

Suddenly, two arrows of light shot and the first one shattered the equip to pieces (ATK: 2,800 - 1,200) and then the 2nd struck Clive (Clive LP: 5900 - 5400).

"Thats better. Attack!"

The plant fired a barrage of rose petals and they sliced into the spacecraft, blasting it to pieces (Clive LP: 5400 - 3800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my 2 machines to defense postion and Its your turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gigantic Cephalotus!"

As he sat the card down, a large pitcher plant with a large mouth appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The plant went and bit the wing of the token and it shattered into broken metal.

"Tytannial, attack!"

The plant queen fired a barrage of rose petals and the VIctory Viper VX033 was blown to pieces.

"You're move now."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Cyber Valley!"

As he sat the card down, a weak dragon-like machine appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now banish it and a bunch of Light machine monsters in my graveyard to summon my best card in this deck!"

As he took Cyber Valley, Gradius, Jade Knight, Lord British Space Fighter, Cyber Dragon Zwei (Discarded with Foolish Burial) a Blue Thunder T-45 and banished them, a mechanical dragon's head with several smaller dragons' heads appeared out and some of the crowd was scared as well (ATK: ?).

Cive laughed and replied, "Meet the best Light Machine monster in the game! Its the mighty **_Cyber Eltanian_**!"

"Holy...shit!", Miranda said with scared look.

Fallon replied, "She's in trouble now."

"It gains 500 attack and defense points for each machine I banished to summon it!"

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: ? - 3,000).

"Next, all faceup monster other then my machine are destroyed!"

Suddenly, the machines fired lasers from each of its heads and the two plant monsters were blown into shards.

"Attack her directly!"

Each of the heads began to glow as they all fired a laser and it struck Lynn in the chest (Lynn LP: 5300 - 2200).

Clive laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Clive drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of light appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Cyber Eltanian, attack!"

All of Cyber Eltanians heads fired a barrage of lasers and a Cactus Fighter appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and the lasers vaporized the plant monsters.

"Damn, I should of attacked with Zwei first! Direct attack!"

The machine light opened its mouth and fired breath of fire and it struck Lynn (Lynn LP: 2200 - 400).

"Next turn, you're done for! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reincarnation!"

She discarded a Rose Witch and took her Tytannial from her graveyard and added it back to her hand.

"I'm summoning the best card I own! I banish Tytannial in my hand the Fallen Angel of Roses from my graveyard!"

As she took both cards and banished them, a huge humanoid with four wings made out of rose petals flew down from the sky and it had white skin (ATK: 2,900).

"Meet the mighty and powerful **_Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel_**!"

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

Miranda nodded nad replied, "Rarest plant monster in the game right now. Only 6 comfirmed copies of it and I heard Akiza Izinski-Fudo had a copy of it before she retired from dueling."

Fallon nodded and replied, "I heard that too. I wonder how she got a copy?"

Clive then replied, "Its 100 points weaker then my monster!"

"Nope. Once per thrn, Rosaria negates the effects of all cards on the field, except for himself of course."

Suddenly, small sparks flew from the many heads (ATK: 3,000 - 0) and from the weaker machine as well.

Clive groaned and replied, "Damn, I was so close. End the duel."

Lynn smiled and replied, "I play D.D.R. Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

As she discarded a Copy Plant to her graveyard, Tytannial appeared again (ATK: 2,800).

"Rosaria, go for his Cyber Eltanian!"

Suddeny, the clouds darkened up and then fiery rose petals flew from sky and struck the machines many heads. The smaller heads were smashed to pieces and then the fiery leaves struck the main head and it exploded into scrap (Clive LP: 3800 - 900).

"Tytannial, end this!"

The machine launched a wave of petals and the smaller machine was blown to pieces, ending the duel (Clive LP: 900 - 0).

The crowd cheered as the two monsters vanished.

Miranda laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Fallon sighed and replied, "Great dueling, girl"

Clive walked to him and he took 2 star chips and gave them to him and he replied, "Good luck with the rest of the tournament, Lynn."

"You too, dude."

Miranda then replied, "Les go for some more gaming fun!"

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

LEV Transformation / Equip Spell Card

Image: Gradius with several lasers and cannons appearing all over it's body.

Equip only to a Light-Attribute Machine-type monster whose original ATK is 1200 or lower. Double the monsters original ATK. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped card.

Photon Blast / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gradius firing a blast of energy at a twin headed behemoth.

Activate only if you control a face up "Gradius". Destroy one face up monster on the field.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were created by Michaeljd54 for his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Metalion Galaxy / Field Spell Card

Image: Gradius and other space jets similar to it flying towards a B.E.S. Covered Core and Big Core

All Level 4 or lower LIGHT Machine-Type monsters gain 400 ATK. When a Level 4 or lower LIGHT Machine-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 copy of the destroyed monster from your Deck to your hand. You cannot activate this effect if you already have a copy of the destroyed monster in your hand.

Rose Shielder

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

If you control no cards and you're about to be attacked directly: you can special summon this card in faceup defense postion.

-ooo-

**The duel ends great for Lynn. In the next chapter, the gang takes a break from dueling and they watch one of their best fiends have one chilly duel. Can their friend win? Find out in "Ice Enchanter" and it'll be coming soon.**


	9. Cold Enchanter

Chapter 9: Cold Enchanter

-ooo-

A hour later after the girls were finishing playing the games (They each spent about 20 dollars from their cards), they went upstairs to the cafe was which was the Gameday Cafe and were waiting for their lunches to come.

Lynn then replied, "That was a close call for me."

Fallon nodded and replied, "I know, you lucked out."

She looked at Miranda and replied, "Where do you get your Kelshin at?"

MIranda took her deck out and found the card and she replied, "Remeber that Duel of the Undead event at last yours nationals At Wrigley field?"

"Yea, I do.", Fallon answered.

"I entered and only Zombie decks and II won with my deck and Kelshin was the top prize. I never used him until now and it felt good."

Lynn then replied," Wow. I won Rosaria in that raffle at the Nationals last year. I was really lucky to get it and when I won it, my love for plant monsters had started up."

Fallon took a sip of her chocolate milkshake and replied, "It takes us one card to make a deck of our dreams."

Suddenly, a waiter came out with a tray food and he walked to the table and replied, "Chicken Strip Platter with Fries."

He put the tray infront of Lynn.

"Bacon Mushroom Swiss Burger with Onion Rings."

He placed the plate infront of Miranda.

"Finally, a Medium-Well Prime Rib sandwich with a stuffed Baked Potato."

he placed the plate infront of Fallon and then the server replied, "Need anything else?"

Fallon then replied, "Can I get some steak sauce?"

The waiter nodded as he walked away and she replied, "Lets dig in, ladies!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile on his private island near duelists kingdom's old island, Terkylo was standing outside of his mansion with Rocky next to him ."

Rocky then replied, "This place is amazing!"

Terkylo then replied, "It sure is. I've gathered supplies and money from all over the world and I'm glad i've done so."

Rocky looked at Terkylo the replied, "Do they know I escaped?"

Terkylo then replied," Not a chance, my young friend. I've changed the records around so they don't know where you are."

Rocky laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Terkylo then replied, "Lets head in."

-ooo-

A half later after paying, the gang was letting their food sit in their stomach before heading out.

Fallon sighed and replied, "That was a great lunch."

Miranda then replied, "I know, the food was really good and yummy."

Lynn then replied, "Very Crispy fries and strips."

Fallon then replied, "Anyone up for a movie tonight? I heard its Zombieland and then they're showing Ghostbusters at 9:30."

MIranda then replied, "Both are good movies. I Can't wait to watch them."

Lynn then replied, "After the food sits, lets go."

-ooo-

The tour had ended for Rocky and he was Terkylo and they were now in his main chamber.

"Did you like the mansion, son?", Terkylo asked.

He smiled and replied, "You better believe it! Its the da bomb! One question for you."

"Ask away, my young friend."

"Why do you want to win the Citylsland Tournament so badly?"

Terkylo then replied, "Because after I win, I'll release a spell on the island to turn them into my slaves and they'll help take over the remainder of the world!"

"Even me?"

Terkylo then replied, "You're now a solider of my mine, my young friend. You will not be effected by the spells."

Rocky then replied, "So, when are you are going back to the island?"

"At about 5:00 tomorrow morning. I have 6 Star Chips right now and I just need 4 more to enter the finals."

"With the deck you use, you'll be unstoppable."

Terkylo then replied, "I hope so, my young friend."

Rocky yawned and replied, "I'll head to sleep now."

Terkylo nodded as he walked out of his chamber and he walked to the window and saw Duelist Kingdom and the City Island islands and he sighed and replied, "Its almost time for this to happen. Soon it'll belong to me once again. They'll pay for what they did to my old homes."

-ooo-

That next morning at about 7:00 in the park, the girls were enjoying a beautiful sunrise.

Lynn then replied, "Beautiful day."

Miranda then replied, "Can't believe we saw both of those great movies last night."

Fallon then replied, "They were both great movies."

Suddenly, a teenage girl wearing a black shirt, blue jean shorts and she had a duel disk on arm and 5 chips in her gauntlet and she was listening to some music on her I-Pod.

MIranda smiled and replied, "Thats Lacy!"

Miranda then replied, "Hey, Lacy!"

The girl looked at them and she walked to her and she unplugged her earbuds and she smiled and repleid, "Hey, girls!"

Fallon then replied, "Hey, Lacy."

Lacy looked at her and replied, "Hey, Fallon."

"How've been doing in the tourament?", Lynn asked.

Lacy then replied, "Good. I have 5 chips right now!"

"LACY!", a girl screamed.

They all turned around and saw another girl that a gold necklace around her neck, a blue tshirt (that should quite a bit of cleavage) and and she had a duel disk that was gold plated.

Lacy sighed and replied," What is it, Valarie?"

Valarie growled and replied, "I want a duel with you, you damn cheater!"

"Cheater?", Miranda asked.

Lacy sighed and replied, "My first duel was against her brother Ric and I won with no trouble and she thinks I cheated the whole time."

"Thats because you did, slut!"

Miranda then repleid, "Stuff it, Valarie! Why doesn't your dad buy your mall or island for you?"

Valarie then replied, "Just for that, we're dueling!"

Lacy then replied, "You want revenge, so duel myself. I win, you leave me and my friends alone and If you win, you'll get a duel with Miranda."

Miranda then replied, "Only way I'll duel you."

Valarie laughed and replied, "Deal! Lets duel in this same park at about 11:00. I need some breakfast first."

Lacy nodded and replied, "Whatever."

Valarie walked away and out of the park.

Lacy sighed and replied, "I hate that slutty brat."

MIranda then replied, "You'll handle that brat."

Lacy lifted her shirt up a little bit and it showed 2 deck cases and she took the that was in her disks and slid into the belt and she took her 2nd deck and slid the new deck into her disk and she smiled and replied, "Can't wait to use this deck against that brat. She was there when I beat her brother with my 1st deck and my 2nd deck will suprise her."

Fallon nodded and replied, "This is going to be a intresting duel."

Miranda then replied, "Cream that bitch!"

Lacy nodded and replied, "Not a problem, girl!"

"I'm treating you all to breakfast at the Diner near the middle of the island!"

Fallon then replied, "My treat will be to allow you to eat at our gourmet breakfast buffet at our hotel!"

Lacy smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

-ooo-

Meanwhile in Terkylo's mansion, Rocky and the master of the mansion were enjoying breakfast.

Rocky then replied, "Eggs Benedict is really good."

Terkylo then replied, "If you need anything, ask Teriko."

Suddenly, another green skinned humanoid and he repleid, "At your service, sir."

Terkylo then replied, "if Rocky needs anything, help him right away."

Teriko nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

Terkylo then replied, "I'm going to the island now!"

He vanished into grey smoke.

Teriko then replied, "What a ruler."

Rocky then replied, "He'll take over this world for sure."

-ooo-

Later that morning, Lacy was staring down at her rival with hate in her eyes.

Fallon then replied, "Awesome so far!"

"Cream her good, Lacy!", Miranda yelled out.

Valarie then replied, "Lets begin already! I'm not scared of your pathetic Naturia Deck!"

_Won't you be suprised about her new deck then, you slut!_, Lynn thought to herself as she continued to watch the duel.

Lacy then replied, "I bet 2 star chips that I can beat your deck!"

Valarie laughed and replied, "This will be a easy win! I accept!"

Both activated their duel disk and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Valarie LP: 8000 - Lacy LP: 8000)

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "Pathetic opening move! I summon the mighty Frost Tiger!"

As she sat the down, a large tiger scupulted out of ice appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Miranda then replied, "She's still using her Frosty Ice deck again."

Valarie then replied, "I've added some new cards! Attack with Fercious Arctic Breath!"

The beast opened its mouth and a gust of cold air shot out and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the air blasted the tiny cherub into pixels and she drew a card.

"Same old, same old! I End my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "If wanted something new, you could of just asked! I Summon my Sunlight Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, a unicorn with beautiful blue hair appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Wait, that wasen't in your deck you cheated my brother with!"

Lacy then replied, "For the last damn time, I never cheated in that once, Valarie! This is my newest deck and I'm proud to use it and I activate her effect. I ook at the top card of my deck and if its a Equip Spell card, I can add it to my hand!"

She took the top card and it was a Beast Fangs and she added the card and she played it and her unicorn began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).

"Not the best equip, but it works! Demolish her tiger!"

The beast charged and stabbed the icy tiger with her horns and then the icy tiger shattered into pixels (Valarie LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set a card as well and that''ll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I activate Sunlight Unicorn Ability again!"

She flipped the card and it was a monster called Nimble Mononga and she sighed as she placed the card at the bottom of her deck.

Fallon sighed and replied, "Can't win them all, I guess."

Lacy then replied, "No big deal. I summon my Phantom Charger!"

As she sat the card down, a spectral white unicorn appeared with a pale white coat, glowing silver eyes and its main rustled (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do this. Attack!"

Sunlight Unicorn charged in and a Mother Grizzly and the unicorn charged and struck with its horn, blowing the bear into pixels and the a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the Spectral unicorn charged in and headbutted its target, blowing the 2nd bear into pixels (Valerie LP: 7800 - 7600) as well and a reptillian creature with a sinister-looking snowmaan above it had appeared (ATK: 300).

Valarie quickly replied, "I activate Book of Moon!"

The snowman vanished and was replaced by a facedown card.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I Flip my facedown monster!"

As she did so, Snowman Eater appeared (ATK: 300) and it launched a frozen gust of air and it froze Sunlight Unicorn up and then the beast shattered to pieces.

"I now tribute it for my Frostosaurus!"

As the wierd aqua vanished, a huge dinosaur covered in ice and frost appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Freeze that beast!"

The beast launched a wave of froze and snow, blowing the beast into shards (Lacy LP: 8000 - 7100).

Valarie then replied, "Goodbye, horsie!"

Lacy smiled and replied, "Look at your mighty monster!"

The dino let out a roar of pain (ATK: 2,600 - 1,600).

"When Phantom Charger is destroyed, I can equip her to the monster that took it out in battle and the equipped monster loses 1,000 attack points!"

Valarie growled and replied, "I won't lose to you! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 spell card to summon my Monoceros!"

As she took the spell card and vanished, a horse-headed rhino with a large unicorn horn appeared (ATK; 1,000).

"I now summon my Elefun!"

As she sat the card down, a cute small beast appeared. it looked a baby elephant and its ears looked like wings (ATK: 300).

"I now tune my monsters together!"

Elephun immediately split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Monceros, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Lacy raised her arms and began to chant:

_"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a blue-skinned, orange-haired unicorn with a golden thunderbolt for its horn appeared with a neigh (ATK: 2200).

"Since I used Monceros in a Synchro Summon of a Beast Synchro monster, I can special summon the tuner I used!"

"Her?", Valaerie asked.

Lacy then replied, "All Unicorn monsters are female..what I've heard that is."

Suddenly, Elefun appeared with a squeak (DEF: 500).

"Now, I activate Thunder Unicorns effect! For each monster I control, your monsters lose 300 attack points!"

The huge dino let out a moan of pain (ATK: 1,600 - 1,000).

"Attack!"

the beast charged and strabbed the dino with its horn and let out a roar of pain before exploding into chunks of ice (Valarie LP: 7600 - 6400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Since I banished Card from a Different Dimension last turn, I return it to my hand we both get to draw twice!"

As she returned the card, both drew twice.

"I now summon my Beast Striker!"

As she sat the card down, a beast-warrior with a large hammer appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Unicorn, attack!"

The unicorn charged in and a small blue-skinned dragon appeared on the card (DEF: 900) and the unicorn stabbed with its horn, blowing the small icy dragon to little pieces.

"When Snow Dragon is destroyed, Every monster you have gets a ice counter!"

Suddenly, a cube of ice appeared next to all 3 of Lacy's monsters.

"Direct attack!"

The beast-warrior went in and struck Valarie with its hammer (Valarie LP: 6400 - 4550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I activate Poison of an Old Man!"

She began to glow (Valarie LP: 4550 - 5750).

"I summon my Cold Enchanter!"

As she sat the card down, the icy spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I discard 1 card to place a 2nd Ice Counter on your Unicorn!"

Suddenly, a second cube appeared next to the Unicorn.

"My Enchanter gains 300 ATK for each one on the field!"

Her staff began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,800).

"Damn, thats alot of points!", Lynn said.

"Better believe it! Attack her Unicorn!"

The spellcaster fired a blast of icy wind and the mighty froze up before it shattered into pieces (Lacy LP: 7100 - 6500).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Striker to defense postion and I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Twin Pillars of Ice!"

Suddenly, two large icy pillars appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now discard 1 more card."

As she discarded another card, another ice counter appeared next to the tuner.

"Since I discarded a monster called Ice Blocker, your tuner gets one more!"

Suddenly, another counter appeared next to the tuner.

"Next, I remove 4 Ice Counters to special summon my Snowdust Dragon!"

As the 3 Blocks melted next to the tuner and one more melted next to the Beast Striker, A larger dragon that looked it was made out of snow appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now summon my Blizzard Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a icy dragon appeared.

"Lets battle. Blizzard Dragon, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of ice and snow and the small tuner froze up before shattering into shards and the Enchanter fired a blast of icy energy and Beast Striker was blown to shards.

"Snowdust Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon roared as a blizzard started up and Lacy was hit my hail, ice and snow (Lacy LP: 6500 - 3700).

"Take that, you dirty cheater! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'm not a damn cheater, you wench! I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands.

"I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Thunder Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the pillars shattered to pieces and the spell was blown to to pieces as well.

"I now activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Elefun appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now summon my Enraged Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, the angry beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now tune my Elefun with my Enraged Battle Ox!"

Elephun immediately split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Enraged Battle Ox, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Lacy raised her arms and began to chant:

_"A mighty beast from the heavens appears now and attacks with fierce and swift attacks! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Starlight Unicorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a unicorn with light-blue hair and a large glowing horn appeared and there glowing stars on its back.

Fallon then replied, "Damn powerful monster."

Lynn then replied, "Let it helps beat this slut!"

"I activate Thunder Unicorns ability!"

Suddenly, Snowdust Dragon let out a roar (ATK: 2,800 - 2,200).

"I now activate Starlight Unicorns ability and give up 1300 of her attack points to give them to Thunder Unicorn!"

As she began to weaken (ATK: 2,300 - 1,000) and the Thunder Unicorn began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 3,600).

"Better. Attack her Snowdust Dragon!"

The beast let out a neigh as it charged in and stabbed its horn into the dragon and it roared in pain as electricity covered its whole body before it melted into a steamy puddle of water (Valarie LP: 6500 - 5100).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn ow."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I"ll switch Enchanter and Blizzard Dragon to defense and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, Miranda began to laugh.

Valarie looked at her and replied, "What the hell is so funny?"

Miranda sighed and replied, "Forgot about Blizzard Dragons ability?"

Suddenly, Valarie turned bright-red as she realizes that MIranda was right.

Lacy then replied, "Your loss. I activate Roaring Earth! Attack!"

Starlight Unicorn charged and rammed into the Enchanter, blowing her to shards and then Thunder Unicorn did the same attack and struck the dragons and it shattered into shards of ice (Valarie LP: 5100 - 2600).

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blizzard Drago!"

As she sat the card down, the icy dragon appeared again (ATK: 1,800).

"I play my own Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the other Blizzard Dragon appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both of Valarie's monsters transformed into orbs of blue light, which flew up into the air. A crimson portal formed between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Rise up Snowdust Giant!"

As she sat the card down, a huge fercious beast-warrior appeared and it had icy spikes all over its body and it had a large spiky blue club appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Fallon then replied, "Damn."

"I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Snowdust Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I activate Giants ability! By removing a Overlay Unit, All of your monsters gain a ice counter and they lose 200 attack as well!"

As she discarded her enchanter, the ice cubes appeared next to the Synchros (ATK: 2,300 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,000).

"Lets battle. Snowdust Giant, Attack her Starlight Unicorn!"

The mighty beast swung its weapon and smashed the Unicorn to pieces with it.

"When Starlight Unicorn is destroyed, I can add the monster I used to Synchro Summon from my graveyard to my hand!"

She took Elefun and added it to her hand.

"Snowdust, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of chilling Air and the Unicorn was blown into shards (Lacy LP: 5100 - 3700).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll attack your facedown monster with my Snowdust Giant and five you a direct attack with my Snowdust Dragon!"

The beast-warrior swung his club and a Elefun appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the huge weapon flattened the small Tuner and then Snowdust Dragon launched another wave of frost and ice and it struck Lacy (Lacy LP: 3700 - 900).

Lacy groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

She drew 2 cards.

"Yoi'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I actiate Swords of Revealing Light!"

Suddenly, a wall of swords blocked her side of the field.

"I'll now set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I pass this turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Beast Striker reappeared.

"I Discard a card to bring out a Moja!"

As she discarded a card, a small black blob appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now offer all 3 of my monsters to summon my best monster!"

As her facedown monster (Which was a 2nd Sunlight Unicorn), Moja and Beast Striker dissolved into grains of light.

Miranda then replied, "She could only be summoning one monster!"

Fallon then replied, "We all know who it is!"

Suddenly with a huge roar, Beast King Barbaros appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Valarie gulped and replied, "No.."

Suddenly, he slammed his lance into the ground and both of Valarie's monsters exploded into pixels.

"This ends now! Barbaros, end this!"

The beast-warrior went and stabbed the whiner in the stomach, ending the duel (Valarie LP: 2600 - 0).

Lynn laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

MIranda nodded and replied, "Great duel, Lacy!"

Lacy walked to her and she replied, "My prize!"

Valarie took the two star chips and gave them to Lacy and she replied, "Good dueling. You didn't cheat in your duel with my brother. I was just being a bitch."

Lacy added the two chips and she replied, "Thanks for a good duel."

Valarie as the gang walked way and she sighed and replied, "Seems like I'll need some new cards to make my deck better then before. I need 5 more chips for the finals and I'll get them!"

She turned around and left the park.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Frost Tiger

Beast/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

A Fercious tiger sculpted out of ice. It attacks with its icy claws.

Twin Pillars of Ice / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A man on a tundra approaching a yeti who is hiding behind two ice pillars.

After activation, this card is placed in your Spell & Trap Card Zone with 2 Ice Pillar Counters on it, and is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. When a monster you control is selected as an attack target, by removing 1 Ice Pillar Counter from this card, negate that attack. When all Ice Pillar Counters are removed from this card, destroy this card.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Card from a Different Dimension / Nornal Spell Card

Image: A strange machine crackling with energy with a Duel Monsters card being created inside.

If this card is banished: return it to the owner's hand during his or her next Standby Phase and then both players draw 2 cards.

_**Note:** This card was used by Zane in the Yugioh GX episode "The Graduation Match (Part 1)". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Phantom Charger

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,300/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed by battle, Equip this card to the Monster that destroyed it as an Equip Spell. A Monster Equipped with this card loses 1,000 ATK.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander for his "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Thousand Year Door Redux" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Ice Block

Aqua/Effect/Water/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card discarded for the effect of a WATER monster or when this card is destroyed in battle: Place 1 Ice Counter on any monster you choose.

Starlight Unicorn

Beast/Synchro/Light/Effect/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Beast or Beast-Warrior monsters

Once per turn: You decease this cards ATK (Max: 1300) and increase the ATK of one Beast or Beast-Warrior Synchro monster by the same amount untilt the end phase. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle: Add 1 monster that was used to Synchro Summon this card from your graveyard to your hand. You can only control 1 "Starlight Unicorn".

-ooo-

**Their friend wins a duel. In the next chapter, Fallon goes for some more star chips and they find a duelist thats obsessed with a certain group of monsters! Can she win another tough duel? Find out in the nex chapter and the chapters title will remain a secret..for now.**


	10. Armed Ninja

_Note: Happy Thanksgiving to all. Enjoy your new chapter while I'll get another slice of Pumpkin Pie._

Chapter 10: Armed Ninja

-ooo-

The girls decided to have a pizza for lunch and was waiting for the order to come to them.

Lacy sighed and replied, "That was a great duel."

Fallon nodded and replied, "It was a good one to watch. Great Job dueling."

Lynn then replied, "This new decks of yours rocks!"

Lacy then replied, "It sure does. Its a better then my Meek Rush deck. It uses alot of Level 1 , 2 and 3 monsters and the best card I use with it is my Junk Warrior."

Miranda then replied, "How'd you beat Ric?"

Lacy then replied, "I swarmed my field with a 2 Kozakys, 2 Goblin Caligraphers and a Mokey Mokey and I used my Law of the Normal to wipe his side of the field of all of his monsters and then I used Triangle Power to wipe him out!"

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

Lacy nodded and replied, "After being called names that would make your skin crawl, they left in a fury."

Fallon nodded and replied, "What a couple of brats."

Miranda then replied, "Oh well, at least she's away from you!"

Lacy nodded and replied, "Do you believe what she said?"

Fallon then replied, "Not a word of it. I don't trust that bimbo."

MIranda nodded and replied, "Me neither."

-ooo-

Near her hotel, Valarie was moping about her loss to Lacy near a large statue of the Maximillion Pegasus and he was holding a Toon World book.

She sighed and replied, "That was a tough duel. Maybe she didn't cheat after all. Her Unicorn Deck is alot better then her Tiny Rush Deck. I won't give up. I may of lost a tough match, But my dueling skills are still better then ever."

"And they will always will be, little sister."

She turned to the other side of the park and saw her brother Ric coming in. He wore a red T-Shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes and he wore duel glove with 4 star chips in it and she smiled and replied, "Hey, bro."

"I heard you a tough duelist to the girl that beat me."

She nodded and replied, "She used a new deck and it whooped me good."

Ric then replied, "She didn't cheat at all, sis. I was just trying to be a smartass about it. She's a good duelist and her decks are really strong."

Valarie then replied, "I acted like a total bitch to her. I feel bad."

Ric then replied, "I'll call her up tomorrow and see if we get her a apology."

Valarie nodded and replied, "Grear plan, bro."

Ric yawned and replied, "I'm going to bed."

"I'm heading to the Duelmasta Disco Loung and nightclub."

Ric nodded and replied, 'Night, sis."

She nodded as he went towards their hotel.

-ooo-

Later that night after she left the nightclub, a young boy (Terrence) challenged her to a duel. The boy had a faceup Labyrinth Wall (DEF: 3,000) and a Gear Golem the Iron Fortress (DEF: 2,200) and she had a Snowdust Dragon (ATK: 2,800) and his two monsters both had 2 Ice Counters apiece.

(Terrence: 3200LP - Valarie: 2000LP)

"I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Ice Master appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I tribute her to destroy your monsters!"

As she vanished, both of his monsters shattered to pieces.

"I now summon my Snow Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the small icy dragon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Finish him off!"

The dragons launched two waves of frost and that finished him off (Terrence LP: 3200LP - 0).

Valarie smiled and replied, "2 chips please."

The boy walked to her and he took 2 chips out and he replied, "Good luck with the rest of the tournament."

Valarie grabbed them and slid them into her glove and she smiled and then replied, "Same to you."

They both went their seperate ways.

-ooo-

In another duel nearby, Aristole was dueling another duelist. He had a Choas Sorcerer (ATK: 2,300) and a D.D. Warrior Lady (ATK: 1,500) in attack postion and 1 card facedown and the girl (Leslie) had a faceup Gogiga Gagagigo (ATK: 2,950) and a Tri Horned Dragon (ATK: 2,850) and a faceup Cloak & Dagger (That was targeting his Black Luster Soldier - Envoy the Beginging) and no cards facedown. Rocky decided to watch the duel as well.

(Leslie LP: 3000 - Aristole LP: 4000)

She laughed and replied, "Tri Horned Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a breath of flames and Choas Sorcerer was burnt to a crisp (Aristole LP: 4000 - 3450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Aristole drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Core!"

As he discarded a Giant Germ and to Leslie's shock, D.D. Warrior Lady was sucked into it.

"I now play Soul Release!"

He took his 2 Choas Sorcerers, Airknight Parshath, Jinzo and his Cyber Dragaon and banished them.

"Much better. I summon my Gren Maju De Eiza!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery choas fiend appeared (ATK: ?).

"I have 25 cards banished by the way!"

The fiend began to glow (ATK: ? - 10,000).

"Damn, thats alot of points!", Rocky said.

"Now, I activate Return from the Different Dimension!"

Suddenly, Jinzo (ATK: 2,400), Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2,100), Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1,900) and D.D. Warrior Lady appeared (ATK: 1,500) and then Gren weakened (ATK: 10,000 - 8,000).

"Roast her Gogiga Gagagigo!"

The fiend uneashed a huge blast of flames and it roasted the huge reptile (Leslie LP: 3000 - 0).

Rocky then replied, "Yea!"

Aristole walked over to her and she replied, "3 Star chips please."

He took the 3 and added it to his glove and she smiled and replied, "Best of the luck in the finals!"

Aristole then replied, "Thanks, young lady."

As Leslie walked away, they both vanished into thin air.

-ooo-

That next day, Fallon and her friend were walking down the streets, exploring the city and each had their duel disks on their arms.

Fallon then replied, "Only 110 left? This tournament is getting smaller and tougher by the minute."

MIranda nodded and replied, "Damn right. We need to find some duelists. No Star Guardians have been challenged yet."

Lynn then replied, "We need to duel some more to get ready for the finals!"

Suddenly, they saw a duelist covered in a ninja outfit was exiting the Nagataki Sushi Shop and he had a duel glove with 8 chips in it.

Fallon then replied, "This should be a intresting opponet."

Miranda then replied, "Go for it, girl!"

Fallon walked to him and replied, "I want a duel with you!"

The ninja smiled and replied, "You want to challenge the great Takato Takamuji to a duel?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I have 5 and you need 2 more for the finals! So I'll bet 2 of my mine and if you win, you're in the finals!"

Takato smiled and replied, "I accept your offer! Lets duel right in the street!"

Lynn and Miranda sat down on nearby benches and other people that were walking stopped to watch the duel as they activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Takato LP: 8000 - Fallon LP: 8000)

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Me first. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Takato drew a card and replied, "Since you have a monster and I have none, I special summon my Earth Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a dun-colored ninja with a katana strapped his back appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Next, I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation and I choose my Flame Armor Ninja!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery armored ninja appeared (DEF: 1,600).

"I can't attack with my Earth Armor Ninja now, but my Water Armor Ninja can!"

As he sat the card down, a blue armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now, attack!"

The ninja charged in and a Dark Silver Fang appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with one strike of his sword, the wolf was blasted into pieces and then Fallon discarded a card.

"Your move now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As she sat the card down, "The dark beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Atttack his Earth Armor Ninja!"

The beast-warrior swung his axe and it struck the ninja, blowing it into pixels (Takato LP: 8000 - 7700).

"I end my turn with 1 facedown card."

Takato drew a card and replied, "Lucky move. I'll switch my Ninja's to defense and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. attack!"

The machine went and struck with its prodded arm, blowing Flame Armor Ninja to shards and the beast-warrior swung his axe again and it struck its targer, blowing Water Armor Ninja into pixels.

"I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival!"

Suddenly, Water Armor Ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I tribute him for my Red Dragon Ninja!"

As the ninja vanished, a young blonde-haried man in a fiery red ninja outfit appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I activate his ability! I banish Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation to look at your set card and place it at the top or bottom of your deck!"

As he took the spell and banished it, the card flipped up and it was a Dark Shield trap card.

"Bottom of the deck."

Fallon sighed as she slid the card underneath her deck.

"Better. Melt her machine down!"

Suddenly, the ninja began to glow and then a large fiery bird appeared and flew into the machine, melting it into slag (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7450).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Vorse Raider to attack postion and I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

As he sat the card down, a dark armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"When Hanzo is summoned, I can a Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and added it to his hand.

"I now activate my trap card, Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike!"

The trap appeared.

"Now, all of my ninjas can do piercing damage! Red Dragon Ninja, attack!"

The ninja launched the fiery bird and a large dark bird appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the flames roasted it (Fallon LP: 7450 - 5850).

Fallon then replied, "When Dark Niwatori is flipped up, I Can banish 1 dark monster to regain 700 lifepoints!"

As he took Dark SIlver Fang and banished it, she began to glow (Fallon LP: 5850 - 6550)

"Hanzo, attack!"

The ninja rushed in and he stabbed the beast-warrior with his sword, blowing the Beast-warrior into pixels (Fallon LP: 6550 - 5950).

"I end turn now."

Fallon then replied, "I only have 3 dark monsters in my graveyard!"

As she sat the card down, the dark dragon appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,800).

"I Now summon my Dusk Commander!"

As she sat the card down, the evil counterpart of Command Knight appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and then she smiled to the dragon (ATK: 2,800 - 3,200).

"I now banish 2 dark monsters to destroy your monsters!"

As she took a Dark Niwatori and a Obsidian Dragon (Discarded with Dark Silver Fang) and banished them, the dragon launched barrage of dark knives and they shot and blasted both of Takato's ninjas into shards.

"Direct attack!"

The dragon began to glow.

Takato quickly replied, "I banish my Water Armor Ninja to negate your attack!"

He took the monster and banished it.

"Dusk Commander, you try!"

The knight went in and struck Takato with her sword (Takato LP: 7700 - 6100).

"You're move now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I sumomn another Earth Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the Earth ninja's appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Goe Goe the Vailant Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a ninja with somesort of pipe for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now overlay both of my monsters!"

Both dark monsters turned into brown-colored orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Blade Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, a black-outfited ninja appeared with two holding blackes (ATK: 2,300).

Lynn then replied, "That is a powerful Ninja."

Miranda then replied, "But, its weaker then her dragon!"

Takato laughed and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

The dragon began to shrink (ATK: 3,200 - 1,800).

"I remove one of his Xyz Material to allow him to attack twice! Attack them both!"

As he discarded a Earth Armor Ninja, the ninja rushed and struck the dragon wit his swords and it roared in pain before it exploded into black globules and then he went in and struck the other dark monster, blowing Dusk Commander into shards (Fallon LP: 5950 - 4350).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Takato drew a card and replied, "Strike Ninja, your up!"

As he sat the card down, the dark classic ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Strike Ninja, attack!"

The ninja rushed in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the attack did nothing to the zombie (Fallon LP: 4350 - 2850).

"You still damafe due to my trap card! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I tribute my only dark monster to summon my Dark Seiyaryu!"

As the reaper vanished, the dark counterpart of Seiyaryu appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500).

"Attack his Blade Armor Ninja!"

The dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of dark flames and the Ninja Xyz monster blew into shards as the attack struck him (Takato LP: 6100 - 5900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I'll activate Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy!"

As the Ninjitsu trap card dissolved into grains of light, Takato drew 2 cards.

"I'll switch my Strike Ninja to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Battle Ox!"

As she sat the card down, a darker version of Enraged Battle Ox appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Trample ability. Battle Ox, attack!"

The dark beast-warrior charged and struck the ninja with its axe, blowing the ninja into a cloud of black smoke.

"Dark Seiyaryu, attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of dark flames and a ninja in a white garmet appeared (DEF: 800) and the flames struck it, blasting the ninja into pixels (Takato LP: 5900 - 4100 - 3600).

"When White Ninja is destroyed, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

Suddenly, Dark Seiyaryu exploded into black shards.

"Damn it. I'll activate Dian Keto and that'll do it."

She began to glow (Fallon LP: 2850 - 3850).

Takato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Kaiser Sehorse!"

As he sat the car down, the serpent of light appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute it for my White Dragon Ninja!"

As the serpent vanished into particles of light, a young female in a white martial arts outfit appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Lynn then replied, "Its the most rarest ninja card the game right now. Very few of them have been pulled and its worth a whole lot of money."

Takato then replied, "My former master back in Tokyo give me this card..before he was killed by a student that was expelled and banished from our temple a couple of years ago."

"Thats rough.", MIranda said.

Takato sighed and replied, "That rival was named Haruko Tokashiro. He was banished because he tried to sell my masters most prized possesion: a ancient samurai sword from ancient Japan. Its worth about 50 million dollars right now."

"Damn.", Lynn said.

Takato sighed and replied, "I told on him and then he was banished. Later that morning at about 5:00 in the morning in Tokyo, he snuck in and shot my master 3 times in the chest with a small handgun and then he tried to go for the sword..but I stopped him and managed to give him a deep cut on his right leg with a training sword I used at the time and he left in a hurry. There was no chance of my 62 year master could of survived that. The day before he died, he gave me this card to use in my Ninja deck. I use it with true honor and I promised my to go after Haruko and bring him to justice."

Fallon sighed and replied, "I'm sorry, Takato."

"Where is the sword now?", Miranda asked.

He smiled as he took the exact sword from behind his back and showed them it and he put it back and he replied, "I keep at all times now."

Lynn then replied, "Wow, thats a good idea."

Takato then replied, "I know. Now, attack his Battle Ox!"

Suddenly, she began to glow and a wave of glowing shuriken throwing stars appeared and they flew in and sliced the beast-warrior to pieces (Fallon LP: 3850 - 2850).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I activate a 2nd Armor Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared.

"White Dragn Ninja prevents you from destroying my spell and trap cards! Now, attack!"

The ninja launched its wave of glowing shurikens and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the attacks blasted the jar to pieces and then both discarded their hands and drew 5 cards apiece (Fallon LP: 2850 - 750).

"Next, its over for you! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate SIlent Doom!"

Suddenly, Vorse Raider appeared (DEF: 1,900).

"I now banish 1 dark monster to summon my Dark Raider!"

As she took a Dark Seiyaryu and banished it, the dark and twisted Axe Raider appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I Now summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark warrior appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now banish all 3 of my monsters to summon one of the best cards I own!"

As the 3 monsters vanished into dark particles, a corrupted XYZ-Dragon Cannon whose main colors were black, platinum, and white appeared (ATK: 2800).

"This is the mighty Dark Dragon Cannon!"

Lynn then repleid, "Neat monster."

"I now play Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He took 3 dark monsters and slid them into his graveyard.

"I now activate my Cannons ability and I banish 1 Dark monster to destroy your White Dragon Ninja!"

The cannon fired a blast of energy and the attack shot out and ninja was blown into globules of light

"Direct attack!"

The cannons aimed and fired a blast of energy and it struck Takato (Takato LP: 3600 - 900).

Takato groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

He drew 2 cards.

"I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and he looked at his hand and he sighed and placed his hand on top of his deck.

Fallon then replied, "You surrender?"

Takato sighed and replied, "Yes, I do. I didn't have anything that would of helped me."

(Takato LP: 900 - 0).

Miranda sighed and replied, "Its tough to surrender a duel."

Lynn then replied, "What did you have in your hand."

He turned the 5 cards around and they were Armed Ninja, a 2nd White Dragon Ninja, Xyz Reborn a monster called Blue Dragon Ninja and a 2nd Flame Armor Ninja and replied, "With your cannons ability, none of my cards would of done anything."

As the cannon vanished, Takato walked to her and he took out 2 chips and replied, "Here is your prize."

She took them and slid them into her glove and replied, "Thank you."

Takato then replied, "You do have the heart of a true champion."

He took a copy of his Strike Ninja and he replied, "Your deck will love this card."

Fallon took it and she replied, "Thank you. Good luck with the rest of the tournament."

Takato nodded as he walked the other way and back into the sushi joint and Fallon slid the card into her deck and she sighed and replied, "Good luck finding your masters killer, Takato."

-ooo-

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation / Normal Spell Card

Image: Flame Armor Ninja emerging from a portal in a misty place.

Target 1 "Ninja" Monster you control. Special Summon (from your hand) a "Ninja" Monster with a lower ATK than the target. The target and the Special Summoned Monster cannot attack this turn.

Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival / Normal Spell Card

Image: Lady Ninja Yae peeking into a misty hallway with piles of skulls strewn around.

Target 1 "Ninja" Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the target.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Kaze in the Yugioh Zexel Episode "Training Days (Part 1 & 2) and creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Dark Battle Ox

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, when DARK Monsters you control attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position Monsters: inflict Piercing battle damage to your opponent.

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 for his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Armor Ninjistu Art of Suprise Strike / Continious Trap Card

Image; Ninja Grandmastrer Hanzo, Water Armor Ninja and Blade Armor Ninja about to to attack a group of warriors resting in a small camp.

All monsters with "Ninja" in its name inflict Piercing damage.

Dark Niwatori

Winged-Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 800/3 Stars

FLIP: Banish 1 DARK monster jn your graveyard and then you gain 700 lifepoints.

Dark Dragon Cannon

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,600/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Can only be Special Summoned except banishing 3 face-up Level 4 DARK monsters you control. You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. You can only control 1 "Dark Dragon Cannon".

-ooo-

**A duel ends with a noble surrender by Takato. in the Next chapters, Miranda goes for her next few chips and she looks for a fiend duelist and finds one with a strange, but strong deck. Can our vampire duelist? Find out in "Recurring Nightmare" and it'll be coming soon.**


	11. Recurring Nightmare

Chapter 11: Recurring Nightmare

-ooo-

The gang had decided on burgers after the long duel had ended.

Lynn then replied, "Takato is a tough duelist."

Miranda nodded and replied, "He sure is. He has a perfect deck to use."

Fallon looked at her tray that had a Chicken sandwich infront of her and fries and sighed sadly.

Miranda then replied, "Fallon's deck has gotten better. Her dark army rules."

Lynn nodded and replied, "I agree with you on that girl."

She turned to Fallon and she replied, "That Dark Dragon Cannon card is really cool."

She nodded to her friend.

"Whats up with you, girl? You haven't said a word since we came here.", Miranda asked.

Fallon then replied, "Its nothing. I just hope that Takato find his masters killer and brings him to justice."

Miranda then replied, "I hope so too, girl."

Fallon took the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

-ooo-

Back at the sushi bar, Takato had just finished his favorite sushi: A 6 piece Spicy Salmon Roll with a cup of their unlimited Green Tea. He loves spicy food, as long as not too spicy.

Takato then replied, "Fallon is a tough duelist. I hope she wins the whole thing."

A waiter came by and he replied, "That'll be $13.50 please."

Takato took his money card out and the waiter took it and swiped at a machine at the bar and the waiter gave back the card and he replied, "You have about $295.50 left on it, sir."  
Takato nodded and replied, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded as he walked away.

He then replied, "Another drink of my green Tea and its back to dueling."

-ooo-

That night in his mansion, Terkylo was looking at the 10 stars he won with Rocky watching him.

He sighed and replied, "I have all the 10 chips I need for the finals!"

Rocky then replied, "When are you going to battle for the Star Statue?"

Terkylo then replied, "I don't know, yet. I'll go out when I'm ready to. Only 2 duelists have 9 star chips right and with 80 remaining in the tournament, it shouldn't be any trouble to with a Star Statue."

Rocky then replied, "You have to head out and duel for someday, boss."

Terkylo then replied, "I know, Rocky. I'll be ready to duel at anytime."

Rocky nodded and replied, "You're going to cream the finals, sir. You have one awesome deck to use!"

Terkylo then replied, "Thank you, young man."

-ooo-

That night after they left the burger cafe, the girls had just left the cinema and was now having some small snacks and drinks at the small cafe near the hotel.

Fallon then replied, "What a wierd movie."

Miranda nodded and replied, "But a very funny classic movie."

Lynn then replied, "Who knew that Spaceballs would still be funny today?"

Fallon then replied, "I have a plan for us. This card shop has just opened today across from the Arcade and we can get some new cards."

Miranda then replied, "Sounds good. I needed some new cards anyway."

Fallon then replied, "Cool. Lets get some tomorrow then."

Lynn then replied, "Sounds good to me."

-ooo-

The next day, the girls had met up in the usual coffee shop near the hotel and decided on some coffe and bagels.

Fallon then replied, "Ready for some new cards, ladies?"

The girls nodded as Lacy came in and she found the girls and replied, "Hey, girls!"

Lynn then replied, "Hey, girl."

"Anyone have any other duels since mine?"

Fallon then replied, "I'm three away from the finals!"

Lacy then replied, "I only need 2 more myself. Mind if I tag along with you fine ladies?"

"We're heading to that new card shop."

Lacy then replied, "Cool. Need some new cards anyway."

Fallon then replied, "Lets finish our drinks and bagels and head out."

Lacy then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-

After about a hour of waiting, the Card Dungeon was now open for buisness. It sold cards for each group of monsters and all sorts of goodies and the rarest cards were behind a wall of glass at the counter.

Lynn laughed and replied, "This'll be fun!"

They each walked to their area of card and Fallon nodded and replied, "Hmm, these are some neat Dark counterpart monsters!"

She took 4 of them and she nodded and replied, "Hmm, Lets see what they have for Synchros."

She looked at the Synchro area for dark monsters and she saw 2 that looked good to her and she smiled and replied, "Neato!"

As she took them, MIranda walked over to the Zombie area and she replied, "Wow, wow!"

She looked and she found 5 cards she wanted and she found a couple of spells and traps as well and she smiled and replied, "Cool."

As she took the cards she wanted, Lynn found 5 needed for her deck and she replied, "Good stuff here!"

The girls went up to the counter and Miranda saw another card she wanted and she smiled and replied, "How much for that card, sir?"

She pointed at the card and the clerk replied, "25 dollars."

Miranda nodded and replied, "Deal."

He nodded as he took the card and placed on the counter and Lacy brought 4 cards of her own for the deck and she replied, "Awesome selection!"

-ooo-

About 10 minutes after bying their cards, the ladies added their new cards to the deck and MIranda then replied, "I'm ready to duel!"

Lacy then replied, "Me too. I have some rare cards to use!"

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers walked up to them and he replied, "I want to duel!"

MIranda then replied, "I'll duel you! I have 5 chips."

The boy then replied, "I'm Jake Lewis and I have 7!"

Miranda smiled and replied, "I Have 5 And I bet three of my own! You win, You're in the finals!"

Jake smiled and replied, "Can't resist that kind of dueling, so I accept!"

Fallon then replied, "Time to duel."

Lacy then replied, "Lets hope she uses them new cards!"

As the 3 sat down on a nearby bench, Jake and Miranda activated their disks and both drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jake LP: 8000 - Miranda LP: 8000)

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jake drew a card and replied, "Opticlops, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed ogre appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack!"

The ogre charged in and a Blood Sucker appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the fiend rammed into it, blowing it to shards.

Miranda quickly replied, "I activate Blood Thirst! Since, one of my monster was destroyed, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Vampire monster from my deck!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lady appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1,550).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

MIranda drew a card and replied, "I tribute her for my Vampire Lord!"

As the vampire hissed before vanishing, the more-powerful vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Destroy his Opticlops!"

The vampire and a swarm of bats came out of it and it plowed into the fiend, blasting the fiend to pieces (Jake LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Discard a Spell Card!"

He nodded as he took a Mystic Plasma Zome from his deck and discarded and then he reshuffled and he replied, "Would of helped you anyway."

"Your move."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Zombie Master, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the undead sorcerer appeared...and then quickly vanished into a dark hole and Jake was smiling as he was looking at his faceup Bottomless Trap Hole.

"Damn it! Vampire Lord, attack!"

The zombie let out a barrage of bats again and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the bat army blasted the small fiend to pieces as well and then he took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I activate Enemy Controller!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lord knelt.

"I Now summon my Tour Guide from the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a fiendish women holding onto a briefcase appeared with a smile (ATK: 1,000).

Lynn then replied, "Thats a really rare card!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "My deck has a copy as well."

"Should of known."

"I use her ability to special summon my Tour Bus From the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a large dark-steeled bus with orange windows appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Double Summon to summon my Tourist of the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, a white-skinned goblin appeared and he wore a tattered grey shirt, torn up pants and he had a backpack on his back that held a stuffed toy that looked a Winged Minion (ATK: 1,500).

Lynn then replied, "Okay...wierd."

"I now overlay my 3 monsters!"

All 3 monsters turned into black orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the three orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Tour Group of the Underworld!"

As he sat the card down, A Tour Gude of the Underworld appeared she was guiding a small group of black-skinned and grey skinned ogres that wore tattered shirts, pants and each had a black backpack on on its back (ATK: 2,100).

Fallon then replied, "Never seen or heard of this monster before."

"You'll love its ability then. When Tourist of the Underworld is used to Xyz or Synchro Summon a dark monster, I can draw a card!"

He drew a card.

I activate my Tour Groups ability! By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, I Can switch the mode of one monster you control and drain of 1,000 attack or defense points!"

As he took the Tour Guide of the Underworld and discarded it, Vampire Lord rose to attack postion and groaned in pain (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Attack her Vampire Lord!"

Everyone in the tour got out a slingshot and they loaded a small rock and they all fired a rock at the vampire and he hissed as he was struck down with the rocks and blown into shards (Miranda LP: 8000 - 6900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I summon my Tardy Orc!"

As he sat the card down..nothing appeared.

"What the?", Miranda asked.

Jake sighed and replied, "Give him a minute."

Suddenly, a large orc with a backpack on his back appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Tardy Orc can't attack when he's normal summoned, so you lucked out. I remove another Material monster!"

He took the Tour Bus and discarded it and then a Pyramid Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 200).

"I activate Tour Bus's ability! when its sent to the graveyard, I Can select a card in either of our graveyard and shuffle it back into my deck! I choose...my Tour Guide!"

He took this Tour Guide and shuffled it back into his deck.

"Better. Attack!"

The fiends launched their rocks and the undead turtle exploded into a cloud of dust.

"I activate Defense Draw!"

As he drew a card, a large bony zombie appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet my Ryu Kokki!"

"You lucked out. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and his Bark of the Dark Ruler lifted up and shattered to pieces.

"I Now summon my Regenerating Mummy!"

As he sat the card down, the icky mummy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Shrink!"

Suddenly, Tardy Orc shrank (ATK: 2,200 - 1,100).

"Lets do it. Mummy, attack!"

The zombie went in and struck Tardy Orc with his sword and the fiend let out cry of pain before it burst into pixels.

"Ryu Kokki, attack!"

Suddenly, skulls appeared in his hand he tossed into the air and then it turned into a huge wave of skulls and the tour group was blown to shards as the skulls struck them (Jake LP: 7800 - 6800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Regenerating Mummy, attack!"

The mummy rushed in and a Newdoria appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and the mummy sliced the Fiend cleanly in half. The two pieces dissolved into grains of light.

"Aw, damn it!"

Suddenly, Ryu Kokki exploded into shards of bone.

"Damn, damn! I end my turn now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctaury!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tribute it to summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

As the token vanished, the mighty ruler of the underworld appeared (ATK: 2,450).

"Lets do it. Roast her Regenerating Mummy!"

The fiend ruler opened his hand and a wave of green flames shot out and the dark zombie went up in flames (Miranda LP: 6900 - 6250).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Book of Life!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lady appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"Banish your Newdoria!"

He nodded and then banished the card.

"I now summon my Plaguespreader Zombie!"

As she sat the card down, the bloated zombie appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now play Star Changer to decrease Vampire Ladys Level by 1!"

Suddenly, the vampire began to glow (LV:4 - 3).

"I now tune them together!"

The bloated zombie let out a moan as it split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Vampire Lady, who transformed into 3 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Thundead Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, the undead beast appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Lynn nodded and replied, "Damn good card."

Fallon then replied, "Sure is, girl."

"I now banish my Vampire Lord!"

as he took the card and banished it, Ha Des get out a painful moan (ATK: 2,200 - 200).

"Now, attack!"

The undead beast charged and stabbed his horn into the fiends chest and he let out a groan before he burst into a cloud of green & black smoke (Jake LP: 6800 - 4800).

'Your move now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "You're one stubborn duelist. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll attack!"

The fiend charged in and a Winged Minion appeared on the card (DEF: 700) before the zombified beast stabbed with its broken and then the tiny fiend shattered into pixels.

"You're move now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "Dark King of the Abyss, appear now!"

As he sat the card down, a fiend in a black robe appeared (ATK: 1,200).

Lynn smiled and replied, "Who would use a pathetic monster like that?"

Jake then replied, "I use this card! I activate Vengeful Evolution!"

As the fiend looked shocked and vanished into dark particles, a large dark dragon appeared with a scary roar (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty and power Diabolos, King of the Abyss!"

Lynn then replied, "Is that supposed to be the Dark King of the Abyss's evolved form?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Yep. I use a copy of in my deck as well and Dark King of the Abyss was the rival of Dark Ruler Ha Des!"

Jake then replied, "My deck uses both of them! Attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and launched a wave of dark flames and the undead beast was burnt to a crisp (Miranda LP: 6250 - 5650).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda began to draw a card.

Jake smiled nad replied, "I activate Diabolos's ability. Before you draw a card, I can look at it and I get to choose if it goes on top or bottom of your deck!"

Miranda took the top card (Which was a Monster Reborn) and showed him it.

"Bottom!"

Miranda nodded as she slid the card underneath her deck and then she drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the demonic soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Diabolos, attack!"

The dragon let out a huge blast of flames and a Vampire Offspring appeared (DEF: 700) and the flames roasted the young vampire and then the soldier went and struck MIranda with his sword (Miranda LP: 5650 - 3750).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda took the top card and it was a 2nd Book of Life.

"Bottom yet again!"

She placed it the bottom and then she drew a card and replied, "I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

The portal appeared.

"I offer my Vampire Genesis!"

As the demon-like vampire appeared and vanished into the portal, the mighty Count Vampiris appeared (ATK: 3,300).

Lynn then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good card."

"Attack!"

The zombie flew in and with quick slash of his sword, the large dark dragon exploded into black globules (Jake LP: 4800 - 4600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Soldier to defense postion and I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Death Vors, your up!"

as he sat the card down, the undead form of Vorse Raider appeared with a rusty axe and peeling grey skin (ATK: 1,900).

"I Now play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the soldier shattered into black shards.

"Lets do it. Vors, attack!"

the zombie threw his axe and a Skull Knight #2 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the axe struck it, blowing it to pieces.

"Vampiris, direct attack!"

The vampire flew in and struck Jake with his sword (Jake LP: 4600 - 1300).

Jake groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw!"

He drew 3 cards.

"I end my turn now."

Jake drew a card and replied, "I now banish 3 Fiend monsters!"

As he took his Archfiend Soldier, Dark King of Abyss and Tardy Orc and banished them, the deaded and freaky Dark Necrofear appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Fallon groaned and replied, "I love using the dark monsters in this game, but thats one of few dark monsters that freak me out!"

"I now play Dian Keto!"

He began to glow.

"Attack Vampiris!"

The fiend let out two blasts of black energy from its eyes and Vampiris looked at the fiend with a angry look and he deflected the attacks and the lasers bounced back an hit the dark fiend, blowing her to pieces (Jake LP: 2300 - 1200)

"Infect Count Vampiris!"

Suddenly, the fiends spirit appeared and it flew into the vampire and he flew to Miranda's side of the field.

"Attack!"

The vampire flew and he took his sword and with one quick slice of his sword, he cut the zombie cleanly in twain with his sword. The two pieces shattered (Miranda LP: 3750 - 2350).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card.

Jake quickly replied, "I activate Cloak & Dagger and I choose your Kelshin the Noble Vampire!"

Lynn groaned and replied, "Damn, any monster but him!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "I know, it was her last hope."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each duelist had 6 cards in their hands.

"Neato! I activate Foolish Burial!"

She took a Mezuki and discarded it and then reshuffled.

"I now banish that monster for my Thundead Unicorn!"

Suddenly, the undead beast appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I banish my Vampire Genesis!"

As she took the card and banished it, the Zombie let out a moan (ATK: 3,200 - 800).

"Dang!"

Miranda resumed, "I now summon my Blood Sucker!"

As he the card down, the fiendish zombie appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"Blood Sucker, attack!"

The zombie flew in and struck the mighty ritual monster with his claw and the vampire dropped his sword before exploding into black shards (Jake LP: 1200 - 700).

"Thundead, end this!"

The beast charged and stabbed with its broken horn, winning the duel for Miranda (Jake LP: 700 - 0).

Fallon then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Lynn laughed and replied, "I knew she could do it!"

Jake walked up to her and replied, "Good dueling, girl. You win your prize!"

He took 3 star chips out of his glove and handed them to Miranda and she grabbed them and she placed in her glove and replied, "2 more until I'm bound for the finals!"

Jake nodded and replied, "You'll get them and good luck to you."

Miranda and Jake walked away.

MIranda sighed and replied, "I finally beat my first Fiend duelist."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Blood Thirst / Normal Trap Card

Image: A hand reaching out of a coffin.

Activate only when a monsters you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vampire" monster from your Deck.

_**Note:** This card was used in the Yugioh R manga and all creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Vengeful Evolution / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Dark King of the Abyss enveloped in a shadow resembling Diabolos, towering over a frightened Dark Ruler Ha Des.

Activate only by sacrificing one "Dark King of the Abyss" on your side of the field as a tribute. Special Summon from your deck or hand one "Diabolos, King of the Abyss", ignoring all summoning restrictions.

_**Note**: This card was created Metal Overlord 2.0 and all creative credit goes to him._

Tourist of the Underworld

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/3 Stars

If this card is used to Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon a DARK monster: Draw 1 card.

Tour Group of the Underworld

FIend/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,000/Rank 3

3 Level 3 DARK monsters

Once per turn: You can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card to select one monster on the field and change it to faceup attack or defense postion and decrease its ATK or DEF by 1,000, depending on its new postion (If the chosen card was facedown, flip it facup and any flip effects are activated).

Death Vors

Zombie/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 0/4 Stars

A beast-warrior that was slain in battle and recently revived through dark magic. It strikes down its enemies with its rusty axe.

-ooo-

**Another duel ends well. In our next chapter, Lynn goes for some chips and finds a duelist with a fiery deck. Can Our plant duelist win? Find out in "Fiery Fervor", which will be coming soon.**


	12. Fiery Fervor

Chapter 12: Fiery Fervor

-ooo-

After the duel had ended, the gang decided to celebrate at the arcade. The girls spent 2 hours there, adding points to a card and now where looking at prizes. A tall middle -aged man was running it with a female worker.

"So, how much do you have now, Fallon?", Lynn asked.

Fallon then replied, "About 3 thousand points."

Miranda then replied, "I have 2,550."

Lynn then replied, "I have 3,500."

MIranda then replied, "What do you want so badly?"

Lynn pointed to the top shelf which had a stuffed Giraffe, a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon, a Stuffed Panda and a card in a sealed case.

"A Stuffed Panda?", Fallon asked.

Lynn sighed and replied, "The card NEXT to the panda, silly girl."

Fallon looked again and replied, "A rare card?"

Lynn then replied, "Hey!"

The prize man looked at her and replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

She nodded and replied, "Can I see that card?"

The man looked another worker and replied, "Emma, can you get me the step ladder, please?"

She nodded and she walked away and the man replied, "So, you think you have enough for it?"

Lynn nodded and replied, "I hope so."

The man then replied, "Cool. I'm Morgan, by the way."

"I'm Lynn and these are my friends Fallon and Miranda."

The female worker brought it over and she replied, "Here you go, daddy."

"Daddy?", A curious Miranda asked.

Morgan then replied, "Yea, this is my daughter. My wife is back at home, watching the house and our 2 cats."

He got on the step ladder and he took the case and he replied, "I hope you have alot of points!"

He showed the case and Lynn gulped and replied, "109,500 points? Damn, I wanted it!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Damn, thats a rare card!"

Morgan then replied, "Its a copy of a very, very rare card."

Lynn moaned and replied, "We need to play some more!"

"Please, we'll need a ton more points for it!", Fallon said.

She moaned and replied, "I guess you're right?"

Morgan then replied, "Sorry, kid. No tickets, no prize."

Lynn sighed and replied, "Lets get a soda upstairs."

The 3 girls nodded and they walked away.

Emma then replied, "Dad, she really wanted the card."

Morgan sighed and replied, "Rules are rules, honey."

Emma stood on the ladder and placed the card case on the top shelf.

_Maybe there is a way for her to win the card, I just hope Charles thinks its a decent idea as well._ Morgan thought to himself as his daugter got off the stepladder.

-ooo-

Upstairs, Lynn was still moping about the card she wanted.

She sighed and replied,"Darn, darn, darn! I wanted that card so badly!"

Fallon then replied, "By the time we get enough, the tournament will either be over or we'll be all out of points."

"They only wanted 2,500 points for the Stuffed Blue Eyes."

Lynn then replied, "I know, but I wanted the darn card!"

Miranda then replied, "I know, girl, I know."

Suddenly, Morgan came upstairs with the card case.

Lynn then replied, "Wonder what he wants now."

Fallon then replied, "Don't know."

He saw the girls and he smiled and replied, "Neat card, eh?"

"Are you here to brag? I'll never have enough for the card!"

Morgan smiled and replied, "I have a decent idea. I got permission from Charles as well."

"Which is what?", Lynn asked.

Morgan then replied, "If you 3 bet your ticket points in one duel and beat me in one, I'll give the winner 2 Star Chips plus 200,000 ticket points as well! But if you lose, you lose no chips and will get no ticket points and I will not be to make this offer anymore."

Lynn then replied, "You serious?"

Morgan then replied, "I don't kid about stuff like this, Lynn. You in?"

Lynn laughed and replied, "You bet I am!"

Morgan nodded and replied, "We'll duel in the basement of this place. its a special arena thats hidden from the island, except from Charles, me, my daughter and a few other people."

Lynn then replied, "Can't wait for the duel."

Morgan nodded and replied, "Good. The deuell will be at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon. Be ready for one hard duel."

Morgan then walked away.

Miranda then replied, "Unreal."

Fallon then replied, "Its going to be one cool duel."

Lynn smiled and replied, "I need to go over my deck again tonight."

-ooo-

In his personal office, Charles was talking with Calvin and Jasmine about the offer.

"You sure, sir? Its the 2nd serious offer you've made them girls."

Charles then replied, "You don't trust my own judgment, Calvin?"

Calvin gulped and replied, "Yes, I do."

Charles then replied, "Don't worry about it then."

He looked at Jasmine and replied, "How many are left dueling?".

"About 95 now, sir."

Charles then replied, "Anyone with 9 Chips?"

"About 32 of them. Lower chip duelists are too scared to be faced by them."

Charles then replied, "Okay then. Want to head to the VIP center of the Sir Lion of the Beef Steakhouse for dinner tonight? My treat."

Calvin then repleid, "I'm in for sure, sir."

"You bet I'm in too!", Jasmine said as well.

Charles then replied, "Get Teru and Becca to come in here and watch everything."

Calvin nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

-ooo-

That night in her hotel room, Lynn was going over Plant deck. She placed her deck and seperated each card, one by one.

Lynn then replied, "I think I'm going to add those new cards I bought with a pile of cards I brought to island to improve my plant to make it the best one ever."

She went to her suitcase and took out a small box of cards and she replied, "These cards work as a team and I'm glad I'll be able to use them finally."

-ooo-

At about 3:00 in the morning the next day, Terkylo was looking at the City Island from the roof of his mansion.

He sighed and replied, "Soon, this island will be mine and all mine. I Can't wait to get all for myself soon. With a little bit more power and spirits, I'll make sure the island stays mine and noone elses."

Suddenly, Rocky came in and replied, "I Couldn't sleep."

Terkylo then replied, "I understand that. I willl soon conquer this island and it'll be all for us soon, Rocky."

Rocky then replied, "Its going be one hell of good time getting the extra energy and souls you need."

Terkylo then replied, "I know, my young friend, I know. I'm heading to the island in a couple of days to face this silly star guardian and get my prizes."

Rocky then replied, "Okay then. I"ll be at the island and watch over everything for you until you get back, Terkylo."

He nodded and replied, "Thank you, young man."

-ooo-

That next day, The gang was waiting for Morgan to arrive. Emma was working the prize counter and they were at the snack area.

Lynn then replied, "Where is he? I want to duel. I added some new cards, including the ones I bought yesterday."

Miranda then replied, "Calm down, Lynn. He'll be here soon."

Fallon then replied, "Be patient, girl. He'll be here soon."

Suddenly, Charles and Morgan came in and Morgan had his duel disk on his arm.

"Should of guessed he would of come to watch the duel as well.", Fallon said.

Charles smiled and replied, "You sure you still want to do this? My employee has a very powerful deck."

Lynn then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Charles nodded and replied, "Good."

He looked at his worker and replied, "Lets go, Morgan."

Morgan nodded as they headed towards the secret door.

-ooo-

A hour later, they were behind that had two keycard slots and Charles then replied, "GIrls, you'll love this. Its has not been opened for a very long time."

The guys took a keycard from their pocket and slid them into the slots and then the door sank into the ground and they went inside and saw something amazing! It was one of the legendary Duel Stations used in Pegasus's old tournament.

"This is cool!", Lynn said with a laugh.

Charles then replied, "The only usable one right now. Each state is getting a duel center with a couple stations in it with in the next 3 years."

Fallon then replied, "Can' waitt for the duel to start."

Suddenly, Morgan walked to one of the stations and he took his deck out of his disk and placed on the station, activating it and then he placed his Extra deck cards on a panel as well and then Lynn walked to the other one and did the same thing and then they both drew 5 cards.

"Begin...NOW!", Charles said loudly.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Morgan LP: 8000 - Lynn LP: 8000).

Morgan smiled and replied, "Ladies first."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "Thanks. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I summon Jurrac Velo in Attack Mode!"

As he sat the card down, a Velociraptor-like dinosaur appeared on his field. Its head was red, its body and claws were green, and its legs were purple (ATK: 1,700).

Fallon then replied, "A Jurrac deck? Most intresting."

Miranda then replied, "I've seen them in action before.

Wait to see his best monsters with this deck. You'll be suprised on how powerful this deck really is, ladies. Charles thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel.

"Toast he rmonster!"

The small dino let out a small fireball and a Botanical Girl appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the flames burnt her to a crisp and then she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

Morgan then replied, "Good opener, I guess. I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Floral Knight Rose!"

As she sat the card down, a young woman appeared and she was dressed in green armor that seemed to have a floral pattern and her weapon was a longbow made of mahogany (ATK: 1,800).

MIranda smiled and replied, "About time she start to use them Floral Knight monsters!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good cards to use in a plant deck like hers."

"Now, attack!"

The floral knigth amed her bow at the dino.

"I activate my Dimensional Prison trap card!"

But, the trap didn't activate and the arrow shot and impaled the dino in the chest, blowing it to shards (Morgan LP: 8000 - 7900).

"Due to Lily's effect, you can't activate card effect when she attacks!"

Morgan then replied, "Good to know. I activate my monsters ability. When destroyed, I can special summon a Jurrac monster from my deck with 1,700 ATK or less."

Suddenly, a 2nd Jurrac Velo appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Okay then. I'll first play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the Dimensioal Prison card lifted and shattered to pieces.

"I'll now set a card and that'll end my turn."

Morgan drew a card.

Lynn quickly replied, "I activate Botanical Revenge!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and its image was a dead Queen of Autumn Leaves in the middle of the garden and many thorny vines are about to grab a Swordstalker.

"Okay then. I now sumomn my Jurrac Iguanon!"

As he sat the card down, a fiery Iguanodon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"With 2 Level 4 Dinosaur monsters, I overlay them both!"

Suddenly, the two dinosaurs turned into fiery orange orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Evolzar Dolkka!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with gleaming white scales appeared with a roar and was covered in hot flames and it had a DNA strand on its tail (ATK: 2,300).

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

Charles then replied, "Its one of his 3 stars."

"Now, roast her Floral Knighr!"

The huge dragon roared as it launched a wave of fiery energy from its mouth and it shot out and struck the floral knight, blowing her to particles (Lynn LP: 8000 -7500) and then a bunch of thorns shot out and struck Morgan (Morgan LP: 7800 - 7300).

"So, its a Plant version of Backfire?"  
She nodded to him.

"Okay then. Your turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jurrac Protops!"

as he sat the card down, another fiery dino appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Protops, you attack first!"

The dino let out a wave of flames and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the attack burnt the mad fruit to a crisp and more thorns struck Morgan (Morgan LP: 7300 - 6800) and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and the dragon fired a blast of flames that reduced the dark plant to ashes (Morgan LP: 6800 - 6300) - (Lynn LP: 7500 - 6600 and then a 3rd Tomato appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I tribute my 3rd Tomato for my Fairy King Truesdale!"

As the 3rd tomato vanished, the winged Plant ruler appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I equip him with Sword of Ivy!"

Suddenly, a sword made of ivy & appeared in his hand (ATK: 2,200 - 2,800).

"Now, attack!"

The plant fairy flew towards the dragon and made a downward slash, striking the front of it. The mighty dragon roared in anger before it exploded into a flaming blast of pure energy (Morgan LP: 6300 - 5800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

"I activate Heavy Storm!"

Suddenly, the storm began and the sword and Botanical Revenge card were blown to shards (ATK: 2,800 - 2,200).

"Better. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn.'

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twilight Bloom!"

As she sat the card down, A large dark plant with a jaw tull of razor-sharp teeth appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Twilight Bloom, attack!"

The plant let out some dark-red pollen and a UFO Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the pollen struck it and it exploded into scrap and then a 2nd Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,400) and Truesdale fired a blast energy from his staff, blasting the fiery machine to pieces (Morgan LP: 5800 - 5000) and then a large blue-skinned dinosaur appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"This is my Evolsaur Vulcano."

"Whatever you say. I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I activate Fire Recovery!"

As he discarded a Spirt of Flames to to his graveyard, Jurrac Protops appeared with a roar (ATK: 1,700).

"I now overlay these monsters as well!"

Like before, the two dinosaurs turned into fiery orange orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Evolzar Laggia!"

As he sat the card down, a light-blue skinned dragon with 6 wings appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,400).

"What a monster.", Fallon said.

Morgan then replied, "Sure is. Attack her Truesdale!"

Suddenly, the dragon opened its mouth..

Lynn quickly replied, "I activate Wall of Thorns!"

The trap appeared on the field.

Morgan smiled and replied, "I think not!"

As he discarded the 2 Xyz Material monsters, the trap shattered to pieces.

"My monsters ability. Contunue your attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth and it launched a fiery burst of energy and it struck the Plant King and he let out groan before he exploded into pixels (Lynn LP: 6600 - 6500).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Twilight Bloom to defense postion an I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I banish a fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As he took a UFO Turtle and banished it, the bonfire with blue eyes appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now activate Fossil Dig. I can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand."

He took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I now tribute my Inferno for my Evolsaur Terias!"

As the blue-eyed bonfire monster vanished into a cloud of black smoke, a large dino appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now activate my facedown, Meteorain! Now smash her monsters!"

The dragon fired a blast of fiery energy and the dark plant went up in flames and the dino let out a huge roar and a Cactus Fighter appeared on the card (DEF: 400) and was blown to shards when the attack struck it (Lynn LP: 6600 - 3400).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"I now play Smashing Ground!"

Suddenly, the large dino exploded into shards.

"Better. I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Cactus Fighter, Twilight Bloom, 2 Mystic Tomato and his Fairy King Truesdale and shuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 cards.

"I summon my Lonfire Blossom!"

As he sat the card down, the small dark plant appeared (ATK: 400).

"I tribute it for my Floral Knight Petunia!"

As the plant vanished, another of the Floral Knights appeared and this one was female and she had blonde hair, purple floral armor, and a sword in each hand (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack his Dragon!"

The Floral Knight rushed in..

Morgan smiled and replied, "Go ahead. Its your funeral..."

Suddenly, the plant warrior struck the dragon with her swords and it let out a roar of pain before exploded into globules of energy.

"Petunia can beat anyone as long as she attacks a attack postion monster! I end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Warrior Of Roses!"

As he sat the card down, the rose-armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800) and then Petunia began to glow as well (ATK: 2,300 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Warrior Of Roses, attack!"

The plant warrior rushed in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) before the warrior smashed it up with her sword and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Petunia..prune him!"

The Knight charged in and struck Morgan with its sword (Morgan LP: 5000 - 2700).

"I end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Infeno, Evolsaur Vulcano, both Evolzar Xyz monsters and his Jurrac Protops and shuffled the cards into deck (The Xyz monsters returning to the extra deck) and drew 2 cards.

"I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Evolsaur Terias appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now play Cost Down to lower my 2nd Evolsaur Terias's level by 2!""

He discarded a card to his graveyard and a exact copy of the 1st Evolsaur appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now overlay them both!"

For the 3rd time for Morgan, the two dinosaurs turned into fiery orange orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Evolzar Solda!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue-skinned dragon with two large wings appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,600).

Fallon then replied, "That dragon is the most powerful of the Evolzar monsters!"

"Yes it is. I now activate Xyz Double Attack!"

He discarded 1 of its Xyz Material monsters.

"Now, I Play Shrink!"

Petunia shrank down (2,700 - 1,350).

"Now, attack both of her monsters!"

The dragon launched two large fireballs and both of Lynn's plant monsters exploded into bursts of smoke & soot (Lynn LP: 3400 - 1350).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I banish another plant monster to summon my 2nd Armored Tulip!"

As she took her Lonfire Blossom and banished it, the large tulip appeared...before it shattered into pixels.

"What the heck?"

Morgan pointed to his dragon before he removed his final Xyz Material monster.

"Damn. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and I'll attack!"

The dragon let out another fireball and large seed with a face, and a small sprout on the top appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was burnt to crisp when the fireball struck.

"When Seed Pod is destroyed, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my deck!"

As she sat a card down, another floral knight appeared and this one had pink armor with a floral design, a pink helmet and a pouch above her hip appeared with a sword in her hand (ATK: 1,600).

"Meet my Floral Knight Tulip!"

Morgan then replied, "IF you say so. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I get a seed token due to my Tulip!"

Suddenly, she took a seed from her pouch and dropped it on the ground.

"I tribute both of my monsters to summon my Tytannial!"

As the 2 monsters vanished, the mighty plant queen appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Destroy her dragon!"

The plant woman laughed as a huge wave of rose petals and leaves flew in and cut into the huge dragon and then it roared in pain before it exploded into a cloud of fiery ash & smoke (Morgan LP: 2700 - 2500)

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Morgan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

"I summon my 2nd Floral Knight Lily!"

As she sat the card down, another of the teenaged plant monsters appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Next, I activate Miracle Fertilizer!"

Suddenly, Floral Knight Petunia appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Lily, attack!"

The knight went in and a Jurrac Protops appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the knight struck the dino with her sword, blowing it to pixels.

"Petunia, attack!"

The knight rushed In and a Black Stego appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the knight struck with her sword, blasting the dinosaur into shards.

"Tytannial, end this!"

The plant women launched a wave of petals and they struck its target, finishing Morgan off (Morgan LP: 2500 - 0).

Miranda laughe dand replied, "Yea, baby!"

We have a great duelists right here that'll do fine with the finals and the future., Charles thought to himself as he watched Lynn return to her friends.

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Fire Recovery / Normal Spell Card

Image: Alot of fire.

Discard 1 FIRE monster. Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

_**Note:** This card was used by Axel in the Yugioh GX episode "Triple Play (Part 2)" and all creative crefit goes to the writers of that episode._

Floral Knight Lily

Plant/Effect/LightATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this card's attack.

Floral Knight Petunia

Plant/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

When this card attacks a Monster in Attack Position, destroy that Monster without applying damage calculation. When this card is attacked while in Defense Position, it is destroyed without applying damage calculation.

Floral Knight Lily

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

During your Standby Phase that this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may Special Summon 1 "Seed Token" (Plant/Earth/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. "Seed Tokens" cannot be used as a Tribute except for a Tribute Summon of a Plant-Type Monster.

Seed Pot

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/2 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type Monster from your hand or deck.

_**Note:** These 4 cards were created by fanfic writer Shuppet Master on a different forum and all creative credit goes to him._

Twilight Bloom

Plant/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

_A wise forest explorer knows well to avoid a large flower if bones and skulls litter the ground around it. It is a sure sign of the Twilight Bloom, one of the most poisonous plants in existence._

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander in his "YuGiOh! The Legend of the Sorcerer Kings" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Botanical Revenge / Continious Trap Card

Image: A dead Queen of Autumn Leaves in the middle of the garden and many thorny vines are about to grab a scared Swordstalker.

Each time a (Non-token) Plant monster on your side of the field is destroyed: your opponet takes 500 damage.

Armored Tulip

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 2,100/5 Stars

You can banish 1 Plant monster to special summon this card from your graveyard. This card can only be used to Synchro, Tribute or Xyz Summon a Plant monster.

Sword of Ivy / Equip Spell Card

Image: Botanical Girl smiling whie she holds sword made of ivy

Equip only to a Plant monster. That monster gains 600 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed: You can banish this card to add the equipped monster to your hand. a monster can only have 1 of this card equipped to it at a time.

Xyz Double Attack / Normal Spell Card

Image: Evolzar Dolkka launching two huge fireballs at a large Castle under a stormy sky.

Select 1 Xyz Monster you control. Remove 1 of its Xyz Material and during the battle phase: That monster can attack twice this turn. This card can only be activated if your opponet has 2 or more monsters on the field.

-ooo-

**Another victory for the girls. In the next chapter, the first Star Guardian duel happens...and its not any of the girls. Terkylo finds the location and finds the first duelist with a zombie deck...but its nothing like Mirandas. Can his Choas deck win him a duel? Find out in "Chaos Sorcerer" and it'll be coming soon.**


	13. Chaos Sorcerer

Chapter 13: Chaos Sorcerer

-ooo-

Back at the ticket counter, Morgan was talking with the girls about the duel while Emma was listening as well.

Morgan sighed and replied, "You're a good plant duelist, Lynn. I enjoyed our duel."

She nodded and replied, "Likewise, Morgan."

He took a card out and two star chips and he smiled and replied, "A deal is a deal, my young friend."

Lynn then replied, "Thank you. I want to use the card to get that card and the stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon doll, please."

Morgan nodded and replied, "I knew you would, my young friend."

-ooo-

Later in the Arcades cafe, Leon treated his girlfriend Serena to a later supper.

"Should of known she would of gotten that rare card.", Serena whined.

Leon then replied, "It would of gone with anyones deck, hon. You doing any good dueling?"

She sighed as she showed him her glove that had only 2 star chips in it

"Sorry to ask, hon."

Serena then replied, "I tried my best, but I'm having a tough time dueling."

"Its hard to duel on this island."

Serena nodded and replied, "It sure is. I'm done dueling. I'm not going to get 10 star chips and make it to the finals now."

Leon then replied, "Its really hard to admit you've given up, but at least you have a decent deck."

"I guess so."

-ooo-

Lter that night at the mansion, Terkylo was getting his deck ready for his Star Guardian duel. Rocky was helping as well.

"My Choas Deck is ready to go. I can't wait for my guardian duel tomorrow night.", Terkylo said.

"Why tomorrow night, sir?", Rock asked.

Terkylo then replied, "I need to do some more work with my deck, my young friend. Soon, my deck will be ready to go and it'll be the best deck ever used."

Rocky nodded and replied, "Cool, sir. Can I come with you when you duel the guardian?"

Terkylo then replied, "Sure can. You're one of my top soldiers and I need your support to take over the island."

Rocky nodded and replied, "I'll be here for you."

Terkylo then replied, "Thats good. Get some sleep, my friend. I need some private time to add some cards I don't want anyone to know about..even you, I'm afraid."

Rocky then replied, "As you wish, sir."

He got up and left.

I have rarer cards then the cards you saw in my last duel, Rocky. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to some of them in action. You'll enjoy the duel., Terkylo said to himself as he looked at a small dark box with red chains on and then he smiled at it.

-ooo-

That next day in his office, Charles was sipping on some coffee and Jasmine was there as well. Calvin was too sick to come to work and he had a doctor and nurse to help him until he was ready to work again.

Charles then replied, "Whats wrong with him?"

Jasmine then replied, "Flu, sir. He got it during the night and he was up all night with the chills, coughing and vomiting."

Charles sighed and replied, "Eek. What does the Doctor say?"

"He'll be just fine. He just needs rest and to take his medicine."

Charles then replied, "Good idea for him. Does anyone have 10 star chips yet?"

"Only 1, sir."

"Okay, How many duelists remain?"

"About 48 now, sir."

Charles then replied, "I started with 200 and now I have only 48 to go? Wow.

He sighed and replied, "Make sure to let me know when that 10 star chip duelists wins against a guardian."

"Will do, sir."

-ooo-

That next day at lunch, The girls decided to check at a Museum that opened up the day the tournament started up.

Fallon then replied, "Man, the world has been through some crazy stuff."

Lynn nodded and replied, "No joke, girl."

Suddenly, the walked to a large poster behind a glass case and its image was Yugi Muto being declared the winner of the Kaibaland Grand Championship.

Miranda then replied, "That nut Zigfried hacked in and tried to ruin the tournament, but Kaiba caught on and beat him silly in a duel."

Fallon then replied, "Thats right. Also, he challenged Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood to a duel and he won in one damn turn, even after Weevil summoned his Insect Queen and Rex Raptor summoned his Black Tyranno."

"That guy was such a loser, but he and his little brother Leon made a duel with Pegasus and both companies merged together."

"It was a good decision.'

Suddenly, the saw a picture of Yugi Muto at a wedding chapel with his to-be wife Tea Gardner at the altar.

Fallon smiled and replied, "That was one hell of a duel. He had to beat her in 6 or less turns from him to propose to him."

"Yep, I remember that. He attacked her directly with Dark Magician of Chaos, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and Dark Paladin.", Lynn said.

Miranda then replied, "I remember that duel. first he used Dark Core to banish her Command Angel and then he attacked her directly with the mages. It was one of the best moment of his dueling career."

"Didn't they have a son or daughter?", Lynn asked.

"Yep, they had a son named Takato and a daughter named Tomori.", a old man said.

The girls looked behind and saw the man and he replied, "I'm Museum Curator Takaro Takamashi."

Fallon then replied, "Great place."

Takaro nodded and replied, "It took alot of work and money, but was worth it."

Lynn then replied, "Anything from the Duel Academy and Neo Domino City era, sir?"

Takaro then replied, "The next 2 floors have alot of stuff about those times, young lady."

"Okay, thank you.", Fallon said as they walked away.

-ooo-

Back at mansion, Terkylo and Rocky were ready to heard to the island to get his keycard he needed for the Statue.

"Ready to go?", Rocky asked.

Terkylo then replied, "Yes, sir. Lets head to the island."

Suddenly, they both vanished into clouds of black smoke.

-ooo-

A Couple of hours later, They arrived at one of the Duel Stations. The station sold maps and booster packs for duelists to use and they also had 2 machines that gave the cards out that were needed to find the Star Guardians.

Terkylo then replied, "Lets get me a gold card, my young friend."

They walked up to a nearby employee and replied, "What can I do for the both of you?"

Terkylo showed him the full glove and the employee then replied, "Congratulations. I'm Lucas and I'll help you. Just slide your glove into the machine.

Terkylo walked over to the machine and he took his glove off and slid into the machine and the glove went into the machine and it closed up and the machine began.

"Give me a few seconds.."

Suddenly, the machine stop and a golden card came out of the slot and Lucas grabbed it and he smile dand replied, "Your location will be on the card and good luck."

Terkyo grabbed the card and he replied," Thank you, young man."

As they walked, Rocky replied, "Where is the location?"

Terkylo looked at the card and replied, "Basement of the Ruby Star."

Rocky then replied, "Okay then."

"We'll wait until tonight to do so, Rocky."

Rocky then replied, "Sounds good, boss."

"I'll pay for us to get some sushi and tea. My treat."

Rocky then replied, "I am hungry."

-ooo-

Later that night in her room, Fallon was watching the classic movie _2012_ with her friends and they ordered a pizza as well.

Fallon then replied, "Damn, and people were scared this would actually happen."

Miranda then replied, "They'll believe anything. The calender ended on that date, but life still continued on and everyone was just fine."

Lynn then replied, "Indeed."

Fallon yawned and replied, "After this movie, its bed time for me."

Her friends nodded to her.

-ooo-

That night inside the hotel, Terkylo and Rocky were looking for the entrance to the basement.

"Where the hell could it be?", Rocky asked.

"I don't know."

They saw a nearby employee and Rocky replied, "Hey!"

The employee (Which was a teenaged girl with glasses, blonde hair and her hotel uniform) smiled and replied, "Can I help you?"

Terkylo flashed her the gold card and she replied, "I see. The door is in our basement. I'll get you there."

"Thank you, young lady.", Terkylo replied.

"Call me Sally if you want."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, they got the basement and was looking around for something that didn't look right to them.t

"So, now what?", Rocky asked.

Sally then replied, "Something in here is not right and if you can find the card slot, you'll head to the arena for your duel."

Terkylo then replied, "Thank you."

Sally smiled and replied, "Good luck."

She left them.

Rocky then replied, "What doesn't look right here?"

Suddenly, they noticed a broken washer and Dryer in the corner.

Terkylo then replied, "I figured it out."

"Tell me then."

Terkylo pointed at the Washer & Dryer and replied, "Its the washer."

"So what?"

Terkylo walked to the washer and replied, "This has a money slot and the Washer & Dryers are free for guests to use in a hotel."

"Okay..then."

He took the gold card and slid into the slot and then the card ejected and he grabbed it.

"I Stil don't.."

Before he could continue his sentence, a wall opened up next to the dryer and a door was right there and he smiled and replied, "Clever."

"Lets go."

-ooo-

Back at Comm room, Charles was sitting at a table with Jasmine, eating some leftover chicken wings she bought earlier in the day.

"Master Charles!"

Charles looked at him and replied, "Yes, Colin?"

he got up and replied, "A duelist is entering the lair of our first Star Guardian!"

"Who is the duelist?"

"Aristole LaChance, sir."

"I see. Where is the duel?"

"Underneath the Ruby Star Hotel, sir."

Charles smiled and replied, "Aristole is in for one tough duel. That Star Guardian's deck is hard to beat."

-ooo-

The two were outside of the lair.

Terkylo then replied, "Time for a duel."

The door opened up and a tall man with brown hair, glasses and a black-haired beard was there and he had a duel disk on his arm and he sittin on a chair near the computer and Terkylo then replied, "You the Star Guardian?"

The man then replied, "Sure am. I'm Garrett McClern and you're the duelist I'm facing?"

Terkylo then replied, "Yes and I'm Aristole LaChance."

As Rocky sat down, they activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Garrett LP: 8000 / Terkylo LP:8000)

Garrett then replied, "The challenger gets the first move in all challenges."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "Sounds good. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gozuki!"

As he sat the card down, a horse-headed zombie with a large hammer (ATK: 1,700).

Rocky gulped and replied, "If he's using a Yokai deck, this will be trouble for you, sir."

Terkylo then replied, "I'm up for any challenge, my young friend."

Garrett then replied, "This will be a intresting duel. Attack his facedown monster!"

The zombie rushed and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the zombie crushed it flat with its hammer and then Terkylo took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I activate Gozuki's ability and I'll discard a zombie from my deck to the graveyard."

He took a monster from his deck and discarded it.

"I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat he the card down, the fienish foot soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Garrett then replied, "Fiend deck?"

Terkylo smiel dnad replied, "You'll see soon enough. Attack his Gozuki!"

The fiendish warrior went and with a hard slice, he cut the zombie cleanly in twain with his sword. The two pieces turned to dust (Garrett LP: 8000 - 7800).

"First blood to me. I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dunamis Dark Witch!"

As he sat the card down, the cute winged fairy appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"What the? Is this somesort of a Twilight Deck?"

He nodded and replied, "Correct. Attack his facedown monster!"

The soldier charged in and a large black crow appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the fiend struck with his blade and the Yokai bird exploded into black feathers.

"Direct attack!"

Suddenly, a ball of energy appeared in his hand it shot out and struck Garrett (Garret LP: 7800 - 6000).

Garrett nodded and replied, "I activate Damage Gate!"

Suddenly, the large black crow the fiendish soldier destroyed appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"When Crow Tengu is summoned from the graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the fiendish soldier exploded into shards.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Crow Tengu to special summon my Gyuki from the graveyard!"

as the zombie vanished, a beastly ox demon dressed with black beads and white toga with black fur covering its body appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I'll set a monster facedown and I'll attack!"

the demon went in and punched the fairy, blowing her to shards (Terkylo LP: 7800 - 7000).

"You also take 600 damage if it destroys a monster if I use his ability! I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll do it for me."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "Gyuki, attack!"

The zombie charged in and a Dark Mimic LV1 appear on the card (DEF: 1,000) and with a hard punch, it was blown to pieces and then Garret drew a card (Terkylo LP: 7000 - 6400).

"I'll set a card facedown and its You're move now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I sent it away to summon my Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

As the token vanished, the mighty dark monarch appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Say goodbye your zombie!"

Suddenly, the demon zombie vanished into nothing.

"Attack!"

The demon fired a blast of energy and a 2nd Gozuki appeared on the card (DEF: 800) attack struck it, blowing it to particles.

Garrett quickly replied, "I activate Okuri-inu Trail! Since a Zombie was destroyed, I can send another to the graveyard from my deck!"

He took a card and discarded it.

"I end my turn now."

I activate. D.D.R and its also known as Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

As he discarded another card, Gyuki appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now flip summon my Yuki-Onna!"

as he did so, a beautiful blue-haired women wearing a blue-trimmed Kimono appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tune them together!"

Yuki-Onna suddenly split apart into two white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Gyuki, which transformed into six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon..Blue Ogre!"

As he sat the card down, a large blue-skinned ogre with a mane of yellow, japanese armor appeared with a club in its clawed hands for a weapon (ATK: 2,750).

Rocky then replied, "Wait, I though the Yokai group had no Synchors in it."

"They've added all sorts of good cards to the set lately. Attack Caius!"

The ogre charged in and slammed his club into the monarch and he exploded into black globules (Terkylo LP: 6400 - 6050).

"When Blue Ogre destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters level times 200!"

He began to glow (Terkylo LP: 6050 - 4850).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "You are a skilled duelist. I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master!"

as he sat the card down, the undead mage appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zombie Master, attack!"

The zombie fired a blast of electricitiy and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card (DEF: 200) and the attacks did nothing to the zombie.

"Damn it! I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 light and dark monster!"

As he took his Dark Mimic LV1 and his Dunamis Dark Witch and banished the cards, the mighty Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Begining appeared appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Garrett nodded and replied, "Your best card/"

Terkylo smiled and replied, "More or less. Soldier, attack the Zombie Master and Blue Ogre!"

The warrior rushed in and cleaved the zombie in two his sword and the swordsman struck the other zombie with his sword, blowing Blue Ogre into pixels (Garrett LP: 6000 - 4800 - 4550).

"I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown that'll end my turn."

Terkylo drew a card.

"I activate Fiendish Chains!"

Suddenly, chains came out of the ground and wrapped the Soldier up tight.

"Damn it. I summon my 2nd Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The soldier and a umbrella with a single eyeball and a long tongue appeared (800/0) before the fiend cut it in two with its sword.

"When Karkasa is destroyed, I can special summon 2 more from my deck facedown on the field."

Suddenly, two more facedown monsters appeared.

"I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I Banish a Mezuki from my graveyard to special summon my Yuki-Onna!"

As he took the card and banished, the beautiful Yokai tuner appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now play Star Changer on my Yuki-Onna!"

The zombie began to glow (LV: 2 - 3).

"I Now tune my Yuki-Onna with my 2 Karkasas!"

Yuki-Onna suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through both Karkasas, which transformed into a total of 6 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Mizuchi!"

As he sat the card down, A large dragon made up entirely of water with a large crystal embedded in its forehead appeared (ATK: 2,900).

"I now play Shrink!"

The soldier began to shrink (ATK: 3,000 - 1,500).

"Attack!"

The dragon opended its mouth and launched a burst of water and it struck the soldier and the mighty warrior exploded into globules of light (Terkylo LP: 6000 - 4600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and switch my Soldier to defense and I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Garrrett drew a card and replied, "I activate Mizuchi's ability and I'll banish a zombie again!"

As he took a monster and banished it, Terkylos facedown D.D. Warrior appeared and then shattered quickly.

"Damn it.", Terkylo muttered under his breath.

Garrett smiled and replied, "Nice try. I now summon my Onagakokuba!"

As he sat the card down,a wicked horse-headed demon appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I use its ability and I'll discard a zombie to give it 400 ATK!"

As he discarded a monster called Goka the Pyre of Malice to his graveyard, it began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).

"Now, attack his Fiend!"

The zombie opened its mouth and launched a wave of flames, burning the demon soldier to a crisp.

"Attack him directly!"

The gemstone began to glow.

Terkylo quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Suddenly, the gemstone began to stop glowing.

Garrett sighed and replied, "You got lucky. I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards.

"I special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the machine of light appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now activate Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Archfiend Soldier appeared and then knelt (DEF: 1,500).

"I now activate Level Embrace! I banish 1 monster in my graveyard and then all monsters on the field get that level until the end phase!"

As he took his Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and banished it, the two monsters began to glow (CD LV: 5 - 8) - (AFS LV 4 - 8).

"I now overley my 2 monsters!"

Suddenly, the two monsters turned into two black orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Emperor Dragon of Chaos!"

As he sat the card down, a very famillar choas monster appeared on the field with a roar (ATK: 3,000).

Rocky then replied, "No...damn way."

Garrett then replied, "Thats Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End!"

Terkylo then replied, "Sort of. that card has been banned since the ban lists began! A couple hundred fans of that card wanted it takened off the list, but when they refused to do so, they made this card. Its a powerful card, but you need a level 8 light and a level 8 dark monster to summon it! I activate its ability and by discarding its dark Xyz Material monster, I can destroy 1 of your cards and you take 1000 points of damage!"

As he discarded the Cyber Dragon to the graveyard, the large dragon launched a wave of flames and the watery zombie exploded into a cloud of steam and its gemstone shattered as well (Garrett LP: 4550 - 3550).

"Attack!"

The dragon let out another barrage of flames, incinerating the Yokai monster (Garrett LP: 3550 - 2600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

He took his 3 Karkasas, Goka and a Gozuki and shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I'll end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd D.D. Warrior!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and Crow Tengu appeared on the card before it went up in flames.

"D.D. Warrior, banish that zombie!"

The warrior charged in and stabbed his sword into the zombie and then a portal opened up and both monsters were sucked into before vanishing.

"I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "1 monster and card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "Emperor Dragon of Chaos, attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of flames and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was burned to ashes as the flames struck it and he took a monster and added it to his hand.

"I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I activate Haunted Shrine!"

Suddenly, Onagakokuba appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I now play Fiend's Sanctuary!"

The beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now offer my 2 monsters to summon my Red Ogre!"

as the 2 monsters vanished from sight, a hulking red-skinned ogre-like zombie appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I discard 1 monster to send your dragon away!"

As he discarded a monster called Shutendoji to his graveyard, the large dragon roared before it vanished.

"Attack!"

The fiend went in and slammed his weapon into Terkylo's stomach (Terkylo LP: 4600 - 1800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Terkylo drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded a card and then added a card.

"I summon my Shutendoji!"

as he sat the card down, another Yokai monster appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Red Ogre, attack!"

The huge zombie went in and a D.D. Warrior Lady appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600).

"Aw..damn it!"

Suddenly, he struck the warrior with his club and then a portal opened up and the 2 monsters were sucked into it and then it vanished.

"Direct attack!"

The demon went in and punched Terkylo (Terkylo LP: 1800 - 500).

"This end is about over! I end my turn now."

Garrett drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 dark and light monster!"

As he banished a Cyber Dragon and his Archfiend Soldier, Chaos Sorcerer appeared (ATK: 2,300)

"I now summon my D.D. Assailant!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the warriors appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

"I now activate Return from the Different Dimension!"

Suddenly, Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2,100), Dark Mimc LV1 (ATK: 100), and Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1,900) appeared.

"Lets do this. Cyber Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and it burnt the zombie to a crisp.

"Remaining monsters..finish him off!"

Choas Sorcerer fired a blast of energy and it struck him in the chest and then Archfiend Soldier went in and made the finisihing blow (Garrett LP: 2600 - 0).

Rocky laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Garrett sighed and replied, "You win the duel and your prizes."

Terkylo smiled and replied, "Very good dueling."

-ooo-

Back at the comm room, Charles watched the finshing blow by Terkylo.

He sighed and replied, "This duelist is powerful. He might be the one that might take Fallon down in a duel."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Crow Tengu

Zombie/Effect/WindATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, destroy 1 Monster your opponent controls.

Gozuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 Zombie-Type Monster in your deck and send it to your Graveyard.

Onagakokuba

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 800/4 Stars

Once per turn, you can send 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of this card by 500.

Onmaraki

Zombie/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,200/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, draw 1 card.

Haunted Shrine / Normal Trap Card

Two howling ghosts flying out of a shrine in a dark woods.

Activate when you control no Monsters. Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your Graveyard.

_**Note:** These cards were used by Bastion in the Yugioh GX manga and all creative credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Gyuki

Zombie/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 400/5 Stars

While this card is in your graveyard, you may sacrifice one face up Zombie-Type monster on your side of the field to special summon this card from the graveyard. When this card is summoned this way, this card gains the following effect:

- When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed, remove this card from play.

Okuri-inu Trail / Normal Trap Card

Image: A black ghostly dog leading a large amount of Yokai.

This card can only be activated when a Zombie-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle. You may discard one Zombie-Type monster card from your deck to your graveyard.

Yuki-Onna

Zombie/Tuner/Water/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 0/2 Stars

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you may Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type Monster from your Graveyard, except a "Yuki-Onna". A Monster Special Summoned with this effect cannot be Tributed and cannot declare an attack. If the Special Summoned Monster is removed from the field, banish it. During the End Phase of the turn where a Monster is Special Summoned by this effect, banish the Special Summoned Monster.

Blue Ogre

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,750ATK/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type Monsters

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent times the Level of the destroyed Monster.

Karakasa

Zombie/Effect/Wind/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you can Special Summon any number of "Karakasa" from your hand or deck in face-down Defense Position.

Mizuchi

Zombie/Synchro/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 2,600/9 Stars

1 Tuner Monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner Zombie Monsters

Once per turn, you may select one of the following effects: - Return two removed from play Zombie-Type monster cards to their owner's decks. During the turn this effect is used, this card may attack each of your opponent's monsters once (This card cannot attack directly during the turn this effect is used). - Remove from play one Zombie-Type monster in your graveyard. You may destroy one face down card on the field.

_**Note:** The following 6 cards were created by Lux-Nero for his "Shadowchasers: Risen Nemesis" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Level Embrace / Normal Spell Card

Image: as a Junk Warrior is slowing fading away, 5 Level stars are floating above a Junk Synchron and a Speed Warrior.

Banish 1 monster in your graveyard and then until your end phase: Each monster on your side of the field gets that level until the end phase of the turn. You cannot Synchro Summon the turn you activate this card.

Dragon Emperor of Chaos

Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,500/Rank 8

1 Level 8 DARK monster + 1 Level 8 LIGHT monster

Once per turn: You can discard 1 of this cards Xyz material monsters and this card gains a effect according to which attribute of the Xyz Material discarded; LIGHT: Select up to 3 cards in your opponets graveyard and one in your own and banish them and this card gains 100 ATK for each card banished this way until the end phase. DARK: Select 1 monster on your opponets side of the field and destroy it and then your opponet takes 1000 damage.

-ooo-

**1 Golden Star Statue down, 7 more to go. In the next chapter, Fallon goes for her final star chips and she finds a duelist with a huge sweet tooth. Can our Dark Counterpart master win her last few chips? Find out in the next chapter I just had to call "Just Desserts".**


	14. Just Desserts

Chapter 14: Just Desserts

-ooo-

Back at the lair, Rocky and Teryklo were waiting for his prizes.

Garrett sighed and replied, "You won your prizes."

He walked to a wall that had a computer on it and he replied, "Find your card."

Terkylo walked to it and he looked and looked and he found he what he wanted and he replied, "This one, please."

Garrett saw his selection and replied, "Very Intresting card."

He pushed a few buttons on the computer and then a card came out of it and he took it and showed it to Terkylo and he replied, "Here you go."

He took the card and he replied, "Great card."

As he slid the card into his Extra Deck, he pushed a button on the monitor and it went into the wall and he replied, "Now for your star."

He took a image of a gold star on the wall and pushed it and as the wall lowered, a glass case with a small golden star statue in it and he opened it up and he took the star and handed it Terkylo and Garrett then repleid, "Here you go and good luck to you in the finals."

Terkylo smiled and replied, "I enjoyed our duel."

Garrett sighed and replied, "I can now head to my hotel to rest. Since I've been defeated, I can't be challenged by anyone else and now I can some well-needed rest."

Suddenly, a door opened up and Garrett replied, "You can head out now."

Terkylo nodded as they went up the stairs and the star guardian sighed and replied, "Good luck to anyone that has to face him in the finals."

-ooo-

That next morning at about 9:30 in the morning, the girls were having some coffee and donuts they brought to the park and they invited Lacy to enjoy them as well.

Lacy took a sip of her Mocha Latte and she smiled and replied, "Just the Buzz I needed."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE FIRST STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED LAST NIGHT! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS ARISTOLE LACHANCE! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 7 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE ARISTOLE TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE ONLY 35 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Fallon then replied, "Only 7 Guardians left? Damn."

Miranda then replied, "That Aristole must be a powerful duelist to make it to the finals."

Lynn nodded and replied, "We need to duel someone quickly. With only 35 left in the tournament, duelists are getting desperate for Star Chips."

Fallon then replied, "Hopefully we'll find someone to duel, girls."

Lynn nodded and replied, "I hope so."

-ooo-

Back at his manison, Rocky and Terkylo were looking at the case that stored his new card.

Terkylo sighed and replied, "I can't believe I'm in the finals now. I worked so hard to get this star and now I have it."

Rocky sighed and replied, "I dreamt of getting this bad boy for myself. But after I lost to MIranda and blew any chances of getting there, I felt like a true asshole and a lousy duelist."

Terkylo then replied, "Don't bring yourself down that match, my young friend. You tried your best to be a good one, but your boyish pride get in your way and you acted like a total jerk. Now, you're a much better person and much more pleasant to be near now."

Rocky then replied, "I guess so."

Terkylo then replied, "I'll help you out with some rare cards for helping me so far."

"You serious?"

"I never kid about stutf like this, Rocky."

Rocky smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

"Anytime, my young friend."

-ooo-

That night in the park, the girls were wondering about who to duel.

Fallon then replied, "We need to duel someone, girls."

Fallon sighed and replied, "I know, I know."

Suddenly, Valarie came into the park with a sad look on her face and her brother Ric was right next to her.

Lynn sighed and replied, "Whats with her?"

Ric then replied," She had 6 and she dueled another duelist that had 3 of her own and then Valarie bet 4 and lost a tough duelist."

Valarie sighed and replied, "I was doing good, but its most powerful monster came out and wiped me out!"

"Who was this duelist?"

Valarie then replied, "It was some duelist that works at that new Dessert Shop near the other side of the island near Charles's HQ. The place serves desserts from all over the the world."

Ric sighed and replied, "That was one very powerful deck, so avoid dueling that person!"

Fallon then replied, "I need a couple of more star chips, So I'm challenging her!"

Valarie sighed and replied, "I wish you the best of luck, Fallon."

Fallon noddeas they walked towards the shop.

Ric then replied, "Is her deck good enough?"

Valarie then replied, "Not as good as hers, I'm afraid."

-ooo-

A hour later, they walked into the shop and they saw all sorts of desserts. They had desserts from all over the world.

Miranda then replied, "Yummy city!"

Fallon then replied, "Man this looks like one sweet place for a yummy dessert"

Suddenly, they heard of a comedy rimshot in the background.

MIranda looked at her and replied, "Couldn't resist, eh?"

Fallon nodded as they walked to the counter and the man replied, "Welcome to the Sweet World of Desserts shop! Intrested in anything?

Fallon then replied, "Yea, any desset of the days?"

The clerk then replied, "The chef makes a beautiful Apple Tarte Tatin and its served warm with a scoop of cinnamon ice cream."

MIranda then replied, "I'll have that."

The clerk wrote it down on a slip of paper and Fallon replied, "Can I get the Strawberry Shortcake bowl with extra whipped cream?"

The clerk nodded as he wrote it down and he looked at Lynn and replied, "Anything for you, young lady?"

Lynn smiled and replied, "I'll have the Brownie Fudge Sundae topped with whipped cream, chopped almonds and a cherry."

He wrote that down and replied, "Okay, that'll be $14.50."

Fallon took her card and he took out and slid into the machine and he replied, "$185.50 remaining on it, young lady."

He handed her the card and he replied, "It'll be 20 minutes for your order to be done."

He handed them a card that said 88 on it and Lynn replied, "Where's our duelist?"

The clerk then replied, "You want to duel our head chef?"

Fallon nodded to him and he smiled and replied, "After you've had your dessert, our chef will walk to over to you with a offer to duel, young lady."

Fallon nodded as they walked over to a table and sat down.

He sighed and replied, "You're the 2rd duelist today to challenge our chef and she's undefeated in this tournament right now."

-ooo-

A half hour later, the girls were finished with desset and MIranda sighed and replied, "Man, that Tarte Tatin was yummy, warm and very good!"

Suddenly, a female chef came out of the kitchen and she walked to the table and she replied, "I'm Jade Luicala and who would like a duel with me?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "I Do."

The chef nodded and replied, "Okay, good. We'll have our duel outside of the club in about 35 minutes."

"Sounds good to me."

She nodded and left.

Lynn then replied, "This will be a good duel."

-ooo-

Back at the comm room, Charles with Jasmine while Calvin was still in his hotel room.

One workers stood up and replied, "Fallon is dueling Chef Jade outside of the shop, sir!"

Charles then replied, "Switch to the camera outside of the shop and we'll watch it from here."

The work nodded as he did so.

Jasmine then replied, "Lets if she can beat Jade."

Charles then replied, "With her awesome dark deck, she'll might be able too, Jasmine."

"Doesn't she have a deck based on her job as a chef?"

Charles nodded and replied, "More or less, I guess."

-ooo-

Otuside of the cafe, Fallon was waiting for Jade to come out

Fallon then replied, "Lets have our duel already."

Suddenly, Jade walked out and she wore a beautiful red dress and a duel disk on her arm and she replied, "Fallon?"

Fallon got up and replied, "Over here, Jade."

Jade saw them and she walked over to them and she replied, "Ready for our duel, young lady?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Ready to go."

Jade then replied, "Good. Whats the star chip bet?"

Fallon then replied, "I have 7 and I bet 3!"

Jade smiled and replied, "I only need 3 more as well, so I accept our duel!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jade LP: 8000 - Fallon LP: 8000)

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madaloche Doughknight!"

As he sat the card down, a male warrior with light-brown armor & shield appeared and his weapon was small sword (ATK: 1,300).

"Madaloche monsters?", Miranda wondered.

Lynn nodded and replied, "They're monster based on desserts and postions in a royal family. This one is based on a knight and a doughnut."

Jade then replied, "Perfect monsters for a pastry chef like me. Since I have no cards in my graveyard, he gains 300 ATK and a Piercing ability! Attack!"

His sword began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 1,700).

"Now, attack!"

The warrior rushed in and a dark skinned warrior in rusty, spiked armor appeared with a dark rusty blade (DEF: 1,200) and the knight struck with his sword, blowing the warrior into shards (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7500).

"When Dark Commander Rahz is destroyed in battle, I can take any level 4 dark monster and place it on top of my deck!"

She took a monster and placed it on top.

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Battle Ox!"

As he sat the card down, the dark counterpart of Enraged Battle Ox appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the warrior shrunk (ATK: 1,700 - 850).

"Attack!"

The dark beast-warrior went in and smashed the warrior to pieces with his axe (Jade LP: 8000 - 7150).

Jade then replied, "Most Madaloche monsters have the ability of being sent back to the deck when destroyed in anyway and my monster is no exception!"

She took the card and shuffled it back into her deck.

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Madolche Chouxvalier!"

As she sat the card down, a small warrior riding a stuffed green horse appeared with a peppermint stick for a weapon (ATK: 1,700).

"I now activate Madaloche Sugar Rush! I can shuffle 3 Madaloche cards from my hand back into my deck and then my Madaloche monsters gain 300 ATK for each one and I choose two of my cards!"

AS she took two monsters, the warrior began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 2,300).

"Attack!"

The warrior rushed in and struck the beast-warrior with his weapon, blowing Dark Battle Ox to pixels (Fallon LP: 7500 - 6900).

"Take that! i end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madaloche Butlerusk!"

As he sat the card down, a young man with dusty brown hair appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"When, I normal summon him with a Madaloche monster on the field, I can add a field spell card from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card and added to her hand and she opened her field slot and replied, "I activate Madaloche Chateau!"

As she slid the card into the slot and it closed up, a huge castle made of castle and gingerbread appeared behind Jade.

Lynn nodded and replied, "Man, that has to be one sweet place to live!"

Suddenly, they heard another comedy rimshot.

Jade giggled and and replied, "I liked that joke. This Chateau gives all of my Madaloche monster 500 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, both began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000) & (1,700 - 2,200).

"Lets do it. Chouxvailer, attack!"

the warrior charged in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (DEF: 1,100) and with a hard hit, it was blown to shards and then a 2nd one appeared.

"Butlerusk, your turn!"

He walked towards the monster and he punched the tomato and it burst into shards (Fallon LP: 6900 - 6300) and then a 3rd Tomato appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card.

Jade quickly replied, "I activate Imperial Iron Wall!"

Suddenly, the trap appeared on the field.

"Now, cards cannot be banished!"

Miranda then replied, "Thats not good."

Lynn then replied, "Since its based around Removing dark monsters from play, she's in trouble!"

Jade quickly replied, "I activate my other card and its called Cloak & Dagger and I choose your Dark Armed Dragon!"

Miranda then replied, "Man, she's stopping her from using her deck."

Fallon resumed, "I'll set a monster and I'll tribute my 3rd Tomato for my Dark Bamboo Shoot!"

As the tomato vanished, a dark plant with black skin and red eyes appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Since I used a special summoned dark monster from another dark monster to summon it, my plant gains 400 ATK!"

The plant began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).

"Better. Attack her Madolche Chouxvalier!"

The plant fell to the ground and rammed into the warrior, blowing the knight into shards (Jade LP: 7150 - 7000) and she took the card and added it to her hand.

Fallon then replied, "Must be your Chateau's ability!"

"Thats right. Usually they'll be shuffled into the deck, but with my field spell that doesn't happen."

"Okay. I end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Butler to defense postion and I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!"

Suddenly, 3 arrows appeared and they jammed into the faceup cards. First, the two trap cards shattered to bits and then the castle crumbled into a pile of broken gingerbread pieces (Jade LP: 7000 - 5500).

"Better. I summon my Dark Blade!"

as she sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Dark Blade, attack!"

The warrior went in and blasted the butler into shards with his blade and she reshuffled the card.

"Bamboo Shoot, attack!"

The plant began to roll and a small sheep with a hard candy coat appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) and the dark plant crushed the small creature to pieces with its body and she reshuffled that card as well.

_At least I could add my Madaloche Baaple back into my deck.,_ Jade thought to herself as she shuffled the back into her deck.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I activate Cost Down!"

She discarded a card to the graveyard.

"Madaloche Puddingcess, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful doll-like girl with flowing blonde hair appeared with a smile on her face (ATK: 1,000).

"Weak."

Jade then replied, "For now, it is. She gains 800 ATK if I have no monsters, but I do have one there, so I activate my Madaloche Lesson trap card!"

The card appeared.

"I take the monster in my graveyard that, which is a 2nd Madaloche Doughknight and I shuffle him back into my deck!"

She did so.

"Now, now all Madaloche monsters I control gain eight hundred attack points and she also gains eight hundred attack points since I have no monsters in my graveyard!"

She let out a wierd laugh (ATK: 1,000 - 2,600).

"Lets do this. Attack!"

The Princess smiled as she charged in and she took the dark plant and hugged it hard until it exploded into pixels (Fallon LP: 6300 - 6100).

"Since she destroyed, a card, i can destroy one of your cards!"

Suddenly, Fallons facedown Bottomless Trap Hole card lifted and shattered.

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Dark Blade to defense postion and I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasure Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards.

"I now equip her with Madaloche Sugar Sword!"

Suddenly, a sword made of sugar appeared in her hand (ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).

"I now summon my Madaloche Magileine!"

As she sat the card down, a witch with a fork for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Whe she's normal or flipped summoned, I can add any Madaloche monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a card and added it to her hand.

"Lets do it. Madaloche Magileine, attack!"

The fork began to glow and she fired a blast of energy and Dark Blade was blown to shards.

"Puddingcess, attack!"

The fairy flew in and a Peten The Dark Clown appeared on the card (DEF: 1,200) and the princess doll cleaved the clown in two with her sword and then Fallon banished it and a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,200) and with point of her finger, the 2nd Peten shattered into pixels.

"Okay then. I End my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Okay then. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I now tribute my token for my Darknight Parshath!"

as the clown vanished, the evil Airknight Parshath appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"He gains 100 ATK for each dark monste in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, the sword began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,800).

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the sword shattered to pieces and then Puddingcess let out a pout (ATK: 2,400 - 1,800).

"Parshath, attack!"

The evil fairy charged in and struck the Puddingcess with her sword and she let out a cry before bursting into pixels (Jade LP: 5500 - 4400) and she reshuffled the card as well.

"I banish a dark monster to draw a card."

As she took her 2nd Peten and banished it, she drew a card.

"I end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack!"

The evil fairy went in and cut the witch down with his sword and she reshuffled her back into the deck as well.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I activate Madaloche Terrior Walk!"

The spell appeared.

"I now summon my Doughknight!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"Since I have my Madaloche Terrior Walk, I can make a 2nd Normal Summon for a Madaloche monster and I choose my Butlerusk!"

As she sat the card down, the young butler appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then she took a 2nd field spell card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into brown orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful women wearing a dazzling dress appeared with a smile on her face (ATK: 2,200).

Lynn then replied, "Thats Puddingcess's mother, I presume?"

Jade smiled as she opened her field slot and replied, "Correct, Lynn. I now activate my 2nd Madaloche Chateau!"

Suddenly, the castle of gingerbread and candy appeared and she smiled (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

"I activate her ability is a powerful one! I Discard one of her Xyz Material monsters, and then I select up 2 Madaloche cards in my graveyard and then then they got shuffled back into my deck and for each card I return, you have to do the same with your own cards!"

As she discarded her Doughknight to the graveyard, she took her 2nd Madaloche Chateau & Madaloche Sword of Sugar and then her Fallons monsters vanished and she sighed as she shuffled the cards back into her deck.

"Thats better. Attack her directly!"

Suddenly, she began to glow as she fired a blast of energy from her eyes and they struck Fallon in the chest (Fallon LP: 6100 - 3400).

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate my Dust Tornado!"

Suddenly, the the dust storm began and the Madaloche Terrior Walk card shattered to pieces.

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I activate her ability again!"

As she discarded her final material monster, she took her Madaloche Terrior Walk card and shuffed it back into her deck and then Fallon did the same with her only monster and she smiled and replied, "When Dark Serpent Princess is returned to my deck thanks to a carf effect, I can banish up to 2 dark monsters in my graveyard to get that many Dark Serpent Tokens!"

As she banished her 2nd Peten and Dark Blade, 2 small dark snakes appeared (DEF: 1,000 x2).

"Lucky you. I summon my Madolche Messengelato!"

As she sat the card down, a young male doll wearing a messengers outfit (ATK: 1,400 - 1,900).

"Lets do it. Both, attack the monsters!"

Both of the Madaloche monsters launched their attacks and blasted the tokens into pixels.

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Lekunga!"

As he sat the card down, the dark red eyed plant appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now banish 2 monsters for one token!"

As she took her Dark Bamboo Shoot and Darknight Parshath and banished them, a small dark version of the dark plant appeared (ATK: 700).

"I now play Double Summon to tribute my 2 monsters for my Dark Horus!"

as the two tokens vanished, the dark dragon appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of darkfire and the weaker Madaloche monster went up in flames (Jade LP: 4400 - 3200).

"I end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Queen to defense and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of flames and the Queen let out a cry before the flames struck her and blew her into shards.

Jade smiled and replied, "When the queen is destroyed, I can pay 1000 lifepoints to special summon my rarest card from my deck!"

As she began to glow (Jade LP: 3200 - 2200), a tall male appeared. He wore a jeweled crown on his and he wore a kings outfit thar had small gems in its and had a scepter in his hand (ATK: 3,000 - 3,500).

"Meet the mighty and powerful **_Madaloche King Crowntarte Tatin_**!"

Lynn then replied, "Oh, boy."

Miranda then replied, "That must be the card she wiped out Valarie with!"

Jade nodded and replied, "Yes, that is correct."

Fallon sighed and replied, "I end my turn now."

Jade drew a card and replied, "Blow her dragon away!"

The king pointed his staff towards the dragon and fired a blast of energy and the huge dragon exploded into a cloud of fiery smoke (Fallon LP: 3400 - 2900).

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jade drew a card and replied, "I summon my Madaloche Doughknight again!"

As she sat the card down, the knight appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 2,200).

"Lets do it. Doughknight, attack!"

The knight rushed in and a Dark Resonatar appeared on the card (DEF: 300) and the small tuner blocked the sword with its tuning fork (Fallon LP: 2900 - 1000) and the king fired a blast that blasted the small tuner into atoms.

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Dark Resonatar appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I give up 500 lifepoints to play Twister!"

Suddenly, the huge cheatau collapsed into broken candy and gingerbread for the second time (ATK: 3,500 - 1,000) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,700).

"I now summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As she sat the card down, the many-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"I now tune them together!"

Dark Resonator banged its tuning fork, and then split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Mechanicalchaser, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Fallon closed her eyes as she began to chant:

_"The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Chaos King Archfiend!"_

As she sat the card down, the sharp clawed fiend Synchro appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Miranda then replied, "Nice."

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Horus appeared (ATK: 3,000).

"Choas King, attack!"

The fiend rushed in and the king weakened (ATK: 3,000 - 1,000) and the fiend struck him with his claw and he out a loud groan before he exploded into shards (Jade LP: 2200 - 600).

Jade sighed and replied, "Good luck with your Star Guardian duel, Fallon."

Fallon smiled and replied," Thank you, Jade. Dark Horus, end this duel!"

The dragon let out a blast of flames and Madaloche Doughknight was incinerated (Jade LP: 600 - 0).

Miranda laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!

Lynn smile dnad replied, "She's in the finals."

Jade walked to her and replied, "Here are your 3 star chips."

Jade took them out of her glove and gave them to Fallon and she placed the last three in her glove and she smiled and replied, "Good luck with your incredible desserts."

Jade nodded as she walked back into the cafe.

Fallon sighed and replied, "Time for a tough duel."

-ooo-  
Cards made by me & others

Madaloche Terrior Walk / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Madolche Puddingcess walking through a vineyard with Madolche Chouxvalier and Madolche Butlerusk watching her from afar.

If you have a face up "Madolche" Monster on your side of the field: Once per turn, you may perform a second Normal Summon.

_**Note:** This card was created by Lux-Nero and all creative credit goes to him._

Madaloche Doughknight

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,400/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck. If you have no cards in your graveyard, this card gains this effect: Increase this cards ATK by 300 and inflicts Piercing Damage.

Madaloche Sugar Rush / Normal Spell Card

Image: Madaloche Puddingcess running away quickly while a exhausted Don Zaloog is running even slower

Select any number of "Madaloche" cards in your graveyard or hand (Max: 3) and shuffle the cards into your deck and all "Madaloche" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK x the number of cards return to your deck with this effect. You can only activate 1 "Madaloche Suger Rush" per turn.

Madaloche Sugar Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Madolche Chouxvalier sming as he's holding onto a sword made of sugar

Equip only to a "Madaloche" monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. When the equipped monster is destroyed in battle and shuffled back into your deck: You can pay 500 lifepoints to shuffle this card back into your deck as well.

Madaloche King Crowntarte Tatin

Fairy/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 1,000/10 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned Or Set. Can only be special summoned by paying 1000 lifepoints when a "Madaloche Queen Tiaramisu" is destroyed in battle. When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: Shuffle this card into your Deck and you can only control 1 "Madaloche King Crowntarte Tatin". Once per turn you can select 1 "Madaloche" card in your graveyard and shuffle the card into your deck and then select 1 card on the field and return that card to the owners hand, but this card cannot attack the turn you activate this ability.

Dark Commander Rahz

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When this card is destroyed in battle: Take 1 Level 4 DARK monster from your deck and place it on top of your deck.

Dark Bamboo Shoot

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

If you Tribute Summoned this card by Tributing a DARK monster that was Special Summoned by the effect of a DARK monster, this card gains the following effect: -When this card is Tribute Summoned, it gains 400 ATK. This card is unaffected by the effects of cards that target it.

Dark Serpent Princess

Reptile/Effect/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/4 stars

If this card is returned to the deck by a card effect: Banish up to 2 DARK monsters in your graveyard and for each one banished this way, special summon 1 Dark Serpent Token (Reptile/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/2 Stars) to your side of the field. The tokens can only be used to Synchro or Tribute summon a DARK monster.

-ooo-

**Another duel ends with Fallon geting her last 3 star chips! In the next chapter, Fallon searches her opponet and she's in for one tough duel. Can our dark counterpart master win? Find out in "Cyber Commander" and will be coming soon.**


	15. Cyber Commander

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to the victims and family of the school shooting that happened on December 14, 2012 in Connecticut. My thoughts and prayers goes to the people affected by this horrible tragedy.**

Chapter 15: Cyber Commander

-ooo-

Inside the cafe, Jade made and brought some fresh doughnuts and other pasteries to snack on.

Jade then replied, "Enjoying the goodies?"

Fallon nodded nad replied, "Really, really good. I Love the Strawberry Fruit Tart slices. The cream was lovely and the strawberry slies were perfect."

Miranda then replied, "Very good and yummy."

Jade then replied, "Again, good luck in the finals."

She took a card from her jacket pocket and handed it to her and she replied, "I have no use for this card a tll and you'll have a better time finding a use for it."

Fallon looked at it and she replied,"Hmm, very intresting card."

She slid the card into her Extra deck and it closed up.

"So, when are you heading towards the Star Guardians lair, Fallon?", Lynn asked with a smile.

She nodded and replied, "Tomorrow afternoon. I need to prepare for the duel."

Lynn nodded and replied, "Good plan."

They all got up and Miranda replied, "Do we owe you anything at all?"

Jade smiled and replied, "No you don't. Its my treat."

Fallon then replied, "Thank you, Jade."

Jade nodded as the three 3 girls got up and left.

-ooo-

Back at the lair, Charles was with Jasmine again.

Jasmine got up and replied, "Sir, we have another FInalist that won their duel!"

Charles got up and replied, "Who?"

Jasmine looked at the name and she gasped and replied, "It can't be!"

"Who is it?"

Jasmine looked at him and replied, "Chelsea Thomason!"

Charles then replied, "The President's daughter? I knew she would make it."

Jasmine then replied, "You're going to announce her in?"

Charles sighed and replied, "I have to, Jasmine. I got Tobias's permission to do so."

Jasmine then replied, "Okay then."

"Who'd she beat?"

Jasmine checked the Screen and replied, "Su Lin, sir."

He then replied, "My Dragon Lady Specialist? She's a good duelist."

He sighed and replied, "Only 6 to go. Can Fallon actually do it?"

Jasmine then replied, "She now has 10 Star Chips, sir!"

Charles smiled and replied, "I knew she would. Let me knew when she heads to the lair and who it is!"

Jasmine nodded and replied, "Yes, sir!"

-ooo-

A hour later, the girls were looking at the stars until they were tired enough for bed and it was only 9:30 in the morning.

Fallon then replied, "Beautiful night."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE SECOND STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED THIS AFTERNOON! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS CHELSEA THOMASON! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 6 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE CHELSEA TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE ONLY 27 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Fallon then replied, "Our President's daughter is in the tournament too? Wow."

MIranda thern replied, "Cool!"

Fallon then replied, "It'll make the tournament even more intresting."

Lynn yawned and replied, "I'm going to bed now."

MIranda nodded as they all got up and went into the hotel.

-ooo-

That night in his Mansion, Terkylo was going over his deck one last time.

He nodded and replied, "I'm good to go."

He looked at a large rocky golem that held a rocky duel disk on his arm and he sighed and repleid, "Soon, the islands will be mine and you'll be revived to help me end the crisis in this world. I'm just waiting for the best time to take over the world. I just need to win the tournament to get the main power to do so."

-ooo-

That next day, Valarie was staring through her hotel window at the sunset. She wore her pink pajamas and her dueling glove was on the dresser (but it was now empty).

She sighed and replied, "I Can't believe I'm now eliminated from the tournament. At least I got a couple of packs of cards for being in this tournament."

She went back to her bed and went to sleep.

-ooo-

That morning after getting some breakfast, the gang was at the duel station about to get Fallon's location.

Fallon then replied, "Here goes."

She took her arm and inserted the glove into the machine and as she took her arm out of it, the machine closed up and the glove was gone in a minute.

MIranda then repolied, "Any time now."

Suddenly, a gold card came out of the card slot and he grabbed.

"So, where is this duelists location?", Miranda asked.

Fallon read it and she replied, "Somewhere in that Sushi Joint that Takato came out of before our duel."

MIranda then replied, "Ready then?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "My dark army is ready to go."

Lynn then replied, "Lets get going then."

-ooo-

Yet again, Charles was with Calvin and Jasmine. Calvin finally got over his flu and was back to work quickly.

Charles smiled and replied, "Welcome back, my friend."

Calvin then replied, "Glad to be back, sir."

Jasmine looked at her computer screen and replied, "I thought so."

Charles looekd at her and replied, "What is it, my friend?"

Jasmine looked at him and replied, "The 3rd Gold Card was takened and it was by Fallon, sir."

Charles sighed and replied, "Should of known. Where is her duel at?"

"Underneath the Sushi place, sir."

Charles then replied, "In that case, she is in for one tough duel. He is one my best duelists I have."

Jasmine then replied, "We'll see what happens."

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the gangh arrived in the sushi place. Right now, the staff was making sure the place was ready to go for the lunch rush."

Lynn then replied, "We're here, but now what?"

Fallon then replied, "I don't know, girl."

Suddenly, a waiter came up and she smiled and replied, "I'm Linh Takamashi. Can I help you three?"

Fallon showed him the gold card and replied, "The location."

Linh nodded and replied, "I see. You might want that door over there."

She pointed and saw a door with a golden slot next to it and Fallon replied, "When does this place open?"

Linh then replied, "Not until 12:00 this afternoon. Its only 11:25 right now."

"Can you make sure no one knows about this, except your boss?"

Linh nodded and replied, "Will do."

The girls walked over to the slot and slid the card into it and the door opened up and the girls went into and the door shut behind him and Linh smiled and replied, "Good luck."

-ooo-

The girls entered the lair and it looked like a army barrack.

Fallon then replied, "I'm ready for a duel now."

Suddenly, the doors in the back of the chamber opened up and a middle-aged man wearing A Generals outfit came out and he had a hazel-colored eyes.

Miranda then replied, "Wow."

The man replied, "Greetings, duelists. I'm General Luke Thompson, former General of the United States Army."

"Where you dueling then?", Fallon asked.

Luke sighed and replied, "It helps with my depression right now."

"What do you mean?"

"What I was station in Iraq, me and 3 other soldiers, which one was my best friend, was ambushed in a small town. My best friend was shot in the heart, and the other 2 were shot in the arm and legs and i was shot in the leg. My friend was the only one that didn't survive that horrible day."

"Sorry."

Luke then replied, "I don't need pity from anyone right now. I'm okay with things now."

Suddenly, he lifted his left pant leg up and it was a fake metal leg.

"Man, that stinks."

Luke pulled it back down and replied, "After being injured, my tours were over and I was discharged with honor. So, which one of you is my opponet."

Fallon then replied, "Me, sir."

Luke smiled and replied, "I always wanted to duel you since I watched your battles."

Fallon then replied, "Its a honor to duel a true hero, my friend."

Luke nodded as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Luke: 8000LP - Fallon: 8000LP)

Luke then replied, "Like always, the challenger goes first."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Soldier of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a large cyborg appeared (ATK; 1,400).

"Lets do it. Attack!"

The machien fired a small laser and a Dark Silver Fang appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and was blown to particles as the attack struck the beast and then he discarded a dark monster.

"I'll set a card an that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Dark Blade, your turn!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK; 1,800).

"Attack!"

The dark warrior charged and sliced the machine cleanly in two with his sword. The pieces sparked and then exploded (Luke LP: 8000 - 7600).

"I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I summon the mighty KC-1 Clayton!"

As he sat the card down, a large tank and the letters KC where on its side (ATK: 1,500).

"I Now activate Tank Corp!"

Suddenly, the trap flipped up and 3 small tanks appeared (DEF: 500).

"My Clayton gains 500 ATK for each Tank Token."

Suddenly, the machine began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 3,000).

"ATTACK!"

The machine fired a huge laser and the Dark warrior was blasted into particles (Fallon LP: 8000 - 6800).

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 dark monsters with different names to special summon my Dark Water Beast!"

As she banished his Dark SIlver Fang and Dark Niwatori (Discarded with Dark Silver Fang), a black skinned form of Amphibian Beast appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Dusk Commander, Your Turn!"

As she sat the card down, the dark Command Knight Counterpart appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,600) and then the beast began to glow black (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Dusk Commander, attack!"

The dark warrior went and smashed one one of the small tokens to pieces with her dark blade (ATK: 3,000 - 2,500).

"Beast, attack!"

The machine charged in and gave the tank one hard punch. Sparks flew from its engine before it exploded into burning scrap metal (Luke LP: 7600 - 7300).

"I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I activate Machina Armored Unit!"

The spell appeared on the field.

"I can't use its ability right now, So I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Getsu Fuhma, I need you!"

As she sat the card down, a red-headed ronin appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,100).

"My Warriors, attack!"

The warriors charged and smashed the tokens to bits and then the trap card well.

"Dark Water Beast, attack!"

The creature went in and a Machine King Prototype appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and with one punch, it was blown to pieces.

"When a Machine monster is destroyed, I can special summon a monster with the same attribute as the destroyed monster and I choose my Machina Defender!"

As he sat the card down, a bulky machine with missle launchers appeared (DEF: 1,800).

"I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I first play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"I now activate Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the monster turned facedown.

"I now summon my Machina Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a green robot with a sharp knife for a arm appeared (ATK; 1,600).

"I use his ability to special summon my Machina Sniper!"

As he sat the card down, a robot with a sniper rifle for a arm appeared (ATK: 1,800).

:"I flip my Machina Defender!"

As he sat he did so, the bulky machine appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now activate Double Summon for my Comander Covington!"

As he activate the card, the machine soldier appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now use his ability and I send all 3 of my Machina monsters away to summon the strongest card I own!"

As the 3 machines broke apart, the pieces fell to the ground and they attached to each other and then a huge robot appeared (ATK: 4,600).

"Meet the powerful Machina Force!"

Fallon gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Miranda then replied, "Thats a huge amount of attack power!"

Lynn then replied, "This will hurt!"

Luke then replied, "I have to pay 1,000 lifepoints to attack with it!, buts its fine with me! Attack with Missle Barrage!"

As Luke began to glow (Luke LP: 7300 - 6300), The machine fired a huge barrage of missles and shells and the explosion incinerated Getsu before she got a chance to get out of the way (Fallon LP: 6800 - 4300).

"Ouch."

Luke then replied, "I now activate my facedown Sebek's Blessing!"

As the spell card appeared, he let out a delighted sigh (Luke LP: 6300 - 8800).

"I'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set switch my monsters to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Commander for my Machine King!"

As the soldier vanished, the mighty Lord of machines appeared (ATK: 2,200 - 2,400).

"I activate my Machina Forces ability! I send it to the graveyard, to special summon the 3 Machina monsters used to summon it!"

As the large robot vanished, the weaker Machina monsters appeared (ATK: 1,800), (ATK: 1,200) - (ATK: 1,600) and then Machine King began to glow as well (ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).

Lynn then replied, "Talk about overkill!"

Miranda then replied, "I hope she can do it."

"Lets do it. Machine King, attack!"

The machine fired a laser from its chest and blasted the dark warrior into particles.

"I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Dark Water Beast for my Darklord Zerato!"

As the dark beast vanished, the evil Archlord Zerato appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now discard a dark monster to blow all of your monsters to pieces!"

As she discarded a Dark Mimic LV3 to the graveyard, the evil fairy pointed his sword and blasts of lightning came out and struck each of the machines, blasting all of Lukes machine monsters to pieces.

"Direct attack!"

The evil fairy went in and struck Luke (Luke LP: 8800 - 6000).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Darklord Zerato shattered into pixels.

Luke drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Return from the Dark Dimension!"

Suddenly, Dark Silver Fang appeared with a howl (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tribute it for my Dark General Freed!"

as the dark beast vanished, the evil general appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Attack!"

The evil general charged in and a Giant Rat appeared (DEF: 1,500) and was smashed to pieces when the dark general struck it with his sword and then a 2nd Machina Defender appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I now activate Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Machina Soldier (ATK: 1,600 - 800) and Machina Sniper appeared (ATK: 1,800 - 900). Both were dented and a little bit broken, but fine.

Luke then replied, "I now activate Sky Union to summon one of my other best monsters!"

As the 3 machines vanished into particles, a huge airship with cannons all over it appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

Lynn then replied, "Damn."

"Attack her General!"

The huge airship fired its cannons and the dark general exploded into dark globules (Fallon LP: 4800 - 4600).

Suddenly, a robot came out of its mouth and landed on the field (DEF: 0).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I tribute my token for my Pendulum Machine!"

as the token vanished, a large machine with a large blade appeared (ATK: 1,750).

Fallon then replied, "I like dark monsters, but that is a weak monster!"

Luke then replied, "I know that. I activate Overload Fusion to fuse my Pendulum Machine with my Machina Soldier in my graveyard!"

As the soldier appeared and merged into the dark machine, the ending result was a Pendulum Machine with two large metal legs, a larger blade in its chest and it had 2 small cannons near its head (ATK: 2,300).

"Meet my Pendulum Soldier!"

Miranda nodded and replied, "Neat, I guess."

"Lets do it. Soldier, attack!"

The machine fired its cannons and a Spirit Reaper appeared (DEF: 200) and the lasers bounced off its body.

"Damn you. I end my turn now."

Suddenly, another token appeared (DEF: 0).

Suddenly, the soldier knelt (DEF: 2,700).

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I switch my Spirit Reaper to attack postion!"  
Suddenly, the spirit swung its staff (ATK: 300).

"I now activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Dark Water Beast appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now summon my Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Since I control 3 dark monsters, I activate Dark Mambele!"

Suddenly, the dark machine simply vanished into nothing at all.

"I now activate Rush Recklessly! Attack!"

The beast jumped into and gave the machine one hard punch, smashing the front of it. Seconds later, the huge airship crashed into the ground and exploded into flaming debris.

"Sprit Reaper, go for the token!"

The reaper went in and with slash of his scythe, smashed the token to to pieces.

"Vorse Raider, direct attack!"

the beast-warrior swung his axe and it struck Luke (Luke LP: 6000 - 4100).

"Take that! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards From Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now play Dark Hole!"

Suddenly, a large dark hole and all of Fallons monsters exploded into black shards.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared..and then vanished and Fallon saw he activated a Trap Hole trap card.

"Gotcha."

Fallon then replied, "Thanks! When a Dark monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can banish a dark monster to summon my Dark Baboon!"

As she took her Spirit Reaper and banished it, a dark haired baboon with a dark tree bench covered in sharp spikes (ATK: 2,600).

"I now activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Dark General Freed appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Lets do it. Freed, Attack!"

The dark warrior charged and 2nd Machina Soldier appeared (DEF: 1,500) before the dark general smashed it to pieces with his sword.

"Baboon, attack!"

The huge beast charged and struck him with his club (Luke LP: 4100 - 1500).

"I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Machina Soldier reappeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now activate a 2nd Junk Dealer!"

Suddenly, Machina Defender (ATK: 1,200 - 600) and Machina Sniper (DEF: 1,800 - 900), but both were dented and cracked all over its bodies.

"I now overlay all 3 of my monsters!"

The 3 monsters turned into brown & red orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Machina Moving Fortress!"

As he sat the card down, a large bulky tank with 6 tall, metal legs appeared with two large cannons on its sides (ATK: 2,500).

Fallon then replied, "Never heard of this monster!"

Luke then replied, "Thats because It the only one made so far. It was made for me when I returned home from the front line. The current owners of I2 and Industral Illusions wanted to make this card for me. It was their way for saying thanks for my hard work in the army."

Miranda nodded and replied, "Thats cool."

"I know, I activate my monsters ability. and by discarding a Xyz Material monster, I can give my Moving Fortress ATK equal to have of the discarded monster!"

As he discarded Machina Sniper to his graveyard, the machine began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,300).

"Attack her Dark Baboon!"

The machine aimed its cannons at the large ape..

Fallon then replied, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The trap the flipped up and to everyone susprise (Except Lukes), the machine was there and the machine fired a barrage of shells that struck the huge ape in the chest. It let out a roar before collapsing to the ground and dissolving into grains of light (Fallon LP: 4600 - 3900).

"As long as my machine has a Xyz Material monster, your card effects are useless! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my General to defense postion and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Luke drew a card and replied, "I discard Machina Cannon to summon my Machina Fortress!"

As he discarded the card, a large tank with a huge turret appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Lets do it. Fortress, attack!"

The machne fired a barrage of sheel and the dark general was blasted into pixels as the attacks struck him and then the Machina Fortress fired a barrage of shells that struck her (Fallon LP: 3900 - 1400).

Fallon groaned and replied, "I activate Shock Draw."

She drew 2 cards.

"Next turn, your finished! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I banish 2 more dark monsters!"

As she took her Dark General Freed and Dark Baboon and banished them both, Dark Water Beast appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now tribute it for my Great Maju Garzett!"

As the dark creature vanished, the mighty fiend (ATK: ? - 4,800).

Luke saluted her and replied, "Great dueling, Fallon. Go for the finish."

Fallon saluted him and replied, "Yes, sir! Destroy his Machina Moving Fortress!"

Suddenly, the fiend opened his hands and fired a barrage of flames and the huge machine was melted cleanly in half before the remaining pieces fell to the ground and shattered to bits (Luke LP: 1500 - 0).

Miranda then replied, "Yea, baby!"

"You're in the finals, girl!", Lynn said with happiness.

-ooo-

Back at the main room, Charleas was watching the girls cheer

He sighed and replied, "I knew she would enter the finals."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

KC-1 Clayton

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

This card gains 500 Attack Points for each "Tank Token" you control.

Tank Corp / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A parade of tanks on a city street in black and white.

Activate only when you control a "KC-1 Clayton". Special Summon 3 "Tank Tokens" in Defense Position. (Machine/Earth/Level 3/ATK 800/DEF 1,200) If this card is destroyed, destroy all "Tank Tokens".

Junk Dealer / Normal Spell Card

Image: A bald muscleman with a cybernetic eye.

Special Summon up to 2 Warrior and/or Machine-Type Monsters from your Graveyard in Attack Position. The ATKs of the Monsters Special Summoned via this method are halved and they cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

Air Fortress Ziggurat

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/ 8 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned with the effect of "Sky Union". This card is not affected by Spell or Trap Cards. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle with a Monster that has equal ATK. During your End Phase, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field in Defense Position. "Toy Robot Tokens" cannot attack. So long as you have at least one 'Toy Robot Token" on the field, your opponent cannot attack any Monster except a "Toy Robot Token".

Sky Union / Normal Spell Card

Image: The silhouette of Air Fortress Ziggurat flying above the clouds.

Offer three Monsters on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

_**Note:** All of these cards were used by Alister in the Yugioh Episodes "Flight Of Fear (Parts 1 & 2). All creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes._

Dark Baboon

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,800/7 Stars

When a DARK monster you control is destroyed by a card effect your opponent controls, you can Special Summon this card from your graveyard by banishing a DARK monster in your graveyard.

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 in his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Dark Water Beast

Fish/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

You can banish 2 DARK monsters with different names in your graveyard to special summon this card from your hand. You can only control 1 "Dark Water Beast".

Pendulum Soldier

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 2,900/7 Stars

"Pendulum Machine" + "Machina Soldier"

Can only be special summoned by Fusion summon and with the correct Fusion material monsters. During your End phase: You can switch this cards postion.

Machina Moving Fortress

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200/Rank 4

3 Level 4 Machine monsters

Once per turn by removing 1 of this cards Xyz Material monsters: Increase this cards ATK Equal to half of the ATK of the removed Xyz Material monster and the effects lasts until the end phase of your opponets turn. As long as this card has Xyz Material monsters underneath it, it cannot be targeted by your opponets card effects.

-ooo-

**Fallon gets a win and is now in the finals!. In the next chapter, Its Miranda and she goes for her last few chips and her battle with a Star Guardian as well. Can her army of the undead lead her to victory? Find out in "The Paths of Destiny", which will be coming soon.**


	16. The Paths of Destiny

_**Note:** A duelist that battles Miranda uses the Destiny Heroes in this chapter. Since the american names pretty much suck, I'm using the japanese names, which are 1,000 times better then the american ones. With that said and done, enjoy the next chapter. Also, one card on the forbidden list is going back to unlimited for this chapter only._

_Chapter 16: The Paths of Destiny_

-ooo-

Back at the lair, Luke was about to give Fallon her pirzes for winning the duel.

Luke smiled and replied, "You ready now."

Fallon nodded as Luke walked to a nearby safe and opened it up and then a small golden star in a glass was inside and he grabbed it and he replied, "Here you go."

Fallon walked over and grabbed the case and she replied,"Beautiful."

Luke then replied, "One more prize."

As he closed the safe, Luke pointed to the computer and replied, "Find what you want, my friend."

Fallon sat the case down and he walked over to the computer and she looked and looked and then she found 2 cards she wanted and she clicked on them both and a minute later, the cards came out of the slot and she grabbed them and she replied, "Ready to go."

Luke nodded and replied, "You are a special duelist, Fallon. You control your dark army really well and its a good one to use in a duel. Well done and use your cards with pride."

Fallon nodded as she slid the cards into her deck and then she grabbed her star case.

"Now, you may leave now."

Suddenly, the wall opened behind them and a stairway was seen and Luke then replied, "This'll lead you back to the sushi place. No one else can duel me, so I can relax."

"You earned it, Luke.", Lynn said with a smile.

The 3 girls left and then the wall closed and he sighed and replied, "Good luck to you, girl."

-ooo-

a hour later, the girls were in the park, having a small picnic.

Fallon smiled and replied, "Anytime now."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE THIRD STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED THIS AFTERNOON! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS FALLON JOHNSON! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 5 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE FALLON TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE ONLY 24 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Fallon then replied, "Nice, Charles."

Miranda then replied, "Damn, I need to duel!"

Lynn then replied, "Indeed you do."

Suddenly, a tall teenaged boy came into the park with a duel disk on his arm and he walked over to their table and replied, "Anyone want to duel me?"

Miranda then replied, "Me! I have 7 chips and I need 3 more."

The teenaged boy smiled and replied, "I have 7 too and I need 3 as well! We duel and the winner goes to the finals!"

Miranda then replied, "I'm Miranda."

"I'm Brody Erikson."

The two duelists got their duel disls to go.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

-ooo-

About 20 minutes after the duel started, Mikey was finishing his duel with his girlfriend Cindy. He 9 and need one more. I he had his Armoroid (ATK: 2,700) and a Steam Gyroid (ATK: 2,200) and a Tankroid (DEF: 1,900) in defense postion and his girlfriend Cindy had a King Dragun (ATK: 2,400) and a Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2,400) in attack postion and it was her turn. Her deck was mosty dark dragons and level 4 ones to help summon them and her favorite card was a monster card Lady of Dragons.

(Mikey LP: 5600 - Cindy LP: 4800).

Cindy drew a card and replied, "Yay! I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"I activate Infernal Fire Blast!"

Suddenly, the dragon fired a blast of flames that struck him (Mikey LP: 5600 - 3200).

"Yay! I now play Rush Recklessly!"

Suddenly, King Dragun began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100) and the dragon launched a wave of flames and Armoroid exploded into fiery debris (Mikey LP: 3200 - 2800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown De-Fusion!"

Suddenly, the weaker machine vanished and was placed by a Steamroid (ATK: 1,800) and Gyroid (ATK: 1,000).

"I activate Power Bond!"

As the Steamroid vanished, he took a Submarineroid and Drillroid and banished them and the mighty drilling machine appeared (ATK: 3,000 - 6,000).

"Meet the mighty and powerful Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

"Damn, dude! You know you're getting 3,000 points of damage afterwards, right?"

Mikey smiled and replied, "Not this time I activate Limitor Removal!"

Suddenly, the machine began to go crazy (ATK: 6,000 - 12,000).

"Holy shit! Thats a damn good amount of points!"

Mikey smiled and replied, "Thank you. Attack her Red Eyes!"

The machiine charged and struck the dragon with its huge drill. The mighty dragon let out a huge growl as it exploded into black shards (Cindy LP: 4800 - 0).

Cindy sighed and replied, "Good luck in the finals, babe!"

She gave him the star chip..and a kiss on the lips and she smiled and replied, "Want to hang out before your duel?"

MIkey smiled and replied, "Anything, baby."

-ooo-

that afternoon in the park, Miranda was doing good in her duel against Brody. She had her Vampire Lady (ATK: 1,550), Vampire Lord (ATK: 2,000) and 1 card facedown and Brady had a Dark Blade (ATK: 1,800), Mataza the Zapper equipped with Axe of Despair & Sword of Rites (ATK: 1,300 - 2,700) and nothing else and it was his turn.

(Brody LP: 3200 - MIranda LP: 3400).

Brody drew a card and replied, "My best card! I tribute my Mataza and Dark Blade for my Crescent Moon Queen!"

As the 2 monsters vanished, a mighty warrior with two swords appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Fallon then replied, "Thats a rare card!"

"Yes it is! Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and she cut Vampire Lady in twain with her first sword. As her remains dissolved into grains of light, she swung her other sword and stabbed the vampire in the heart, blasting the undead ruler into pixels (Miranda LP: 3400 - 1750).

"I end my turn now."

The queen knelt in a defensive way..

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Book of Life!"

Suddenly, Kelshin appeared (ATK: 1,400) and he took his Dark General Freed and banished.

"One of your monsters is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the queen shattered into pixels.

"He gains 300 ATK for each Zombie in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 4,400).

"End it!"

The vampire fired a blast of energy and it struck Brody (Brody LP: 3200 - 0).

Lynn then replied, "Yea, Yea, Yeah!"

Fallon then replied, "Her turn now."

Brody walked over to Miranda and he took 3 star chips out and gave them to her and he replied, "Good luck."

MIranda took them and placed them into the glove and Brody took a card and gave ito to Fallon and he replied, "This will help your dark deck, Fallon."

Fallon took the card and she was shocked to see Crescent Moon Queen and she replid, "Why this one."

He sighed and replied, "I have 2 copies of it and your dark army will love it."

Fallon took the card and she slid it into her deck.

Brody smiled and replied, "I have to get going now. Good Luck, Miranda."

As he left, Lynn walked to her and replied, "What now?"

Miranda then replied, "Let me get the card first and then we'll head out to find the lair tomorrow morning."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good plan, girl."

-ooo-

A half hour later, the girls arrived at the duel station.

Miranda then replied, "Lets hope for the best!"

She slid her glove her glove and then it went into and then a gold card came out of and MIranda grabbed it.

"Where do we have to go?"

She read it and replied, "ITs in the arcade!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Crazy."

Lynn then replied, "Sounds good."

-ooo-

Early the next morning at about 3:30, Mikey found the lair and was heading towards it with his girlfriend.

Mikey yawned and replied, "Lets do it."

Cindy then replied, "This will be a great duel."

Mikey then replied, "My cartoonish machine army is ready to kick some ass!"

-ooo-

That next morning, the girls met at their hotels buffet for a early morning buffet run.

Miranda then replied, "They make some awesome crab and lobster omelets!"

Fallon then replied, "That prime rib omelet is really yummy too."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE FOURTH STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED EARLY THIS MORNING! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS MIKEY KEATON! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 4 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE MIKEY TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE STILL 24 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Fallon then replied, "I knew he would get in."

Miranda smiled and replied, "If I face him, I'll win the duel with no trouble."

Lynn then replied, "Lets finish up and head over there in a hour or so."

Fallon then replied, "Good Plan."

-ooo-

A hour and a half later, the gang arrived in the arcade.

Fallon then replied, "Where do we have to go?"

They walked over to the counter and Emma and Morgan where and he smiled and replied, "Can I help you, girls?"

Miranda showed the gold card and MIranda replied, "The lair is somewhere in this arcade."

Morgan then replied, "That is right."

Emma smiled and replied, "You might want to check out that broken arcade machine near the back of the arcade."

Morgan then replied, "That dust maker? Who would put a lair near that thing?"

Lynn then replied, "Lets check it out."

The girls went to the broken arcade game and it was a Final Fight arcade game.

Lynn then replied, "I Don't see a slot."

Fallon pointed to the broken screen and saw a small gold slot in the middle and MIranda took and slid it in and then the machine moved to the side and a brown door was there.

MIranda then replied, "Lets do this, ladies!"

-ooo-

A hour later, they were inside the lair of the next star guardian and they saw the computer and safe near the other wall.

MIranda then replied, "I'm ready to duel!"

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a tall man wearing a grey italian suit and he had a duel disk on his arm and he had a small black-haired goatee as well.

MIranda then replied, "I'm your next opponet Miranda."

The man then replied, "I'm Jerry Harrison."

Lynn then replied, "You were one of Hollywoods best Action Stars and you gave it all up to become a pro duelist."

Jerry then replied, "They papers messed it up. I still do movies and TV shows, but I'm more of a duelist then anything."

MIranda then replied, "Lets have our duel then."

The two duelists activated their duel disks and each drew 5 cards apiece from them.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Jerry LP: 8000 - Miranda LP: 8000).

Miranda drew a card and repleid, "Since the opponet goes first. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "I will set a monster too and also a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll flip my monster up!"

As she flipped the card up, Vampire Lady appeared (ATK: 1,550).

"I now summon my Zombie Master!"

As she sat the card down, the undead wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Vampire Lady, attack!"

The vampire flew in and Mystic Tomato appeared (DEF: 1,100) and with slash of her claw, the huge fruit shattered into pixels and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,400) and then Zombie Master launched its attack, blowing the huge fruit into shards (Jerry LP: 8000 - 7600).

'"Come forth...Destiny Hero Devilguy!"

as he sat the card down, a black cloaked warrior appeared (ATK: 600).

Fallon then replied, "Destiny Heroes?"

Lynn then replied, "How did this guy get copies of the Destiny Hero monsters?"

Jerry chuckled and replied, "Its the joys of being a famous star, I guess."

Miranda then replied, "I see. I end my turn now."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "I activate Raigeki Break!"

As he discarded a monster called Destiny Hero Dunkguy to his graveyard, lightning bolts came out of the trap card and struck Zombie Master, incinerating him.

"I now banish your only monster with my monsters ability!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lady vanished into nothing.

"Thats good. I summon my Destiny Hero Diamondguy now!"

As he sat the card down, a dark hero covered in diamond shards appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I get to see the top card of my deck and if its a normal spell and if it has a cost, it negates the cost!"

He took the top card and it was a The Beginning of the End spell card and he smiled as he slid the card into his graveyard.

"I can't attack since I used my Devilguys ability, so I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Werwolf!"

As she sat the card down, the undead wolf appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"Attack his Devilguy!"

The werewolf lept in and struck the dark hero with his claws, blasting him into pixels (Jerry LP: 7600 - 7000).

Jerry quickly replied, "I activate Destiny Signal!"

Suddenly, a strange symbol appeared in the sky.

"I Bring forth my Diehardguy!"

As he sat the card down, a muscular bare-chested man appeared (ATK: 800).

"Okay then. I end my turn now."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "Since its my Main Phase, I get to draw 3 cards due to my selected spell cards ability!"

He drew 3 cards

"I now summon my Destiny Hero Cyberguy!"

As he sat the card down, a male warrior covered in metal armor appeared (ATK: 800).

"Wait, I never heard of this card before!"

Jerry smiled and replied, "They added some new monsters and stuff to their group. I Now equip to my Diehardguy!"

Suddenly, he vanished and his armor flew and covered Diehardguy (ATK: 800 - 1,600).

"Neat, eh? Diamondguy, give me a winner!"

He flipped the top card and he sighed as it was a 2nd Devilguy and he placed at the bottom of his deck.

"No big deal. Attack her Werewolf!"

The warrior charged and punched the zombie hard, blowing him to pieces (Miranda LP: 8000 - 7600) and then a 2nd one appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the 2nd wolf shrinked down (ATK: 1,700 - 850) and the warrior launched a wave of diamond shards and they struck the zombie, blowing it to pixels (Miranda LP: 7600 - 7050) and then a 3rd one appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 2,200).

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

As MIranda drew a card, Zombie Master reappeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Werewolf, attack!"

The wolf went in and struck the haro and he groaned as his armor shattered to bits (ATK: 1,600 - 800) - (Jerry LP: 7000 - 6100).

"Now, finish the job!"

Vampire Lady flew in and struck the hero with her claw, blowing the dark hero into shards (Jerry LP: 6100 - 5350).

"Discard a trap card!"

He took a HIdden Soldiers trap card and quickly discarded it and then he quickly replied, "I Activate Destiny Signal!"

Suddenly, a dark hero with discs on its back appeared (ATK: 300).

"When Destiny Hero Diskguy is special summoned, I get 2 cards."

He drew them.

"I end my turn now."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Diamondguy for my Destiny Hero Dashguy!"

As the shard hero vanished, the robotic dark hero appeared (ATK: 2,100).

"I tribute my Diskguy to give him 1000 extra attack power!"

As the hero vanished, the robotic hero began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,100).

"Lets do it. Attack her Vampire Lady!"

The robo hero went in and punched the vampire, blowing her into pixels (MIranda LP: 7050 - 5500).

"Take that! I'll set a card and I'll activate Clock Tower Prison!"

Suddenly, the arena turned into a courtyard with the clock behind Jerry.

"I'll end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and the clock went from 12 to 3 and then she replied, "Attack!"

The undead wolf went in and slashed the robotic hero and it exploded into scrap metal.

"Your move."

As Jerry drew a card and replied "I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and then the clock went around to the six and then she replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Jerry drew a card and then replied "I now activate Eternal Dread!"

Suddenly, the cloud went around and stopped on 12.

Fallon then replied, "Not good at all."

Jerry smiled and replied, "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the clock exploded into broken metal and shards of glass and then suddenly, a huge warrior with a metal cage on its face appeared (ATK: ?).

"When Dreadguy is summoned like this, I Can special summon 2 Destiny Heroes from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Dashguy (ATK: 2,100) and Diamondguy appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"He gains ATK equal to all of them, except himself!"

Suddenly, he let out a bellow (ATK: ? - 3,500).

"Damn, thats alot!", Lynn said.

Fallon then replied, "The Destiny Heroes are indeed a intresting group of card to use."

"I know they are. "I activate my Fiends Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I tribute my token!"

As the token vanished, Dashguy began to glow (ATK: 2,100 - 3,100).

"Good enough for me! Dashguy, Attack!"

The robo hero charged and punched the werewolf with its leg and the werwolf howled in pain before exploding into triangles (MIranda LP: 5500 - 4900).

Miranda quickly replied, "I activate Blood Thirst!"

Suddenly, Vampire Lady appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,550).

"Lucky you. Smash it flat!"

The huge warrior swung his huge fist and smashed the vampire flat as a pancake.

"Diamondguy, direct attack!"

Diamondguy began to glow as a shower of diamond shards shot out and struck Miranda (MIranda LP: 4900 - 3500).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Suddenly, Dashguy knelt.

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her 3 Zombie Werwolfs and her 2 Vampire Ladies and she reshuffled the cards into her deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I now activate Call of the Mummy and I use its ability for my Vampire Lord!"

As she played the card, the vampire appeared with a hiss (ATK: 2,000).

"I now summon my 2nd Zombie Master!"

As she sat the card down, the undead wizard appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zombie Master, attack!"

The zombie launched its lightning bolts and Dashguy was blown to shards (ATK: 3,500 - 1,400).

"Vampire Lord, attack!"

The vampire launched a wave of bats and they struck the vampire and the huge warrior let out a roar before it burst into a explosion of pixels (Jerry LP: 5350 - 4750).

"Discard a trap card!"

He took a card called D-Counter and discarded it and then he reshuffled.

"I end my turn now."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "I activate Diamondguys ability!"

He drew the top card and it was a Destiny Draw and he discarded it.

"I switch my Diamondguy to defense and I'll set another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Zombie Master, attack!"

The monster fired a blast of electricity and the dark hero shattered into pixels as the attack struck him.

"Vampire Lord, direct attack!"

The vampire fired a wave of bats and they went in and struck Jerry (Jerry LP: 4750 - 2750).

"Discard a monster!"

He took a monster called Destiny Hero Doubleguy and discarded it and he reshuffled and quickly replied, "I activate Shock Defense! If I Control no monsters and I take battle damage, I get a Electro Orb token for each 1000 points of damage I just took!"

Suddenly, two balls of energh covered in electricity appeared (DEF: 0 x2).

"I end my turn now."

Jerry drew a card and then 2 more cards due to the effect of Destiny Draw and then replied, "I summon my Destiny Hero Dunkguy!"

As he sat the card down, a dark skinned hero appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tribute all 3 of my monsters to summon one of the best cards I have in my deck!"

The 3 monsters turned into black orbs which flew into the ceiling above them.

Fallon gulped and replied, "There are 2 monsters that need 3 monsters in the Destiny Hero series...and I hope its not one of them!"

Suddenly, a tall dark warrior with 2 black wings and a long sharp blade appeared (ATK: 3,400).

"Meet the mighty Destiny Hero Dogmaguy!"

Fallon then replied, "I was kinda hoping it was that one."

Lynn then replied, "I was afraid he would have to battle Bloo-D instead."

Jerry looked at her and replied, "Its in my deck, but it must of hit the bottom of it. Attack her Zombie Master!"

The dark warrior flew in and sliced the dark zombie cleanly in half with his sword. the two pieces dissolved into dark mist (Miranda LP: 3500 - 1900).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Vampire Lord to defense postion and I'll set another monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

As Jerry drew a card, Miranda was covered in a intense black glow (Miranda LP: 1900 - 950).

"His ability. Dogmaguy, attack!"

The dark hero flew in and a Pyramid Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,400) and with slice of the its sword, it exploded into a cloud of dust and then a Lich Lord of the Netherworld appeared (ATK; 2,400).

"Okay then. I now end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands.

"I activate Vampiric Ritual!"

Suddenly, the portal appeared.

"Vampire Genesis, I offer you!"

The fiendfish vampire appeared and vanished into the portal and then the mighty Count Vampiris appeared (ATK; 3,300).

"I now activate Gift of the Martyr!"

As the monster vanished, the ritual monster let out a glow (ATK: 3,300 - 5,700).

"Attack!"

The vampire flew in and struck the dark vampire with his sword and the the dark hero let out a groan before he exploded into black shards (Jerry LP: 2750 - 450).

"I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jerry drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

As he discarded a card, lightning bolts came out of the ceiling and struck the vampire, blowing it to shards.

"I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

I_ have my facedown Defendguy on the field and a D2 Shield. She attacks with anything, my trap card will double his defensive power and then she'll lose the duel!,_ Jerry thought to himself as he looked at his facedown cards.

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I use Call of the Mummy for a Blood Sucker!"

Suddenly, the red-skinned zombie appeared (ATK: 1,300).

"I now offer it for my Vampire's Curse!"

as the zombie vanished, another dark vampire appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now play Overpowering Eye! Since I have a monster with 2,000 attack points or less, I can attack you directly to win it!"

Jerry smiled and replied, "Good game. Go for the win, Miranda."

Miranda then replied, "Will do."

Attack!"

The vampire flew in and punched Jerry, finishing him off (Jerry LP: 450 - 0).

Lynn then replied, "Oh, yea!"

Fallon smile dand replied, "I knew she'd win her duel."

-ooo-

Charles finishing watching the fuel and he replied, "Now, their friend Lynn is the final one to enter the finals now. Lets hope she can do and, so that way she can duel with her friends."

-ooo-

Crescent Moon Queen

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 1,900/7 Stars

This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase. If this card attacks twice in the same Battle Phase, move it to face-up Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander and first used in his "YuGiOh! Junior City of Souls" Story and all creative credit goes to him._

Destiny Hero Cyberguy

Warrior/Union/Dark/ATK: 800/DEF: 400/3 Stars

Once per turn: you can either Target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster gains 800 ATK. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

Shock Defense / Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist being struck by lightning as two orbs of electric energy are infront of the duelist.

Activate only when you take battle damage while you control no monsters. For each 1000 damage you took this battle phase: Special summon 1 Electro Orb token (Thunder/Light/ATK:0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field.

-ooo-

**Another duel ends with a victory. In the next chapter, Lynn goes for her last few chips and her star guardian duel and now she has to duel one of the toughest star guardians there is. Can she win? Find out in "Crystal Beacon", which will be coming soon.**


	17. Crystal Beacon

Chapter 17: Crystal Beacon

-ooo-

Back at the lair, Jerry was talking with the girls.

Fallon then replied, "How did you get rare cards like the Destiny Heroes anyway?"

Jerry then replied, "A major studio gave them to me in Hollywood. They gave a complete Destiny Hero deck plus $2,500,000 to work for their studios as long as I work in Hollywood."

Miranda then replied, "What was your old deck before the Destiny Heroes?"

Jerry then replied, "I used a Cyber Dragon Light machine deck. It was a good deck, but it needed better cards to make it even better."

Lynn then replied, "Thats cool."

Jerry then replied, "Lets get your prizes, young lady."

He want to the safe and opened it up and he took the gold star case and gave it to Miranda and he replied, "Get your cards."

Miranda gave the star case to Fallon and she went to the computer and pushed a few keys and then the card database appeared and she pressed a few buttons and then two cards came out of the slot and it was a fusion and a xyz monster and she grabbed them and slid them into Extra Deck slot.

Jerry then replied, "I hope those cards help you out and good luck in the finals, young lady."

MIranda then replied, "Good luck to you when you get back to Hollywood."

Jerry nodded and replied, "Thank you, young lady."

Suddenly, the back door opened up and the gang left through the large door.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, Miranda was looking at her golden star at the hotel buffet area. They arrived to beat the rush for the seafood and steak buffet.

Miranda then replied, "What a beautiful statue."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sure is, girl."

Lynn then replied, "I have something to ask you both."

The girls looked at her and replied, "What is it?"

Lynn then replied, "You promise that we'll always be great friends and sisters?"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Oh, yea."

"You better believe it, Lynn. We're sisters and nothing will ever change that, even when we find guys."

Fallon nodded and replied, "So true."

Lynn took 3 cards out of her pocket and she replied, "We each get this card then."

They took the 3 cards and Fallon replied, "True Friendship? Wow."

Miranda smiled and replied, "Nice touch of a image."

"What did you get these cards?", Fallon asked.

Lynn then replied, "My Aunt Trina works for Industral Illusions and she submitted this card to them and they accepted the image as well."

Fallon then replied, "Thats cool."

"Is this card available to the public yet?"

Lynn then replied, "Not for another 6 months now."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE FIFTH STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED THIS AFTERNOON! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS MIRANDA JOHNSON! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 3 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE MIRANDA TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE STILL 24 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

MIranda then replied, "Only 3 guardians left? Wow."

Fallon then replied, "Lynn girl, you need to get in the finals now too."

Lynn then replied, "I want to duel someone right now!"

-ooo-

Meanwhile at his main building, Calvin brought in a bag of Chinese food from the House Of Po Chinese Restaraunt.

Charles then replied, "The Sweet and Sour Chicken is really good."

Jasmine took a bite out of a egg roll and he smile dand replied, "Good stuff."

"So, there's only 3 Star Guardians left?", Calvin asked.

Charles then replied, "Yes, sir."

Jasmine then replied, "I Can't wait to see who the rest are that beat them."

"Me too, my friend.", Charles said as he finished a cream cheese wonton.

-ooo-

A hour later, Lynn was in a duel for her final 3 star chips. She had her Tytannial, Botanical Girl (DEF: 1,000) and no cards facedown and her opponet (A boy named Gregory) had 2 Clown Zombies (ATK: 1,350) in attack mode and 2 facedown cards and it was his turn again."

(Gregory LP: 3000 - Lynn LP: 5000)

Gregory drew a card and replied, "Junk Synchron, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the cute tuner used by Yusei appeared with a shout (ATK: 1,300).

"I bring back my Atlantean Pikeman!"

Suddenly, a sea warrior appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

"I now tune my Synchron with my Pikeman!"

The warrior pulled his ripcord as he split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the Atlantean Pikeman, who transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Gregory closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As he sat the card down, the recycled warrior used by Yusei Fudo appeared (ATK: 2,300).

'"It now gains the ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters on the field!"

Suddenly, the warrior began to glow (ATK: 2,300 - 5,200).

Miranda then replied, "Damn, thats a ton of points!"

"Lynn might be in a bit of trouble.", Fallon said as well.

Gregory then replied, "Attack her Tytannial with Scrap Fist!"

The synchro went in and gave the queen a hard punch and she let out a scram before she exploded into a rose petals (Lynn LP: 5000 - 2600).

"Take that! I End my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and I'll set a card faceodwn and that'll end my turn."

Gregory drew a card and replied, "Nothing to summon. Clown Zombie, attack!"

The undead clown rushed in and struck the young plant girl with his rusty scythe, blowing her to shards and she took a monster and added it to her hand.

"Attack her facedown monsters!"

The 2nd clown flew in and a large seed appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and the clown sliced the huge seed apart with its rusty scythe and then a Floral Knight Lily appeared on the card (DEF: 1,800) and then the synchro went and gave the floral knight a hard punch, blowing her to pieces.

"Damn, you're a smart girl. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Floral Knight Petunia appeared (ATK: 2,300)

"I Now summon my Seed of Flames!"

as he sat the card down, a fiery plant appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now return it to my hand summon my Fallen Angel of Roses!"

As she retuned the card to her graveyard, the green vined warriior appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Attack his Junk Warrior!"

The plant warrior charged and slashed the recycled warrior across the chest and he let out a groan before bursting into pixels and then the Fallen Angel swung her arms and struck the ground, which created a shockwave that blew one of the zombie clowns to pieces (Gregory LP: 3000 - 1950).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Gregory drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Clown to defense postion and I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster too and I'll attack with my Fallen Angel of Roses first!"

The plant swung her vined arm and blasted the other clown into shards.

"Petunia, attack!"

The floral knight rushed in and a small beetle with many different trinkets on its back appeared on the card (DEF: 700) and the knight struck with her sword, blowing the bug into pixels and then he drew the first card and it was a Dragon Zombie and then he drew again and it was a Armored Zombie and then he drew again and it was a Spell card and then he discarded the monster cards.

"I end my turn now."

Gregory drew a card and replied, "I activate the Synthesis Spell!"

The ritual spell appeared on the field..

"I offer the Summoned Skull in my hand!"

As the bony demon appeared and vanished into partciles, a sharp-clawed werewolf appeared with a howl (ATK: 2,400).

"Meet the mighty Lycanthrope!"

Fallon then replied, "Should of known."

Gregory drew a card and replied, "Attack her Petunia!"

The beast-warrior charged and slashed with its claws and the floral knight screamed before she burst into pixels (Lynn LP: 2600 - 2,500) and then the beast-warrior returned and made a howl.

"Now you take damage equal to the number of Normal monsters times 200 and I have 9 total!"

She let out a moan as she was covered in a intense red glow (Lynn LP: 2500 - 600).

"Next turn, this duel is over! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards from their decks.

"Yes! I Summon my Soldier of Roses!"

As she sat the card down, the rose soldier appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800 and then the Fallen Angel Of Roses appeared (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Fallen Angel, attack!"

The plant swung its vined arm and it struck the Beast-Warrior, blowing it to shards.

"Soldier of Roses, end this!"

The rose soldier charged in and struck Gregory with her sword, ending the duel (Gregory LP: 1950 - 0).

Miranda laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Fallon then replied, "She can have her Star Guardial duel now!"

Gregory walked over to her and replied, "You win the prize."

He took 3 star chips from his glove and gave them to her and he replied, "Good luck with that duel."

As he walked way, she slid the star n chips into the glove and then replied, "Tomorrow, I'll be ready to face the opponet for me, so lets find a station and then I'll duel tomorrow!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Can't wait, girl."

-oo-

A few minutes later, the gang arrived at the station.

Lynn then replied, "Here we go."

She slid her glove in and seconds later, a gold card came out of the slot and Lynn replied, "Its undeneath the Norh Fountain in the Main park of the Island."

Fallon then replied," "Cool. We know where that is."

Lynn yawned and replied, "Time for some shuteye."

Miranda then replied, "Its been a long day and we alll could get some sleep."

Fallon then replied, "Lets get to our rooms then."

-ooo-

Early that next morning, Terkylo was looking at the gate.

He smiled and replied, "Soon, I'll be entering the island that'll lead me to the total takeover over this islands..and then the world. Only 3 open spots remain and I wonder who those 3 will be."

Suddenly, he vanished into a cloud of dust.

-ooo-

Later on after a quick breakfast of lox & bagels, the girls were at the fountain.

"I wonder where it could be.", Lynn said while she inspected the fountain.

."ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE SIXTH STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED EARLY THIS MORNING! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS ALEX MORRISON! THERE ARE NOW ONLY 2 STAR GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE ALEX TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THERE STILL 24 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Lynn then replied, "We need to find that slot!"

Suddenly, she saw a golden slot on the inside of the fountain near the water and she took the card and slid it into it and then the fountains water drained quickly and a stairway was seen.

Miranda then replied, "Cool."

The girls went down the stiarway and then then it closed up and water came out of it again.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, the girls were in the lair. It looked looke a beauitufl cavern with purple shiny stones everywhere and in the back of the room was a safe and the computer.

Lynn then replied, "I'm ready for you!"

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a lady in a explorers outfit came into the arena and as the doors closed, she took a deck from her coat pocket and slid into her deck and then replied, "I'm Natasha Miriajin and who will be dueling me?"

Lynn then replied, "Me."

Natasha then replied, "Lets go then."

Miranda looked Fallon and replied, "Does her name sound famillar to you, girl?"

Fallon then replied, "A little bit."

Both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

Natasha then replied, "Start us off."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I begin with Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster and discarded it.

"I'll now set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Twilight Bloom!"

As she sat the card down, the dark plant appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack her facedown monster with Vile Pollen!"

The plant let out some black pollen and a a large creature with silvery skin appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and the attack did nothing to the creature (Miranda LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Guess my Gem-Knight Sapphire was a bit too much for your plant to handle!"

Lynn then replied, "Whatever. I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Gem-Knight Garnet!"

As he sat the card down, a rocky orange-skinned creature appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Attack her Bloom!"

The knight rushed in..

"I Discard a Gem Merchant to give my monster the attack it needs!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,900 - 2,900) and it swung its fist and a ball of fire shot and incinerated the dark plant (Lynn LP: 7800 - 6800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Floral Knight Tulip!"

as she sat the card down, the female knight appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I Now return her to my hand to summon my Fallen Angel of Roses!"

As she did so, the green vine plant angel appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"I now play Double Summon for my Soldier of Roses!"

Suddenly, the plant soldier of roses appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800) and then the other plant began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 2,800).

"Lets do it. Smash her Gem -Knight Garnet!"

The plant creature swung her arm and it struck the knight, blowing it to pieces (Natasha LP: 8000 - 7100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I equip my Roses with Fairy Meteor Crush now!"

Suddenly, she began to glow.

"Now, attack her facedown monster!"

The plant angel swung her viney arm and a rocky turtle with a jewel-crusted shell appeared (DEF: 2,000) and the plant smashed it to pieces with its vined arm (Natasha LP: 7100 - 6300).

"When Gemturtle is flipped, I can take a specific spell card from my deck to my hand.", Natasha said as she took a card from the deck and added it to her hand.

"I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I activate SIlent Doom!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Garnet appeared and then knelt (DEF: 0).

"I now activate Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse my two monsters together!"

As the two gem monsters merged, a large rocky creature made of red stones appeared and it had a black cape and its weapon was a large axe (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet the mighty Gem-Knight Ruby!"

Lynn then replied, "Wow."

Fallon then replied, "The Gem-Knights have alot of fusions, effect and normal monsters in their groups. I heard they have one Xyz monster as well."

"I now play Book of Moon!"

Suddenly, the plant angel flipped to facedown postion and the equip card shattered to bits.

"Attack!"

The Gem-Knight rushed in and the plant angel appeared on the card (DEF: 1,300) and the knight made a slash with its large axe, cutting the plant angel in two (Lynn LP: 6800 - 5600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Knight to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and I'll also set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I summon Gem-Armadillo!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky armadillo appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Since it was normal summoned, I can add a Gem-Knight monster from my deck to my hand!"

She took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I first play Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, the Plant knight burst into pixels.

"TIme to battle. Gem-Knight Ruby, attack!"

The rocky fusion rushed in and a female plant-like creature appeared (DEF: 900) and then the knight struck with it axe and it exploded into a cloud of black pollen.

"I activate my Defense Draw!"

She drew a card.

Natasha sighed and replied, "No big deal."

Lynn smiled and replied, "Really? You might want to look at your monster."

Suddenly, the black pollen covered the fusion monster and seconds later, the rocky fusion exploded into a cloud of dust and its axe fell to the ground and shattered to pieces as well.

"When Belladona Lady is destroyed, the attacking monster is gone as well!"

Natasha then replied, "Lucky you! Attack her directly!"

The armadillo rushed in quickly..

Lynn then replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Soldier of Roses appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800).

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my my Nettles!"

As he sat the card down, the angry bush appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now tune them together!"

Nettles split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through Soldier of Roses, who transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Lynn closed his eyes and began to chant:

_"A mighty dragon appears with the mighty power of plants! With its mighty attacks, it'll destroy all that tries to attack & destroy plant life! Synchro Summon! Appear now..Blue Lotus Dragon!"_

As he sat hte card down, a large dragon made out dark-blue leaves appeared with two red eyes and it let out a growl. It looked Like Akiza's Black Rose Dragon..except its leaves were all dark-blue (ATK: 2,400).

Fallon smiled and replied, "Its the card she won by beating Morgan."

Natasha then replied, "Any connection to Black Rose Dragon?"

Lynn then replied, "Maybe, but I don't know. By banishing a plant monster, all non plant monsters lose 800 attack points!"

As she banished Belladonna Lady, the rocky beast began to chip (ATK: 1,700 - 900).

"Attack!"

The dragon fired a blast of blue flames and the rocky beast was blasted into dust (Natasha LP: 6300 - 4800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The dragon fifred its fiery attack and a Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and was blown to atoms as the attack stuck it and then he took a card and added it to his hand.

"I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

She took her Gem Armadillo, Sangan, Gemturtle, Garnet and and Sapphire and he shuffled the cards into his deck and drew 2 new cards.

"I summon my Rescue Rabbit!"

As he sat the card down, the cute rabbit with goggles appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now banish this cute critter to get two Gem-Knight Tourmalines!"

As the little bunny vanished, two rocky thunder creatures appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now overlay them now!"

Both of her monsters transformed into orbs of orange light, which flew up into the air. A crimson portal appeared between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Now, arise Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As she sat the card down, another knight with bright-white armor appeared (ATK: 2,600).

Miranda then replied, "A rare card, and useful in a Nornal monster deck as well."

Fallon then replied, "Its one of a few Xyz Material monsters with no effect."

"Attack her Blue Lotus Dragon!"

The knight began to glow and it launched a wave of pearls and it struck the dragon and it burst into a explosion of pixels (Lynn LP: 5600 - 5400).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I now equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The knight began to glow.

"I now activate Oni-Gami Combo!"

Suddenly, she discarded both Xyz Material monsters.

Suddenly, the knight began to glow and launched a wave of pearls and a Botanical Girl appeared (ATK: DEF 1,000) and the pearts blew her to pieces and then it shot out another wave of pearls and a creature made of much and grass appeared (DEF: 1,500) and the pearls struck it, blowing it into pixels (Lynn LP: 5400 - 2700).

Lynn groaned and replied, "Ouch, I activate Shock Draw!"

She drew 3 cards from her deck.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I banish Nettles and my Soldier of Roses to bring back my Mulch Goblin!"

As she banished them, the grassy creature appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

She took her 3 banished monsters and slid them into her graveyard.

I now summon my Copy Plant!"

As he sat the card down, the odd plant appeared (ATK: 0).

"I copy my Mulch Goblins Level!"

Suddenly, 4 yellow stars appeared above the plant creature (Copy Plant LV: 1 - 4).

"I now overlay my two monsters!"

Both plant monsters turned into green orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

With these plant monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Mulch Golem!"

As he sat the card down, a bizarre creature appeared. it was a golem-like creature made of leaves, grass and branches (ATK: 2,200).

"By removing one of its Xyz Material monsters, your monster takes damage equal to all Plant monsters in my graveyard!"

As she discarded the Copy Plant, the Xyz monster began to crack and chip (ATK: 2,600 - 1,600).

"Smash her Gem-Knight!"

Suddenly, a huge ball of mulch appeared in its hand it tossed and then the mulch ball crushed the shiny knight into pieces (Natasha LP: 4800 - 4200).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I"ll summon my 2nd Soldier of Roses!"

As he sat the card down, the flower soldier appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800 - (2,300 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Soldier of Roses, attack!"

The rose soldier went in and a 2nd Gem-Armadillo appeared on the card (DEF: 700) before it was smashed to pieces by the rose soldiers sword.

"Golem, direct attack!"

The huge golem launched its attack and it struck Natasha (Natasha LP: 4200 - 1,900).

"Take that! I end turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I play Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster from her deck and slid it into her graveyard.

"Since I contriol only 5 Earth monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon my best card!"

As she sat the card down, a huge creature covered in armor appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Meet the mighty and powerful **_Grandsoil__ the Elemental Lord_**!"

Lynn gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

By summoning it, I can special summon a monster from either graveyard!"

Suddenly, Gem-Knight Pearl appeared (ATK: 2,600).

"Lets do it. Pearl, attack!"

The shiny knight fired its shells at the golem and it let out a low moan before it burst into leaves and grass clippings.

"Grandsoil, attack!"

The huge titan swung his fist and it struck the ground and the ground shook and Soldier of Roses was blown to shards (Lynn LP: 2700 - 1400)

"I end my turn now."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "Grandsoil, attack!"

The huge creature swung his fist.

Lynn quickly replied, "I activate Floral Shield! This negates your attack and lets me draw a card."

She did so and the giant brought its arm back.

"You try, Pearl!"

The shiny knight launched a wave of pearls and a Lord Poison appeared on the card (DEF: 1,600) and the pearls smashed the ugly plant to pieces and then a Soldier of Roses appeared (ATK: 1,400 - 1,800)

"Next turn, you're a goner! I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I summon my Fleur Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, a metal flower-like creature appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now play Level Upper to give my monsters one level apiece!"

Suddenly, both monsters began to glow began to glow yellow (FLS LV: 2 - 3) & (SOR LV: 4 - 5).

"I now tune them together!"

Fleur Synchron suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Soldier of Roses, which transformed into five white stars. As this process occurred, Tara clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and began to chant:

_"My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier de Fleur!"_

As she sat the card down, the flowey synchro warrior appeared (ATK: 2,700).

"I now equip her with Gold Petal Sword!"

Suddenly, a golden sword made of petals appeared in her hands (ATK: 2,700 - 3,400).

"Attack her Grandsoil..NOW!""

The warrior charged in..

Natasha quickly replied, "I activate Widespread Ruin!"

Suddenly, the warrior cut the trap card in two and then it charged and made a slash down the middle of the huge earth monster. It shuddered before it burst into pieces and a cloud of brown dust (Natasha LP: 1900 - 1300).

Fallon then replied, "Yea, baby!"

Lynn smiled and replied, "There you go! I end my turn now."

Natasha drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"I'll switch Pearl to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lynn drew a card and replied, "I activate Shield Crush!"

Suddenly, her facedown Gem-Turtle appeared and then it burst into pixels.

"I now summon my Twilight Bloom once more!"

As she sat the card down, the dark plant appeared once more (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Bloom, attack!"

The dark plant let out some pollen and it struck and then the dark pollen and then seconds later, cracks appeared over the rocky knights body before it shattered into pieces.

"Fleur, end this!"

The knight charged in and struck Natasha with her sword, giving Lynn the win (Natasha LP: 1300 - 0).

Miranda then replied, "We're all in the finals!"

Natasha sighed and replied, "This girl has alot of promise as a duelist."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Floral Shield / Normal Trap Card

Image: Glowing Blue Flowers

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and draw 1 card.

_**Note:** This card was used by Sherry in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "French Twist (Part 1)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Belladonna Lady

Plant/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 900/3 Stars

When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the attacking Monster.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber Commander and his "YuGiOh Jr: Legacy of the Duelist" story and all creative credit goes to him._

Blue Lotus Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Plant monsters

This card is also considered a Plant-type monster as well. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant monster in your graveyard to decrease the ATK of all non-plant monsters on the field by 800 until the end phase of the turn.

Mulch Goblin

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

If this card is in your graveyard: you can banish 2 Plant monsters to special summon this card from your graveyard to your side of the field. Only 1 "Mulch Golem" can be on the field and this card cannot be used as a Synchro Material monster.

Gold Petal Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: Chevalier de Fleur Holding onto a blade that seems to be made of golden flower petals

Equip only to a Plant monster or a monster with "Fleur" In its name. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK.

Level Upper / Normal Spell Card

Image: 4 glowing stars shown above a Junk Synchron and a 3 glowing stars are above a Speed Warrior.

Increase the level of all monsters on your side of the field by 1 untilt the end phase of the turn.

-ooo-

**The girls are now in the finals now and then in the next chapter, they watch their friend Lacy try to get in the finals as well. Can she do it? Find out in "Unicorn Beacon", which will be coming soon.**


	18. Unicorn Beacon

**After a 3 month wait, this story is back and I'm ready to write for it again! Lets start...NOW!**

Chapter 18: Unicorn Beacon

-ooo-

Still in Natasha's lair, she treated them to coffee and pasteries in her kitchen area

Fallon took and bit it and she smiled and replied, "Chocolate Almond doughnut? Really, really, good."

Lynn nodded and replied, "The coffee is really good too."

Natasha smiled and replied, "I love you all like the taste of these goodies, my young friends."

Miranda nodded and replied, "It remains me of the desserts in that bakery dessert shop we ate at a few days ago."

Natasha smiled and replied, "Was the head chef named Jade?"

The girls nodded to her.

"Jade is my daughter."

Fallon then replied, "Thats cool."

Natasha then replied, "She wanted to be a cook here and be a duelist in the tournamnet as well. They offered her the Star Guadian spot first, but she declined and wanted to be a duelist and chef instead."

Fallon nodded and replied, "Every one has their own path and she wanted that one."

Lynn then replied, "Do you have a husband?"

Natasha then replied, "Of course. My husband Micale is back at our house in Paris with my 3-year old daughter Jeria. He decided to stay back at our home while watching my youngest daughter."

Fallon smiled and replied, "That is so cool."

Natasha took a sip of coffee and replied, "It sure is. The announcement of your victory will be soon, so you can head out the back door of my arena and head back to the surface, my friends."

Lynn smiled and replied, "It was a true honor to duel you, Natasha."

Natasha nodded and replied, "Likewise, Lynn."

the 3 girls got up and left.

She sighed and rplied, "Good luck to all of you in the tournament finals."

-ooo-

A hour later, the gang was back in the park with the box of pasteris Natasha wanted them to have.

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE SEVENTH STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED THIS AFTERNOON! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS LYNN PETERSON! THERE IS ONLY 1 STAR GUARDIAN LEFT ON THE ISLAND, SO GET DUELING! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE LYNN TO A DUEL ANYMORE AND THEY'RE STILL 10 DUELISTS LEFT TO DUEL WITH! THAT IS ALL AND GET DUELING!"

Lynn sighed and replied, "It feels going to be done dueling."

Miranda then replied, "I wonder how Lacy is doing."

-ooo-

At hte other side of the island, Lacy was fighting for her final chips against Cynthia. Cynthia had a Krazy Train (ATK: 800 - 3,400) and 1 facedown monster and Lacy had a Elephun in defense (DEF: 300) and 1 facedown monster and 1 other card facedown and it was Cynthia's turn.

(Cynthia LP: 3800 - Lacy LP: 2200)

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the multi-armed machine appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Attack!"

The machine went and struck with tis prod, blowing the Tuner to pieces.

"Krazy Train, attack!"

The dark machine fired a barrage of bullets and a Phantom Charger appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and was blown to shards as the attack struck it and then its ghostly form entered the fusion monster (ATK: 3,400 - 2,400).

"I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied," I summon my Al-Mi'Raj!"

As she sat the card down, a small hare with unicorn horn in its forehead appeared (ATK: 600).

"I now activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, a Hyena appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now tune my monsters together!"

Al-Mi'Raj immediately split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Hyena, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Lacy raised her arms and began to chant:

_"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"_

As she sat the card down, the thunder beast appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I now play Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, 2 small sheep appeared (ATK: 0 x2).

"Now to drain your train!"

Sparks flew from the machine (ATK: 2,400 - 1,500).

"Now attack it!"

The unicorn charged and impaled the train with her horn and sparks flew from it before it exploded into fiery metal (Cynthia LP: 3800 - 3200).

Lacy smiled and replied, "Lucky for me I banished your 3 Bokoichis with my Soul Release card! Its your turn now."

Cynthia drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Mechanicalchaser to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Sunlight Unicorn, came on out!"

As she sat th ecard down, the beautiful unicorn of light appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets see!"

She checked the top card of her deck and it was a Big Bang shot and she took it and equipped that unicorn with it (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).

"I now play Double Summon!"

Suddenly, Beast Striker appeared while swinging its hammer (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Sunlight, attack!"

The unicorn went in and stabbed the dark machine with its horn, blasting the machine to pieces (Cynthia LP: 3200 - 1800).

"Beast Striker, your turn!"

The savage beast went in and a 2nd Dekoichi appeared (DEF: 1,100) and was blown to pieces when he struck with the hammer.

"Thunder Unicorn, end this!"

The synchro went in and stabbed Cynthia with her horn, defeating her (Cynthia lP: 1800 - 0).

Lacy smiled and replied, "That'll do it."

The 3 beasts looked at her before vanishing and then Cynthia walked to her and replied, "Your 3 final Star chips."

She took 3 from her glove and gave them to Lacy and she smiled and replied, "Good luck finding a Star Guardian, Lacy."

Lacy took them and slid them into her glove and she smiled and replied, "Thanks for a awesome match!"

Cynthia nodded as she walked away and as she slid the star chips into the glove and she smiled and replied, "Time to see what the girls think of my win!"

-ooo-

That next morning, Lacy asked the girls to wait for them in the park.

Fallon then replied, "Wonder what Lacy wanted?"

Miranda then replied," Maybe its good news."

Suddenly, Lacy came in and she laughed and replied, "I'm in!"

The girls gave her puzzled looks.

Lacy took a gold card out of her pocket and she replied, "I'm ready to face the final Star Guardian!"

Fallon nodderd and replied, "I expected for you to win and go on to a Star Guardian faceoff."

Lacy nodded and replied, "It wa sa hard fight, but my Unicorn Army is ready to go, girls!"

Miranda then replied, "You called us here for that?"

Lacy smiled and replied, "Can you all come and watch me duel?"

The girls smiled and nodded their heads.

-ooo-

About 20 minutes later, they were at the Guardians location and was in the abandoned Storage Facility near Charles's HQ.

Lacy opened the door and they saw images of Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Jack's Knight, Arcana Knight Joker and a Royal Straight Slasher.

Fallon nodded and replied, "Neat arena."

Lacy then replied, "Come and duel me!"

Suddenly, the other doors opened up and a male wearing glittering silver armor came into the arena with a glittering silver shield on his arm and then the doors behind him closed and he replied, "He duels me?"

Lacy then replied, "That would be me."

Seconds later, his armor vanished into thin-air and was a teenaged boy with brown hair, a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants and he had a small moustache growing on his face and replied, "I'm Ricky, leader of this arena and the final Star Guardian on the island! You ready to duel?"

Lacy then replied, "I sure am."

Fallon then replied, "Is that armor real?"

Ricky then replied, "Just hologram, my friend."

Lacy took a step fowards as they both activated their duels disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Ricky LP: 8000 - Lacy LP: 8000LP)

Ricky then replied, "The opponet always go first."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beast Striker!"

as he sat hte card down, the beastly beast appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Its your move now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Sunlight Unicorn, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, the beautiful unicorn appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I check the top card of my deck!"

She did so and she sighed to see it was a Beast Rising trap card and she placed it at the bottom and then she replied, "No big loss. Sunlight, attack!"

The unicorn charged and a Shining Angel appeared on the card (DEF: 800) and with one stab of its horn, blasted the Fairy into pixels and the a 2nd one appeared.

"Striker, your tun!"

The beast swung his hammer onto the ground and a shockwave shot and struck the fairy and he dissolved into grains of light (Ricky LP: 8000 - 7550) and then he replied, "I choose to summon my Diamond's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, a female knight with diamonds all over her armor appeared with a cry (ATK: 1,500 - 1,800).

"She gives all my Light warrior monsters in my deck 300 ATK apiece!"

Lacy then replied, "Okay...then. I end my turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Club's Knight, come on out!"

As he sat the card down, a knight with the card symbol clubs all over his armor appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"When he's summoned, I can add a Light Warrior monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I now activate Banner of Courage!"

Suddenly, the banner appeared.

"Lets do it. Diamond's Knight, attack!"

the warrior charged in and struck with his sword, cutting Beast Striker in twain. The two pieces dissolved into light.

"Club's Knight, your up!"

The warrior went in and struck with his sword, blasting Sunlight Unicorn into pxels (Lacy LP: 8000 - 7450).

"There you go! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Lynn then replied, "I never heard of these monsters!"

Fallon then replied," They seem to work well with the other knights of this deck."

Lacy drew a card.

Ricky laughed and replied, "I Activate Solar Ray! You take 600 damage for each Light monster I control!"

The trap appeared and blasted Lacy with 2 beams of light (Lacy LP: 7450 - 6450) and then she replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Spade's Knight, your turn!"

As he sat th ecard down, a male knight with spades all over his armor appeared (ATK: 1,700 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Spade's Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Hyena appeared on the card) (DEF: 300) and was smashed to pieces as the warrior struck with his sword and then 2 more appeared (DEF: 300 x2).

"Diamond's Knight and Club's Knight, attack!"

The warriors rushed and blasted the remaining Hyenas to pieces.

"There you go. I'll set a new card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card.

Ricky smiled and replied, "I activate another Solar Ray!"

Fallon then replied, "Not good."

Lacy smiled and replied, "I activate Dark Bribe!"

As Ricky drew a card, the trap shattered to bits.

"Nice try, Ricky. I now banish a Spell card to summon my Monoceros!"

As she banished a Fairy Meteror Crush, the odd beast appeared (ATK: 1,000).

"I now summon the cute, cudely and adorable Elephun!"

As she sat the card down, the adorable tuner monster appeared (ATK: 300).

"I now tune them together!"

"I now tune my monsters together!"

Elephun immediately split apart into two white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Monceros, who transformed into three white stars. As this happened, Lacy raised her arms and began to chant:

_"Galloping in heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"_

As he sat the down, the thunder steed appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Since I used Monceros in a Synchro Summon, I get Elephun back!"

Suddenly, the cute tuner appeared (DEF: 500).

"Lets drain your Diamond's Knight!"

Suddenly, she let out a moan of pain (ATK: 1,800 - 1,200).

"Attack!"

The beast went and stabbed with his horn, blasting the knight into shards (Ricky LP: 7550 - 6550).

"Take that!"

RIcky drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my other knights to defense and I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Enraged Battle Ox, you're up!"

As he sat the card down, the angry beast appared (ATK: 1,700).

"Ox, attack!"

The ox did so as it went in and smashed Spade's Knight to pieces with its mighty axe.

"Unicorn, attack his facedown monster!"

The beast went in and a Warrior covered in hearts on her armor appeared (ATK: 1,900) and before the unicorn stabbed with its horn, blowing the knight into pixels (Ricky LP: 6550 - 5550).

_So much for my Heart's Knight.,_ Ricky said to himself as he slid the card into his graveyard.

"Take that I end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I activate my Raigeki Break!"

As he discarded a card, everyone gave a puzzled look as the lightning bolts struck the knight and blew him into shards.

"I Now activate Flush!"

the spell appeared on fhe field

"I have to banish my 4 other knights!"

He took the 4 monsters and quickly banished them.

"I now bring forth my Royal Flush Knight!"

Suddenl, a tall hulking warrior with the the main card symbols all over its armor appeared with a giant sword (ATK: 2,500).

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

"I activate his ability! I check the top 3 cards and for each Light Warrior I drew, he gains 300 attack points!"

He took the top 3 cards (Which were a Full House Trap card, a 2nd Heart's Knight and a Jack's Knight) and he smiled and replied, "Thats two!"

Suddenly his sword began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,100).

"Now, smash her Synchro!"

The warrior went and struck with his sword, blasting Thunder Unicorn into pixels (Lacy LP: 6450 - 5550).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Battle Ox to defense and that'll do it. for me."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Queen's Knight, came and battle!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty royal knight appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Slasher, attack that ox!"

The knight went and with a quick slice of his sword, split the beast-warrior right down the middle. The two pieces shattered into little bits.

"Queen's Knight, attack!"

The warrior went in and blasted the small Tuner into pieces with her sword.

"You'll never beat me! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I activate Limit Reverse!"

As he sat the card down, Elephun appeared with a squeal (ATK: 300).

"Now, Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Thunder Unicorn appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I activate his ability first!"

Suddenly, the mighty knight let a small groan (ATK: 2,500 - 2,100).

"Now, I equip Elephun with Synchro Boost!"

Suddenly, it let out a cute squeal (ATK: 300 - 800 - LV: 2 - 3).

tune them together!"

Elephun immediately split apart into three white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew right through Thunder Unicorn, who transformed into five white stars. As this happened, Lacy raised her arms and began to chant:

_"Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it. Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"_

As she sat the card down, a mighter unicorn with golden skin appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Miranda nodded and replied, "Very Powerful monster.."

"Destroy his Knight!"

The beast let out a huge blast of electricitiy that shot out and the mighty warrior let out groans of pain before he burst into globules of light (Ricky LP: 5550 - 4850).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Queen's Knight to defense postion and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Sunlight Unicorn!"

As she sat the card down, another of the blue-haired unicorns appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets see the top card!"

She took the card and it was a Nimble Momonga and she sighed and replied, "Not very lucky today with that monster. Sunlight Unicorn, attack!"

The beast went and a Skelengel appeared on the card (DEF: 500) and was blown to shards as the beast struck with its horn and then Ricky drew a card.

"Lightning Tricorn, attack!"

The beast neighed as it launched a wave of electricity and Queen's Knight was blasted into atoms as the attack struck her.

"I end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then Ricky replied, "I activate Silent doom!"

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared and knelt (DEF: 1,600).

"Next, I Summon King's Knight and with his ability, Jack's Knight!"

As he sat the cards down, King's Knight (ATK: 1,900). appeared next to the taller Jack's Knight (ATK: 1,900).

"I now play Royal Straight!"

Fallon then replied, "That was a card used by the King of Games along time ago."

Lynn nodded and replied, "It summoned that huge knight!"

As the 3 warriors vanished, a taller and more muscular knight appeared (ATK: 2,400).

Miranda then replied, "It has a very powerful ability too."

"I activate Royal Straight Slashers ability! By discaring a monster with the levesl 1 through 5, all of your monsters are destroyed!"

As he took a Winged Kuriboh, a 2nd Skelegel, a Jerry Beans Man, a 2nd Queen's Knight and a Cyber Dragon from his deck and discarded them, Both of Lacys monsters began to glow before they both exploded into globules of light.

"Since my beast was destroyed, I get a Thunder Unicorn back!"

Suddenly, the Unicorn synchro appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"Whatever. Destroy her Synchro!"

The warrior went and made a hard punch, blowing the Unicorn into little pieces (Lacy LP: 5550 - 5350).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Lets bring out another Diamond's Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the diamonded warrior appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 1,800) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).

"Lets do it. Slasher, you first!"

The warrior went in and a Moja appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and the warrior punched, blowing it to pieces and she took a monster and added it to her hand.

"Should of attacked with Diamond's Knight first! Attack!"

The warrior went and struck Lacy with his sword (Lacy LP: 5350 - 3550).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Come on it, my little friend!"

As she sat the card down, the cute black blob of a monster appeared (ATK: 100).

"I tribute it to summon my King of Beasts!"

As the small beast vanished, a larger dark creature with skeleton like legs and a skull-like head appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"Attack his Diamond's Knight!"

Suddenly its head began to glow as a huge sphere of darkness shot out and struck, blowing Diamond's Knight into shards (Ricky LP: 4850 - 4150).

"Take that! Ie nd my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "Slasher, go to defense postion and that'll end my turn."

Suddenly, the muscular knight knelt.

Lacy drew a card and replied, "Genetic Warwolf, your turn!"

As he sat the card down, the 4-armed Beast-Warrior appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"Warwolf, attack!"

The warrior and made 4 slashes with its claws, blasting the knight into pixels.

"King of Beasts, attack!"

The huge beast fired its attack and struck Ricky (Ricky LP: 4150 - 1450).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew cards until both duelists had 6 cards in their hands.

"I now play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Queen's Knight appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now summon my King's Knight and Jack's Knight!"

As he sat the 2 cards down, the warriors of light appeared (ATK: 1,600) - (ATK: 1,900).

Ricky smiled and replied, "I now activate Polymerization!"

As the 3 monsters merged together, a mighty warrior with a large sword appeared (ATK: 3,800).

"Meet the mighty **_Arcana Knight Joker_**!"

Lacy gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Fallon then replied, "She might be in trouble."

"Now, smash her Warwolf!"

The warrior went and with a mighty smash, smashed the Beast-Warrior to pieces with his sword (Lacy LP: 3550 - 1750).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my beast to defense postion and then I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Ricky drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Blade Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the shining armored warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Joker, attack!"

The warrior charged in and struck with his sword, blasting King of Beasts into pixels with his sword.

"Blade Knight, attack!"

The warrior charged in and a Nimble Momonga appeared on the card (DEF: 100) and was cut in two by the sword and then 2 more facedown monsters appeared (Lacy LOP: 1750 - 2750).

"I end my turn now."

Lacy drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

Suddenly, Lightning Tricorn appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"I now play Wild Nature's Release!"

Suddenly, the beast let out a mighty roar (ATK: 2,800 - 4,800).

Ricky smiled and replied, "Go ahead and end it."

Lacy smiled and replied, "Attack!"

the beast launched a wave of electricity and it shot out and it blasted Blade Knight into triangles (Ricky LP: 1450 - 0).

Lacy laughed and replied, "I got the last postion!"

Miranda then replied, "Good dueling, girl!"

Fallon sighed and replied, "She'll be a tough opponet to face in the finals."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Royal Staight / Normal Spell Card

A hand holding a ten, queen, king, jack, and ace, all of spades.

Offer one "Queen's Knight", one "King's Knight" and one "Jack's Knight" on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon one "Royal Straight Slasher" from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

Royal Straight Slasher

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,300/6 Stars

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Royal Straight". Once per round when this card is face-up on your side of the field, you may discard from your deck five Monsters of each of the first five Levels to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.

_**Note:** These 2 cards were used by Yami Yugi in the Yugioh Episode "Sinister Secrets (Part 3)" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Al-Mi'Raj

Beast/Tuner/Light/ATK: 600/DEF: 200/2 Stars

When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-Type Synchro Monster, draw 1 card

_**Note: **this card was created by Cyber Commander for his "Yu Gi Oh! The Thousand Year Door: Redux" story and creatve credit goes to him._

Club's Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card is normal summoned: Add 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT Warrior monster from your deck to your hand.

Diamond's Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Increase the ATK of all LIGHT Warrior Type monsters on the field by 300.

Heart's Knight

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,900/4 Stars

If you control another LIGHT Warrior monster (Except this card): this card cannot be targeted in battle and you can only control 1 "Heart's Knight" at a time.

Spade's Knight

Warrior/Light/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

"A royal warrior with the card symbol spades all over its armor. It attacks with its powerful sword."

Flush / Normal Spell Card

Image: Club's Knight, Diamond's Knight, Heart's Knight and Spade's Knight charging into battle outisde of a large castle.

Banish 1 "Club's Knight", "Diamond's Knight", "Heart's Knight" and 1 "Spade's Knight" from your Gravyard and then special summon 1 "Royal Flush Slasher" from your deck or hand.

Royal Flush Slasher

Warrior/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Cannot Be Normal Summoned or set. Can only be special summoned by the effect of "Flush" and cannot be special summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: Check the top 3 cards of your deck and for each LIGHT Warrior-type monster drawn: This card gains 300 for each one drawn until the end phase of your turn and then the cards are shuffled back into your deck.

-ooo-

**All 8 spots in the finals are now full! In the next chapter, Takato searches and finally finds the rival that killed his master and they have a duel as well. Can Takato get revenge for his masters death? Find out in "Rivalry of Warlords", which will be coming soon.**


	19. Rivalry of the Warlords

Chapter 19: Rivalry of Warlords

-ooo-

Still the chamber, Ricky was talking to the girls.

Lacy then replied, "Where you from, Ricky?"

Ricky smiled and replied, "I live with my 25 year-old wife Virginia and 5 year-old daughter Celeste in a house in London. Its a beautiful city to live in right now."

"How old are you exactly if you don't mind answering that question?", Lacy asked.

Ricky then replied, "I'm 26."

Fallon nodded and replied, "We're all from Chicago, Illonis."

Ricky then replied, "Thats cool, girls. I watched your duel from my home, Fallon. Very Impressive dueling skills, girl."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Thank you so much."

Ricky pointed to the computer and replied, "Go ahead and find your cards, my young friend. You earned them."

Lacy walked over to the computer and looked through the database and she selected a couple of them and they came out and showed them to Ricky and he smiled back and replied, "Good choices, Lacy."

Lacy smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Ricky then walked over to the sta-shaped wall and pushed it in and as the small wall went down, the golden star statue was there and he took out and replied, "For you, Lacy."

Lacy quickly slid the two new cards into her deck and then she grabbed the star and she smiled and replied,"Yea, baby!"

Ricky then replied, "You earned it. Good luck to all of you in the finals!"

The girls nodded as the back door opened up and they left and Ricky sighed and replied, "That was one impressive Unicorn Deck. She controls her deck like a pro."

-ooo-

A hour later in the park, the girls were waiting for the annoucement.

Lacy nodded and replied,"Any minute now."

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!", Charles's voice appeared on the Intercom. "THE FINAL STAR GUARDIAN WAS DEFEATED THIS AFTERNOON! THE WINNER DUELIST WAS LACY MATTHEWS! THERE ARE NO MORE GUARDIANS LEFT ON THE ISLAND. ALL OTHER DUELISTS WITH 9 OR LESS STAR CHIPS CAN KEEP DUELING FOR THE CARD BAGS AND WHEN YOU GET ALL 10 OF THEM, REPORT TO A CARD STATION AND TURN THEM IN FOR A BAG OF CARDS! ALSO, YOU CANNOT CHALLENGE LACY TO A DUEL ANYMORE. THE FINALS WILL BEGIN 2 DAYS FROM TODAY, SO ENJOY THE REMAINING DUELISTS AND ALL 8 FINALISTS MUST REPORT TO THE GATE THAT LEADS TO DUELIST KINGDOM FOR ENTRY INTO THE FINALS! ALSO, NO ONE CAN CHALLENGE THE 8 FINALISTS TO A DUEL ANYMORE! THAT IS ALL FOR NOW"

Lacy laughed and replied, "We hall have a 2 day break! Yay!"

Miranda smiled and replied, "We must celebrate. Lets rent the party room in the hotel and we'll have a small girl party of our own!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Good idea."

Lacy then replied, "Awesome idea, Miranda!"

Fallon nodded and replieod, "Lets meet up at that Sushi place for lunch tomorrow."

Miranda nodded and replied, "Love the idea."

Lacy smiled and replied, "I love that idea."

Fallon then replied, "We should get the okay for our plan!"

The girls ndoded as they left the park.

-ooo-

In another part of the Island, Valarie was in a duel with a boy that was only 10 in age. He was the youngest to come to the island and she ahd a Frost Tiger ATK: 1,900) and a Snowdust Dragon (ATK: 2,800) and 1 card facedown and the boy (Who's name is Keaton), had 2 facedown monsters and it was her turn. Both were too late in getting the 10 chips needed for a guardian duel, but were no dueling for the rare card bag. They both had 7 and betted 3 of them.

(Keaton LP: 4000 - Valarie LP: 3400)

Valarie drew a card and replied, "Frost Tiger, attack!"

The tiger sculputure opened its mouth and launched wave of freezing air and sleet and a Darkfire Soldier #1 appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blown into pixels as the attack struck her.

"Snowdust Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of snow and sleet from its mouth and a Charcoal Inpachi appeared on the card (DEF: 2,100) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck it.

"Your move now."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 fire monster to summon my Inferno!"

As he banished one of his UFO Turtles, a blazing bonfire with 2 blue eyes appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now tribute it to summon my Flame Champion!"

As the bonfire vanished, a female fiery warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

Valarie laughed and replied, "Why use a outdated monster like that?"

Keaton smiled and replied, "You'll see. I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse her with the Mr. Volcano in my hand!"

As the fiery merged with Flame Champion, Mr. Volcano reappeared while covered in fiery red armor (ATK: 2,500).

"Meet my Volcanic Champion!"

Valarie then replied, "Neat, but its weaker!"

Keaton then replied, "I activate his ability then! I select one monster on the field, and it loses 200 ATK times its level and then my monster gains 200 attack times its level!"

As he banished his Inferno, Snowdust Dragon roared (ATK: 2,800 - 1,200) and then her monsters ATK went up (ATK: 2,500 - 4,100).

"Attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and wave of intense heat shot out and the dragon roared before it melted into a steamy puddle of water (Valarie LP: 3400 - 500).

Keaton laughed and replied, "Yea, boy! I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my tiger to defense and I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Keaton drew a card and replied, "I summon my Blazing Inpachi!"

As he sat the card down, the fiery wood spiirit appeared (ATK: 1,850).

"Lets do it. Volcanic Champion, attack!"

The warrior swung his sword and the high heat melted the icy tiger.

"Blazng Inpachi, your turn!"

The fiery spirit swung its fist and a ball of flames shot out and a Snow Dragon appeared (DEF: 800) and was burnt to a crisp by the attack and then 2 icy cubes appeared next to both monsters.

"I end my turn now."

Valarie drew a card and replied, "I activate my Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Ice Master appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"And since I have exactly 5 water monsters in my graveyard, I bring forth this huge creature of ice!"

As she sat the card down, a huge icy creature appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Meet the mighty Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord!"

Keaton gulped and replied, "Jeez!"

Valarie smiled and replied, "Like it, right? Now you lose 2 cards from your hand!"

He sighed as he took a 2nd Flame Champion and a Salmandra Equip Spell and discarded them.

" I now tribute my Ice Master to destroy all monsters on the field with a Ice Counter on it!"

As the icy spellcaster vanished, both of Keatons monsters burst into clouds of smoke & soot.

"I now summon my Snowman Creator!"

As she sat the card down, a huge machine shaped like a snowman appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Both of my monsters now finish you off!"

Both monsters shot out blasts of snow and ice and they struck its target, finishing Keaton off (Keaton LP: 4000 - 0).

Valarie smiled and replied, "Thats game."

Keaton walked up to her and he replied, "Awesome dueling, Valarie. I had fun."

He took 3 star chips from his glove and handed them to her and she nodded and replied, "Great duel, kid."

Keaton nodded as he walked away and Valarie slid the chips into the glove and she replied, "Time to get my cards!"

-ooo-

Later that in the party, the girls were enjoying a pizza while having a girls night while wearing their PJ's. They just finished watching Spider-Man 3 and were deciding of what to watch next.

Fallon took a slice of pepperoni pizza and she bit and she nodded and replied, "Best pizza outside of Italy."

Lacy sighed and replied, "We needed a night like tonight, girls."

Miranda then replied, "We sure did, Lacy."

Lynn then replied, "One more movie and then we get some sleep."

Fallon smiled and replied, "Good plan, Lynn."

-ooo-

A hour later, Valarie was at the station and the attendant there smiled and replied, "Can I help you, young lady?"

Valarie took her full glove and gave it to her and she replied, "1 minute please."

She took the glove and slid into the machine and the glove vanished from sight and then she took a bag from a shelve and she handed it to Valarie and she replied, "Congrats on this prize and enjoy the rest of your stay on the island."

She took the bag and she nodded as she opened it up and she looked inside and smiled and replied, "Score!"

-ooo-

That next day, the 3 girls were waiting for Lacy to show up outside of their hotel so they can head to the sushi bar for lunch.

Fallon then replied, "Where is she?"

Miranda looked around and replied, "She should be coming."

Suddenly, the saw Lacy in a different outfit. She was wearing blue jeans with a black belt in them and a short white shirt (that showed a bit of her cleavage).

Lynn then replied, "Nice outfit."

Lacy smiled and replied, "Its Henry's favorite outfit back home."

Miranda then replied, "How is your boyfriend doing now?"

Lacy smiled and replied, "He misses me to death, but he's really happy I made it to the finals of the tournament!"

Lynn then replied, "Cool beans. Time for lunch!"

-ooo-

They entered in and the saw Takato at a table nearby (sipping a bowl of miso soup) and Fallonr replied, "Hey, Takato!"

The ninja duelist put down the bowl and he looked at Fallon and replied, "Hey, Fallon Congrats on all of your Star Guardian duels!"

Lynn smiled and replied, "Can we share a table with you?"

Takato nodded and replied, "Sure."

They all sat down and Fallon replied, "How are you doing?"

He showed the glove with only 5 star chips in it and he sighed and replied, "Not so much luck."

Fallon then replied, "No big deal."

A waiter came by with a tray with a teapot and he replied, "Can I take your orders?"

Fallon then replied, "3 Piece Spicy Tuna Roll for me."

Miranda then replied, "Eel Rolls with that sweet soy sauce."

Lynn the replied, "Spicy Salmon Rolls for me."

The waiter wrote it down and he replied, "I'll be back with the crunchy almond rolls."

The waiter then left and Fallon then replied, "What you order?"

Takato then replied, "Miso soup and the Spicy Salmon Rolls as well."

Fallon then replied, "Cool."

-ooo-

A half hour later after paying for the lunches, They left the sushi joint to walk aroumd.

Fallon then replied, "Good lunch."

Suddenly, the saw another duelist covered in red armor with a fake sword in its back.

Lynn then replied, "Who the hell?"

Takato growled and replied, "That can be only one other person!"

He ran up to him and replied, "Remember me?"

"I have no idea who you are!", the armored duelist laughed.

Takato then replied, "How's the leg wound I gave you back at the dojo?"

Suddenly, the duelists armor vanished into red dust and a tall teenaged man wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans appeared with a duel disk on his arm and a glove with 5 star chips in it as well.

Fallon walked up to him and replied, "Who is he?"

"Its Haruko Tokashiro!", Takato said with anger in his voice.

Haruko then replied, "Its you, you bastard!"

Takato then replied, "Shut it, Haruko! You killed our master and tried to steal the sword!"

Haruko then replied, "DIdn't need to gave me that wound!"

He lifted his pant leg to see the lower part of the leg wrapped up in white bandages and he replied, "I have to keep this on for 3 more weeks!"

Takato then replied, "No way I was going to let you take his sword with a fight, Haruko!"

Haruko then replied, "I wanted to press charges on you, but I was in enough deep shit as of the moment, so I gave up on that idea."

Miranda then replied, "You are the biggest idiot ever!"

Fallon then replied, "You deserved it, Haruko! Takato had high honor and you have squat!"

Haruko looked at her and replied, "Lets settle that comment with a duel!"

Fallon smiled and replied, "Can't duel me, sucker! I'm already in the finals!"

Takato took the sword out and pointed at him and he replied, "You duel me. Win, I give all 5 of my star chips and if I win, I get all 5 chips you have!"

Haruko laughed and replied, "Before I make a wager THAT big, you need to surrender the sword as well if I win!"

Takato slid the sword back into place and he replied, "I accept, Haruko! Anything to take you down and give Master Kaji Fujiyama a reason to rest peacefully."

MIranda then replied, "This will be a great duel!"

Fallon then replied, "It sure will be!"

As she sat down, the two duelists activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Haruko LP: 8000 - Takato LP: 8000)

Takato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I begin with Veil of Darkness!"

Suddenly, the spell appeared.

"You'll see its ability soon! I Now summon my Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, a wicked knight wit a large sword appeared (ATK; 1,800).

Fallon then replied, "He's using a Dark World deck?"

Takato sughed and replied,." He always liked that those evil monsters, but he made a decent deck of them."

"Damn right, ninja boy! Attack his facedown monster!"

The evil fiend charged and a smaller ninja appeared (DEF: 200) and the fiend struck with his sword, blasting the ninja into pieces.

Takato smiled and replied, "When Armed Ninja is flipped, you lose a spell card!"

Suddenly, Haruko's Veil of Darkness shattered to bits.

Lynn smiled and replied, "Take that, sucka!"

Miranda then replied, "May be weak, but deadly if someone loves to use spell cards alot."

Haruko growled and replied, "Damn you! I'll end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I special summon my Earth Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the ninja of the earth appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I now summon my Air Armor NInja!"

As he sat the card down, a green armored ninja appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Next, I'll set this card."

The spell appeared.

"And now I play Emergency Provisions on it!"

Suddenly, the facedown card dissolved into light (Takato LP: 8000 - 9000).

Haruko then replied, "Whats the point of that move?"

"You'll see right now. I banish the card I sent there and it was Ninjitsu Art of Ambush! Now your monster loses 300 ATK for each Ninja I control!"

Suddenly, the fiend weakened (ATK: 1,800 - 1,200).

"Thats more like it! Air Armor Ninja, attack first!"

He took a sword and he went in and stabbed the sword into the fiends chest and the fiend let out a goan before shattering into shards.

"Earth Armor Ninja, your up!"

The earth ninja went in and struck Haruko with his sword (Haruko LP: 8000 - 6200).

Fallon then replied, "First blood to Takato!"

"Take that, you shameful warrior! I end my turn now."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark World Dealings!"

The spell appeared.

"We both discarded a card and draw one!"

Takato discarded a White Ninja to his graveyard while Haruko discarded a monster as well and then both drew a card.

"I activate Sillva's ability!"

As he sat the card down, the silver-armored fiend appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the evil foot soldier appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Now my evil fiends, slaughter his Ninjas!"

Archfiend Soldier went and in struck with his sword, blasting Earth Armor Ninja into triangles and then Sillva swung his blade and a wave of silver energy came out and sliced into Air Armor Ninja, blowing him into pixels (Takato LP: 9000 - 7800).

Haruko laughrd and replied, "Too damn easy to take you out! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster as well and I'll attack!"

Archfriend Soldier, attack!"

The fiendwent and a Water Armor Ninja appeared on the card (DEF: 1,000) and the fiend struck with his sword, smashing the Ninja into little pieces.

"Sillva, direct attack!"

The fienf swung his blades and shot a wave of silver energy towards Takato...but the spirit form of Water Armor Ninja appeared and blocked the attack, blowing him to shards.

Fallon smiled and replied, "Lame move!"

Haruko loked at her and replied, "Shut the hell up!"

Fallon then replied, "If he wasen't in a duel..I'd slug you in the face!"

Haruko looked towards Takato and replied, "You'll never win this duel! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "Want to bet? I summon a Lady Ninja Yae!"

As he sat the card down, the female ninja appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now play Double Summon to bring out my 2nd Air Armor Ninja!"

Suddenly, a 2nd windy ninja appeared (ATK: 1,100).

"I now activate his abiltiy to raise Lady Ninja Yae's level up to 4!"

Suddenly, she began to glow (LV: 3 - 4).

"I now overlay them both!"

Both Ninjas turned into turned into brown-colored orbs and a crimson portal appeared in between both duelists, which the two orbs flew into.

"With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! I summon...Blade Armor Ninja!"

Suddenly, the Ninja Xyz monster appeared (ATK: 2,200).

Fallon then replied, "Good move."

Haruko laughed and replied, "Its Weaker then Sillva!"

Haruko then replied, "I equip him with Sacred Ninja Sword!"

Suddenly, a beautiful golden sword appeared in his hand (ATK: 2,200 - 2,900).

"I now activate his ability! By removing a Xyz Material monster, he can attack twice!"

He discarded his Lady Ninja Yae to the graveyard.

"Now, attack!"

The warrior ran in quickly and struck with his sword, blowing Archfiend Soldier into pixels and then he stabbed his sword into the chest of the Warlord and he let out a groan of pain before he exploded into black globules (Haruko LP: 6200 - 4900).

MIranda then replied, "Great move, Takato!"

Takato smiled and replied, "You are almost defeated! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Hole!"

The spell appeared.

Takato then replied, "I think not! I activate my Magic Jammer! A classic, but I enjoy using it!"

As he discarded a Fuhma Shuriken to his graveyard, the spell shattered into shards.

"Damn it! I'll set another monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I summon my Strike Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the dark ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I activate his ability again and I choose Blade Armor Ninja!"

He discarded the final Xyz monster.

"Now, attack his monsters!"

The ninja rushed in and a Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World appeared ont he card (DEF: 2,100) before the ninja cleaved the bulky Fiend right down the middle with his sword and as the pieces shattered into bits, he ran towards his other facedown card and a reptillian fiend of somesorts appeared on the card (DEF: 500) before the ninja slashed with his sword, blowing the fiend to pieces.

Haruko then replied, "When Scarr, Scout of Dark World is destroyed in battle, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Dark World monster from my deck to my hand."

"There you go. that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I activate Card Destruction!"

He discarded 3 cards and drew 3 new ones and then Takato discarded his only 2 cards and drew 2 as well.

Lynn gulped and replied, "Was that three monsters?"

Haruko laughed and replied, "They sure! One was Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and it destroys a monster on the field!"

Suddenly, Blade Armor Ninja clutched his chest in pain before he finally dissolved into grains of light and then the sword fell to the ground and shattered as well.

"When Sacred Ninja Sword is sent to the graveyard, I gain 700 liifepoints."

He began to glow (Takato LP: 7800 - 8600).

"Next, I discard a Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!"

Suddenly, a fiend in golden armor with a large axe appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Finally, Broww, Huntstman of Dark World allows me to draw a card!"

He did so.

"I now summon my Beigge, Vanguard of Dark World!"

As he sat the card down, the evil fiend with a spear for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Goldd, attack!"

The mighty fiend swung his axe and a wave of gold energy shot and struck the ninja, blowing the ninja into pixels.

"Beigge, attack him directly!"

the fiend went and stabbed Takato with its spear (Takato LP: 8600 - 6400).

Haruko laughed and replied, "Take that! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards.

"Next, I summon my 2nd Water Armor Ninja!"

As he sat the card down, the watery armor ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Next, I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Strike Ninja appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Now since I control 2 NInja monsters, I can special summon this card!"

As he sat the card down, a powerful ninja appeared while wearing a shoguns outfit (ATK: 2,000).

"Meet the mighty Ninja Grand Boss!"

Lynn then replied, "Never heard of his this guy at all!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Its a rare card with only 5 copies that exist at the moment. The current rumour is that it'll be a Ultra Rare in the next Booster Pack being released 3 months from now."

Haruko then replied, "Rare or not, its weaker then my Goldd!"

Takato smiled and replied, "I forger to mention that it gives all Ninjas, including himself, 500 more attack points!"

Suddenly, Grand Boss began to glow (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500) - (ATK: 1,700 x2 - 2,200 x2).

Haruko then replied, "Damn it!"

"Lets do it. Grand Boss, attack!"

The warrior charged in and struck Goldd with his sword and he collapsed to the ground and shattered into golden shards.

"Strike NInja, attack!"

The ninja took out 2 daggers and tossed them, striking Beigge in the chest and blowing him into shards.

"Water Armor, attack directly!"

The ninja went in and struck Haruko with his sword (Haruko LP: 4900 - 4200 - 2000).

Fallon smiled and replied, "Yea!"

Miranda then replied, "He does have a great Ninja deck!"

Takato then replied, "Next turn, I finish you off! I'll end my turn now."

Haruko drew a card and rpelied, "I activate Heart of Darkness! I banish 1 Level 5 or higher Dark World monster and then I gain 2,000 lifepoints!"

As he took his Sillva and banished it, he began to glow (Haruko LP: 2000 - 4000) and then replied, "Refreshing. I'll set 2 cards facedown and a monster facedown and that'll do it for me."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The spell appeared.

Fallon then replied, "Thats a big mistake!"

Haruko laughed and replied, "Too late! I Activate a Dark Deal and I Chain it to my own Emergency Provisions so I don't have to pay anything and now you must choose one of my 3 cards and I have to discard it!"

Lynn groaned and replied, "Thats bad."

Takato then replied, "The middle card!"

He turned it around and the Dark World duelist laughed and replied, "Not a good choice at all!"

As he sat the card down, a taller fiend with a evil-looking weapon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"When Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World is summoned after being discarded by the opponet, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Suddenly, all 3 ninjas began to glow before they exploded into triangles.

Lynn groaned and replied, "That had to smart."

"Whatever. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I discard a D.D. Crow to banish your other Water Armor Ninja!"

As he did so, the dark crow flew into the discard slot and then Takato took the card and banished it.

"I now summon a Broww!"

As he sat the card down, the evil hunter appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I return him to my hand to summon my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

As the huntstman vanished into nothing, a dragon-like fiend appeared (ATK: 2,700).

He opened his field slot and replied, "I now activate The Gate of Dark World field spell!"

As he slid the card into and it closed, a dark and evil looking gate appeared behimd him.

"Much better! This field spell gives all of my Fiend monsters 300 attack and defense points!"

Suddenly, the fiends began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 2,800 - (ATK: 2,700 - 3,000).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster, Overlord!"

The fiend fired a blast of energy from his weapon and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and the attack blasted it into little pieces and then both discarded their current hands and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Direct attack!"

The evil fiend opened its mouth and launched a wave of dark flames that struck (Takato LP: 6400 - 3400) and then the Ninja duelist quickly replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As he discarded a White Ninja to his graveyard, Kaiser Seahorse appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"Whatever you say! I'll end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I demolish your gate with my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm begna and the huge gate burst into a explosion of black metal (ATK: 2800 - 2500) (ATK: 3,000 - 2,700).

"I Now tribute him for my White Dragon Ninja!"

As the monster vanished, the beautiful fermale Ninja of light appeared (ATK: 2,700).

Haruko growled and replied, "Thats the monster that he gave you!"

Takato then replied," Because I was his best student, Haruko! I trained hard and fought hard and I was glad to earn such a great monster as well."

Haruko then replied, "Whatever."

"I now play Riyoku!"

Grapha began to glow (ATK: 2,700 - 1,350) and so did the ninja (ATK: 2,700 - 4,050).

"Now, attack!"

The ninja began to glow as she tossed some glowing shurikens and they struck the evil dragon fiend in the head and chest and the huge fiend fell dead to the ground and then its lifeless body shattered into pieces (Haruko LP: 4000 - 1300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Haruko drew a card and then he switched Reign-Beaux's postion (DEF: 2,000) and then he sat another monster facedown and signaled his turn was over.

Takato drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown."

A monster appeared.

"I play Double Summon to tribute it for my Red Dragon Ninja!"

As the facedeown card (Which was a Crimson Ninja) vanishing into grains of light, the fiery dragon ninja appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Lets do it. Attack his Overlord!"

the fiery ninja launched its fiery dragon and it struck its targeting, the burning the huge fiend alive before the evil fiend finally dissolved into dark particles.

"White Dragon NInja, attack!"

the ninja launched a wave of shurikens that shot out and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card (DEF: 1,100) and was blown into paste as the attack struck it and then a Fabled Raven appeared with a evil laugh (ATK: 1,300).

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "I'll discard 2 cards to give him 2 more levels and 600 attack points!"

As he discarded a Broww and a Scarr, the fiend o ff light let out a laugh (ATK: 1,300 - 1,900).

"I activate my Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Zure reappeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now tune them together!"

The winged fiend split apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of the fiend knight, who transformed into four white stars. As this process occurred, Haruko closed his eyes and chanted:

_"A mighty member of the evil Dark World army attacks with brutal sword attacks! Synchro Summon! Come forth now...Wyte, Commander of Dark World!"_

As he sat the card down, a silver-armored fiend wielding a katana for a weapon appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Since, I Discarded a Broww, I get to draw a card!"

He did so and then replied, "I activate Wytes ability! I discard a card and one of your monsters loses 800 ATK!"

As he discarded a 2nd Goldd, White Dragon NInja clutched her chest in pain (ATK: 2,700 - 1,900) and then Goldd appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"Now, attack!"

Wyte took his katana and went and struck with its sword, blowing White Dragon Ninja into pixels (Takato LP: 3400 - 2500).

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I"ll set a monster and I'll switch Red Dragon Ninja to defense and then I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Haruko drew a card and replied, "Hmm, I summon another Zure!"

As he sat the card down, the evil knight appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Zure, attack!"

The fiend struck with his sword and the fiery ninja shattered into fiery embers.

"Goldd, attack!"

The fiend swung his axe and a wave of golden energy shot out and a White Ninja appeared (DEF: 800) and was blown to pieces as the attack struck.

"Wyte, attack him directly to end this duel!"

The evil commander went in..

Takato quickly rerplied, "I activate Offensive Guard!"

As the fiend struck him with his sword, he drew a card (Takato LP: 2500 - 1100).

Haruko laughed and replied, "One more attack and you're finished! I end my turn now."

Takato drew a card and replied, "I activate Xyz Reborn!"

Suddenly, Blade Armor Ninja appeared (ATK: 2,200).

"I equip him now with another Sacred Ninja sword!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,200 - 2,900).

Haruko then replied, "No, I can't lose!"

Takato smiled and replied, "You just did. I discard his Xyz Material."

He discarded the trap card to his graveyard.

"Now, attack Zure and Goldd!"

The ninja charged and stabbed with his sword and the evil knight shattered into pixels and then he impaled his sword into the fiends chest and the evil fiend let out a groan of pain before expoding into triangles (Haruko LP: 1300 - 0).

Lynn laughed and replied, "Damn good duel!"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Great dueling, Takato!"

Takato walked up to him and replied, "Give me the star chips!"

Haruko smiled evily and replied, "Who's making me!"

"That would be me!", Charles voice was heard

As they all turned around, They saw Charles with a japanese police officer next to him and Charles replied, "Give him what he won!"

Haruko growed as he gave him his only 5 star chips and Takato slid them into his glove and he replied, "Good."

Charles looked at the officer and replied, "Its all you know, Koji."

The officer nodded and he looked at Haruko and replied, "Haruko Tokashiro, you are under arrest for first-degree murder and for fraud."

"Fraud?", a confused Fallon asked.

Charles nodded and replied, "Yep. He entered with a fake name and has being using it ever since! When this gets out, the dueling world will ban you from every tournament in the world!"

Koji took some handcuffs out and handcuffed him and walked away with him and Charles looked at them and replied, "Thanks for your help, Fallon."

Fallon nodded as he walked away with the other two.

-ooo-

Ninjitsu art of Ambush / Normal Trap Card

Image: Six Samurai - Yaichi riding a horse down a forest path; above in a tree, Lady Ninja Yae waits, ready to pounce.

Banish this card from your Graveyard and target 1 face-up Monster on the field. Until the End Phase of the turn, the targeted Monster loses 300 ATKx the number of face-up "Ninja" Monsters you control until the End Phase of the turn. This effect can be used during any Phase of the turn, and can be used during your opponent's turn.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber his"Shadowchasers: Ascension" and creative credit goes to him._

Heart of Darkness / Normal Spell Card

Image: a sinister figure in a dark robe with a blood-red gem floating between his hands.

Banish one Monster that has the words "Dark World" in its name of level 5 or more or more from your Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 2,000.

_**Note:** This card was created by Cyber his "YuGiOh! The Thousand Year Door " story and creative credit goes to him._

Ninja Grand Boss

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you control two or more "Ninja" monsters. All "Ninja" monsters gain 500 ATK. You can only control 1 "NInja Grand Boss".

_**Note:** This card was created by Michaeljd54 for his "Shadowchasers: City of Angels" story (I added the last part to make it less broken) and creative credit goes to him._

Volcanic Champion

Pyro/Fusion/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

"Flame Champion" + "Mr. Volcano"

Once per turn: you can banish 1 FIRE monster from your graveyard to select one monster on the field. Decrease that monsters ATK by 200 x its level (Or Rank) and then increase this card ATK x the Level (Or Rank) of the targeted monster by 200 until the end phase.

Sacred Ninja Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image; Blade Armor Ninja holding onto a golden sword.

Equip only to a "Ninja" monster and the equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent to the graveyard: You gain 700 lifepoints

Wyte, Commander of Dark World

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

Fiend-type Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Dark World" Monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can have 1 face-up monster your opponent controls lose 800 ATK. If you activate this effect, discard 1 card.

-ooo-

**Another duel comes to a exciting end. In the next chapter, They head to Duelist Kingdom for the rules and matches and a former employee of Charles attacks and a friend of Charles's challenges him to a duel. Can his friend win and allow the finals to contine? Find out in the next chapter and starting now, the chapters names will remain a secret, so enjoy wondering what they might be. The first half of this story's plot is done and now its time for the 2nd part.**


	20. Earth Chant

Chapter 20: Earth Chant

-ooo-

That afternoom in a nearby park, Takato was talking with the gang about the duel that had happened.

Takato then replied, "So after our duel, you told Charles about this?"

Fallon nodded and replied, "Sure did. I went to him and told him about what was happening. A few days ago, he called me about the fake name he was using to hide out."

Takato smiled and replied, "As long as he's beatened and not a problem anymore, my master can finally rest in peace."

Lynn then replied, "Thats true."

Takato took a card from his pocket and he replied, "You might like this card, Fallon. I seen your deck and it might be useful for you."

Fallon took it and she smiled and replied, "Amazing card, thanks."

Takato got up and replied, "I'm going to get my cards now."

He waved to them and then he left.

Fallon nodded and replied, "What a great duelist he is."

Lynn then replied, "Lets head back for the dinner buffet."

-ooo-

Back at CHarles, HQ, he asked Jasmine and Calvin to come into his office and he was not happy at all.

Calvin gulped and replied, "Did we do anything wrong, sir?"

Charles then replied, "Do either of you know what name Haruko Takashiro used to enter this tournement!"

Jasmine then replied, "I don't know, sir."

Calvin then replied, "I know who would know!"

"Who's that, Calvin?", Charles asked.

"Tony Jerako, sir. He was bribed by him to enter the tournament."

Jasmine then replied, "And his two helpers were Kayla and Ray."

Calvin then replied, "Never did like any of them. They were rude most of the time we gave them a job to do!"

Charles growled and replied, "Should of never trusted those three! Bring them to my office at 6:00 tomorrow morning. The Finals begin at 9:30 and I don't want them runing everything!"

Calvin then replied, "We busting them good?"

Charles nodded and replied, "Damn right we're are! It'll be good."

-ooo-  
Fallon was in her room getting her deck ready.

She smield and replied, "I am super ready to kick some butt tomorrow! I might have to face my friends, but Its something I have to do."

Fallon gathered her deck and she got into her bed and went to sleep.

-ooo-

Early that next morning, Charles was sharing a box of doughnuts and bagels with Jasmine and Calvin.

Charles smiled and replied, "The finals began today! This will be a great end to the tournament."

Jasmine took a bite of a Blueberry Bagel and she nodded and replied, "Sure will be, boss."

Suddenly, Tony and his 2 workers came in and replied, "You wanted to see us, sir?"

Charles nodded and replied, "Yes, Tony. How do you think of the tournament so far?"

"Pretty good, sir. We have a intresting set of 8 finalists, sir."

Kayla then replied, "They all dueled hard and beat our star guardians. They all deserve the spot in the finals."

Charles then replied, "Did your invites do any good?"

Tony nodded amd replied, "Of course."

Charles then replied, "Except for a duelist named Haruko Takashiro."

Tony then replied, "I heard he lost all 5 of the chips he had won in a duel with Takato."

Charles nodded and replied, "That is true."

Calvin then replied, "Really true."

"I have some news for all 3 of you.", Charles said as he walked to his window that overlooked the island.

"Whats that, sir?", Tony asked.

"All 3 of you are fired as of this moment!"

Tony then replied, "What the hell so?"

Charles looked at them and replied, "You invited Haruko Takashiro and gave him a a fake name of Toshi Masata! He was a murderer and only came to the island to hunt Takato down for his swords!"

Jasmine then replied, "Lucky Takato beat the crap out of him!"

"With the cards you gave him, Tony.", Kayla said to him.

Tony looked at her and replied, "Not helping."

Charles then replied, "I have a chopper that would return you all to Chicago! You are all banned from watching the finals and if you leave in the next 2 hours, I won't pres charges on any of you guys!"

Tony nodded and replied, "Thanks for all the hard work you gave us, you selfish bastard! We're out of here!"

The 3 stormed out of the office.

Charles sighed and replied, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Calvin then replied, "Time to start the show, sir."

Charles nodde dand replied, "Lets go then."

-ooo-

A couple of hours later, Charles was with his 3 workers outside of the gate, waiting for entry to the island.

Charles smiled and replied, "After a glorious week, the finals are now ready to start up! When I call your name, please report to a empty star slot and place it in there. First its Aristole!"

The crowd clapped as his slid his star statue into the first slot."

"Mikey is next!"

The Vehicroid duelist walked up and slid it into the next open slot.

"Next its Fallon, Lynn and Miranda!"

The crowd cheered as the dream team inserted the stars into the next 3 slots.

"Last but not least, its Chelsea, Lacy and Alex!"

The remaining 3 inserted the stars into the slot and then the gate slid into the ground.

Charles smiled and replied, "The first round will be held in the middle of the island and the final matches will be in Pegasus's old castle!"

Calvin then replied, "Also, we have a special rule for the finals."

Charles nodded and replied, "Correct, Calvin! Each duel will have a deckmaster for each duelist."

The crowd gasped at this.

Charles then replied, "I'll explain how it works. You can use only monster in your deck to act as your deckmaster. Its not placed on the field, but the card is placed on a special deckmaster slot on the duel disks you'll get when you reach the first arena. Also, every duel monster in my Industal Illusions database has a deckmastet abilites, so use at your own risk and good luck finding a monster to work with. The deckmaster can be summoned to the field at anytime, but only do so if your out of options at the moment. As long as it remains on the deckmaster slot, it cannot be targreted by anything or be attacked at all. The deckmaster can't be tributed, but it can be used in a Synchro, Xyz or Fusion or ritual then the newly made monster becomes your newest deckmaste with the abilites of its former form, plus any other abilitires it already had. Also if your deckmaster is destroyed when after being summoned to the field, you lose the duel right away, ingnoring any lifepoints you have. Also, you may only use 1 copy of your chosen deckmaster in your deck, so be aware of that That is all the rules you need to know. With that said and done, enter the island, champions!"

The crowd cheered as the 8 duelists ran across bridge towards the island.

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the eight arrived at the centeral area they needed to go.

Suddenly, a ATV drove in and as it stopped infront of them, Charles, Jasmine and Calvin got out and Charles then replied, "Do you all have your deckmaster disk?!"

The finalists nodded to him and he smiled and relied, "Good. The first match will be at the spot of Yugi Muto's first Duelist Kingdom duel when he beat Weevil Underwood to get his first star chips and eliminate that pest once in for all."

Suddenly, all lights on the island went off.

Charles looked at Calvin and replied, "What the hell is going on?"

Calvin gulped and replied, "Don't know, sir!"

"I do!", Tony's voice was heard.

As the looked towards the sky, Tony was in a parachute, about to land infront of Charles.

"Is this part of the show, Charles?", Fallon asked.

Charles sighed and replied, "I'm afraid not."

He landed right infront of Charles and he had a deckmaster disk on his arm.

"Didn't I ban you from coming here?", Charles said with anger in his voice.

Tony then replied, "Kayla and Ray may of left, but I refuse to go with out a duel with one of the finalists!"

Charles then replied, "Get the hell out of there or you will be arrested, asshole!"

Lynn then replied, "He's pissed right now."

Jasmine took a step foward and replied, "I duel you and if you lose, We arrest you!"

Tony then replied, "I win, I get to duel any of them of my choice!"

Charles then replied, "Whatever. Just duel already."

They both activated their duel disks and Charles then replied, "Choose a deckmaster from your decks!"

Tony looked through his deck and he laughed and replied, "I choose **Vylon Ohm**!"

Suddenly, a metallic-like fairy appeared (ATK: 1,500) and it was floating next to Tony.

Miranda then replied, "Vylon deck, eh? This will be a great duel."

Jasmine looked through her deck and she took a card out and replied, "I choose **Naturia Bamboo Shoot**!"

As he sat the card down, a large bamboshoot appeared with 2 large green black eyes (ATK: 2,000).

Charles then replied, "We added this new rule: the deckmaster with weakest ATK score goes first and if its a tie, flip a coin. WIth that all said..BEGIN!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Tony LP: 8000 - Jasmine LP: 8000).

Tony drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Giant Rat!"

As he sat the card down, the huge furry rodent appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"I now play Double Summon to summon my Naturia Spiderfang!"

As he sat the card down, a large lazy-looking spider appeared (ATK: 2,100).

Lynn then replied, "Naturia decks can be very powerful."

Charles smiled and replied, "This duel with be a good one to say at least."

"Lets do it. Rat, attack!"

The giant rodent rushed and a Shining Angel appeared (DEF:800) and the beast struck with a headbutt, blowing the fairy into pixels and then a 2nd One appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"Since you activated a monster effect, my Spiderfang can attack!"

Suddenly, webs shot out the spiders mouth and they struck, blowing Shining Angel to shards (Tony LP: 8000 - 7300).

"I special summon my,,,Vylon Charger!"

As he sat the card down, another machine-like fairy with 4 gold rings were around its body (ATK: 1,000).

Jasmine then replied, "Right. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn."

Tony then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability! If I skip my draw phase and discard a card, I can add 1 Equip spell card or a Vylon monster from my deck to my hand!"

He discarded a trap card and then he took a card card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Alex then replied, "WIth a deck like his, its the perfect deckmaster!"

Fallon looked at him and replied, "Not the best time to praise the enemy!"

Alex nodded and replied, "Good point."

"The only drawback is that if I don't use the card I Selected, its banished. I now summon the searched card and its my Vylon Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, anotber one of the metallic fairies appeared and this one had long arms (ATK: 1,700).

"I now equip my Charger with Shine Palace!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow (ATK: 1,000 - 1,700).

"Now, all monsters gains 300 ATK for each equip card attached to it!"

Suddenly, the faries began to glow (ATK: 1,700 x2 - 2,000).

"I now play Shrink on your Spiderfang!"

Suddenly, the spider shrank down (ATK: 2,100 - 1,050).

"Lets do it. My Vylon army, attack her 2 monsters!"

Vylon soldier began to glow as it fired two beams of light from its arms and that shot out and struck the spider, blowing it to pieces and then the Other Vylon monster launched two waves of light of her now, vaporizing the huge rodent (Jasmine LP: 8000 - 6450)

"I special summon my Naturia Rosewhip!"

As he sat the card down, the rose with a green whip and a cute smile appeared (ATK: 400).

"Okay..then. I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Naturia Antjaw!"

As she sat the card down, a small ant appeared (ATK: 400).

"I now tune my monsters together!"

Naturia Rosewhip split apart into three white stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through the body of the Naturia Antjaw, which transformed into two white stars. As this process occurred, Jasmine closed her eyes and chanted:

"A Mighty beast of nature and Earth appears and blows its enemies away with the mighty power of nature! Synchro Summon! Appear now...Naturia Beast!"

As she sat the card down, a tiger with branches for legs appeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2,200).

Fallon then replied, "That beast is one of the many stars of this deck!"

Tony smiled and replied, "Was, but I know banish it! I Activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

He activated the trap...but the monster stayed there!

Charles smiled and replied, "Nice."

Jasmine pointed to her deckmaster and replied, "Whenever I special summon a Naturia monster, it cannot be targeted by your card effects until my next Standby Phase. Now, smash her Soldier to pieces!"

The tiger let out a huge roar and then sparks flew from the metallic fiary before it shattered into pieces of broken metal (Tony LP: 7300 - 7100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tony drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Charger to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Naturia Horneedle!"

As he sat the card down, the flowery bee appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Double Summon to summon..another Horneedle!"

As she sat another card facedown, a 2nd bee appeared.

"Horneedles, attack!"

The bugs flew in and stabbed with stringer, smashing Vylon Charger into pieces and the other one flew in and a Skelengel appeared (DEF: 500) and with one hard string, blew the tiny fairy into pixels and then Tony drew a card.

"Direct attack!"

The huge tiger let out a mighty roar and it shot out and struck Tony, knocking him back a little bit (Tony LP: 7300- 6100).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Tony drew a card and replied, "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

In a bright burst of light, Vylon Soldier appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now summon my Vylon Cube!"

As he sat the card down, the cube-shaped metal fairy appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now tune them together!"

Vylon Cube suddenly split apart into three white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vylon Soldier, which transformed into four white stars. As this happened, Tony opened his arms, closed its eyes and began to chant:

"A mighty creature from the heavens comes forth and destroys its enemies with its intense attacks of light! Synchro Summon! Come Forth...Vylon Sigma!"

As she sat the card down, another one of the odd creatures appeared. It was a large metallic creature with large rings and two huge wings appeared (ATK: 1,800).

Fallon then replied, "But with Naturia Beasts ability, It can block any of his equips from reaching it!"

"I knew that! Remember that card I discarded earlier in the duel? It was my Skull Successor and I banish it to give my Synchro 800 ATK!"

Suddenly, the fairy began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 2,600).

"There we go! vaporize her beast!"

Suddenly, the huge fairy began to glow as it fired a beam of light from its head and it shot and struck its target, blowing Natruia Beast into particles (Jasmine LP: 6450 - 5850).

"I now play my other facedown card and its Greed Grado! Since I Destroyed your Synchro monster, I draw 2 cards."

He did so and replied, "I'll set one of the new cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my My bugs to defense and that do it for me."

Tony drew a card and replied, "I activate my Deckmasters ability once again!"

He discarded another card and added one to his deck.

"I now summon my Vylon Hept!"

As he sat the card down, another of the metal fairies appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets do it. Vaporize one of her Horneedles!"

Suddenly, it began to glow as it fired a blast of electricity that atomized the small insect.

"Attack her other bug!"

The synchro began to glow..

"When it attacks, I can equip a spell card from my deck and I Choose my Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, it began to glow even brighter (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200) as launched a wave of fiery energy that incinerated the other Horneedle (Jasmine LP: 6450 - 4350).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I summon my Naturia Mantis!"

As he sat the card down, a cute mantis appeared (ATK: 1,700).

"I now activate Leodrake's Mane!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 1,700 - 3,000).

"Now, go for his Synchro!"

The mantis flew and slashed with its arms and then the Synchro exploded into glittering pieces (Tony LP: 6100 - 5300).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The mants went back to normal (ATK: 3,000 - 1,700).

Tony drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Jasmine drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Naturia Cliff!"

As he sat the card down, a huge mossy piece of rock appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"Lets do it. Cliff, attack!"

The rocky monster went in and a 2nd Vylon Charger appeared before ithe rocky monster fell on it, smashing it into broken metal.

"DIrect attack!"

The mantis flew in and struck him (Tony LP: 5300 - 3600).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Tony drew a card and replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Vylon Sigma reappeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now summon my 2nd Vylon Cube!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd Vylon Cube appeared (ATK: 800).

"I now Play Double Summon for my Vylon Sphere!"

Suddenly, another of the metal fairies appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now activate Miniturize!"

Suddenly, the Synchro began to glow (ATK: 1,800 - 800 - LV: 7 - 6).

"I now tune all of them together!"

Vylon Cube and Vylon Sphere split apart into a total of four white stars, with each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The two rings went through Vylon Sigma, which transformed into six white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Vylon Omega!"

As he sat the card down, a huge glowing machine-like fair appeared (ATK: 3,200).

Charles the replied, "That is alot of points!"

"When its normal summoned, All normal summoned monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Suddenly, both Jasmines monsters exploded into pixels and Jasmine replied, "When Naturia Is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special a weak Naturia monsters from my deck!"

Suddenly, a cute pineapple monster with eyes appeared (DEF: 100)

"Whatever. I equip my mighty Vylon monster with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"Now, smash it up!"

Suddenly, a laser of pure light shot out and struck the small fruit, blowing it to shards (Jasmine LP: 4350 - 1250).

Tony laughed and replied, "Yea, baby! I end my turn now."

Jasmine drew a card and Naturia Pineapple appeared (ATK: 100).

Fallon then replied, "Quite a useful monster in this deck and even in a pure plant deck."

"I now summon my Naturia Butterfly!"

As she sat the card down, a cute butterfly had appeared (ATK: 500).

"Next, I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and she smiled and replied, "I now play One for one!"

As she discarded a Naturia Rock to his graveyard, and a small ladybug with flowers all over its body appeared (ATK: 100).

"I now tune all 3 of my monsters!"

Naturia Butterfly split apart into 3 white stars, which transformed into a green virtual ring. The ring flew through the body of the Naturia Pineapple and Naturia Ladybug, which transformed into four white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Naturia Barkion!"

As she sat the cad down, a dragon with tree bark for skin appeared with a roar (ATK: 2,500) and then Naturia Ladybug appeared again (ATK: 100).

"I now activate Miracle Synchro Fusion to fuse my Naturia Beast with my Barkion to create Naturia Exterio!"

As the two merged, Naturia beast covered in armor that looked Barkions skin appeared (ATK: 2,500).

"I now tribute my Ladybug to give my monster 1,000 ATK!"

As the ladybug flew into the fusion monster, it began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).

"I now now activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, the Sychro shrank in size (ATK: 3,200 - 1,600).

"Bamboo Shoot, came to the field!"

Suddenly, the huge plant rolled onto the field and stopped next to the huge fusion (ATK: 2,000).

"Time to finish you off! Bamboo Shoot, tear that Xyz apart!"

Suddenly, a wave of razor-sharp leaves came out of the plant and they sliced into the huge fairy. Sparks flew from it before it exploded into fiery-hot metal.

"Finish him off!"

The huge fusion let out a mighty roar and it shot and struck its target, finishing Tony off (Tony LP: 3600 - 0).

Calvin laughed and replied, "Yea, baby!"

Charles then replied, "You have 2 hours to leave the island somehow or I'll have police from all of the world come and snag you!"

Tony then replied, "You haven't heard the last of me, Charles!"

He quickly ran off.

Charles looked at the finalists and replied, "The first 4 matches are here and the remaining ones are at the castle.

They cheered as Charles walked away.

-ooo-

**Deckmasters Used**

Jasmine: Naturia Bamboo Shoot

Plant/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/5 Stars

Deckmaster Ablity: "Bamboo Barrier" Wben you Special summon a "Naturia" monster in anyway, that monster is uneffected by your opponets spell & trap cards until the your next Standby Phase.

Tony Jerako: Vylon Ohm

Fairy/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 200/4 Stars

Deckmaster Ablity: "Vylon Gifts" You Can Skip your draw phase and discard 1 card to add 1 Equip Spell Card or one "Vylon" monster from your deck to your hand and if the selected card is not equipped to a monster you control or summoned the turn you searched for it: Banish it during your end phase.

-ooo-

**Another chapter comes to a end and in the next chapter, Fallon is up to duel first and who will be her opponet? Find out in the next chapter that will be coming soon.**


	21. Protector of the Sanctuary

**Note: My heart and prayers go out to the victims and their families in Boston. What a scary day that was for that wonderful city.**

Chapter 21: Protector of the Sanctuary

-ooo-

At the most expensive hotel on the Island known as the MP Royal Palace Resort (MP standing for Maximillion Pegasus), Charles treated the whole gang to a great dinnner he ordered from the island.

Fallon then replied," Those steaks were really good."

"I Really enjoyed that Lobster Roll! Really good.", Alex said as well.

Lynn looked at him and replied, "Where you from?"

Alex smiled and replied, "Boston, my friend. Born and raised there. We got to Maine almost every Summer for a couple of weeks."

Charles then replied, "You all enjoying this great food?"

The gang nodded to him and then he replied, "This wonderful hotel isn't even opened to the public as of yet. It'll be ready by next summer. This is nicest and the most exensive hotel on the island. and I'm planning on getting VIPs like rich people, celebrites and people who just like to spend alot of money to enjoy themselves."

Miranda then replied, "Would it be the only place on the island that serves beer and many other drinks?"

Charles nodded and replied, "Correct, my friends. No beer and other drinks would be able to brought outside of the hotel, except for pop, water and juice and anything that doesn't need alcohol in it."

"A crapload of Security, sir?", Jasmine asked.

Charles nodded and replied, "Damn right, my freind. Who ever wins this tournamnet, I'll give that one and 5 other people of their choosing free access to the hotel when its all done next summer, my friends."

He got up from the table and replied, "Right after breakfast the first duel will begin at 11:00. Its the spot where Yugi Muto got his first win int he Duelist Kingdom tournament by beating Weevil Underwood."

Fallon then replied, "One of the most pathetic duelists ever, other then Bandit Keith and Rex Raptor, that is."

Charles smiled and rpelied, "I Agree with all 3 of those, Fallon. So long all of you."

He, Jasmine and Calvin got up and left the room.

Alex got up as well and replied, "I need to get my deck together as well."

He got up and walked away MIranda smiled and replied, "Cute butt he has."

"Oh, brother.", Lynn said while she rolled her eyes.

-ooo-

Later that night in the detention center, Haruko was in his jail cell, waiting to be sent back to the mainlands to face charges."

He then replied, "I'm heading back now to spend the rest of my life behind bars! Damn you Takato and your Ninjas! Damn YOU!"

Suddenly, the japanese cop came in and replied, "Ready?"

Haruko then replied, "I Guess so."

The cop smiled as he vanished into thin air and a green-skinned human with small horns in his head appeared infront of him.

"What the hell? Where's the cop?"

The demon laughed and replied, "Dead, you fool! He was murdered by the Yakuza over 10 years ago while he was a cop and I control his body!"

"You are one sick bastard!", Haruko replied.

The demon smiled as he transformed back into the cop and he replied, "If you join Terkylo and our group, I'll make sure you earns lots of money and really rare cards!"

Haruko then replied, "Sounds tempting."

The demon then replied, "I'm Skyzar and if you want the real cops to come and put you away forever, so be it."

Haruko then replied, "Help me get out of here!"

Skyzar laughed and replied, "Good decision. I"ll make sure you were never seen, except by ninja boy and his friends."

Haruko smiled and replied, "Thats good enough for me."

They both laughed as they vanished into thin air.

-ooo-

The next day, Charles brought them in breakfast, (Eggs Benedict, Stuffed Banana French Toast, Steak & Eggs and some omelets as well) and they all ate together.

Mikey smiled adn replied, "I haven't good food like this since I Wanted to that fancy buffet place back home!"

Fallon took a piece of tender steak with her fork and ate it and she replied, "Need power and protein for a great duel later!"

Alex then replied, "My monstere are ready to kick some butt!"

Fallon laughed and replied, "My dark army is going to beat someone badly!"

Charles then replied," The duel happens in a hour and a half, so don't be late!"

Lynn took a bite of a toasted english muffin that had grape jelly on it and she replied, "I wonder where Aristole is."

Charles then replied, "He took a plate of French Toast and left to go back to the island for some reason. If he's not back in time, he'll be out first duelist to be eliminated from the finals, I'm afraid."

Miranda then replied, "Really wierd."

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Terkylo was talking with Skyzar and Rocky.

Terkylo smiled and replied, "So you used that disguise to snag Haruko from being imprisioned back in Japan?"

The demon nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Terkylo then replied, "I secretly watched his duel against Takato and he has a decent deck."

He looked Skyzar and replied, "Get him any card he needs for his damn deck so it becomes more powerful then ever!"

Skyzar nodded and walked away and Rocky replied, "Don't you need to head back, sir?"

Terkylo then replied, "I'm leaving now. Skyzar and yourself are in charge of the mansion until I return back."

He vanished into green smoke.

-ooo-

A hour later, everyone was ready to watch the duel and Terkylo arrived just in time.

Charles then replied, "Lets see who duels who!"

Suddenly, all 8 duelists appeared on the screen and then it first stopped on Fallons picture and Charles replied, "Fallon Johnson will duel first!"

Fallon looked at her two best friends and sighed as the remaining 7 pictures showed and started up.

_I really hope I can duel duel her myself! My Chaos Deck will demolish your dark army!,_ Terkylo said to himself as the final pictures went through and then it stopped on Alex's picture and Charles then replied, "Alex Morrison will be her opponet!"

The 2 duelists nodded as they walked to the field where the duel would take place and Charles then replied, "Present your deckmasters!"

Alex looekd through his deck and he replied, "I choose **Gravekeeper's Commandant**!"

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a jackal-like mask appeared (ATK 1,700).

Miranda gulped and replied, "Oh, no."

Lynn looked at her and replied, "What, girl?"

Miranda then replied, "If he's using a Gravekeeper's Deck and he uses Necrovalley.."

"All of her monsters would be shut down!", Lynn said with a gasp.

Fallon looked through her deck and she smiled and replied, "Score! I choose my **Dark General Freed**!"

Suddenly, the evil dark version of Freed the Matchless General appeared with a evil laugh (ATK: 2,300).

Charles then replied, "Lets get ready to duel!"

Both activated their disks and drew 5 cards apiece.

"Begin..NOW!".

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Alex LP: 8000 - Fallon LP: 8000)

Charles smiled and replied, "This will be a great duel."

Alex then replied, "I activate my deckmaster ability right away! By skipping my draw phase, I can add 1 low level Gravekeeper monster or one Necrovalley monster from my deck to my hand!"

He took a card from his deck and added to his hand and then he replied, "I can't summon or activate the selected card, so I'll set a monster a monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Foolish Burial!"

She took a monster and discarded it to the graveyard and then she reshuffled and then replied, "I now summon the mighty Dark Blade!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Lets see what you're hiding from me! Attack!"

The warrior charged in and a gravekeeper with a bald head appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and the warrior struck with his sword and the gravekeeper let out a moan before he shattered into pixilated fragments.

Alex then replied, "When Gravekeeper's Recruiter is destroyed, I can add a Gravekeeper monster with 1,500 or less DEF from my deck to my hand."

He took a card and added it.

Fallon nodded and replied, "Okay then. I'll set a couple of cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravkeeper's Descendent!"

As he sat the card down, a blonde-ahired boyish faced gravekeeper appeared (ATK: 1,500).

Lacy then replied, "They look the Ishtar Family."

Cheles nodded and replied, "Recruiter looks like his adopted brother Odion and he looks like Marik himself!"

Alex opened his field slot and rpelied, "I activate Necrovalley!"

As he slid the card into his slot, the desert valley appeared.

Charles smiled and replied, "Now Fallons deck is locked out now."

"This powerful field spell gives all my of Gravekeeper monsters 500 ATK & DEF!"

Suddenly, descendent began to glow (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Now to attack your monster! Attack!"

He pointed his staff towards and fired a burst of dark energy and it shot out, blowing Dark Blade into particles (Fallon LP: 8000 - 7800).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Curse!"

As he sat the card down, another of the gravekeepers appeared (ATK: 800 - 1,300).

"When summoned, he blasts you for 500 damage!"

Fallon let out a quiet moan as she struck by dark energy from the attack (Fallon LP: 7800 - 7300).

"I activate Descendents ability and I tribute my Curse to destroy your facedown monster!"

As Gravekeeper's Curse vanished into dark particles, Fallons facedown Dark Silver Fang shattered into pieces.

"Attack her directly!"

the spellcaster began to glow.

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Battle Faders effect!"

Suddenly, a pendulum-like fiend appeared and knelt (DEF: 0).

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I tribute it for my Dark Crystal Dragon!"

As the monster vanishing into nothing, the dark form of Luster Dragon #2 appeared and it hard pitch-black scales, red claws and 2 dark-red eyes (ATK: 2,400).

Lynn then replied, "Cool monster."

Fallon then replied, "Added this fellow to my deck last night. Attack his Descedent with Dark Crystal Flame!"

The dragon opened its moutn and launched a wave of dark flames and the Gravkeeper let out a groan as the attack struck him and he burst into a cloud of black smoke (Alex LP: 8000 - 7600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "You are giving me one heck of a duel, Fallon. I'll set a monster and another card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vorse Raider!"

As she sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior while swinging his axe (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack his facedown monster!"

The axe-wielding Beast-warrior swung his axe and a 2nd Gravekeeper's Curse appeared on the card (DEF: 800 - 1,300) And was blown into shards as the attack struck.

"Direct attack!"

The dragon opened its mouth..

Alex quickly replied, "I activate Rite of Spirit!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Recruiter appeared (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).

"Attack!"

The dragon launched a blaze of dark flames and the bald-headed Gravekeeper went up in flames (Alex LP: 7600 - 6900) and then he took a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"That'll end my turn."

Alex drew a card and replied,"I now summon my Gravekeeper s Assailant!"

As he sat the card down, the black-hooded assassin appeared with her long knife (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"I now attack your Dark Crystal Dragon!"

The assasin went in and the dragon knelt and then the dark spellcaster drove her dagger into the neck of the huge dragon and it let out a loud as it collasped to the ground and then it diissovled into dark particles.

"Take that! I'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Shrink!"

Suddenly, she shrank down (ATK: 2,000 - 1,000).

"Attack!"

As Alex quickly discarded a card, The beast-warrior swung his axe and it struck her, knocking her to the ground (Alex LP: 6900 - 6000).

"I Discarded a card called Charm of Shabati to protect her."

"Lucky move. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, a gravekeeper with a sharp spear for a weapon appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000.

"Gravekeeper's Assailant attacks your monster!"

The spellcaster charged in and as the beast-warrior knelt (DEF: 1,200) the spellcaster stabbed the wicked beast-warrior with her dagger, blasting Vorse Raider into pixels.

"Now, attack her facedown monster!"

The other one charged in and a Sangan appeared (DEF: 600) and the spellcaster stabbed with his spear, blowing the Fiend into little pieces (Fallon LP: 7600 - 6200).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Fallon then replied, "I skip my draw phase to activate my deckmasters ability! I Can either add a dark monster from my deck to my hand or send 1 dark from my deck to the graveyard and I'll go with the 1st option!"

As Dark General Freed swung his sword, She took a monster and added it to her hand.

"I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Suddenly, the storm began and Necrovalley was reduced to dust (ATK: 2,000 x 2 - 1,500 x2).

Fallon resumed, "Since I now control exactly 5 dark monsters in my graveyard, I can summon The Dark Creator!"

As he sat the card down, The Creator's evil dark counterpart appeared (ATK: 2,300).

"I now banish 1 dark monster to summon another from my graveyard!"

As she banished her Dark Silver Fang, Dark Crystal Dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, attack his monster!"

The evil thunder monster began to glow as a wave of black electricity shot out and blasted Spear Soldier into particles.

"Dark Crystal Dragon, attack!"

The dragon launched a wave of dark flames and the Assailant vanished into a cloud of black smoke (Alex LP: 6900 - 5200).

Fallon smiled and replied, "Gotcha! I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

He discarded a 2nd Gravekeeper's Commandant to the graveyard and then the sky got darker.

Fallon smiled and replied, "No way! I Activate my deckmasters second ability! By paying 700 lifepoints and when 2 dark monsters I control are targeted by a card effect used by you, I can pay 700 lifepoints to negate your cards effect and destroy it!"

As she began to glow (Fallon LP: 6200 - 5500), the evil general lifted his sword into the air and the spell card was absorbed into his sword.

"Damn you! I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Suddenly, they both drew until both had 6 cards in their hands and Alex smiled and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card.

Alex quickly replied, "I activate Fiendish Chains!"

The trap flipped up and chains came out and wrapped the evil thunder creature up.

"Damn you! I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

The Dragon launched its dark flames and a Gravekeeper's Spy appeared on the card (DEF: 2,000) And was blown to shards as the attack struck her and then a 2nd Spy appeared and knelt (DEF: 2,000).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and he opened his field slot and then Necrovalley appeared, powering up the Spy (DEF: 2,000 - 2,500).

"I now summon my Gravekeeper's Guard!"

As he sat the card down, the bald-headed guard appeared (ATK: 1,000 - 1,500).

"I now overlay my 2 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a crimson portal appeared, which the orbs flew into.

"With these monsters, I construct the Overlay Network and Xyz summon! Come now..Gravekeeper's Spirit Guide!"

as he sat the card down, a tall female gravekeeper wearing a grey and white robe appeared and she had a golden necklace around her neck and a and silver & gold scepter in her other arm (ATK: 2,200 - 2,700).

Fallon then replied, "They have Xyz monsters now?"

Alex nodded and replied, "A few of them, about 3 or more tuners and synchros and more. I discard a Xyz Material monster to summon a Gravekeeper from my deck!"

As he removed the Guard, a 2nd Spear Soldier appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Of course, I Can't attack or tribute it right now, but thats okay. Spirit Guide, attack!"

She began to chant as her scepter began to glow and a burst of gold and grey energy came out of it and struck the Dark thunder monster and it exploded into black globules of energy (Fallon LP: 5500 - 5100).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I'll keep my dragon in attack mode and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Spear Soldier for my Gravekeeper's Chief!"

As the spear-wiedling spellcaster vanished, the mighty leader fot he Gravekeeper's clan appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,400).

"I now get to special summon a Gravekeeper monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier appeared (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Spirit Guide attacks your Dark Crystal Dragon!"

His scepter began to glow and as it fured its silver and gold burst of magic energy that struck, blasting the dragon into atoms.

"Spear Soldier, attack!"

The soldier went in and a Mystic Tomato appeared (DEF: 1,100) and with 2 sharp stabs, the giant fruit was blown into paste and then a 2nd one appeared and the Chief launched a attack from its scepter, blasting the 2nd Mystic Tomato into triangles (Fallon LP: 5100 - 2900) and then a Obsidian Dragon appeared (ATK: 700).

Alex smiled and replied, "Take that, my friend. I end my turn now."

Miranda sighed adn replied, "Not good at all."

Lynn sighed and replied, "She needs a mircale draw to stay in this duel."

Chelsea then replied, "WIth Necrovalley shutting down her monsters, this isn't good at all."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "YES! I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!"

Suddenly, the beady token appeared (ATK: 0).

"I offer both to summon my Darklord Zerato!"

As the 2 dark monsters vanished into particles, the evil and dark form of Archlord Zerato appeared (ATK: 2,800).

Calvin then replied, "This is one damn lucky draw!"

Charles nodded and replied, "This duel ain't over yet."

"I now discard a dark monster to wipe your field clean!"

As she discarded her Dark Horus, The sword began to glow as it launched 4 waves of dark electricity that blasted all of Alex's Gravekeepes into black pieces.

"Attack directly!"

The huge fairy went in and struck Alex with his sword (Alex LP: 5200 - 2400).

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "Dark Crusader, came on out!"

As he sat the car down, the dark demon-like warrior appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"I discard a dark monster!"

As he discarded a Doomsday Horror to his gtaveyard, its sword began to glow (ATK: 1,600 - 2,000).

"Lets do it. Zerato, attack!"

The falry flew in and a Gravekeeper's Guard appeared (ATK: 1,900 - 2,400) and with strike of his sword, blasted the guard into little pieces and then the fairy vanished.

"Direct attack, Crusader!"

The fiendish warrior went in and struck Alex with his sword (Alex LP: 2400 - 400).

"Take that! I'll set 2 cards facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Alex drew a card and replied, "I activate my Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (ATK: 1,500 - 2,000).

"I tribute my monster to summon my Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

As the Spear Soldier vanished, the mighty Visionary appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500).

"He gains 200 ATK for each Gravekeeper in my graveyard!"

Suddenly, he began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 5,100).

Charles sighed and replied, "If both facedown cards can't help her, this duel will end right here and she'll be out."

Mikey groaned and replied, "I wanted so bad to beat her again!"

Lynn then replied, "Hope for a miracle!"

"I now play Night Shot!"

Suddenly, crosshairs appeared on the card and 2 bullets fired and they struck, blowing the facedown Draining Shield to shards.

"This ends now! Attack his Dark Crusader!"

He began to glow and he fired a burst of energy towards the warrior..

Fallon quickly replied, "I activate Dark Shield! The damage is cut in half, my monster is spared!"

Suddenly, the attack struck the evil warrior in the chest, but didn't destroy him (Fallon LP: 2900 - 1450).

MIranda sighed and replied, "TOO Close."

Fallon then drew a card.

Lynn then replied, "She's a lucky duelist right now."

Alex smiled and replied, "You are one persistent duelist, Fallon. I'll end my turn now."

Fallon drew a card and replied, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The storm began and the field spell was blown to pieces (ATK: 5,100 - 4,600).

"I now play Forbidden Chalice!"

Suddenly, Alex's monster began to glow (ATK: 4,600 - 2,400).

"I now banish 7 dark monsters to summon my best monster!"

As she took her Dark Horus, Dark Blade, The Dark Creator, Dark Crystal Dragon, Sangan, Vorse Raider and her Doomsday Horror and banished them, the mighty Rainbow Dark Dragon appeared with a huge roar (ATK: 4,000).

Alex sighed and replied, "I'm beat. Go ahead and end it, Fallon."

She smiled and replied, "THanks for a great duel. Rainbow Dark Dragon, attack!"

The dragon began to glow as it fired a huge beam of dark energy that blasted the Gravekeeper into particles and finished off Alex (Alex LP: 200 - 0).

Charles laughed and replied, "Fallon Johnson wins!"

Lynn then replied, "Yea, girl!"

Miranda then replied, "Good win!"

Suddenly, Dark General Freed went and struck with his weapon, blowing Gravekeeper's Commandant into pixels and the evil geenral laughed as he vanished as well.

Charles smiled and replied, "A little addition idea from me and my workers. The losing deckmaster is destroyed afterrwards, if it wasen't already destroyed during the duel. The next duel will be decided in 3 hours. We'll be serving Lunch back at the resort."

The finalists (except Terkylo) cheered for that.

-ooo-

**Cards made by me & others**

Dark Crystal Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,400/6 Stars

You can send 1 DARK monster in your hand and deck to the graveyard and then this card gains 700 ATK until the end phase of the turn. This effect can only be used once per duel and this card cannot directly the turn this effect is used.

Gravekeeper's Spirit Guide

Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/Rank 4

2 Level 4 "Gravekeeper's" Monsters

While this card is on the field: your graveyard is uneffected by "Necrovalley". Once per turn by removing one of this cards Xyz Material monsters: You can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper's" monster from your deck, but its cannot use its effect, be tributed or attack the turn it was special summoned.

**Deckmasters used in this chapter**

Fallon: Dark General Freed

Deckmaster Abilites: 2

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Deckmaster Ability: "Dark Reinforcements" By skipping your draw phase and paying 500 lifepoints: You can take 1 DARK monster and add to your hand or sent it to the graveyard. Deckmaster Ability 2 "Dark Protection" If you control 2 or more DARK monsters and your opponet activates a spell or trap card that affects any DARK monster on your side of the field: You can pay 700 lifepoints to negate the cards effect and destroy it. This ability can only be used once per turn and during either your or your opponets turn.

Alex: Gravekeeper's Commandant

Spellcaster/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

Deckmaster ability "Gravekeeper's Command" You can skip your draw phase and then you can add eiither 1 level 4 or lower "Gravekeeper's" monster or 1 "Necrovalley" card from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon (Or Set) that chosen monster or activate the selected "Necrovalley" card during the turn you activated this effect.

-ooo-

**That duel ends well. Miranda gets to duel next and who will it be? Find out next time.**


	22. Zombie Bed

**Note: the next few chapters will be short and fast coming out.**

Chapter 22: Zombie Bed

-ooo-

Back at his room in the resort, he looked at the Gravekeeper deck that lost to Fallon.

He sighed and replied, "My wonderful deck lost to her dark army? She does have a really good deck."

He took a monster from his deck (Which was a Level 6 Gravekeeper) and he looked at it and replied, "My Uncle Riley gave me this card before he died of a heart attack 3 years ago and I promised him I'd do some good with the Gravekeeper monsters and I won't give up on my deck!"

He gathered all of his cards and he got up and replied, "Time to see Who the next match goes to."

-ooo-

Back at the arena, the computer started up and the 6 remaining 6 duelists were showing up on the computer and Charles replied, "Lets see who's next! Start..Shuffling!"

Suddenly, the final 6 pictures began to shuffle around on the screen and then it first stopped on MIranda's picture and Charles replied, "Miranda Johnson will be dueling..."

The other 5 pictures began to shuffle as well and then it stopped on Mikey's picture and he replied, "Mikey Trevors will be dueling MIranda Johnson in the next match. I'm giving you both 3 hours to have some lunch, work on your decks some more. ALso, if you're not back to this arena in time, the one that doesn't make is eliminated right away with no questions asked."

Miranda then replied, "Time to redo my deck a little bit."

-ooo-

A hour later, Miranda was redoing her deck.

She sighed and replied, "I need some more firepower if I'm able to taking down his deck."

She opened her extra deck box and saw a level 6 zombie monster in there and she looked at and replied, "Powerful card and probably a strong deckmaster idea as well. I think I'll use this one and a few other 1 and 2 tributers I have in their as well."

She took the 4 cards and placed them into her deck and she laughed and replied, "I'm ready to duel now!"

-ooo-

At the same time she was finishing working her deck out, Mikey was still working on his.

He smiled and replied," With all the new cards I've gotten since this tournament started, I should have no trouble dueling at all."

He saw a Fusion that looked powerful and he nodded and replied, "This card will blast her vampire army into next with its strong abilites and high attack power!"

He took out a couple of cards from his extra deck and he reshuffled them together and he laughed and replied, "Time to duel!"

-ooo-

Back at his mansion, Skyzar was talking to another demon with red & orange skin with 3 small black horns on its forehead.

Skyzar sighed and replied, "I hope Master Terkylo knows what he's doing, Morazki."

Morazki then replied, "I don't know why he has to win that silly tournament, but whatever works, I guess."

Suddenly, Rocky came in and replied, "Once he wins the tournament, he'll have the power he needs to take over the world!"

Skyzar then replied, "Makes sense to me. Did Haruko get the cards he needed?"

Rocky nodded and replied, "Yep, he got every one he needed to make his deck very powerful and much better then before."

Morazaki then replied, "Once the gateway opens underneath his island again, we'll be unstoppable!"

Rocky then replied, "What gateway?"

Skyzar looked at the other demon then replied, "He wasen't ready to hear that, dummy!"

"What is the gateway?",a confused Rocky asked.

Suddenly, Terkylo appeared and he replied, "I have time before the next duel, so I'll spill the beans. We once had a secret portal on this island 3000 years ago and each of us need it to cross your world with this one. Once we do so, more of my troops can enter and we can finally take it over. Once that stupid tournamnet ends, me and my troops can finally take over this world. Thats why I need the island back under my control."

Rocky nodded and replied, "I understand."

The demon nodded and replied, "I need to go now. See you all later."

He vanished into thin air again and Rocky smiled and replied, "Can't wait for this plan to go super good."

Skyzar then replied, "It will, my human ally. It will."

-ooo-

A hour or so later, the two duelists were ready to go. Their disks were ready to go.

Charles then replied, "Lets see the deckmasters!"

Mikey looked thriough his deck and replied, "I choose my **Rescueroid**!"

As he sat he card down, the rescue vehicle with eyes appeared (ATK: 1,600).

Miranda then replied, "Lets go with my **Vampire Dragon**!"

As she sat the card down, a huge zombie-like dragon appeared (ATK: 2,400) and then both drew 5 cards.

"Begin...NOW!"

"Game on!", both yelled out.

(Mikey LP: 8000 - MIranda LP: 8000)

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I summon my Zombie Master!"

As she sat the card down, the undead master appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"Attack his faceodown monster!"

The zombie fired twin blasts of lightning and a Tankroid appeared on the card (DEF: 1,900) and the attacks reflected off of it (Miranda LP: 8000 - 7900).

"Damn, I should of saw that coming. I'll set a card facedown as well and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Battleshiproid!"

As he sat the card down, the naval machine appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"I now play Banner of Courage!"

As he played the card, the banner appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I also switch my Tankroid to attack postion and now I'll attack!"

The battleship fired a barrage of weapoins that blasted Zombie Master into pieces (Miranda LP: 7900 - 7700).

"Direct attack!"

The tank fired 2 shells that struck Miranda (Miranda LP: 7700 - 6600) and she groaned and replied, "I activate Damage Condensor!"

As she discarded a Vampiric Offspring to her graveyard, a Zombie Werewolf appeared with a howl (ATK: 1,200).

'You can't beat me! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and ripped the banner to pieces.

"I now tribute my Werewolf for my Vampire Lord!"

As the werwolf howled and vanished, the mighty vampire lord appeared (ATK: 2,000).

"I now equip him with Drain Fangs!"

Suddenly, he hissed and 2 black fangs appeared (ATK: 2,000 - 2,400).

"Now, demolish his tank with Children of the Night!"

He opened its cape and a huge wave of bats came out and clawed and struck the tank before it shattered into broken pieces of metal (Mikey LP: 8000 - 7100) and then she smiled and replied, "Since my Vampire monster was equipped with Drain Fangs, you take 500 more damage and I'm forcing you to discard a Spell Card!"

As he groaned again (Mikey LP: 7100 - 6500), he took a Machine Conversion Factory and discarded it to his graveyard and then drew a card due to Tankroids effect.

Fallon nodded and replied, "Not too bad, girl!"

Lynn smiled and replied, "This will be a good duel."

"That'll be enough punishment for one turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Battleship to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I summon my Vampire Lady!"

As she sat the card down, the female mistress of the undead appeared with a laugh (ATK: 1,550).

"Vampire Lord, attack!"

the vampire launched his wave of bats and they struck its target, blowing the Vehicroid machine into little pieces (Mikey LP: 6500 - 6000).

Mikey then replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability! By returning the destroyed monster to my deck, I can add a monster with the same or lower level of the returned monsters!"

He took the monster and reshuffled into back into his deck and then he took a monster and added it to his hand.

"Now smash her facedown monster, Vampire Lady!"

The vampire hissed as she flew towards the facedown monster and Sangan appeared on the card (DEF: 600) and with one slash of her claw, blasted the Fiend into pieces and then he took a monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Okay...then. I end my turn now."

"I now discard Strikeroid, Turboroid and Stealthroid to summon my Solidroid Alpha!"

As he did so, the mighty machine he used against Fallon appeared (ATK: 2,500).

Miranda gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

It began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 4,900).

"Now, blast her vampire into next week!"

the machine fired a barrage of lasers and missles that blasted the vampire into atoms (Miranda LP: 6200 - 4700).

Fallon groaned and replied, "Very powerful monsters."

Miranda quickly replied, "I activate my deckmasters ability! When a zombie monster that was tributed with zombie monster is destroyed in battle, I can activate one of two effects and I choose to special summon the zombie mosnters used to tribute summon it!"

Suddenly, Zombie Werwolf appeared with (ATK: 1,200).

"Your funeral. I end my turn now."

MIranda drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my lady to defense and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I summon my Drillroid!"

As he sat the card down, the machine with a large drill appeared (ATK: 1,600).

"Lets do it. Drillroid, attack!"

The drilling machine went and struck, blowing Vampire Lady to shards and the mighty fusion fired its attack and the Zombie Werewolf was blown to pieces and then a 2nd one appeared (DEF: 1,200).

"Thats all for me."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "Werewolf, I tribute you to summon my Lich Lord, Lord of th Netherworld!"

As the werewolf howled and vanished, the a skeleton with a tattered red robe, black wings and a bent staff appeared (ATK: 2,400).

"Now, I play Shrink!"

The machine began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 1,250).

"Now, blast it out of the sky!"

The zombie aimed its staff and fired a burst of dark energy that blew a hole right in the chest of the machine. Sparks flew from its chest as it crashed into the ground and exploded into flaming debris (Mikey LP: 6000 - 4850) and he replied, "Deckmaster power activate again!"

He took the fusion monster and slid it back into his Extra Deck and then he took another monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I end my turn now."

MIkey drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Drillroid to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

MIranda drew a card and replied, "I summon my Death Vors!"

As he sat the card down, the undead beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1,900).

"Lets do it. Attack with Undead Axe Slash!"

The undead beast-warrior swung his axe and it struck, blowing Drillroid to pieces and then the skeleton fired a burst of dark energy and a Submarineroid appeared ont he card (DEF: 1,800) and was blown to scrap as the attack struck.

Mikey quickly replied, "I activate Miracle's Wake!"

Suddenly, Submarineroid appeared again (ATK; 800).

Miranda then replied, "Okay, then. I End my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Submarineroid with the Drillroid and Steamroid in my hand!"

As the 3 machines merged, the mighty Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill appeared (ATK: 3,000).

Fallon then replied, "Wow."

Charles nodded and replied, "Likes like he's going after all of the Vehicroid fusions, not just one."

"Now, tear her Blood Vors up!"

The huge drill went and tore the undead beast-warrior ro pieces with its huge drill (Miranda LP: 4700 - 3600).

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and she smiled as she turned a card around and it was a Rush Recklessly!"

Lynn smiled and replied, "That is one damn lucky draw."

"I'll set a monster facedown and I'll play the spell card!"

The zombies staff began to glow (ATK: 2,400 - 3,100) and the zombie fired a burst of dark energy that shot out and smashed into the chest of the huge drill. Sparks flew from the huge machine before it exploded into scrap (Mikey LP: 4850 - 4750).

"I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I banish my Stealthroid, Turboroid and Strikeroid!"

As he banished the 3 cards, Solidroid Beta flew onto the field (ATK; 2,500).

"Now you lose your monster!"

Suddenly, the fusion fired 2 missles and they exploded, blowing the zombie into a pile of black and burnt bones that turned to dust.

"Now, smash her facedown monster!"

The machine fired its missles and a Vampire Bat appeared on the card (DEF: 800 and was blown into shards as the missles struck and then he discarded another Bat, a 2nd bat appeared with a hiss (DEF: 800).

"I End my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I'll play Foolish Burial."

She took a monster and discarded it to the graveyard and then reshuffled and then replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I summon another Tankroid!"

As he sat the card down, another of the wide-eyed tanks appeared (ATK: 1,500).

"I now equip my Solidroid with Big Bang Shot!"

Suddenly, it began to glow (ATK: 2,500 - 2,900).

"Now destroy her Bat!"

The missles fired a barrage of missles and it blew the bat to pieces (Miranda LP: 3600 - 1500) and she discarded a 3rd one and it reappeared.

"Attack!"

The tank fired a shot and a Pyramid Turtle appeared on the card (DEF: 1,400) and was blown to atoms as the attack struck it and then another Turtle appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I end my turn now."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I offer both of my monsters to summon my Despair from the Dark!"

As the 2 zombies vaished, the mighty shadowly fiend appeared (ATK: 2,800).

"Next, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and as the storm began and the equip spell card shattered to pieces, Solidroid Beta crashed into the ground and exploded into fiery metal.

"Go for the tank!"

The shadowly zombie fired a burst of darkn energy and that shot out and smashed the tank into pieces (Mikey LP: 4750 - 3350) and then he drew a card.

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Miranda drew a card and replied, "I summon another Zombie Master!"

As he sat the card down, another one of the zombies appeared (ATK: 1,800).

"i'll set a card facedown and I'll attack with my Despair from the Dark!"

The shadowly zombie fired its attack and a Shovelroid appeared on the card (DEF: 1,500) and was blown to scrap as the attack struck it and then he discarded a Carrieroid to his graveyard and then added a spell card from his deck to the hand and then the zombie fired a barrage of lighting botls that shot out and struck the Vehicroid duelist (Mikey LP: 3350 - 1550).

"Take that! I end my turn with 1 more facedown card."

Mikey drew a card and replied, "I activate my Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then he replied, "I activate my facedown Roid Reinforcements!"

As he discarded a Gyroid, a Expressroid and a Supercharge trap card to his graveyard, he took 3 monsters and added them from his graveyard to his hand.

"I now summon my Jetroid!"

As he sat the card down, the cartoonish jet appeared (ATK: 1,200).

"I now play Polymerization to fuse the Tankroid, Drillroid, Shovelroid and Armoroid in my hand with the Jetroid on my side of the field!"

As the machines appeared and merged together, a huge Vehicroid fusion monster (ATK: 4,000).

Mikey laughed and replied, "This duel is over right here and now! This is the card I got from the Star Guardian and its known as the mighty **_Barbaroid the Ultimate Battle Machine_**!"

Miranda gulped and replied, "Oh, boy."

Terkylo laughed and replied, "This is indeed the end for her now!"

Fallon then replied, "Not good at all!"

Lynn then replied, "This duel is over for her."

"It can attack twice and deal 1000 damage for each monster it destroys! Finish her off!"

The machine fired a burst of energy from its cannons and it shot out towards Miranda..

Charles then replied, "If the attack hits, its all over for her!"

Miranda quickly replied, "I'm not done yet! I Activate my Destruct Potion!"

As the shadowly zombie exploded into pixels, she began to glow (Miranda LP: 1500 - 3300) and the attack shot out and atomized the zombie (MIranda LP: 3300 - 700).

"Now for a direct attack.."

Miranda sighed and replied, "I failed to get any further."

"But only if I could!"

Miranda looked at him and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mikey smiled and replied, "My mighty fusion cannot attack directly, so you lucked out. I now equip my machine with Destruction Insurance!"

Suddenly, it began to glow.

"If you do destroy my machine with a card effect, you will take damage equal to half of my monsters ATK and then I'll set this card facedown and that'll end my turn!"

Lynn then replied, "She needs to think of a plan."

Fallon sighed and replied, "There is only one monster that can serve her butt now."

MIranda drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown, Call of the Mummy!"

The spell card appeared.

Mikey then replied, "I should of destroyed it while I had the darn chance!"

"You should of. I choose to special summon Kelshin the Noble Vampire!"

As he sat the card down, the mighty vampire of light appeared (ATK: 1,400).

"One card on the field is now destroyed."

Suddenly, Mikey's facedown Mirror Force shattered into pieces.

"Now, he gains 300 ATK for each zombie in my graveyard."

He began to glow (ATK: 1,400 - 6,200).

Mikey smiled and replied, "I admit defeat, so go for the kill, Miranda!"

MIranda smiled and replied, "Will do, my friend. Kelshin, attack with Noble Light!"

He began to glow as he fired a beam of intense light that shot it and struck, blowing a hole right through the huge fusion monster. Seconds later, the huge machine exploded into a explosion of fiery metal and debris (Mikey LP: 1550 - 0).

Charles smiled and replied, "Miranda wins!"

Suddenly, the dragon opened its mouth and fired a blast of dark energy that shot out and blew Rescueroid into thousands of pieces.

Fallon smiled and replied, "Good win, girl!"

Charles then replied, "We'll take another 3 hour break and the next two will be announced soon after.

They all cheered as Miranda ran to her friend and MIranda then replied, "That was TOO close of a win."

Alex came to her and replied, "Great dueling, girl."

Miranda blushed and replied, "Want to get a soda together?"

Alex nodded and replied, "We have time, so sure."

The two walked away and Lynn sighed and replied, "Lets see how this goes."

Fallon then replied, "She'll be fine."

-ooo-

Cards made by me & others

Destruction Insurance / Equip Spell Card

Image: ?

When the Equipped Monster is destroyed by a card effect, the opponent of this card's controller takes damage equal to half the ATK of the Equipped Monster.

_**Note:** This card was used by Commander Koda in the Yugioh 5Ds episode "The Profiler" and creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Drain Fangs / Equip Spell Card

Image: Vampire Lord with black fangs hissing at the full moon

Equip only to a Zombie monster with "Vampire" in its name: It gains 400 ATK and when the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle: your opponet take 500 damage.

-oooo-

Deckmasters used in this chapter

Mikey: Rescueroid

Machine/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

Deckmaster Ability: "Roid Rescue" When a Machine-type "Roid" monster is destroyed in battle; You can shuffle the card back into your deck (or Extra Deck) and add 1 monster with the same level of the destroyed monster from your deck to you hand. You cannot select the same monster returned to your deck and after this ability is used, you have to wait until 2 of your Standby Phases have passed to use it again.

Miranda: Vampire Dragon

Zombie/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 0/6 Stars

Deckmaster Ability: "NecroTribute" When a Zombie-type monster that was tributed summoned with Zombie-type monsters is destroyed in battle: Activate 1 of the following effects:  
- Draw 1 card from your deck for each card used to tribute summon the selected monster.  
- Special Summon one of the monsters that was used to tribute summoned the monster to your side of trhe field.

-ooo-

**Miranda wins her match as well! Next up its Lynn and who will she face: Terkylo, Lacy or Chelsea? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
